


Dangan Ronpa: Utopian University

by kulleK9



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulleK9/pseuds/kulleK9
Summary: Nozomi Kageyu, a rising chess star, wakes up one day inside a foreign room with a letter explaining her acceptance into Utopian University. Having never heard of the place, she deduces that she has been kidnapped and meets fifteen other new students in the same situation. They find themselves trapped in a prison-like structure and soon discover that the only way they will be allowed to leave is through a "graduation" process. Naturally, that process involves killing a fellow classmate.A fic that follows the Dangan Ronpa premise with original characters. 16 high schoolers with particular talents are trapped and must commit a perfect murder to graduate. Readers will have the opportunity to solve the cases themselves through the investigations and class trials. Does not contain spoilers for any of the games.





	1. Prologue: My Utopia, Your Dystopia - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had for a while, but I've never really written fanfiction before so I was unsure how to go about doing it. I ended up deciding to write this in script style because I find it both easier to read and write. The prologue includes pixel art of the characters, which is pretty much the extent of my artistic abilities. There probably won't be a set upload schedule since I'm mostly doing this for fun.
> 
> Some notes about the writing style:  
> \- It will be following the official translation when it comes to names etc. (First name Last name, Ultimate instead of SHSL)  
> \- Italics are mainly used for the main character's inner thoughts.  
> \- Bold words are mainly used to emphasize those words.  
> \- Actions the characters take will usually be put in brackets []. These can also be used while they are talking. Brackets will also sometimes be used to describe a character's tone or the way they say things. Examples of uses:  
> [Examine Desk]  
> Kyouka: [Leans back against wall] So what brings you back here, Nozomi?  
> Yuuji: [Annoyed] ...Ya mind not calling him that?
> 
> More style notes will probably be added when we get to a class trial. Hopefully it's easy to follow. Enjoy!

**Prologue: My Utopia, Your Dystopia**

 

“Congratulations, Nozomi Kageyu! You’ve been scouted! We have watched you grow and develop your talent and are honored to welcome you to our esteemed institution of Utopian University! Here, we hope you continue to hone and cultivate your talent, as well as build lasting relationships with other youths in the top of their respective fields! Other things we hope you refine here during your time at Utopian University are your will to live and ideals for the future. Our goal is for our graduates to bravely step into the world with clear minds, intense resolve, and the ability to shape the world! So, go ahead! Do all you can to graduate, as quick as you can! Don’t you just want to get out there already? More details about our curriculum will be available when all of our new students have gathered in the gymnasium. Best of luck to you, Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player! Sincerely, Gyoshi Genma, Headmaster of Utopian University.”

Nozomi: I see…

_I placed the letter back on the desk and sighed._

Nozomi: This is abduction, plain and simple.

_I am_ _**Nozomi Kageyu**_ _, a rising star in chess, and now apparently the_ _**Ultimate Chess Player**_ _._

__

_Within some circles, I am known as the “Iron Queen”. Queen should be self-explanatory, but the Iron part comes from… Well, I suppose I can give off a cold exterior sometimes. I think of myself as polite, but I do prefer to keep my distance from others. At the moment, I find myself in a bedroom. The floor is stone and the walls are steel, both gray and imposing. It appears that I have been kidnapped and taken to this place, which is presumably Utopian University. I have never heard of such a place. In addition, I have no recollection of how I was brought here… One night I fell asleep in my bed, and now I am here. Something nefarious is afoot. This feels more like a prison than the school it supposedly is. According to the letter, there should be more new “students” here along with me. I should at least meet my fellow captives. The first step to victory is to have a full grasp of the situation at hand. I must find which pieces I have at my disposal._

[Examine Bed]

Nozomi: A simple bed. It is not very comfortable, but it will have to do.

[Examine Buzzer]

Nozomi: There are three buzzers in my room. One is near my bed, one is near the door, and one is in the bathroom. They all look like I can speak into them.

[Examine Bathroom]

Nozomi: My room comes with a small private bathroom. Just a toilet, sink, mirror, and bathtub. It is nice to know I will at least be able to wash properly. A small comfort, but I will take it.

[Examine Clock]

Nozomi: According to this clock, it is already evening. I suppose I have no choice but to trust it until something proves otherwise.

[Examine Dresser]

Nozomi: A simple dresser. It contains some spare clothes.

[Examine Desk]

Nozomi: A simple desk that comes with a notepad. I placed the welcome letter back on it.

[Examine Table]

Nozomi: A table with four chairs. I don’t know how often people will be over, but I guess it’s nice to have…

[Examine Door]

Nozomi: I have searched my room sufficiently. I should go out to meet the others now.

[Move to Girl’s Hall]

_I opened the door and stepped into a hallway which had the same stone floor and steel walls as my room. This hallway holds eight doors, four each on the left and right sides. My door is the third down on the right side. I noticed a crude pixel portrait of my face was adorned on the outside of my door as I was closing it. The moment I took my hand off of the door handle, the door next to mine flew open. A girl dressed in mostly purple came running out towards me in a panic._

Purple Girl: Waaah!

_She bumped right into me before I had time to react. We both fell backwards slightly, and stood staring at each other. She has short chestnut hair with a purple bow in it and is wearing a checkered skirt. A small lock of hair sticks up slightly from the top of her head. One of her hands is tightly wrapped around a personal notebook and she has a DSLR camera hanging from a strap on her shoulder. She looks to be in a state of bewilderment._

Purple Girl: [Straightens herself and bows] Omigosh omigosh! I’m so sorry! I just ran out without looking where I was going!

Nozomi: It is quite alright. We both appear to be unharmed. I take it you also received a dubious letter and have read it?

Purple Girl: Um… Yeah. I got really worried cuz I don’t remember how I got here, and this place has a pretty oppressive vibe. [Turns head] In fact, this might be an ideal set for a prison or crime drama. Hm… I’d set it up like… adjust the light by… have it set up so… [Looks back at Nozomi] Ah, pardon me! This is no time to be thinking about that! You’re also a new student here, right?

Nozomi: Correct. I am Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player.

Purple Girl: [Smiles] Nice to meet you, Nozomi! I’m **Emi Nobunaga** , the **Ultimate Cinematographer**! [Looks to the side, wondering] …Or, so the letter said.

**[ULTIMATE CINEMATOGRAPHER – EMI NOBUNAGA]**

****

Nozomi: [Curious look] “So the letter said...” You are not a cinematographer?

Emi: Oh, well, I am. But I don’t know if I’m deserving of being called the “Ultimate” one.

Nozomi: According to the letter, we have been scouted. Our captors recognized our talents and bestowed onto us our titles. The letter also mentioned youths, so I assume they only targeted high school students. I was about to graduate and move on to a different university, but now I find myself here at Utopian University.

Emi: H-How strange. It’s the same for me.

Nozomi: Perhaps it is a commonality for all of us. I believe we should meet our classmates.

Emi: Good idea. The letter said to meet at the gym, right? Perhaps other students are already there. Let’s try to find it.

Nozomi: You go on ahead. I want to check around here for a little longer.

Emi: O-Okay, sure. I’ll meet you at the gym, Nozomi. Bye!

_She waved at me and ran off down the hall. Thankfully, she appeared less frantic this time. Her flustered behavior is understandable in this situation. Starting rank… I would say Knight. I wonder how far she could rise…_

[Move to Entrance Hall]

_I entered the entrance hall and was greeted by the sight of two boys having a chat. One had a conspicuous scar on his face, and the other wore a big blue hat. The one with the scar noticed me and walked over._

Scar Boy: Ah, hello.

Hat Boy: [Finger in ear] Oh… Hey… Wazzup?

Nozomi: Hello. I assume you two were scouted and kidnapped as well?

Hat Boy: [Hand on neck] Yup, that appears to be the lowdown…

Scar Boy: Indeed. Neither of us can recall how we arrived here.

_The one in the hat seems less than chipper… He’s got a tan complexion and a bit of peach fuzz. What happened to the one with the scar? His hair is a pale gray, his coat is a pale gray, and even his skin is pale. On closer inspection, one side of his face is paler than the other, with his scar as a dividing line. It gives off a sort of Frankenstein’s monster vibe._

Nozomi: Well, that makes us in this together. My name is Nozomi Kageyu, and I am the Ultimate Chess Player. May I ask your names and talents?

Hat Boy: Suuuuure, I’m down… **Yuuji Zenda** , the **Ultimate Fisherman**. Ya can just call me Yuu, if ya want. Or Yuuji, that’s fine too. Whatever ya like. I’ll be countin’ on ya.

**[ULTIMATE FISHERMAN – YUUJI ZENDA]**

_He’ll be counting on me? He certainly gives off an impression of laziness. I do not think I can even consider him on my side if he is not willing to do any work._

Yuuji: Now, I don’t mean to be presumptuous… but if you’re thinking I’m lazy, ya got another thing comin’. I’m… [Subtle smile] ef-fish-ient. And patient. Ya need to be when in the fishin’ business…

Nozomi: Fair enough, Yuuji. I will take that into consideration.

Yuuji: [Frowns] Uh… ya get it…? Ef-fish-ient. Cuz… I’m a fisherman…

Scar Boy: I suppose it’s my turn. My name is **Ryosen Chihara**. My official title is the **Ultimate Physician** … but for all intents and purposes, I am a surgeon.

**[ULTIMATE PHYSICIAN – RYOSEN CHIHARA]**

Nozomi: Surgeon? While still in high school?

Ryosen: Heh. That’s why my title is Physician. Legally, I’m not a licensed surgeon, but… [Grins ominously] Let’s just say some of my work skirts around legality.

_I instinctively winced. My instincts tell me to stay far away from him._

Ryosen: Hm? Intimidated? It’s only natural. I’ll admit my appearance may be off-putting. [Clenches fists and grits teeth] But this scar is an important reminder. It’s something I must live with…

_I did not want to make a bad or rude impression, but it appears I could not hide my wariness of him. I will… try to fix this in the future._

Nozomi: …I see.

Yuuji: Eh. Ryo’s not a bad dude or anything. He’s pretty chill.

Ryosen: It is quite intriguing that you aren’t scared off by me, Yuuji.

Yuuji: [Shrugs] Ya think so? I just don’t see what’s so scary about ya. I’ve seen scarier things in my backyard.

_Either Yuuji is completely languid or he has a nightmare of a backyard. I could believe either. Yuuji’s demeanor makes me think he will not be of much help. He will have to be a Pawn. I get the feeling Ryosen is even more dangerous than he lets on. Whether he is on my side or not, he will be a Rook._

Yuuji: Ya prob’ly already guessed, Nozzy, but it looks like these are the dorms. Gals on the left of the entrance, guys on the right.

Nozomi: As I thought. If there are the same number of doors on each side, then the dorms can hold up to sixteen students. [Questioning look] Also, Nozzy?

Yuuji: I can’t be bothered to say your whole name… That’s like, three whole syllables. But anyway, sixteen of us, then? Well, if they’ve got dorms set up for us, then it looks like they’re planning for us to stay a while. Maaaaan… Gettin’ kidnapped and forced to stay here… it’s hard to believe it’s all… [Subtle smile] reel…

Nozomi: Indeed, it is quite a perplexing situation. I will now go to introduce myself to the others. See you two later at the gym.

Ryosen: [Nods] Until then, Nozomi.

Yuuji: [Frowns] Ya… ya get it…? Reel…? Like, a fishing reel?

[Move to Boy’s Dorm]

_I see a cleanly dressed boy in a pale green cap at the back of the boy’s dorm hall. He is facing the wall and just muttering to himself._

Cleanly Dressed Boy: [Finger to temple] Hrm… Troubling… Quite troubling indeed.

_I approached him, and he turned at the sound of my footsteps. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, without paying me any mind, he turned back and continued muttering. This might be awkward…_

Nozomi: I see you are not much for conversation. That is okay. May I at least have your name and talent? I will be out of your cleanly groomed hair after that.

_...Did I really just say that? No matter, it got his attention._

Nozomi: I am Nozomi Kageyu, Ultimate Chess Player. And you are?

Cleanly Dressed Boy: … **Nenosuke Anchin** , **Ultimate Statistician**.

**[ULTIMATE STATISTICIAN – NENOSUKE ANCHIN]**

Nozomi: Statistician? I see.

Nenosuke: [Exhales audibly] Indeed. And you statistically are just as likely to be a foe rather than a friend. So forgive my curtness until you can tip the numbers in your favor.

Nozomi: Very well. I said I would get out of your hair, and I will.

_Without any acknowledgment, he turned back and continued to mutter to himself. He might be useful if I can win his favor, but I do not know if I want to. Regardless if he is on my side, he appears to at least be a Bishop with his talent alone._

[Exit to the dorm entrance hall. Exit the dorms.]

_Outside of the dorms I find myself in someplace that looks like a warehouse. The ceiling is fairly high and has many lights shining down. The walls and floor are the same steel and stone. There are smaller buildings here on this floor, including the dorms, which appears to be in the center. After exiting from the dorms, I believe I am in the bottom section of this floor. Okay, there is a building right in front of me. I will start there, and make my way around this floor._

[Enter Laundromat]

_A laundromat, huh? Naturally, there are many washers and dryers in here. Some couches are scattered against the walls, probably to lounge on while waiting. The floor is tiled, which is a nice change. Inside here is a girl colored in pinks and violets._

[Talk to pink girl]

Pink Girl: [Cheery smile, laughing] Aha, a new face! I’m the **Ultimate Actress** , **Mezon Kanou**! Aha! How do you fare?

**[ULTIMATE ACTRESS – MEZON KANOU]**

Nozomi: Greetings, Mezon. I am the Ultimate Chess Player, Nozomi Kageyu. I am faring quite well, thank you.

Mezon: Aha, good to hear. I hope we can become good friends in time. If we don’t, that may be a problem, aha!

Nozomi: [Curious look] Oh? And why is that?

Mezon: [Forward waving motion with one hand] Ahahaha! Well, it appears out captors expect us to stay a while! The dorms and this laundromat suggest so.

Nozomi: That is true. It suggests that we are to do our own laundry.

Mezon: Yeah, but no need to worry about any fee! These machines work free of charge. I suppose money does not matter much in a prison such as this, aha!

_...I will admit she is an intriguing one. She shares my sentiment that this place is a prison, yet does not seem the least bit worried._

Mezon: [Puts hand over mouth] Oh, are you worried that I don’t appear to be worried? The same could be said about you, aha! You haven’t been very expressive, you know! But truth be told, I am quite content to go to a boarding institution such as this. No paparazzi to be found, aha!

_I am surprised she guessed what I was thinking. Anyway, she thinks of this as a prison yet is content to be here? Hm…_

Mezon: [Leans closer] Oh Nozomi, your face is finally telling me something! I can hear the gears grinding in your brain, aha! I think you could use some acting lessons, which I would be glad to help with! [Left hand on hip, moves her right hand in circles] I think acting is a rather… shall we say… underutilized talent. Everyone’s all about the acting on the big screen or the stage, but the acting you do in everyday life is never really appreciated. It can help you with many things! Avoiding or instigating confrontations, bluffing, seduction, self-esteem… I could go on and on!

Nozomi: When you put it that way, I would have to agree. With the bluffing part, at least.

_I still find her to be odd, but in a charming way. Perhaps that is the allure of an actress. I think she is at least a Bishop._

Mezon: I get the feeling you’re already a decent bluffer, and your confidence appears to be high. [Grins mischievously] Alright, I guess that means our lessons will focus on seduction, aha!

Nozomi: [Subtle nervous sweat] Er, well… I suppose that would be an… interesting experience…

Mezon: [Guileless smile] You know it, girlfriend! All the bees will be buzzing around your honey pot when I’m through with you! Maybe some birds, too! Ahahaha!

_...What have I gotten myself into?_

[Exit Laundromat. Move to BF1 Bottom Right.]

_In this corner of the floor I see a building with moss growing on its walls. That location most likely has something to do with plants. There are some stairs going down, but they are blocked by a metal gate._

[Examine Gate]

Nozomi: It won’t budge… Guess we are unable to go down here yet.

[Enter Garden]

_Upon entering the garden, I was greeted by flowers, trees, and dirt pathways. It looks similar to a park. This is a very welcome change of scenery. The back of the garden has a water fountain, some waste bins, and a tool shed. A girl dressed in cool blues and wearing a headset is near the back of the garden humming to herself._

[Talk to blue girl]

Blue Girl: [Cheerful smile] Hey there! How’s it going?

_She has a very friendly, soothing voice. Her hair is long and matches the color of her hoodie and pants. She would give off a pop-star vibe if it weren’t for the fact that her clothes appear to be terribly worn out and patched together._

Nozomi: I am doing fine, thank you.

Blue Girl: Good to hear! I’m **Shouko Oyamoto** , the **Ultimate Singer**!

**[ULTIMATE SINGER – SHOUKO OYAMOTO]**

Nozomi: Shouko Oyamoto? Ah, I believe I have some of your CDs…

Shouko: [Blushes] R-Really!? Aw, gee. I’m glad to hear that, even though it’s kinda embarrassing.

_Her voice is unmistakable. I never thought I would meet an artist that I listen to. It looks like I made her blush. She is similar to how I imagined her being, except for the disparity in her outfit._

Nozomi: You don’t need to be embarrassed. I like your music because I find it soothing. I don’t really follow celebrity news, so I don’t know much about you otherwise.

Shouko: [Laughing] That’s good! Then we can get to know each other as friends!

_...Hm. I cannot help but feel she was strangely happy when I said I did not know much about her._

Shouko: To be honest, I’m not fond of the celebrity lifestyle. There’s a reason I’m the Ultimate Singer and not the Ultimate Performer or Pop Idol or something. [Somberly looks down] I’ve tried to distance myself a bit from performing after some bad experiences with… overzealous fans.

Nozomi: I see. I am sorry to hear that, Shouko. Ah, I have not told you my name yet. I am Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player.

Shouko: Nice to meet you, Nozomi! Chess, huh? [Looks Nozomi up and down] Yeah, you’ve totally got that aesthetic to you!

Nozomi: Hm? What do you mean?

Shouko: I mean how you look, of course. Mostly black to contrast with your white hair. Even the bow to tie your ponytail is black. Either you’re dressed for a funeral or you’re trying to get a black and white theme going.

Nozomi: [Looking away] That is… honestly coincidental. Dark clothes are just easier to wash than light ones. [Looks back at Shouko] And if you do not mind me asking… what are **your** clothes supposed to convey?

Shouko: [Puts hands on hips and puffs chest] Oh, sewing is a hobby of mine. I’m not super good yet, but I’m practicing! Sure, this might not look great, but it’s comfy!

Nozomi: Ah, I see. Practical use is something to be proud of.

Shouko: Glad you think so! If we ever find a chess set around here, I’d be happy to play you! Maybe I won’t be much of a challenge, but I think we might learn more about each other if we play!

Nozomi: I agree. That would be nice.

_I can see her being of use in settling argument peacefully if they arise. She’ll be a Bishop for now._

[Examine Trees And Flowers]

Nozomi: Many trees and flowers decorate this garden. Compared to the rest of this place, the garden is quite beautiful.

[Examine Water Fountain]

Nozomi: It is a water fountain. It squirts out water. Like a fountain.

[Examine Waste Bins]

Nozomi: Bins to put trash, recycling, and compost in.

[Enter Tool Shed]

_I entered the tool shed to find a girl wearing a flowery dress and a bandanna on her head staring at the back wall and huffing. The wall is adorned by many weapons, including swords, daggers, spears, and axes. Some rope is laid out on the floor next to a pile of boxes. In one corner is what looks like a fireplace._

[Talk to bandanna girl]

Bandanna Girl: [Scowls] Tch! What kinda tool shed is this? Housing mainly weapons over actual gardening equipment! Whoever decided this is a disgrace! I oughta kick their ass! I mean, I guess I could use these if I absolutely have to, but seriously! You get me, right?

Nozomi: [Closes eyes and crosses arms] …Yes, I can relate to not receiving the proper tools and having to make do.

Bandanna Girl: Right? Somebody is gonna pay for this!

_This girl is a lot more brash than what I had expected._

Bandanna Girl: By the way, **Ultimate Gardener Kyouka Yozakura** here. ‘Sup. Who’re you?

**[ULTIMATE GARDENER – KYOUKA YOZAKURA]**

Nozomi: Right. Nozomi Kageyu, Ultimate Chess Player.

Kyouka: [Leans back against wall] So what brings you back here, Nozomi?

Nozomi: I am just exploring. Seeing everything and meeting everyone I can.

Kyouka: Mm. I’ve pretty much been here the whole time. People tend to piss me off too often, so I try not to hang around them for longer than I need to.

Nozomi: I can understand wishing for solitude.

Kyouka: Well, I think I’m gonna get back to devising new ways to torture whoever set up this tool shed. Have fun meeting the others.

_...I think we might be more alike than it first seems. I will have to get to know her better, and hopefully not piss her off in the process. She will be a Knight._

[Examine Fireplace]

_Near the fireplace are some stone slabs, some hammers, and a large container of water. Hm… could this actually be a forge? Why would it be in a tool shed? Then again, why would this tool shed house mainly weapons?_

[Exit Tool Shed. Exit Garden. Move to BF1 Top Right]

_The top right area of this floor holds what looks to be a cafeteria. There is also a giant monochrome door that appears locked at the moment._

[Examine Monochrome Door]

Nozomi: It won’t budge…

[Enter Cafeteria]

_A fairly standard cafeteria. Four tables with four seats each to hold sixteen students. A waste bin is in one of the corners of the room. It looks like there is a door on the back wall that leads to the kitchen. A boy with a toothy grin is standing around. He’s got a scar on his cheek, wears a camo-style headband, and overall gives off a feral aura._

[Talk to camo boy]

Camo Boy: [Toothy grin] Hey. You new here too, huh?

Nozomi: That is correct. I am Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player.

Camo Boy: Heh. Nice to meetcha, Nozomi. Call me **Shougetsu Ookami**. I’m the **Ultimate Survivalist**.

**[ULTIMATE SURVIVALIST – SHOUGETSU OOKAMI]**

_He stuck out his hand with gusto. I gripped his hand, and he shook it firmly._

Shougetsu: [Smirks] Ha! I like you. I can tell you’ve got some fire hidden in you.

Nozomi: You think you can glean some info about me from a simple handshake?

Shougetsu: [Puts hands behind head] I wouldn’t say anything like that. It’s just a gut feeling that I got. You give me a good vibe.

Nozomi: I suppose I should not question your instincts. They must be quite good if you are a survivalist.

Shougetsu: Even experienced people can make mistakes, too. One tiny mistake could mean your death.

Nozomi: Hm. If you do not mind me asking, what exactly do you do?

Shougetsu: I go out into the harsh wilderness and live off the land. That’s about it. I usually only bring the essentials, like my survival knife and things to make a fire. Some people call me crazy, but I love it! [Toothy grin] The thrill and adrenaline of being put in a survival situation drives me!

Nozomi: Thrill, huh? Yes, I believe I understand you.

_I get the feeling I should watch out for him. He does not seem particularly bad, but he might be dangerous. I will rank him as a Rook._

Shougetsu: My nose led me straight here to the cafeteria. I’m feeling hungry, and the kitchen is pretty stocked. Check it out for yourself.

Nozomi: Will do, Shougetsu. Talk to you later.

[Enter Kitchen]

_Wow, this place really_ _**is** _ _stocked. Four sinks, ovens, and sets of stove-top burners are in the middle. Across the back wall there are shelves of food, fridges, vending machines, and other goodies. There appears to be a freezer room to the side. A blonde girl wearing a formal dress is hovering over one of the sinks. It looks like she is cooking something._

[Talk to cooking girl]

Cooking Girl: [Big smile] My, my! Greetings! And to whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?

_I… think I actually recognize her. She is Vivian Tamotsu. A young ice skater who is set to compete in the next Winter Olympics. She’s built up quite a reputation from her routines. Viewers have begun to call her “Ms. Perfect.”_

Nozomi: Hello. My name is Nozomi Kageyu. I am known as the Ultimate Chess Player. May I ask for your name and talent?

Cooking Girl: You certainly may! I am **Vivian Tamotsu** , and I am called the **Ultimate Ice Skater**! I hope we can become great friends!

**[ULTIMATE ICE SKATER – VIVIAN TAMOTSU]**

Vivian: [Leans forward with hands clasped] Say, what is your favorite food?

Nozomi: Food? Hm… Well, I do like salmon shiozake quite a bit.

Vivian: [Hands clasped together to one side] Fantastic! I will be sure to make you some during our stay here! And if you need any cleaning done, please do not hesitate to ask me!

Nozomi: You seem very eager to keep yourself occupied.

Vivian: [Half smile] My, you think so? I just like cooking and cleaning, that is all. Ice skating is fine but…

Nozomi: [Curious look] But…?

Vivian: …Perhaps I will tell you later. [Straightens herself] No, I most certainly **will** tell you later, when we become closer friends!

Nozomi: Then I will be looking forward to hearing it.

Vivian: [Big smile] Perfect! Now, if you think of any other dishes you enjoy, tell me right away! This kitchen has everything needed to create most dishes. It also has a freezer room in the back, but it is unfortunately locked.

_This_ _**is** _ _a surprisingly nice kitchen. It appears we won’t have to worry about going hungry. Vivian seems eager to help with any chores. I think she will be very useful in our everyday life, if not helping us discover our kidnappers. She will be a Rook._

[Examine Freezer Door]

Nozomi: Locked at the moment. There’s a number pad next to the door. Perhaps it needs a passcode to open.

[Examine Back Wall]

Nozomi: Shelves of food, fridges, vending machines… This should last us a while.

[Examine Fire Extinguisher]

Nozomi: This is probably here in case something catches fire.

[Examine Sinks Etc.]

Nozomi: This kitchen definitely provides enough space for us to cook whatever we like. I know basic cooking skills, but never bothered to learn anything too fancy.

[Exit Kitchen. Exit Cafeteria. Move to BF1 Top Center.]

_The only thing here is the gym. I have not met everyone yet, so I will come back later._

[Move to BF1 Top Left]

_Here we have what appears to be the infirmary in the top left corner, with an imposing stone door positioned to its right. Toward the bottom of this area is a door on a wall with no particular features that stand out. A boy with simple black hair and golden glasses is standing in front of the stone door._

[Talk to golden glasses boy]

Golden Glasses Boy: …Dreadful.

Nozomi: Pardon?

Golden Glasses Boy: [Scoffs] Dreadful. This whole place is dreadful! It’s so bleak and bland! No sense of style at all!

Nozomi: While I agree, I believe we have bigger problems than the atmosphere at the moment.

Golded Glasses Boy: [Disgusted look] Ugh. For you, maybe. I can’t be expected to live here in such a drab place. We’ve got to get out of here.

_I see he has his priorities figured out._

Nozomi: Right… my name is Nozomi Kageyu, and I am the Ultimate Chess Player.

Golden Glasses Boy: … **Takehiro Itogawa**. **Ultimate Economist**. Charmed, I’m sure.

**[ULTIMATE ECONOMIST – TAKEHIRO ITOGAWA]**

_So he is an economist? It could be interesting to-_

Takehiro: [Chin raised, looking down] So, Miss Chess Player. You have a plan to get us out of here?

Nozomi: Well, no. Right now I-

Takehiro: [Disgusted look] Tch. What good are you? Not even proficient at your supposed talent.

Nozomi: [Left arm objection pose] Being kidnapped and chess are completely-

Takehiro: Whatever. You’d better formulate a strategy soon. I want to get out of here fast.

_I can already tell he will be a pain to deal with. I doubt he will even be able to help me in return. Definitely a Pawn._

[Examine Stone Door]

Nozomi: It is locked. I have no idea where this could lead to.

[Enter Infirmary]

_This infirmary has four rooms to house potential patients. It has its own bathroom and there is even a fridge here. A girl clad in mostly brown is waiting in one of the patient rooms._

[Talk to brown girl]

Brown Girl: …Hi. **Yoriko Tsunezumi** … **Ultimate Engineer**.

**[ULTIMATE ENGINEER – YORIKO TSUNEZUMI]**

Nozomi: Hello. Nozomi Kageyu, Ultimate Chess Player. How are you holding up?

Yoriko: [Distant look] …

Nozomi: …

Yoriko: …Wha? Oh, fine…

_She seems lost in thought. I think I will give conversation one last shot._

Nozomi: So, what got you into engineering?

Yoriko: …Um, nothing, really… I just like… building things. Ever since I was young… Rube Goldberg machines and the like… It’s very satisfying to get something working.

Nozomi: Yes, I imagine so.

Yoriko: …Um… do you find it satisfying… when you win at chess?

Nozomi: Most of the time, yes. But I also enjoy a challenge. It is not very fun when I win easily without much thought.

Yoriko: [Shy smile] Thought, yeah… I like… thinking and stuff…

_I would like to see her talent in action sometime. She’s a bit spacey, but hopefully reliable. She will start as a Bishop._

[Examine Fridge]

Nozomi: The infirmary fridge contains… blood packs, and other various substances a hospital would probably have.

[Exit Infirmary. Enter Classroom 1-A.]

_An ordinary classroom. Inside is… a large, bald boy wearing armor… okay then…_

[Talk to armored boy]

Armored Boy: [Hearty laugh] Grahaha! How you doin’? You ‘mirin’? Yeah, you ‘mirin’.

_Bald, armored, and sporting a full beard… is he really a high school student?_

Nozomi: [Confused grimace] Er… yes. I am… uh… ‘mirin’.

Armored Boy: [Smirk and wink] ‘Course you are! None can resist the rockin’ physique of me, **Sentarou Tetsuka**! The **Ultimate Weightlifter**!

**[ULTIMATE WEIGHTLIFTER – SENTAROU TETSUKA]**

Nozomi: Weightlifter? So, why are you wearing armor?

Sentarou: So that I never stop lifting, grahaha! I’m always weighed down, so my muscles are always at work.

Nozomi: Well, I admire your dedication, Sentarou. My name is Nozomi Kageyu, and I am the Ultimate Chess Player.

Sentarou: [Sneering] Chess? Pshaw. Lemme tell ya, nothin’ good ever came to me from thinkin’ things through!

_Perhaps that is because you have not done it enough._

Sentarou: [Fist raised] You gotta speak and stand up for yourself! Show ‘em who’s boss! Ask questions later!

Nozomi: Well, I certainly appreciate your point of view.

Sentarou: Grahaha! Anytime! And if you ever want to check out the gun show again, it’s always open! But hands off the merch. It’s valuable, ya know?

_What is he even talking about? I cannot even see anything with that armor he is wearing. I guess I learned he does not like to be touched, for whatever that is worth. He might be useful if some physically strenuous obstacle came into play. I suppose he is at least worth a Knight._

[Exit Classroom 1-A. Move to Bottom Left.]

_All I see here is another classroom and the stairs going up._

[Enter Classroom 1-B]

_Another standard classroom. A boy wearing a green jacket is standing inside._

[Talk to green boy]

Green Boy: Oh, hello. I don’t think we’ve met. Care to shake hands?

_Now that I have a better look at him, I can see he has a brown band around his forehead that nearly matches the color of his hair. Bangs are covering his left eye. I thought nothing of his invitation and met his hand with mine._

Nozomi: Sure. Pleased to meet you.

Green Boy: [Excited smile] Ah, ah! Th-Thank you so much! You don’t know how far a simple handshake can go for me! It’s a pleasure to meet you! My name is **Uei Shikata**!

Nozomi: Nozomi Kageyu, Ultimate Chess Player. So, what is your talent?

Uei: [Nervous side glance] Oh, right… talent… Uh, don’t laugh, but… I’m the **Ultimate Prankster**.

**[ULTIMATE PRANKSTER – UEI SHIKATA]**

Nozomi: I see. What would prompt my laughter from that?

Uei: I guess it wasn’t laughter I was hoping to avoid. I just don’t want people to automatically distrust or disregard me because of my talent. As soon as people know I’m a prankster, that’s the only thing they expect out of me. It can get tiring, you know?

Nozomi: Hm. I suppose I can understand your viewpoint. I assume that is why you acted so ecstatic when I shook your hand earlier.

Uei: [Stern look, pointer finger raised] Yeah! No one does that after they know, cuz they’re expecting a joy buzzer or something. Gosh, I pull one stupid stunt, and it follows me throughout high school. Did you know I didn’t even pull half the pranks attributed to me? [Rolls eyes] But nooooo, it **had** to be me! I was apparently the only one able to do any pranks at my old school. [Right hand clutches chest and he takes a breath] Oh, gosh. I’m rambling, aren’t I? Sorry, I didn’t mean to take up your time.

Nozomi: No, it is fine. I think I understand you now. It was nice talking to you, Uei.

Uei: Ha. You too, Nozomi. Careful on your way out.

_Honestly, nothing stands out about him too much. He just seems like a normal guy who garnered a reputation that eclipsed him. Unfortunately, I do not think he will be of much help because of this. His talent also does not appear that spectacular. He will have to be a Pawn._

[Exit Classroom 1-B]

_As I attempted to exit the classroom, I felt something pull against my leg. I was too far into my step when I noticed and I… fell face first onto the floor._

Uei: Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that I set up some trip wire by the door. [Casual shrug] Whoops. Just slipped my mind. Sorry. I hope this doesn’t affect your trust in me.

… _What!? How!? How did he get the drop on me!? When did he do that? Why didn’t I trip when I entered- Ahem. I suppose he will be open to re-evaluation. What is the most disconcerting to me is that I cannot tell if he was being sarcastic just now._

[Exit Classroom 1-B. Enter 1F]

_The first floor is a single, small room. There is a door on the other side of the room. The door is blocked by many lasers. We cannot access it right now. A boy wearing a large red coat with many pockets is standing around looking past the lasers._

[Talk to red coat boy]

Red Coat Boy: Hm… this is quite a strange area. I wonder what’s past there… Could it be the Shadow Realm? [Notices Nozomi and waves] Oh, hello there! So… what’s your preferred affinity?

Nozomi: …Affinity?

Red Coat Boy: Oh, or do you perhaps go for monster types rather than affinities? Or maybe, you have no idea what I’m talking about. That’s okay, I know not everyone is interested. [Swings arms wide and smiles] Regardless, I will now place myself face up on the field for all to see! It is I, **Mitsuyoshi Senga**! The **Ultimate Card Collector**!

**[ULTIMATE CARD COLLECTOR – MITSUYOSHI SENGA]**

Mitsuyoshi: You have at least heard of TCGs, yes? Trading Card Games?

Nozomi: Ah, yes. I am somewhat familiar. My brother used to be into one when we were younger, and I would indulge him in a few games. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mitsuyoshi. I am Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player. If you do not mind me asking, do you just collect the cards?

Mitsuyoshi: [Confident grin] Of course not! I’m the regional champ in at least three different TCGs, and ranked in the top 10 for at least seven.

_Hm. I will admit that is impressive. I wonder how much money he’s spent on all of these card games._

Mitsuyoshi: Would you care to indulge me sometime, Nozomi? Since I’m known as a collector, I’ve got nearly every card out there! If you’re proficient at chess, I think you should be able to pick up on the rules quickly. I’ll let you customize your own deck and we can go head to head!

_That would require some time and effort, but I might be able to pick up a few strategies from it if he is as good as he claims._

Nozomi: Certainly. As long as you return the favor and play chess with me sometime.

Mitsuyoshi: [Smiles playfully] Ha! Sounds like a deal! It would be great to have someone around to play with! Soon, you’ll know why they call me the TCG King!

Nozomi: [Calm smile] I’ll be looking forward to it.

_The TCG King and the Iron Queen face off… It would sound like an epic bout if we weren’t talking about card games and chess. Mitsuyoshi will start off as a Bishop and may change as I play him._

[Exit 1F]

_I have visited every place we currently have access to. Only the gym is left. Including me, I know of fifteen students here. The last one is probably in the gym already. Emi should be waiting there for me. It is time to head over there._

[Move to BF1 Top Center. Enter Gym Entrance Hall.]

_The gym entrance hall has both carpet and wallpaper. At least it is a change of scenery. That is always nice. There are restrooms here; girls’ on the left and boys’ on the right. Emi is standing at a door across the hall, which I assume leads to the actual gym. Near the girls’ restroom is the final student I have yet to meet. She is fairly tall and is wearing a beige sailor uniform. Her hair is a kind of pale copper and she has a piercing gaze. Her arms are crossed, and her general body language implies she does not want to be approached. I may as well give it a shot anyways..._

[Talk to beige girl]

Nozomi: Hello there.

Beige Girl: …Hi.

_Looking closer, she is wearing a violet choker with a pretty heart design on it. Her bangs falls down over her right eye._

Beige Girl: You want to know who I am, right? **Yomi Koumoto** , **Ultimate Debater**. So, there.

**[ULTIMATE DEBATER – YOMI KOUMOTO]**

Nozomi: It is nice to meet you, Yomi. I am Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player. So, you are a debater? That is an interesting talent.

Yomi: It’s easy if you do your proper research.

Nozomi: Perhaps, but I imagine you must also be persistent and articulate.

Yomi: [Looks away] …Mm.

_Despite being a debater, she does not appear to like talking. I figured as much from her body language. Maybe she is just in a bad mood._

Yomi: [Piercing gaze] …Well? What, are you looking for a demonstration? Then pick your poison. Economics, politics, religion, you name it.

Nozomi: Oh, no. I was just thinking…

_I am not sure what to say. I feel I need to watch my words around her._

Yomi [Looks away] …Whatever.

_Why is she so unfriendly? I was hoping she could be of use in negotiating due to her talent, but that appears unlikely. It is a bit disappointing, but she will be a Knight._

[Talk to Emi]

Emi: [Relieved smile] Ah, Nozomi! Have you finished checking everything out?

Nozomi: Yes. I am ready to enter the gym now.

Emi: Great! Let’s go.

_Emi and I were the first ones in the gym. Slowly, the other students began to trickle in. Before long, all sixteen of us had gathered in the gym. And that is when the nightmare at Utopian University truly began._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have our cast of students. I haven't written any free time events yet, so if there are a few in particular you want to know more about, let me know! Until next time!


	2. Prologue: My Utopia, Your Dystopia - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the prologue that introduces the series mascot and the rules for this particular game.

_We have all gathered in the gym now. There are bleachers on both sides of the room. The area is currently set up with a red carpet down the middle leading to a stage on the far wall at the back. A podium is placed in the center of the stage. I wonder what is in store for us._

Kyouka: So… Does anybody actually know what we’re supposed to be doing here?

Shougetsu: Our letters said that more details would be explained when we all gathered in the gym, and here we are. Now we simply need to wait.

Sentarou: Pshaw! They bring us to this awful place and make us wait around. What’s the deal here?

Nenosuke: I believe it is far too late to say our captors have good intentions. The probability of this being a prank is astronomically low.

Uei: No way this is just a prank. When you go as far as to kidnap people, it turns into something far worse…

Mitsuyoshi: If only I had drawn a card with a mulligan effect, I could just undo all of this… Or perhaps make it worse and get us all killed.

Mezon: Ah, well… Everyone’s time comes eventually. Such a shame we were so young…

Vivian: No one happened upon a way out, did they?

Yomi: Of course not. They would have spoken up by now.

Mitsuyoshi: I’m afraid she’s right. The way up is blocked by some strange lasers and machines, and I could not find a riskless way past them.

Takehiro: Ugh, you’re all useless.

Kyouka: [Points at Takehiro] You’re one to talk! What the hell have **you** done since coming here!?

Yoriko: [Hands over ears] Too loud… can’t think…

Takehiro: [Raised chin, looking down] More than your flowery ass has, that’s for certain.

Kyouka: [Clenches fists] Tch! Grr…

Shouko: [Steps between them] Hey now. Everyone is just a little stressed from being thrust into this strange situation. No need to step on each other’s toes.

Emi: [Whispering] Hey, Nozomi. Any ideas on what we should do?

_Right now, everyone is just talking aimlessly. There is really nothing we can do until someone shows up and explains the curriculum as the letter stated._

Nozomi: We just have to wait. There is nothing else we can do at the moment.

_All of sudden, a mysterious voice rang out from the stage of the gym. It laughed a whimsical, carefree laugh that filled me with a sense of unease._

???: Puhuhu… Sorry for the wait. Without further ado… let’s kick things off!

_An air of confusion washed over the room. Everyone swiveled to face the stage. Out from behind the podium jumped… a black and white stuffed teddy bear. How utterly absurd._

Nozomi: …

Emi: …

Sentarou: …

Shougetsu: …

Bear: Alright! Enough chatter you bastards!

Nozomi: …No one was speaking.

 _Beside me, Emi had whipped out her camera. Is she trying to get a recording of his bear? I suppose that is not a bad idea. This_ _**is** _ _an absurd situation, after all._

Kyouka: Anyone mind telling me what the hell that thing is? Some sort of stuffed bear?

Bear: Allow me to introduce myself! I am Monokuma, and I am the headmaster of this University!

Mezon: So, you’re Gyoshi Genma then?

Monokuma: Huh? Sushi in Denmark? Well, it probably beats gas station sushi.

Mezon: [Perplexed] …What? No. Gyoshi Genma. The name that appeared on our letters. The one who also claims to be the headmaster of Utopian University. The one controlling you is Gyoshi Genma, correct?

Monokuma: Controlling me? Watchu talkin’ ‘bout, missy?

Nenosuke: You are obviously being controlled in some manner. There is no way an ordinary stuffed toy could move and speak the way you do.

Yoriko: A stuffed animatronic black and white bear with a speaker built in… probably controlled remotely.

Kyouka: You mean the asshole behind this isn’t even around here? You coward!

Nenosuke: That is merely a possibility.

Monokuma: Weeeeeeell how ‘bout we forget all that stuff for now. Poof! I’ve already forgotten what we were talking about.

Takehiro: Then can we get on with this already? Explain this situation, now!

Monokuma: Yeah, sooooo you’re all probably wondering what’s going on here. It’s simple, really. You’ve all been enrolled at Utopian University!

Takehiro: [Furious stomp] That explains nothing! What **is** Utopian University? Why can’t we leave?

Sentarou: Yeah, why have you trapped-

Monokuma: [One paw up in a stopping gesture] Hold your asses, fancy glasses! The curriculum here at UtoUni is simple.

_UtoUni? I guess that is simpler to say._

Monokuma: You simply go about your daily lives in our harmonious institution until you graduate. [Paw to ear] What’s that? How do you graduate? Again, it’s simple. All you gotta do is… [Brandishing claws] kill one of your fellow classmates.

… _I see. Part of me does not want to believe it, but taking into account that we have been kidnapped and confined here, it is likely Monokuma is serious. I knew it could not be anything good, but this is…_

Shougetsu: [Snarls] The hell did you just say!?

Nenosuke: [Finger to temple] I believe he said we must kill a fellow classmate in order to graduate.

Shouko: Th-That’s insane! Who would ever do that!?

Ryosen: How could this be possible? Who would have the resources?

Emi: N-No way… It’s gotta be a joke, right?

Takehiro: [Sneers] Like chickens with their heads cut off… At least a beheaded fowl isn’t able to squabble like you neanderthals. Oy, Monokuma! That’s not all, is it?

Monokuma: Puhuhu… Puhuhuhuhuhuhu… I’m glad you asked! Of course there’s more! But honestly, it’s too much of a bother to hold your hands by explaining it all. [Places a wooden box on the podium] So, figure it out your own damn selves! The rules of the school are listed here on these ElectroIDs. Anyone caught violating the rules will be swiftly punished. These IDs serve as electronic keys to your dorm rooms. You can electronically lock and unlock your corresponding room with them. You only get one each, no replacements! You’ll be at a disadvantage if yours breaks. Find the one with your name on it, and test ‘em out! As for the rest… [One hand behind head, smiling] figure it out amongst yourselves! I’m sure a talented group such as yourselves can do it! Aaaaalrighty! Catch you bastards later! [Laughing] Enjoy your stay in my Utopiaaaaaaa!

Emi: W-Wait! You can’t just-

_It was too late. Monokuma had already disappeared behind the podium._

Emi: What? H-He just left like that?

Vivian: It appears the situation is even more dire than we had thought. Now what shall we do?

Nenosuke: Hm. I shall collect and distribute these “ElectroIDs” as he called them. We must at least take a look at them.

_Nenosuke took the ElectroIDs from the box Monokuma had left on the podium. He began to distribute them among the students. The last person to receive theirs was Emi._

Nenosuke: And that should be everyone. By the way… Emi, correct? You had your camera on for the duration of that bear’s speech, yes?

Emi: Huh? Oh, yeah. It was just so absurd, I felt I had to catch it on film.

Nenosuke: I wish to review it. Please show it to me after we finish inspecting the ElectroIDs.

Vivian: That is a good idea. We should all review-

Nenosuke: [Stern gaze] No. Only us two.

Kyouka: What? Looking to get some alone time with her, huh?

Nenosuke: [Shaking head] I simply do not trust any of you. Why should I? I have trouble trusting Emi as it is, but she is statistically my best bet at the moment. That is why we must be alone. The fewer privy to this, the less likely sabotage or misdirection could happen.

Mezon: I understand how you feel, but don’t you think that’s unfair for the rest of us?

Nenosuke: Not at all. I will create a script from the footage that anyone will be able to read. Then we should all be even.

Yomi: And what if **you** decide to sabotage the script?

Shougetsu: Good point. We can’t overlook that. Even with Emi there, I insist you take at least one other person.

Nenosuke: [Closes eyes in thought] …You are right to be wary of me, as well. So I find that suggestion… acceptable. [Opens eyes] However, I am not willing to compromise further. There shall be three and no more. [Approaches Nozomi] You, chess girl. Nozomi, correct? You and only you will be allowed to join us. We shall meet up in your room later tonight. That is all.

Nozomi: …Got it.

_Nenosuke walked back towards his original spot, which was somewhat removed from the rest of us. While he is being curt and distrustful, I have to admit he is also being efficient and strategical. And in this situation, I cannot blame him for being distrustful. I also have my suspicions…_

Nenosuke: Well then, shall we view our ElectroIDs?

_I powered on my ElectroID and searched for the rules. I quickly scrolled through them._

**RULE 1**

**STUDENTS MUST LIVE WITHIN THE WALLS OF UTOPIAN UNIVERSITY UNTIL THEY GRADUATE OR DIE.**

**RULE 2**

**INTENTIONAL DAMAGE TO ANY SURVEILLANCE EQUIPMENT IS PROHIBITED. THIS INCLUDES HIDDEN CAMERAS AND MONOKUMA, AMONG OTHER THINGS.**

**RULE 3**

**10P.M. TO 8A.M. IS CONSIDERED NIGHTTIME. SOME FACILITIES, SUCH AS THE GYM AND CAFETERIA, WILL BE LOCKED FOR THIS TIME PERIOD. FORCED ENTRY TO THESE LOCATIONS DURING THIS TIME PERIOD IS PROHIBITED.**

**RULE 4**

**A STUDENT MAY GRADUATE BY KILLING ANOTHER PARTICIPANT AND NOT BEING EXPOSED IN A CLASS TRIAL. A SINGLE STUDENT MAY ONLY KILL UP TO TWO PEOPLE.**

**RULE 5**

**IF THE GUILTY PARTY IS EXPOSED, THEY ALONE WILL BE PUNISHED. OTHERWISE, ALL OTHER STUDENTS WILL BE PUNISHED.**

**RULE 6**

**AFTER 3 INNOCENTS INDIVIDUALLY OR ANY GROUP OF 3 DISCOVER A CORPSE FOR THE FIRST TIME, A BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT WILL PLAY. AFTER A BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT, A PERIOD OF TIME WILL BE GIVEN TO INVESTIGATE BEFORE A CLASS TRIAL STARTS.**

**RULE 7**

**IF THERE ARE MULTIPLE GUILTY PARTIES SIMULTANEOUSLY, THE TRIAL WILL ONLY BE FOR THE FIRST VICTIM DISCOVERED.**

**RULE 8**

**IF 4 OR FEWER STUDENTS REMAIN AND 24 HOURS PASS WITHOUT ANOTHER KILLING, THEY WILL ALL BE ALLOWED TO GRADUATE.**

**RULE 9**

**THE STRUCTURE OF UTOPIAN UNIVERSITY IS NEWLY RENOVATED AND SOLELY FOR OUR STUDENTS. FEEL FREE TO EXPLORE IT WILL LIMITED RESTRICTIONS.**

**RULE 10**

**ADDITIONAL RULES MAY BE APPENDED AS DEEMED NECESSARY.**

Yuuji: Hoooooly shit dudes… whoever did this put waaaaay too much thought into it.

Shouko: Class trials? If someone gets killed, we have to investigate? I don’t get any of this.

Takehiro: Hmph. I bet Miss Debater over there can’t wait for a trial to happen.

Yomi [Piercing gaze] …I hope none of you are foolish enough to buy into this crap.

Emi: [Tearing up] Why… Why do we have to do this?

Shougetsu: [Commanding shout] We don’t “have” to do this at all!

_Shougetsu’s voice reverberated throughout the room. His natural feral aura added to his commanding voice and presence._

Shougetsu: C’mon, guys. We can’t let some stupid bear get to us. We’ve gotta keep at it, no matter how bad it looks. Even if they say we’re not allowed to leave, that we have to kill each other… we have to at least try. We won’t know for certain unless we do. [Fist raised, confident smile] So, who’s with me? We’re not gonna let this get us down, right guys?

Shouko: …Y-Yeah. Yeah! Of course! We’ve gotta keep trying!

Sentarou: Ha! You took the words outta my mouth.

Yomi: Like I said, you’d have to be a fool to buy into this…

Vivian: Oh my, how joyous! I think it is absolutely wonderful for us to come together like this!

Emi: Y-Yeah! Forget the “kill each other” stuff, we’ll work together to find a way out!

Nozomi: …

 _I would hate to ruin the mood, but I cannot help feeling this is some sort of trap. They will get us feeling good about ourselves, then dash our hopes when they reach their peak. I must temper my expectations and avoid feeling too optimistic at this point._ _I must admit that Shougetsu effectively changed the atmosphere to a more positive mood._ _I still think he is dangerous, though I am beginning to think that it is not due to fearing him. It is because… I cannot describe it. What is this feeling? It is bothering me._

Shougetsu: Any objections? No? Then let’s get to it! We’ll scour the floor again, and all meet back up in the cafeteria tomorrow morning. Though I suppose it’s been a fairly stressful day, so those who want to return to their rooms to rest may do so.

_There is a lot I must think over. I should get back to my room so that I have some peace to do so._

[Talk to Nenosuke]

Nenosuke: We will come by your room later so that the three of us may review the video.

[Talk to Emi]

Emi: Hi, Nozomi. We’ll talk later, right? I’m honestly glad that you’re gonna be there with us for the video… Nenosuke is a bit intimidating.

[Talk to Mezon]

Mezon: Ah, well… I’ve lived a good life. I suppose I’ll try to live as long as I can, but I wouldn’t have too many regrets dying here…

[Talk to Takehiro]

Takehiro: Ugh. What do **you** want?

[Talk to Sentarou]

Sentarou: Damn these school rules. Without them, I coulda just punched that stupid bear out!

Nozomi: I think that would be a terrible idea regardless. Monokuma no doubt has spares if he’s gone to this much trouble.

Sentarou: Pshaw! Bring ‘em on! You know, I once-

_I think I am going to stop listening now._

[Talk to Yuuji]

Yuuji: I really hate to see some people… floundering around like this.

[Talk to Mitsuyoshi]

Mitsuyoshi: [Sighs] The only cards OP enough to deal with a situation like this are usually double-edged swords. I might pull one out if things get too bleak.

[Talk to Shougetsu]

Shougetsu: [Encouraging smile] We can’t let Monokuma get to us.

 _Just hearing his voice gives me this weird feeling. There is no way that I feel…_ _**that** _ _way about_ _**him**_ _. How could I? He is so scruff and unrefined. Ridiculous._

[Talk to Shouko]

Shouko: This isn’t right. None of this is right. But we have to stay strong.

[Talk to Ryosen]

Ryosen: This… is a most perplexing predicament.

[Talk to Kyouka]

Kyouka: You need somethin’? Or you got a clue as to the person behind this? I swear I’ll torture ‘em when I find ‘em!

[Talk to Vivian]

Vivian: Let us do our best to defeat this game and exit this place alive together!

[Talk to Yomi]

Yomi: …

Nozomi: …

Yomi: …

… _Good talk._

[Talk to Uei]

Uei: I’m not too worried about this. I believe we can get out of here alive. [Wry smile] You know what they say: where there’s a will, there’s a “Uei”!

Nozomi: …So you have a strong will, then?

Uei: [One hand behind head] Huh? Well, that’s not- No, see, it was a pun. Cuz my name is… Nevermind.

Nozomi: I thought your name was Uei.

Uei: [Smirk] …I like you. You’re a pretty funny one.

_Huh? What did I do?_

[Talk to Yoriko]

Yoriko: Um… please let me think for a bit… Maybe I can come up… with a solution…

[Exit Gym]

 _I quickly returned to my room. I needed solitude to think a few things over. I sat at the desk in my room with my head lowered. What a predicament. What an awful, hopeless predicament. To escape, we have to kill someone… Is Monokuma even being truthful about graduation? What is the underlying meaning of this game?_ _What reason are we here_ _? It is impossible to_ _determine_ _at the moment. It does not matter. The orchestrators of this game no doubt have ill intentions. They have total power; we have… nothing. This game is stacked, possibly even rigged. We just have to do what they say. We do not even know if they will keep their promises. This situation is utterly hopeless. Perhaps it is too early to say definitively, but the more I think about it…_

**DING-DONG**

Nozomi: Ah, someone is at the door.

_The lights on the buzzers in my room began to blink. I walked over to the one near my bed and pressed it._

Nozomi: Hello?

_Emi’s voice responded through the speaker on the buzzer._

Emi: Hi, Nozomi. It’s me and Nenosuke.

Nenosuke: Interesting. The rooms are well sound proofed, yet we will still be able to communicate through the buzzers in our rooms and outside our doors.

Emi: Yeah, both people need to be pressing the buzzers. [Somber] So if someone screams… we won’t be able to hear it…

Nozomi: Yes, that appears to be the intent, while still allowing for communication. I will let you two in now.

 _I opened the door and we proceeded to review the video. Each of us made a separate copy of the script from the footage. We wrote them on pages from the notepad_ _on_ _my desk. Nenosuke mentioned how every room appears to be the same. After we all finished writing, we compared our copies to make sure we wrote the same dialogue._

Nenosuke: It appears we have finished. Thank you two. I shall now leave to make copies to distribute to the others.

_He got up and nearly reached the door before Emi spoke._

Emi: Ah, Nenosuke?

Nenosuke: Hm?

Emi: May I ask why you wanted to do this in the first place? I don’t think it will be overly useful…

Nenosuke: …Perhaps it won’t. But given such an open-ended and ambiguous situation, the possibilities are endless. Is one of us working with Monokuma? Are more than one of us with Monokuma? Is this being produced as entertainment? Have we been abducted by aliens? Have we crossed into a dimension where this is normal, or somehow traveled through time? Some of these scenarios are statistically unlikely, and yet… [Stern gaze] I must entertain them. As long as there is a nonzero chance, I must consider them possible. [Sighs] Of course, I shall strive for the simplest solution grounded within reality. I won’t claim it was aliens or something unless there exists convincing proof.

_I see. So that is how he is tackling this situation. I could try equating this situation with chess, but that assumes an even playing field, which this is most definitely not._

Emi: O-Oh. So going back to one of the things you said, do you think one of us is cooperating with Monokuma?

Nenosuke: There is no solid proof yet. We need more interactions with him. Regardless, you should come up with your own conclusions. See you two tomorrow morning.

_Nenosuke turned around and exited my room, leaving the two of us inside._

Emi: Gee, Nenosuke’s kinda… a little bit… you know?

Nozomi: “Curt” is how I would describe him. But so far, I believe him to be reliable.

Emi: Yeah. He’s taking charge of things in his own way. If only he were a little bit nicer…

Nozomi: Indeed. Well, I suppose I shall stash away my copy of the script with my welcome letter. I can review it later if I wish. I am getting fairly tired now.

Emi: Yeah, it’s been a long and stressful day. I think I’ll probably try to sleep, too.

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

_Monokuma appeared on a monitor on the wall of my room. He was sitting in a chair with a glass of wine and wall full of monitors behind him._

Monokuma: This is the nighttime announcement! It is now 10p.m.! Make sure to get some rest! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the murder bugs bite! …Or do. That’s good too.

**CLICK**

Nozomi: A nighttime announcement, huh? Then there will probably be a morning announcement made at 8a.m.

Emi: Yeah that seems likely. [Shrinks in her seat and plays with her fingers] Um… hey, Nozomi?

Nozomi: Yes?

Emi: [Looks to the side] C-Could we walk to the cafeteria together tomorrow morning? Er, sorry if that’s a weird request.

Nozomi: Why would that be weird? I would be glad to.

Emi: [Relieved sigh] Oh, good! I thought maybe I was being overly familiar with you, considering we just met and all. We’re not really even friends yet.

Nozomi: [Calm smile] I don't see why we can’t be.

Emi: [Smiles] R-Really? That makes me so happy, you have no idea! You… you just have this aura about you. I feel like I can trust you completely. You’re so cool and composed, Nozomi. Even in this sort of situation, you’ve remained calm… You’ve really helped me to stay calm, too.

_So she views me like that, does she? It would be bad to tell her the hopeless thoughts I was having earlier…_

Emi: [Scratches head] The same could be said of Nenosuke, but he’s, uh… intimidating. [Smiles with hand over her heart] You’re much more approachable. You’re a calming presence, like the ambient light of the moon over a still lake… [Blushes and plays with her fingers] Er, uh, a-anyway! I’ll see you in the morning!

Nozomi: Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow, Emi.

_She left the room in a hurry. That was a bit strange. There is a chance they might betray me… but Nenosuke and Emi are currently the most trustworthy pieces I have. Despite Nenosuke being the less trusting of the two, I have more faith in him. It is not that I doubt Emi, but I worry for her. She seems a little more reliant than reliable. However, what she said about me made me feel… strange. I am not used to people saying nice things about me to my face. It may have been strange, but it was… nice. Thank you Emi. You have quelled my troubled mind for the moment._

**Prologue: My Utopia, Your Dystopia – END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real game is about to begin. Next update will probably be the character profiles before we get into chapter 1. Until next time!


	3. Character Profiles

Student ID#01

Name: Nozomi Kageyu [望実 勘解由]

Talent: Chess Player

__

DoB: June 3rd

Blood Type: B

Likes: Salmon Shiozake

Dislikes: Cheating

Height: 170cm

Weight: 59kg

Profile: The protagonist. Known as the “Iron Queen” of chess. Tries to act polite, but can give off a cold exterior. Maintains a calm demeanor and restrains herself from expressing too much.

 

Student ID#02

Name: Emi Nobunaga [愛見 信永]

Talent: Cinematographer

****

DoB: November 8th

Blood Type: O

Likes: Lighting

Dislikes: Glare

Height: 167cm

Weight: 56kg

Profile: An easily flustered individual who carries around a DSLR camera and a notepad. She appears more reliant than reliable.

 

Student ID#03

Name: Kyouka Yozakura [狂花 夜桜]

Talent: Gardener

DoB: October 30th

Blood Type: A

Likes: Flora

Dislikes: Garbage

Height: 173cm

Weight: 63kg

Profile: Despite a delicate appearance due to being decorated in flowers, she is brash and quick to anger. Tends to avoid people when possible since they often piss her off.

 

Student ID#04

Name: Vivian Tamotsu [美々杏 完]

Talent: Ice Skater

DoB: July 6th

Blood Type: B

Likes: Cooking

Dislikes: Banks

Height: 180cm

Weight: 62kg

Profile: A young ice skater set to compete in the next Winter Olympics. Has a reputation of being perfect. Loves to cook and clean.

 

Student ID#05

Name: Yoriko Tsunezumi [頼子 恒住]

Talent: Engineer

DoB: December 29th

Blood Type: AB

Likes: Contraptions

Dislikes: Resignation

Height: 160cm

Weight: 50kg

Profile: A small, quiet, and spacey girl. Though easily lost in thought, she can be quite determined once she sets her mind on something.

 

Student ID#06

Name: Yomi Koumoto [黄泉 甲元]

Talent: Debater

DoB: February 22nd

Blood Type: AB

Likes: Facts

Dislikes: Opinions

Height: 176cm

Weight: 55kg

Profile: She talks surprising little outside of a debate setting, but certainly isn’t shy. Her other interactions are often brief and/or abrasive, and she seems to not want to be approached.

 

Student ID#07

Name: Shouko Oyamoto [照虹 親本]

Talent: Singer

DoB: February 21st

Blood Type: O

Likes: Sewing

Dislikes: Rumors

Height: 163cm

Weight: 52kg

Profile: A friendly girl with a soothing voice. Apparently something happened that made her dislike performing publicly. Dresses in her own sewn-together clothing.

 

Student ID#08

Name: Mezon Kanou [芽存 可能]

Talent: Actress

DoB: August 19th

Blood Type: O

Likes: Drama

Dislikes: Monotony

Height: 166cm

Weight: 58kg

Profile: Cheerful and amiable, but seems to have a numbed sense of shame. She appreciates day-to-day acting rather than stage and film acting, and is a surprisingly good judge of character.

 

Student ID#09

Name: Ryosen Chihara [竜潜 血原]

Talent: Physician

DoB: June 16th

Blood Type: B

Likes: Lava Lamps

Dislikes: Dull Tools

Height: 169cm

Weight: 66kg

Profile: Claims to be a surgeon rather than a physician. He hints to some unsavory dealings in his past.

 

Student ID#10

Name: Shougetsu Ookami [笑月 狼]

Talent: Survivalist

DoB: April 4th

Blood Type: O

Likes: Roasted Meat

Dislikes: Guns

Height: 183cm

Weight: 77kg

Profile: Gives off a feral aura, but is actually quite kind and charismatic. Carries around some survival equipment with him.

 

Student ID#11

Name: Nenosuke Anchin [眠之介 安珍]

Talent: Statistician

DoB: September 2nd

Blood Type: B

Likes: Numbers

Dislikes: Uncertainties

Height: 164cm

Weight: 61kg

Profile: A curt and distrusting young boy. Despite this, he appears to be quite reliable if he considers you an ally.

 

Student ID#12

Name: Uei Shikata [雨影 四方]

Talent: Prankster

DoB: December 28th

Blood Type: AB

Likes: Vanilla

Dislikes: Politics

Height: 184cm

Weight: 74kg

Profile: Appears normal and claims to not have pulled half the pranks attributed to him. Still appears a mischievous sort, as he then proceeded to pull a prank.

 

Student ID#13

Name: Mitsuyoshi Senga [光嘉 仙賀]

Talent: Card Collector

DoB: January 11th

Blood Type: A

Likes: Rarity

Dislikes: People Who Bend Cards

Height: 168cm

Weight: 65kg

Profile: A curious young boy known as the “TCG King” to some. Passionate about his cards and sometimes speaks in a way incomprehensible to outsiders.

 

Student ID#14

Name: Yuuji Zenda [勇二 全田]

Talent: Fisherman

DoB: August 27th

Blood Type: B

Likes: Relaxing

Dislikes: Extravagance

Height: 177cm

Weight: 75kg

Profile: Doesn’t appear to put much effort into anything, though he claims this is because he is patient and ef-fish-ient. Has a bad habit of cracking lame fishing puns.

 

Student ID#15

Name: Sentarou Tetsuka [戦太郎 手束]

Talent: Weightlifter

DoB: March 17th

Blood Type: O

Likes: Muscles

Dislikes: Skipping Days

Height: 186cm

Weight: 96kg

Profile: A large boy clad in armor. Has a hearty laugh and is quick to resort to brute strength.

 

Student ID#16

Name: Takehiro Itogawa [威広 糸川]

Talent: Economist

DoB: May 13th

Blood Type: A

Likes: Earl Grey Tea

Dislikes: The Color Gray

Height: 171cm

Weight: 69kg

Profile: Concerned with appearances and holds himself highly. Speaks in a rude and condescending manner.

 

* * *

 

 

**Floor Maps**

Very bare-bones, just to give an idea of the general layout.

**BF1**

 

* * *

 

 

**BF2**

****

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will next be getting into chapter 1, which I will aim to post once a week. There will be 5 free time events in chapter 1 and the first pair will come in 2 weeks. If there's a particular student or students you want Nozomi to hang out with, let me know! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Daily) P1

**Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Daily Life)**

 

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: Gooooood Morning! Let’s make this another exciting day!

**CLICK**

_Without my phone, I have no other alarms other than the morning announcement. I will not look forward to waking up to that each day._

**DING DONG**

_Hm? Is Emi already here? That was quick. I should answer the door._

Emi: Hi, Nozomi. Ready to go to the cafeteria?

Nozomi: Sure. Let’s go.

Emi: Again, thank you. It’s very reassuring to know that I’ve got a friend nearby.

Nozomi: It’s no problem at all, Emi. Let’s head out.

[Move to Cafeteria]

_We arrived at the cafeteria just before 8:05. Shougetsu, Ryosen, Vivian, Yomi, and Nenosuke had arrived before us. Those five definitely seem like the punctual type. While waiting for the others, Nenosuke mentioned to us that he left copies of the script under everyone’s door last night. In the next 15 minutes, Shouko, Mezon, Uei, Mitsuyoshi, and Kyouka walked in. Those five appear to have a more relaxed sense of time, but aren’t stragglers. And then came the actual stragglers; those who go at their own pace with little care for others’ time. Sentarou, Yoriko, Yuuji, and Takehiro._

Shougetsu: Good, everyone has arrived. I believe we should meet in the morning daily like this. It will help us make sure everyone is still safe. Try to make it by 8:30, everyone.

Takehiro: [Crosses arms and sneers] Daily? Pfft. You make it sounds like we really **do** have to spend the rest of our days here. I bet that means your search yesterday turned up with no results. Was all your talk and bravado from yesterday just an act?

Shougetsu: It’s true that those who continued to search yesterday did not find anything that could lead to our escape, but we can’t give up after only one try.

Takehiro: Tch, freakin’ useless. That’s your failure of a de facto leader, everyone.

Yomi: [Starkly stands up from her seat] Takehiro. Do you have anything of substance to add, or are you going to continue your unproductive bickering? As someone who did not join the search yesterday, you have no right to criticize our efforts. Either add something of value or stay quiet.

Takehiro: [Looks away] …Pfft.

_The way she bolted up from her seat exuded malice, yet her manner of speech was polite. Well, as polite as you could get while telling someone off. Yomi is someone I definitely do not want to cross._

Yomi: Alright then. I believe we should discuss our situation. We’ve all had a night to process things, and some of us may have questions or ideas. Please state them now.

Mezon: I wish to ask about Gyoshi Genma. Does anybody recognize the name?

_There were blank stares all around._

Mezon: No one? So we know nothing of this institution or its headmaster. How discouraging.

Mitsuyoshi: [Raised hand] Standby, for I have a question! It may be a new day, but do we know what day that is? Can anyone remember today’s date?

Mezon: Hm? Is it not Christmas day? I remember it being right before then.

Mitsuyoshi: Not unless I’ve been hibernating for 11 months! I last remember it being January 2020.

Nozomi: I was kidnapped in March of that year.

_We all began to share the last date we remembered. Everyone was kidnapped before April 2020 during the winter and early spring months._

Yomi: Then it is a fair assumption that today is April seventh. Since this place is emulating a school environment, yesterday was most likely the start of the school year. That would have been Monday, April sixth.

_That does sound reasonable. If that’s true, some of us have been out for months. What happened during that interval?_

Yomi: Are there any other concerns?

Emi: Um… I’m a bit confused about the rules Monokuma gave us yesterday. Specifically, Rule 8.

_I pulled up rule 8 on my ElectroID to remind myself._

**RULE 8**

**IF 4 OR FEWER STUDENTS REMAIN AND 24 HOURS PASS WITHOUT ANOTHER KILLING, THEY WILL ALL BE ALLOWED TO GRADUATE.**

Emi: I felt this one was odd. I already have no clue as to what the purpose of this game is, and this rule just confuses me more. The only other way to graduate is to commit a… p-perfect murder, with only one person getting to graduate. If the goal is for only one of us to survive, then why is this rule here?

Vivian: My, that is indeed strange. Even with 4 remaining, a class trial is still able to be held. It seems like an arbitrary cut off.

Yuuji: [Yawns] Then maybe that’s just what it is. It’s pointless to think about this too deeply…

Nenosuke: In… Indeed. It is nearly impossible to say anything definitive right now.

_That was strange. It seemed like Nenosuke wanted to say something else. Anyway, they are unfortunately right. Almost nothing is known for certain._

Yorkio: Um… did anyone find… anything like… a circuit breaker or something…?

Vivian: Oh? Why do you ask?

Yoriko: I was just thinking… if we shut off the power to this place… the lasers in front of the doors upstairs… should also shut off, right?

Uei: Hey, yeah! That could work, right?

Takehiro: [Raises chin, looking down] That’s a no go, fools.

Kyouka: [Scowls] And why is that, huh?

Takehiro: Because. I had the same idea yesterday. However, Monokuma appeared and told me doing so would count as sabotage of surveillance equipment and is punishable. [Sneers at Yomi] There. Did I not just add something valuable?

Yomi: [Nods] Thank you for your contribution.

Sentarou: But that wouldn’t matter with the power out, right? How would that dumb bear punish us?

Nenosuke: A cellphone still works during a blackout, yes? Monokuma is certainly the same.

Yoriko: [Looking at lap] That’s right… forget I suggested anything…

Shougetsu: No, Yoriko. It was a good suggestion. Keep trying to think of ideas.

Yoriko: …Okay.

Shouko: So, what now? We don’t seem any closer to escape than we did yesterday.

Shougetsu: We must keep vigilant. We will keep searching this floor, and in the meantime… we must live here.

Sentarou: Seriously? I don’t know how long I can take being confined here.

Takehiro: [Smug grin] Well if you want out so bad, go ahead and try to oppose Monokuma. I’m quite interested to see what kind of punishments he has in store.

Shougetsu: [Stands up and places a hand down on the table in front of him] I have a suggestion to make. I believe that we should try to avoid being alone as much as possible. Therefore, we should have a buddy system. We each pair up with a buddy, and we each are responsible for knowing our buddy’s whereabouts. Likewise, you are responsible for letting your buddy know where you are. You could tell them to their face, or leave a note under the door of their room, but always let them know when and where you go somewhere.

Takehiro: [Scoffs] Is that really necessary? If one were to go out with shady intent, why would they tell their buddy? This will not prevent such actions.

Vivian: But I believe it will help identify them. If someone witnesses another doing something strange, we could consult with their buddy to see if they were aware of their buddy’s actions.

Sentarou: …Huh?

Yomi: Don’t sweat the details. Basically, it will help us keep track of one another. I’m in favor of this idea. Any objections?

_Perhaps it was because Yomi was the one who asked, but there were no audible objections. I believe most of us were afraid of getting into an argument with her. I personally did not have any qualms with this idea._

Shougetsu: Well, alright then! You are free to choose your buddy.

Yuuji: Ryosen. You and me, buddy.

Ryosen: You continue to intrigue me, Yuuji. Very well, I doubt anyone else wants to be my buddy.

Emi: Um, Nozomi? It’d probably be easiest for us to be buddies, right?

_Emi and Nenosuke are my top picks for buddies. Nenosuke is standing at a remove from everyone else. Though I think him to be more reliable, it will be much easier to interact with Emi on a daily basis._

Nozomi: Certainly. We will be buddies.

Emi: [Relieved sigh] Oh, good. I mean, I knew you would say that, but I was still nervous.

Mitsuyoshi: Here’s my opening move! Shougetsu! Want to be buddies?

Shougetsu: [Laughs] Really, me? I was afraid I’d be left out in the dust while the rest of you guys picked your buddies. Glad you decided to include me!

Mitsuyoshi: [Waves hand] Nonsense! You have the qualities of a good leader, so I imagine you’d be a good buddy! Naturally, I won’t slack off, either! Unless it’s to recover life.

_The qualities of a good leader? Something about that bothers me…_

Mezon: Yoriko! We’re going to be buddies!

Yoriko: [Looks down] O-Oh… I was gonna ask Uei… He seems… normal…

Mezon: Nonsense! [Smiles politely] I sense a lot of potential in you… I think I could really help you out if we become buddies!

Yoriko: [Sulks] I… dunno… I feel bad… for Uei…

Uei: It’s okay, Yoriko. You can be buddies with Mezon. I’m used to being left alone. I guess I’ll just wait it out until there’s only one other left.

Shouko: Awww, don’t say that, Uei! Here, how about being buddies with me? We know each other about as well as everyone else, so why not?

Uei: [Skeptical look] Are you sure?

Shouko: [Puts an arm around his shoulder and pulls him down to her height] Yeah! C’mon, whaddya say? Buddies? [Holds her other fist out]

Uei: [Small blush] S-Sure… buddies. [Bumps her fist with his]

Mezon: [Playful grin] Mm, yes… this is off to a good start…

… _Wait. Did Mezon plan that? She asked Yoriko so that the kind Shouko would step up to be buddies with Uei? That seems a little far-fetched. But if she did, then she’s one of those… what are they called…? Ah, yes. Shippers. I hear some are dangerous people that would die to make their pairings a reality. I should watch out for her._

Vivian: Yomi, I like the way you present yourself when you’re speaking. It’s brimming with confidence! But you should really learn to be a little less crude in your other mannerisms. If you want, I could teach you some etiquette! How does that sound?

Yomi: [Deep sigh] …Fine. Thank you for your offer. Despite how I may seem, I do appreciate it. It’s certainly better than being stuck with Takehiro.

Takehiro: Pfft. Like I would allow **you** to be **my** buddy.

Vivian: [Big smile] Then it’s settled! Yomi and I are buddies.

Mezon: That’s a fairly nice set up… Yeah, I could see it happening.

_At this point, only Kyouka, Sentarou, Nenosuke, and Takehiro are left. Kyouka is looking at the other three. They don’t seem to be too interested in picking a buddy._

Kyouka: Ugh, fine. Sentarou, you’re with me.

Sentarou: Fine by me. Just don’t get in my way.

Kyouka: I was gonna say the same thing to you.

Mezon: Those two seem to be the type who prefer action and brute force over words. Hm, interesting. [Subtly licks lips]

Shougetsu: So, that leaves…

Takehiro: You’re all fools.

Nenosuke: This is not an optimal result.

Mezon: [Hand over mouth, laughing] Ahahaha! The two standoffish guys are left without buddies and must pair up! Now that’s the **best** one.

Takehiro: Keep your vulgar mouth noises to yourself!

Mezon: [Polite smile] …

Sentarou: So now that everything’s settled, how ‘bout we get to eatin’ already?

Shougetsu: Of course. I think this brings our first morning meeting to a close. Remain vigilant and look for a way out. Keep track of you and your buddy. Other than that, you are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day.

_After finishing breakfast, I returned to the dorms with Emi. We entered our respective rooms. Now I’ve got some time to kill. I could go looking around or try chatting with some of the others. I should try to follow the buddy system and jot down where I go to give to Emi later. Well, staying in my room all day won’t accomplish anything. I should decide what to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free time starts next update. My goal was to post weekly, but the entire first chapter is practically done, so I may post it more frequently than that. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Daily) P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two FTEs, the motive, and ending the first day. Updates from now on will probably encompass one in-universe day.

_I knocked on Emi’s door to see if she had anything planned._

Emi: [Opens door] Oh, hey Nozomi. What’s up? Do you want to chat or something?

Nozomi: Sure. That sounds nice.

Emi: Okay. [Holds up camera] Wait, hold on! I think I got a good shot! Okay, now point your finger at the camera and shout, “Objection!”

_I spent some time with Emi. She had me do a few poses and took a few photos of me._

Nozomi: Say, Emi? What is your job as a cinematographer?

Emi: I’m usually in charge of camera work and lighting. I have to make sure the shots have everything needed in them and if the lighting is suitable for filming, artificial or otherwise. I also dabble a little bit in editing post-production, but usually there are dedicated editors for that.[Finger to chin] If I had to describe it simply, I’d say it’s like a cross between photographing, directing, and editing. Though, I wouldn’t really say I excel at any one in particular.

Nozomi: Sounds like there is a lot to keep track of.

Emi: [Laughs] That’s the easy part! What’s difficult is… [Looks to side] working with people.

Nozomi: So, people are a problem?

Emi: They can be, especially on bigger sets. Various decisions in the direction or writing can lead to arguments among the staff. I’m usually able to stay out of it and do my own thing, though.

Nozomi: But what if **you** have a problem with something? Do you just stay quiet?

Emi: …

Nozomi: I see.

Emi: [Looks down] That’s not my job, Nozomi. Plus, I just don’t have… the authoritative presence to do that. No one would listen to me.

Nozomi: You don’t need a commanding presence to have valuable input.

Emi: [Pout] My input isn’t valuable. Not to them, anyway…

Nozomi: Them?

Emi: Directors! Especially this mean old one I had to work with for the TV show, _Solemn Samurai_.

Nozomi: I think I’ve heard of that one. I don’t really watch TV, but wasn’t that show praised for its cinematography?

Emi: [Clenches hands in font of her] Y-Yeah, but that doesn’t change that the director was a jerk to me. And it was only me in particular. He was benign to everyone else, but endlessly harped on my efforts. He was a grumpy old man who thought I was an upstart out to usurp him or something silly like that.

Nozomi: I suppose that is common in many fields. Hazing newcomers is a practice that doesn’t look like it will fade anytime soon.

Emi: [Shakes head] I don’t even think it was that. It was like… he had a personal vendetta against me. We hadn’t met before, so I really don’t see why…

Nozomi: Some people are just spiteful. You shouldn’t put too much stock into his personal opinion of you.

Emi: I guess… It’s just frustrating, that’s all. I really liked his work before we met, but meeting him has kind of soured it all.

Nozomi: Is he famous?

Emi: [Nods] Yeah, very famous in the TV world.

Nozomi: How did you get the opportunity to work with him so early in your career?

Emi: [Flinches] Well, um… my mom has connections, I guess…

Nozomi: [Questioning look] You… guess?

Emi: [Scratches head] I uh, think I need to go lie down for a moment. I’ll talk to you later, okay?

Nozomi: Certainly. Talk to you later.

_I guess either her mother or how she got that job might be a sore spot for her. In any case, I think I learned a little bit more about her._

 

* * *

 

_I left the dorms and walked around the first floor for a bit. I came across Mitsuyoshi in one of the classrooms._

Mitsuyoshi: Oh, how goes it, Nozomi? Want to discuss some duel theory?

Nozomi: Sure.

_I spent some time discussing duel theory with Mitsuyoshi… though he did most of the rambli- er, talking._

Mituyoshi: [Hands over a deck of cards] Alright, Nozomi! Let’s take you through a tutorial of card games! No need to shuffle, the cards are already in order for the tutorial scenario.

Nozomi: Did you make this deck and scenario yourself?

Mitsuyoshi: Of course! Who else?

Nozomi: Good point. I’m ready to get started.

Mitsuyoshi: Alright! So, here are the basics of most card games!

_Mitsuyoshi took me through the basics of cards games. He explained card types, phases, the field, and other nuances for the specific game we were playing. I’m not an expert, but I felt it was a well-crafted tutorial that covered various common scenarios._

Mitsuyoshi: Think you’re ready for a real game now?

Nozomi: As ready as I can be.

Mitsuyoshi: [Hands over another deck] Great! I think you’ll find this one to your liking!

Nozomi: Did you personally make that one as well?

Mitsuyoshi: [Smiles] Of course! On the first day when I went around meeting everyone, I kept in mind those who seemed interested and built them each a personal deck I thought they would like! Spent the entire first night doing it.

Nozomi: Wow, that’s… dedicated.

Mitsuyoshi: Of course I’m dedicated! I wouldn’t be worthy of King if I wasn’t. I built a wall deck for Emi, effect deck for Uei, support deck for Shouko, beast deck for Shougetsu, and regen deck for Vivian! For you, why don’t you take a look at your cards and their effects? Yours is what I would call a control deck.

_I skimmed through my cards. Many of the effects limited the opponent’s actions and focused on giving me control of the field. This… does suit me quite a bit. Mitsuyoshi clearly put a lot of effort into this._

Mitsuyoshi: Alright! Let’s shuffle and get started! It’s time to duel!

_We shuffled and cut our decks. Throughout the game, Mitsuyoshi had trouble getting effective plays to happen. I would always have an effect in play that limited his actions enough to cut him off. Seeing my deck work against him like that… made me smile. I was having fun. Mitsuyoshi still was no slouch. It was close, but I managed to come out victorious._

Nozomi: [Calm smile] Ha… good game.

Mitsuyoshi: You got me there! Good game! Let’s try that one more time, but with me using a different deck.

_I agreed and we reset the field. The first part of the match progressed similarly to the previous match we played._

Mitsuyoshi: I play “Greedy Pot”.

Nozomi: What does “Greedy Pot” do?

Mitsuyoshi: I just draw two cards, that’s all.

Nozomi: I see. That’s simple.

_After he drew his cards, Mitsuyoshi cracked a wicked smile. That can’t be good…_

Mitsuyoshi: “Mystic Hurricane”! All spell cards are destroyed!

_I had three on the field and he had none. One of mine prevented him from attacking. That’s decent for him, I suppose._

Mitsuyoshi: I now flip over my face-down monster, “Platypus Soldier”! Its effect lets me return two monsters to the owner’s hand, and I will select two of my own!

… _What is he doing? He only has one monster left and it’s incredibly weak. I have four and could win next turn._

Mitsuyoshi: “Black Hole”, all monsters on the field are destroyed!

… _This probably won’t be fun._

Mitsuyoshi: Oh, and my monster “Slimy Centipede” that was still on the field? I can choose to return it to my hand when it is moved to the discard pile by something other than combat. [Theatrical laugh] And now, prepare yourself! “Destruction of Hand”! We both discard our entire hand and redraw however many cards we discarded.

_For me, that would be three. For him that’s… eight. He reset the entire field and put himself in an advantageous position. In addition, it’s still his turn and he hasn’t summoned a monster yet. I should have expected something like this to happen._

Mitsuyoshi: “Slimy Centipede” activates again! I now have nine cards in my hand! I special summon both “Water Wolf” and “Aqua Maiden” by removing water monsters in my discard pile from play! Next, I summon “Pyuka Muka”, which increases its attack times the amount of cards in my hand… which is now six!

_...I lost. I have nothing to defend myself with and he has enough attack to reduce my life to zero._

Nozomi: How… infuriating.

Mitsuyoshi: Haha, I just got lucky with that redraw. No matter how good your deck is, luck still plays an important role. I hope you had fun! Next time, you can teach me a few things about chess!

Nozomi: Of course. I’m looking forward to it.

_Mitsuyoshi clearly has a lot of passion for his cards. It’s a little overwhelming at times, but I also find it… inspiring. I think I got to know him a little better today._

 

* * *

 

Nozomi: Well, there goes the day. I shall return to my room.

_Our first full day at UtoUni is coming to an end. Hm? Oh, Emi has left a note under my door. Today she went to the garden after lunch and saw Kyouka and Sentarou there. She saw Vivian and Yoriko in the kitchen while getting dinner. A simple summary, but it gets the message across. I should leave a similar note for her._

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: Dear students, nighttime is quickly approaching. However, I have a special announcement to make! I need all of you to meet at the gym ASAP!

**CLICK**

_Uh-oh. That can’t be good. But I can’t_ _**not** _ _go._

[Exit Dorms. Enter Gym Entrance Hall. Talk to Yomi.]

Yomi: We shouldn’t dawdle. Go in the gym.

[Talk to Shouko]

_Shouko is staring at Yomi with a distant look on her face._

Nozomi: Is something wrong, Shouko?

Shouko: …Huh? [Shakes head] Oh, no! Nothing is wrong. It’s just… I think Yomi and I went to elementary school together.

Nozomi: Oh, really?

Shouko: Yeah. We weren’t best friends or anything, but we sometimes played together. It’s just… strange to see her grown up like this.

Nozomi: Yes, I suppose if you only knew her as a child, it would be quite shocking to see her matured as she is know.

Shouko: I wonder if this is how parents feel… Ah, well it’s not like I raised her myself. She probably doesn’t even recognize me. Either that or she’s choosing to ignore it…

[Enter Gym]

_I entered the gym to find Monokuma on the stage with a monitor next to him. He stood still as the final students entered the gym. Emi had her camera ready._

Monokuma: Congratulations! You’ve survived over 24 hours at Utopian University!

Kyouka: [Groans] We don’t need your worthless praise. Just get to the point.

Monokuma: But 24 hours of survival also means 24 hours of boredom! So, I thought I’d introduce a little something that might speed this killing game along!

Ryosen: I see. You are introducing a motive.

Monokuma: [Raises hand to screen] Take a look at the screen next to me!

_As he said that, the screen turned on. Our faces flashed across the screen in random order._

Monokuma: I call this the “Victim of the Day”! In this one-time-only exclusive perk, a random student will be chosen as the victim of the day! Starting at 10p.m., for 24 hours, anyone who kills the victim of the day will be allowed to graduate without a class trial! If the victim survives, a new victim will be chosen at the start of every nighttime!

_Graduate without a class trial? I see. He just wants a killing to happen. If one killing were to happen, we would lose trust in one another, and it would all go downhill from there._

Yuuji: Dudes, that’s messed up.

Kyouka: He’s a psychotic killer teddy bear. What did you expect?

Mitsuyoshi: I was honestly expecting something far worse.

Nenosuke: [Concentrating] No… this is bad. This is quite bad, indeed.

Sentarou: Whaddya mean?

Nenosuke: [Finger to chin, worried expression] …

_Nenosuke realized it as well. Sure, this motive does not overtly appear to be terrible for us. However, even if a killing does not happen, it will make us doubt each other. It inherently will harbor distrust and fear._

Monokuma: [Smacks monitor] Eyes up here, kiddos! The first victim of the day is about to be decided! And that person is…

_We all focused on the monitor next to Monokuma. The pace at which the faces changed gradually slowed. It came to a halt on…_

Monokuma: Yomi Koumoto! [Clapping] Congratulations!

_All eyes turned towards Yomi. She remained outwardly calm, but her breathing became slightly heavier._

Yomi …Great.

Vivian: There is no reason to fret! [Holds up a hand] It is only-

Yomi: [Backs away] Don’t get near me.

Vivian: [Despondent] Ah. I am sorry.

Yomi: [Shakes her head, huffs] No, I didn’t mean that… I just… I need to be alone.

_She walked towards the gym doors, her footsteps echoing throughout the vast room. As soon as she passed through the doors, we heard her footsteps increase in pace to a run. None of us attempted to pursue her._

Monokuma: Puhuhu… Puhuhuhuhu! [Open mouth laugh] Bwa-hahaha! Can you guys feel it, too?! The seeds of distrust are already sown! Have fun, kiddos!

_Monokuma disappeared with the monitor behind the curtain of the stage._

Vivian: My, my. This is not good at all. What to do…

Mitsuyoshi: It’s only for 24 hours, right? We should probably leave her alone until time is up.

Nenosuke: …Yes. I believe that to be the best course of action.

Sentarou: This is real stupid. I **hate** that bear.

Shougetsu: Temper yourself, Sentarou. We can get through this.

Sentarou: [Grunts] Pshaw, fine.

Shouko: We should return to our rooms and get some rest for now.

Mezon: Yes, that is probably for the best.

_We all proceeded to return to the dorms. Emi stopped me at my door._

Emi: Hey, Nozomi. I… feel really bad for Yomi.

Nozomi: I know. But she will get through it.

Emi: [Finger to chin] She will, probably by locking herself in her room all day… I don’t know if that’s a good thing.

Nozomi: Hm. If you were the victim of the day, what would you do?

Emi: [Hand over mouth, surprised] I… I don’t know… But… I think I would trust you, Nozomi.

_I winced. I’m not sure if she caught it._

Nozomi: [Crosses arms] That’s… nice. But perhaps you’re being a little too trusting, Emi. No trial and free escape? Sounds like a good deal to me.

Emi: But you wouldn’t do that, Nozomi.

_Her words were beginning to unsettle me. She was being way too naive._

Nozomi: [Serious, questioning look] How do you know that?

Emi: [Looking down] I… don’t. But I’d like to believe it. I’d like to believe that you’re not that type of person. Is that so wrong?

_Her words stumped me. I tried to formulate a reasonable response that would not come across as rude or insulting._

Emi: [Waving one hand in front of her] It’s okay to disagree, Nozomi. It’s just… what I would like to believe. Sorry, er… I feel like I’m being a burden to you. I think I’ll walk alone to breakfast from now on. I don’t want you to feel like you are bound to my schedule.

Nozomi: I am fine either way. Whatever you would like.

Emi: [Nods] Okay. Good night.

Nozomi: Hold on. Has Nenosuke asked you about your camera footage?

Emi: [Shakes head] I was waiting for him to, but he didn’t. I wonder what he’s thinking…

Nozomi: He did admit that the footage may not help. I suppose he may have determined it to be useless, or perhaps he is preoccupied with thoughts of the motive. In any case, I think you should continue to record our interactions with Monokuma.

Emi: Yeah. I’ll do that.

Nozomi: Well then, good night.

_I entered my dorm room. Emi is really starting to worry me. If even at least one other person buys into this motive, our whole group could fall apart. This situation is becoming worse, and we have no way of stopping it. I should stop thinking about this and get some rest. If I don’t, I might fall into a hopeless rut…_

 

* * *

 

[Monokuma Theater 01]

Monokuma: To all those who have bought merchandise for this series, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! It makes me so happy that everyone has enjoyed the product I worked so hard to make with my own two hands! I’m pretty much a celebrity at this point! In fact, I made it so big, I just can’t stop! This has only been possible through your continued moral (and monetary) support! **You hear me? This is all because of you!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update coming quite soon after this one. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Daily) P3

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: Gooooood Morning! Let’s make this another exciting day!

**CLICK**

_Still not used to waking up to that in the morning… Okay, I’d better head to the cafeteria._

[Exit Nozomi’s Room. Talk to Vivian.]

Vivian: [Cheerful smile] Ah, good morning, Nozomi!

Nozomi: Good morning, Vivian. Are you faring well?

Vivian: Me? Yes. It is Yomi that I am worried about. [Somber look] I talked to her through the buzzer on her door, and she said she would not attend the morning meeting today.

Nozomi: I see. So she **is** going to shut herself in all day.

Vivian: [Sighs] It is a shame, but that appears so.

[Enter Dorm Entrance Hall. Talk to Nenosuke.]

Nenosuke: Good morning, Nozomi. I wish to hear your thoughts. What do you think of the motive?

Nozomi: [Finger to chin] It is a dangerous one. Whoever the victim of the day is must be on guard.

Nenosuke: [Blank stare] …

Nozomi: Is something wrong?

Nenosuke: [Finger to temple] Hm. I must confess that I am… worried. Not just for the victim of the day, but for everyone else, too.

Nozomi: What do you mean?

Nenosuke: The victim of the day is the one expected to be killed, so it is true that they must be on guard. But what do you think that does to everyone else?

Nozomi: Ah. I think I get it. Those who aren’t the victim of the day will think they are safe and won’t be targeted. Consequently, they will lower their guard.

Nenosuke: [Nods] Exactly. If one with ill intent were to realize this, they could blindside anyone and everyone. We must all stay alert, not just the victim of the day.

Nozomi: Why don’t you bring this up at the morning meeting?

Nenosuke: [Shakes head] No. Someone with ill intent will probably hear.

Nozomi: You don’t think I have ill intent?

Nenosuke: [Finger to temple] It is statistically advantageous to have allies that you trust. But too many allies could lead to that trust being taken advantage of. I’ve placed my bets on you and Emi, and see no reason to change that at this time.

Nozomi: That is fair, Nenosuke.

[Exit Dorms. Enter Cafeteria.]

_Before I entered the cafeteria, I heard someone approach from the direction of the garden. It was Kyouka, and she seemed to be breathing heavily._

Nozomi: Good morning, Kyouka.

Kyouka: [Taking deep breaths] Ah. Nozomi. Mornin’.

Nozomi: You seem a little out of breath.

Kyouka: Just woke up a little early to do some work in the garden today. Sentarou helped out a bit.

Nozomi: Really? Sentarou helped you?

Kyouka: [Hands on hips, exhales] Yeah. Shocking, I know. He’s good at lifting, he just needs a little more finesse. We also did some sparring, which was pretty cool.

Nozomi: [Curious look] You and Sentarou sparred? How did you manage?

Kyouka: Well, it’s not like I was trying to punch through his armor. He took it off for our spars. And again, he lacks finesse. I could dodge most of his blows.

Nozomi: I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why does a gardener know how to fight?

Kyouka: [Deep breath] Maybe another time. I need some food and water.

Nozomi: Ah. Of course.

_We entered the cafeteria together. Shougetsu, Ryosen, Emi, Shouko, Uei, and Mitsuyoshi were already there._

Mitsuyoshi: Oh, Kyouka. You don’t look so good.

Kyouka: [Grunts] Shut up and get me some water from the kitchen.

Emi: Doesn’t the garden have a water fountain?

Kyouka: I guess… It doesn’t have food, though.

_Mitsuyoshi opened the door to the kitchen and a thud echoed, followed by the sound of many tiny objects hitting the floor._

Mitsuyoshi: AAAAARGH! COLD! COLD!

Shougetsu: [Concerned] Mitsuyoshi! What happened!?

_Mitsuyoshi re-entered the cafeteria with a bucket of ice over his head. He threw it to the side._

Mitsuyoshi: [Shivering] Wh-Wh-Who s-s-summoned this monster, and why d-d-did it have h-h-haste? That’s not f-f-fair…

Kyouka: Ahahahahaha! That cheered me up a bit.

Mitsuyoshi: It was you, wasn’t it, Uei?

Uei: [Sighs, then smirks] And why do you think that?

Mitsuyoshi: Because you’re a prankster…

Uei: [Subtle fist pump] Ha, knew it! Looks like you owe me one, Shouko.

Shouko: [Pouts] Awww… Why’d you have to say that, Mitsuyoshi?

Mitsuyoshi: Huh? Say what?

Uei: I bet her that if she were to play a prank on someone, they would accuse me of doing it with the reason being that I’m a prankster.

Shouko: If only Nozomi or Nenosuke entered the kitchen first. I bet they wouldn’t have assumed that. [Turns to Mitsuyoshi] Sorry about that. I didn’t mean any harm.

Mitsuyoshi: … [Playful Grin] Ohoho! So this is your opening move, is it? Well, just wait for my turn! I’ll show you what I can do!

Uei: Hahaha! Not only did you lose the bet, but it looks like you’ve started a prank war!

Shouko: [Gleeful smile] So you take it as a challenge? Then bring it on! I’ve got the prank master himself on my side! No way I will lose!

Shougetsu: [Crosses arms] I’m all for lighthearted fun, but please moderate yourselves. Try not to make it so that your pranks could come across with ill intent. Mitsuyoshi’s yell had me worried. In the situation we’re in, you never know.

Shouko: Yeah, you’re right… I’ll try not to do pranks like that one again.

Mitsuyoshi: That’s kind of a bummer cuz it limits choice of pranks. But better safe than sorry, I guess.

_Soon, everyone except Yomi had gathered in the cafeteria for the morning meeting. Vivian explained to everyone that Yomi would miss today’s meeting. Shougetsu did not like that, but he understood why. The second morning meeting came to a quick close. We were again left to do as we pleased. I entered the kitchen to put my dishes away, but someone called out to me as I was doing so._

Yoriko: …Nozomi.

Nozomi: Hm? Oh, Yoriko. Do you need something?

Yoriko: …Afternoon. Need you… in the kitchen… Can you make it…?

Nozomi: Do you need help cooking something? Wouldn’t it be better to ask Vivian?

Yoriko: Already did. She’ll be there… [Determined look] Need you too.

_I don’t really understand what this is about, but she seems adamant about having me there. I don’t really have any reason to refuse, either._

Nozomi: If you say so. I’ll meet with you here in the kitchen this afternoon.

Yoriko: [Relieved smile] Thank you… see you then.

_She left the kitchen, and I finished putting my dishes away. Now I have something scheduled in the afternoon, but I don’t know what exactly Yoriko has planned. Oh well. I still have the morning free, so I should decide what to do._

 

* * *

 

_After wandering around for a time, I came upon Nenosuke in the first floor room._

Nenosuke: Oh. Hello, Nozomi.

Nozomi: Hello, Nenosuke.

Nenosuke: …

Nozomi: …

_We stood in silence for some time. I didn’t get the impression he wanted me to leave, though. I think he would have said so if he did._

Nozomi: Nenosuke? May I ask about your talent?

Nenosuke: [Blank expression] What about it?

Nozomi: What does being the “Ultimate Statistician” entail?

Nenosuke: How should I know? I did not choose the title.

Nozomi: Perhaps. But take me, for example. I have recently won many youth chess tournaments, which appears to have attracted our captors. What have you done?

Nenosuke: [Crosses arms, looks away] I am just good at crunching numbers, that is all. I do not know why I was scouted.

_There’s surely more to it than that. Nenosuke just isn’t opening up to me. In our situation, I don’t blame him, but…_

Nozomi: Nenosuke. I am your ally, correct?

Nenosuke: Yes, I consider us allies.

Nozomi: Then I think we should at least try to get to know one another better.

Nenosuke: [Sighs] Why? We are allies, not friends. If we do manage to get out of here, there is no reason for us to stay in contact. We will all just go about our separate ways.

… _He is irking me right now. Not because I disagree, but because I see a bit of myself in him. I think I said something similar to someone who tried to befriend me once. Hearing it from someone else, I now understand how… disheartening it sounds._

Nozomi: [Questioning look] Do you have any friends? Are you one of those types who think friends are useless?

Nenosuke: If you only see friends by their usefulness, then they aren’t really friends, are they?

Nozomi: …Are you implying that **you** see it that way or that **I** see it that way?

Nenosuke: [Exhales through nose] …Neither. I would not say I have many friends, if any. But I do not think friends are useless. Though in this situation, I have difficulty fully trusting anyone.

Nozomi: [Nods] Yes. I cannot blame you for that.

Nenosuke: [Shakes head and murmurs] If… If it is any consolation… You are the one I trust the most, Nozomi.

Nozomi: [Crosses arms] Yet there is still very little trust coming from your side.

Nenosuke: [Biting finger] I think… I think you are a trustworthy person, but not someone that I should get close to.

Nozomi: And why is that?

Nenosuke: [Closes eyes, takes a few breaths. Opens eyes and continues stoically.] You are just not. That is all.

_He turned his back and walked away. He was getting ever so slightly heated for a moment there, showing just a sliver of emotion. I managed to make a crack in his wall, yet I still know nothing of what’s behind it. Regardless of how small, I believe I made some progress in gaining his trust._

 

* * *

 

_That’s right. Yoriko asked for my presence in the kitchen this afternoon. I should head there now._

[Enter Kitchen]

_Inside the kitchen are Yoriko, Vivian, Nenosuke, and… Takehiro?_

Yoriko: [Twinkle in eyes] Nozomi! You… really came!

Nozomi: I said I would, didn’t I?

Takehiro: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we get started already?

Nozomi: [Glare] May I ask what you are doing here? I was not expecting you.

Takehiro: Tch. I’m only here at Yoriko’s request. I told her no, but she kept bugging me. She’s oddly persistent, that one.

Yoriko: [Determined look] Yeah… if I set my mind to something… I won’t give up… and the thing I’ve set my mind on… requires all of you…

Nenosuke: I was similarly called upon by Yoriko’s request. She told me she had done the same to you, Nozomi, and that you had agreed.

Nozomi: Yes, indeed I did. I had no reason to refuse.

Vivian: Let’s get started on the cake then, shall we?

_The five of us got to work on the cake. Vivian directed us as we cooked. Yoriko insisted the cake be butterscotch decorated with strawberries. Takehiro was oddly compliant, though he seemed to lose focus towards the end. He appeared worried for some reason. Soon enough, we had baked a wonderful cake._

Vivian: Well, what do you think, Yoriko? Did it come out to your liking?

Yoriko: [Sparkling eyes] Yeeeeeaaaaah… It’s perfect…

Vivian: [Hand over mouth] Ohohoho! Naturally!

Yoriko: [Bouncing] Nozomi! Nenosuke! Put the candles on! Put the candles on!

_Yoriko handed us both a few candles to place on the cake. After we finished, Yoriko proceeded to light them. She then turned to Takehiro._

Yoriko: It’s ready. Takehiro… blow them out.

Takehiro: [Sweating] H-Huh? Wh-Why me? Why not do it yourself?

Yoriko: No! Has to be you.

Vivian: I do not think you are going to get out of this one, Takehiro. Better blow out those candles.

Takehiro: [Scoffs] Pfft, what a pain. Fine.

Yoriko: Don’t forget to make a wish. I hope… it’s a nice wish.

_Takehiro gave a confused stare, then blew out the candles. Yoriko took a large knife from one of the cupboards and cut a slice of cake. She put it on a plate with a fork and held it out towards Takehiro._

Yoriko: [Intense stare] Takehiro. Butterscotch. Strawberry. You like these, right?

Takehiro: [Taken aback] Wh-What on Earth are you on about!?

Yoriko: Listen to me, Takehiro. Sometimes, you can be a poopy-headed jerk. [Kind smile] But I want you to know that you have friends here. We’re all in this together, and we can all support you. So, don’t give up! I’m in your corner! And I want you to be in ours.

_Takehiro’s face got dark. It was plastered with intense exasperation. He looked ready to explode. He clutched his chest tight, as if he were going to rip it off._

Takehiro: [Breathing heavily] This… what… after all that… What!?

Vivian: Oh, my. Are you alright, Takehiro?

Takehiro: [Snarling] God-DAMMIT YORIKO! Why are you so… so… I just don’t understand!

Yoriko: [Holds out cake on plate] Please. At least take the cake. If you don’t, all this will have gone to waste…

_Takehiro glared at her for a few seconds. He swiped the plate with cake and stormed out of the room._

Vivian: …My. I do not believe I fully understood what just occurred. What I do understand is that whatever you did was very sweet, Yoriko. Perhaps too sweet.

Yoriko: …Too sweet? I see…

Nenosuke: Yoriko. Do you know Takehiro from somewhere?

Yoriko: …Yes. He was performing market research on robotics some time ago. We happened to cross paths a few times during that period… And he was so nice… His eyes were so warm and gentle… Nothing like how cold and distant they are now… Something bad must have happened to him. [Sniffling] I want to make the bad thing go away, but I don’t know how… Seeing him like this now hurts me, knowing how he used to be…

Vivian: I see. [Puts an arm around Yoriko and huddles together with her] It’s okay, it’s okay. He’ll come around eventually. I could tell that your kindness has already had an effect on him.

Yoriko: [Sniffle] You… you think so? I’m not good with this stuff…

Vivian: [Rubbing Yoriko’s shoulders] Yes, of course I think so! You are a very kind girl, Yoriko. Please do not let Takehiro’s initial rudeness discourage you. How about we enjoy some cake? We could eat it ourselves, or share it with the others. I think that would make them happy. What do you say?

Yoriko: …Okay. Let’s share it with the others. [Smiles] Thank you, Vivian. And both of you, Nenosuke and Nozomi. I wanted you two here… so that you would hear that, too. You have people you can rely on, here… Me, Vivian, Emi, and each other… you can rely on us to support you if things are looking down.

_I feel like there is something that I’m not quite getting here. Regardless, it is clear that Yoriko just did something very sweet, and I appreciate it greatly. Even with the possibility of it being a lie…_

Nozomi: [Calm smile] Thank you, Yoriko. I appreciate your words.

Nenosuke: [Stoic] As do I.

_There is Nenosuke’s usual curtness._

Vivian: Now then, let’s all have some cake!

_Vivian, Nenosuke, and I went around to gather everyone. All except Takehiro and Yomi joined us in the cafeteria for cake._

Shougetsu: Mm-mm! Delicious, Yoriko! This is amazing!

Mitsuyoshi: Wowzers! This is one of the best things I’ve ever eaten!

Sentarou: Normally I wouldn’t eat something like this, but I gotta admit—it’s mighty tasty.

Emi: It’s wonderful, Yoriko. Thank you for sharing your cake with us!

Yoriko: …Thank you, everyone… I’m glad you like it.

_There was still a bit of sadness in Yoriko’s eyes. She must have still been disappointed about Takehiro. However, Vivian and everyone else managed to cheer her up. Yoriko insisted a piece be kept for Yomi to have the next day. We all agreed and began to leave when the cake was finished. Vivian and Yoriko thanked me for the help, and I returned to my room._

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: This is the nighttime announcement! It is now 10p.m.! I’d like to extend a heartfelt congratulations to our first victim for surviving the day! Now, It’s time for the next victim to be chosen!

_Our pictures began to flash across the screen again. This time, it stopped on…_

Monokuma: Shougetsu Ookami! Congratulations! You are the new victim of the day starting now for 24 hours! Good night, kiddos!

**CLICK**

_Shougetsu? Knowing him, he will probably still show up to the morning meeting tomorrow. I’m sure he can take care of himself. He’s the Ultimate Survivalist, after all. No one would be foolish enough to take him on, right…? I’ve got a subtle pain in my chest… I don’t like it._

 

* * *

 

[Monokuma Theater 02]

Monokuma: Are you enjoying your time at Utopian University? To be honest, we weren’t quite sure what to call it at first! We went through a few name changes. From Idealistic Institution to Virtuous Valley, we just couldn’t quite settle. So what made us end up with Utopian University? Well, Idealistic Institution is too much of a mouthful and Virtuous Valley didn’t quite fit the theme we were going for. I suppose we don’t really have a “utopia” theme either, but utopia brings to mind the idea of an ideal world, doesn’t it? But the biggest reason: it’s got a cool abbreviation! UtoUni! C’mon, how can you not love that? **Sometimes, it’s the simple things that make the biggest difference.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The students' third day has passed, and they're all still alive... for now. We'll see what the next day holds for them. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Daily) P4

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: Gooooood Morning! Let’s make this another exciting day!

**CLICK**

_The third morning announcement… I’d say I’m getting used to it, but I’m really not._

[Exit Nozomi’s Room. Talk to Yomi.]

Nozomi: Ah, Yomi. It is nice to see you again.

Yomi: [Looking away] …Yeah.

Nozomi: Are you doing okay?

Yomi: [Sighs] I’m fine. I just… haven’t eaten anything for a whole day.

Nozomi: Right. Because you shut yourself in.

_That appeared to come out more harshly than I intended. She gave me a nasty look, then shook her head._

Yomi: You can criticize me if you want, but I’m still alive, aren’t I? [Hand over stomach] Ugh… I really need something to eat right now. I’ll see you at the cafeteria.

[Exit Dorms. Talk to Ryosen.]

Ryosen: Good morning, Nozomi. Are you doing well?

Nozomi: Good morning, Ryosen. I’m doing fine. But the victim of the day **does** worry me…

Ryosen: [Smirks] Heh. Well, I saw Shougetsu a few minutes earlier heading to the cafeteria. He appears to still be in high spirits.

Nozomi: [Crosses arms] Hmph. Of course he is. That’s somewhat foolhardy of him.

Ryosen: Say, Nozomi? I’ve noticed you twitch a little when it comes to Shougetsu. Do you have something against him?

Nozomi: [Tightens grip on arms] No, nothing at all. Nothing for or against him.

Ryosen: Well okay, if you say so. I’ll head to the cafeteria now.

[Enter Cafeteria]

_Sure enough, Shougetsu was there as his usual self. I kept quiet, but his presence was irking me. All sixteen of us gathered in the cafeteria by 8:30. Yomi had finished eating a slice of cake, which I assume Yoriko had given her.  
_

Yomi: Everyone, I’m sorry for worrying you guys yesterday.

Vivian: No worries! We are just glad you are safe.

Yuuji: Hey, Getsu… Aren’t you, like, worried at all?

Shougetsu: [Grinning] Who, me? Not at all! I trust you guys! You know, many usually think of the wolf as a lone animal, but they can hunt in packs, too. You guys are my pack now, and I have faith in all of you.

_I was bouncing my knee uncontrollably while Shougetsu was talking. He was really irritating me, and I just couldn’t put my finger on why._

Mezon: [Stands up from her seat] Nozomi, could you help me in the kitchen for a moment?

Nozomi: Hm? If you want to cook something, Vivian would be better-

Mezon: I want to talk to you privately. [Smiles] Please join me in the kitchen.

_She strutted into the kitchen. I got up and followed her._

Nozomi: So, what’s this about?

Mezon: [Guileless smile] …Tell me, have you ever wished you were someone else?

Nozomi: Not really, no. I like who I am.

Mezon: Mm… thought so. But, have you ever wanted to be **like** someone else?

Nozomi: …I don’t really understand.

Mezon: I see. No, I suppose you wouldn’t. You’re quite prideful, aren’t you?

Nozomi: [Furrowed brow] …I **really** don’t understand what you’re driving at.

Mezon: [Leans forward] Pride is not necessarily a bad thing. But I think it might be interfering with your emotions. Be honest now. Is the emotion you feel towards Shougetsu positive or negative?

_My body instinctively twitched. Dammit! She caught on immediately._

Mezon: [Smug smile] Mm-hm, mm-hm. I see. I’m right, aren’t I?

Nozomi: [Scornful look] If you have something to say, just say it.

Mezon: [Mischievous giggle] Oh, Nozomi! Why are you getting so defensive? I’m trying to help you! Seeing you act so irritable is killing me inside, because the solution is right there in front of you! I’ve pretty much even spelled it out for you! You just refuse to acknowledge it.

Nozomi: [Grunts] I don’t understand what you’re saying.

Mezon: [Hands up] Fine, fine! I get it. I’ll back off. I’d just like to say one more thing. Emotions and reason are complimentary, Nozomi. If you feel a certain way about something, there must be a reason behind it. You just need to ask yourself: is the problem with Shougetsu, or is it with yourself? I’ll leave you alone in case you need to cool down for a moment. [Guileless smile] Wish I had a camera or something to show you how red your face has gotten, aha! So long!

_After she exited the kitchen, I reached for my cheeks and realized I was burning up. This is completely unlike me. I’ve never gotten this worked up over something like this in the past. How was Mezon able to do that to me? I need to calm down. I’m out of my element with her. If this were a game of strategy, I would definitely come out on top. But she’s playing a game of emotions, and I’m completely outclassed. She’s definitely a dangerous one… After taking some time to calm myself, I returned to the cafeteria._

Kyouka: Yeah, you’re getting faster, Sentarou. It’s keeping me on my toes.

Sentarou: Pshaw. Thanks, I guess. But I’m actually feelin’ a little slower today. Don’t know why. Hey, Scarface. You mind doing a check-up on me later today?

Ryosen: Well, I suppose I could. It might be nice to perform a physician’s normal duties.

Yuuji: [Annoyed] …You mind not calling him Scarface?

Sentarou: [Rolls eyes] Eh, fine. Whatever.

Emi: [Whisper] Hey Nozomi. What did Mezon want to talk about?

Nozomi: …I don’t want to talk about it right now.

Emi: O-Oh, okay… But if you do need to talk, I’m always willing.

Nozomi: Thank you, Emi. Same to you.

_The third morning meeting soon came to an end. Back to our daily lives here._

 

* * *

 

_I stayed around in the cafeteria after the meeting and most of my classmates had dispersed. Shougetsu was the only one left besides me._

Shougetsu: [Toothy Grin] Hey, Nozomi! Wanna hang for a while? I’d like to chat with you!

… _Though he irks me, I should probably maintain a friendly relationship with him. It’s not like I_ _ **hate**_ _being around him… I just don’t think we mesh._

Nozomi: Sure. What do you have in mind?

Shougetsu: Let’s head to the garden for a bit!

_I followed Shougetsu into the garden. He observed the surroundings for a while, then put his hands together in front of himself and closed his eyes. He looked to be in tranquil prayer._

Nozomi: May I ask what you are doing?

_He exhaled forcefully and his eyes flashed open. His intense gaze fixed on me; I felt overwhelmed and paralyzed. His mouth was open, baring his teeth that resembled fangs. He stalked closer to me, uncomfortably close. I was still paralyzed and couldn’t back away._

Shougetsu: [Bellowing] My name is Shougetsu Ookami! I am the Ultimate Survivalist! Unparalleled in wildlife hunting and survival techniques! And now, you… [Hands behind head, casual smile] Your turn!

Nozomi: [Perplexed] U-Uh… what?

Shougetsu: Your turn! Do your introduction now! [Holds fists up encouragingly] Make it powerful! Something that will leave an impression!

Nozomi: B-Before I do that, may I ask why?

Shougetsu: [Hands behind head] I think you need to broaden your horizons, Nozomi. Forgive me if this sounds rude, but I get the impression that you’re a bit… rigid. I get it. I have my way, and you have yours. But trying things you’re not super comfortable with might help you at least understand a different perspective.

Nozomi: …Okay, I get it. You won’t let me go until I try.

Shougetsu: [Chuckles] Sure, that too.

Nozomi: My name is Nozomi Kage-

Shougetsu: [Thumbs down] Boo! Boo! So plain! So boring! Do it louder!

Nozomi: My name is Nozomi Kageyu!

Shougetsu: Whozomi Kagewho? I can’t hear you!

Nozomi: [Takes a step forward, hand outstretched] My name is Nozomi Kageyu! I am the Ultimate Chess Player!

Shougetsu: [Toothy grin] Now we’re getting somewhere! Now tell me a bit more!

Nozomi: I am the national youth chess champion, the undisputed Iron Queen of Chess!

Shougetsu: Great! Now, howl with me!

_He howled toward the ceiling. After he worked me up, I was caught in the moment and followed suit for about half a second. After coming to me senses, I put my foot down._

Nozomi: …What is the purpose of this? This is silly.

Shougetsu: [Hands behind head] Well, Nozomi. I think you need to learn to be a little silly sometimes.

Nozomi: I fail to see why.

Shougetsu: …You know what the most important survival skill is?

Nozomi: I would say knowledge.

Shougetsu: [Shakes head] Nope! Adaptability. You need to be prepared for anything to happen and work on the fly if something goes awry.

Nozomi: …I see. I don’t think getting me to act silly will help all that much.

Shougetsu: [Kind smile] I beg to differ! In fact, I think it’s already making a difference. Even if you don’t think so, it doesn’t hurt to try! You’ll never know otherwise! However, I think that’s enough for now. Let’s pick this up sometime later, ‘kay?

Nozomi: …Fine. Later.

… _I feel like he has some sort of ulterior motive. Then again, he might just be messing with me. He can pull off both a ferocious beast and a playful pup. It is making my judgments of him a bit more difficult. He is still dangerous, no matter how you look at it._

 

* * *

 

_In the latter half of the day, I strolled to the laundromat and found Mezon inside._

Mezon: Why hello there, Nozomi! Got some time to kill?

Nozomi: I do.

Mezon: Excellent, aha! Let’s talk!

_We talked about nothings for a short while. She began to eye me up and down._

Nozomi: Is something wrong? Do I look weird to you?

Mezon: [Shakes head, smiles] Not at all! Quite the opposite, really. I think you’ve got a lot of natural charm! But do you ever use that charm to your advantage?

_I was worried talking with Mezon would go this route…_

Nozomi: What do you mean?

Mezon: Just little charms here and there… Brushes of your hair, a bat of your eyes, gentle and seemingly unintentional contact… subtle manipulations of another’s expectations or perceptions of you. Maybe causing an opponent to throw a game?

Nozomi: [Crosses arms] No, I’ve never done that intentionally.

Mezon: [Leans forward, ominous gaze] Why not? Do you think that’s cheeeeeaaaating? Chess is a game of the mind, isn’t it? I think you’re missing out on half the game if you’re only looking at what happens on the board. Small altercations off the board can shift the tide in your favor.

Nozomi: I would prefer to be judged purely by my skill.

Mezon: Charming **is** a skill, Nozomi. But I understand your desire… for chess, at least. There are other areas of your life in which it might be useful.

Nozomi: I simply think we lead very different lives.

Mezon: [Polite smile] …I half agree.

Nozomi: [Questioning look] What does that mean?

Mezon: I think it would be beneficial to you to learn how to start appealing to emotion more. To understand when to use emotion and when to use logic… [Hand to heart, closed eyes] If you could master that, nothing in the world could stop you… [Somber look] Nothing at all…

Nozomi: Uh, Mezon… are you…?

Mezon: [Mischievous smile] Worried about me, Nozomi? Aha! How kind of you, but I was just putting on an act.

Nozomi: [Disgruntled] I-I see. You are an actress, right? Who is to say you haven’t been putting on an act this entire time?

Mezon: [Hand on forehead, cheesy smile] Who indeed? But that’d be too much work. I **hate** working. It’s so pointless. Why do things myself when I can just get others to do them for me?

… _I honestly cannot tell if she is serious right now._

Mezon: [Giggle] Oh, Nozomi! You don’t honestly think I got where I am today by doing no work at all, do you?

Nozomi: I… I don’t really follow celebrity news, so I don’t really know where you are today.

_Mezon began to blink rapidly and her face wore a shocked expression. The next time she spoke, her voice carried harsh resentment, but what she said didn’t quite match up…_

Mezon: [Scowling] DAMMIT! If it weren’t for this situation you and I… you and I… would have been such great **friends**!

Nozomi: Uh, Mezon…

Mezon: [Mischievous smile] Worried about me, Nozomi? Aha, how kind of you! But I assure you, I was just putting on an act!

_No, something tells me those were her honest feelings… but I don’t know what they mean. She was saying we would have been great friends, but was extremely angry about it. Maybe she is frustrated at the missed opportunity? I just don’t know._

Mezon: Well, I didn’t really get to teach you the coveted art of seduction this time, but we still have plenty of opportunities left! Just let me know when you want to talk again!

Nozomi: Sure… will do.

… _She has me curious now. But maybe that is just her baiting me. Mezon is a tricky person to deal with… but the only way to learn is to keep interacting with her. I will see what she has in store for next time._

 

* * *

 

_I returned to my room some time before nighttime to rest a little bit. This is our fourth day at UtoUni, and we are no closer to escape. At least we are all safe. The “Victim of the Day” motive hasn’t done too much to us, but that could change at any moment…_

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: This is the nighttime announcement! It is now 10p.m.! Once again, no killings have happened yet! Now, It’s time for the next victim to be chosen!

_For the third time, Our pictures began to flash across the screen. A feeling of dread came over me when I saw who it stopped on…_

Monokuma: Emi Nobunaga! Congratulations! You are the new victim of the day starting now for 24 hours! Good night, kiddos!

**CLICK**

_Emi has always worried me. I wonder how she is taking the news. I should try not to worry. Yomi and Shougetsu were fine. I’m sure it will turn out the same for Emi. I returned to my bed to get some sleep. However, about 15 minutes past 10, my doorbell began to ring crazily. I opened the door to a frantic Emi._

Emi: [Crying] Nozomiiiii! What do I dooooo!? Help me! Help meeeeeeeee!!!

Nozomi: [Taken aback] C-Calm down! Just take a deep breath and calm down!

Emi: But I’m the victim of the day! What if someone kills me!? I don’t wanna die! I don’t wanna-

_I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in place._

Nozomi: CALM DOWN! Nothing is going to happen to you! You are going to be fine! Understand? I will not let anyone kill you.

Emi: [Sniffles] I… I… I’m sorry… You’re right. [Inhales deeply] I shouldn’t have freaked out. I guess you can tell by now that I don’t have the strongest of hearts. I was panicking the first time we met, and even now I’m turning to you for support…

Nozomi: Friends support each other, don’t they?

Emi: Yeah, but… I feel like I haven’t been able to support you as much as you have supported me. I feel… useless.

Nozomi: Nonsense. Listen, Emi. Remember the first night we were here, when we wrote the script with Nenosuke? You’re the one who had the video, right?

Emi: [Sniffles] Anyone with a camera could’ve done that…

Nozomi: That’s not all. That night… I was depressed. The more I thought about our situation, the more hopeless I became. But you told me how much you looked up to me. [Hand over heart] Hearing that bolstered my spirits. I wasn’t hopeless anymore. Having you around… gives me hope.

Emi: R-Really?

Nozomi: [Gentle smile] Really. I’m glad to have you around, and I’m glad you are my friend.

_She threw her arms around me in a tight hug. Though surprised, I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back. As I felt her against me, a terrible thought crossed my mind. I am physically stronger than her, and she is in a vulnerable state. I could escape right now if I wanted to. And I_ _**definitely** _ _want to. My arms wrapped tighter around her in fear of the thought. Thankfully, she seemed to interpret it as me trying to comfort her more. We stayed like this for a few moments. She let go and looked at me. Her eyes were still teary, but she was smiling. I tried to smile back, but after what I had been thinking, I just wasn’t able to._

Emi: Thank you, Nozomi. Thank you so much. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.

_That comment pained me to hear. I rationalized to myself that thoughts like that were normal for this situation, and it only mattered if I acted on them. I don’t know how right I am, but at the very least, I was able to maintain my composure._

Nozomi: Thank you too, Emi. So… have you decide how to handle this? Are you going to shut yourself in your room all day or come to the morning meeting?

Emi: I… I think I’ll go to the meeting. I want to trust you guys.

Nozomi: I see. Very well then. You can count on my support in the morning.

Emi: [Blushes] Hehehe…

Nozomi: Heh. What’s so funny?

Emi: Oh, I was just thinking. You sounded kinda like Shougetsu for a moment.

_I was caught off guard and wasn’t sure how to respond._

Nozomi: …How so?

Emi: [Finger to chin] Not quite sure. It’s like… confidence, maybe? That’s not exactly right, but something like that.

_Why I feel irritated by Shougetsu… What Mezon told me earlier… What Emi is saying now… Ugh, I really don’t want to think about this right now._

Nozomi: Odd. Well, I think it’s time to get some rest.

Emi: Yeah, good idea. Oh, I think I’m gonna get something to drink first. But the kitchen is closed at night, isn’t it? And I don’t really want to drink from the tap…

Nozomi: There is a water fountain in the garden. Why don’t we walk over there together?

Emi: No, it’s okay. I can tell that you are tired. I’ll only be a moment.

Nozomi: Are you sure? It’s no big trouble.

Emi: [Nods] Yes, I’ll be fine! I can handle a simple walk on my own. It’s okay. Trust me.

_My brain is telling me to stop her, but she might take that as a sign that I don’t have much faith in her… The probability of something happening in such a short time is fairly low, I would say. In addition, she said she would come to the morning meeting. She will already be in danger anyway by doing that. Okay… I know this is a bit of a risk, but I will let her go._

Nozomi: Okay. I trust you. Good night. See you tomorrow.

Emi: Good night! See you tomorrow, Nozomi!

_Emi waved goodbye and closed the door behind her as she left. I checked the clock and saw it was just before 10:30. Time to get some sleep…_

 

* * *

 

[Monokuma Theater 03]

Monokuma: Have you ever made a decision you were unsure about, then woke up the next morning regretting your choice? It used to happen to me a lot. But then I got to thinking: what if I actually made the right choice? What if, by making a different decision, I would have been worse off? We unfortunately can’t see into alternate timelines, so we will never know for certain! What seems like a bad situation could’ve turned out much worse! **That’s why nowadays, I make every decision without regret!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting to that point of the chapter, you can probably guess what will happen next update. I'd love to hear some thoughts on who the first victim / killer will be. Next update coming soon, and may possibly be a double update. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Daily) P5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, single update this time.

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: Gooooood Morning! Let’s make this another exciting day!

**CLICK**

_Another night has passed. We aren’t really any closer to escape, but no unfortunate incidents have happened either. I think I’m adjusting to the routine of things here. I don’t know if that is a good thing, though… Time to head to the cafeteria._

[Exit Nozomi’s Room. Enter Dorm Entrance Hall. Talk to Shougetsu]

Shougetsu: [Confident Smile] Morning, Nozomi!

Nozomi: …Good morning.

Shougetsu: By the way, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.

_There are so many things he could possibly say, but of course my mind had to jump to_ _**that** _ _. I felt myself tense up and my heart begin to beat faster._

Nozomi: …What is it?

Shougetsu: [Serious, somber look] I think… you should be the leader of this group. Not me.

_I was relieved, but at the same time… disappointed? Regardless, why is he saying this now? That is a big responsibility to just hand off with little previous warning._

Nozomi: What makes you say that?

Shougetsu: [Hand to forehead, exhales] I’m… weaker than I might seem. My greatest weakness… is my pride as a survivalist.

Nozomi: [Questioning look] Do you think I have no pride as a chess player? I just do not understand what makes you think I would be a better leader.

Shougetsu: [Closes eyes, grits teeth] No… I guess you don’t. And I realize that I’m dropping this somewhat out of the blue, but please think about it. [Serious Stare] Really. Think about it.

_He walked away. That was incredibly strange. Me, the leader of this group? I just don’t see it. People don’t gravitate towards me the way… that they do… to Shougetsu… Why do I feel like I have a pit in my stomach now?_

[Exit Dorms. Talk to Uei.]

Nozomi: Good morning, Uei.

Uei: [Yawns] Ah, Nozomi. Morning.

Nozomi: Still feeling tired?

Uei: [Nods] I’m not a morning person. Shouko has begun to change that. She’s taking this buddy stuff very seriously. Have you been keeping up with that?

Nozomi: Yes. Emi and I always make sure to note where we go during the day and slip them under each other’s doors. It is also nice to know you have a close friend watching out for you.

Uei: Yeah. I think you and I got lucky when it comes to buddies. I feel a bit sorry for Nenosuke.

Nozomi: It’s his fault for not reaching out. You were close to ending up in that situation too, were you not?

Uei: [Huffs] Yeah, I get it. I should put myself out there more. Opportunities aren’t just going to fly into my lap. [Hand behind head] I just… prefer to be on the sidelines. That’s all.

Nozomi: Do you want to be on the sidelines for your own life?

Uei: It’s not that. But… [Sighs] Nevermind. See you at the cafeteria.

[Enter Cafeteria]

_And so, another morning meeting would start… or, it should have. However, by 8:30, two people were still missing. They were Sentarou and… Emi. I felt anxiety climbing within me each passing second.  
_

Shougetsu: Relax, everyone. I’m sure they’re fine. Let’s wait a little longer for them to arrive.

_He’s right… It wouldn’t make sense for Emi to be dead. Monokuma surely would have announced it, right? No… he announces when the body is discovered. But Emi is the victim of the day! If someone killed her, then they could esc… No… Did Sentarou somehow kill her? Is that why he isn’t here right now? Calm down… slowly think this through…_

Nozomi: [Rises from seat] I’m going to check Emi’s room.

Nenosuke: Good idea. I will go with you.

_Nenosuke and I rushed back to the dorms. I went to Emi’s while he went to Sentarou’s. I knocked on Emi’s door, rang the doorbell multiple times, tried to speak through the buzzer, and even tried to force it open. There was no response. Things were the same on Nenosuke’s side. We arrived back at the cafeteria to tell everyone. Soon, everyone was searching the floor for them. After a few minutes…_

Uei: Guys! Come by the garden! Something has happened over there!

_Everyone gathered by the garden door at around 9. Uei and Shougetsu were trying to push the door open to no avail._

Shougetsu: It’s locked from the inside… But the garden doesn’t have a lock, does it?

Kyouka: You’re right. The garden door doesn’t have a lock.

_A sound from behind the garden door captured our attention. It sounded like something was being pushed against or across it. The door swung open and out ran…_

Emi: [Stunned] Everyone…? Wh-What? What’s… going on?

_She was staring at us like a deer in headlights. I stepped through the crowd to meet her._

Nozomi: Emi! Thank goodness you’re alright! What happened? Do you know where Sentarou is?

_At the mention of Sentarou’s name, Emi gasped. She raised her hands in front of herself and shook them._

Emi: Sen… [Eyes widen, trembling] No! No, everyone! Please! I didn’t do it! Please believe me!

_My heart sank at her words. Kyouka pushed her way through us and into the garden. Mitsuyoshi, Shougetsu, Nenosuke, and a few others followed._

Kyouka: No freakin’ way…

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a period of investigation, A class trial will be held!

**CLICK**

_I ran into the garden and peered at the scene. Laying face-down in the middle of the garden with blood splattered over the back of the head was the lifeless corpse of Sentarou Tetsuka, the Ultimate Weightlifter._

 

**Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Daily Life) – END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided against a double to try and space it out a bit. We'll be moving onto the investigation from now. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Inves) P1

**Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Investigation)**

 

_So it has started. I don’t know how or why yet, but Sentarou was killed. A death here at UtoUni seemed likely, possibly even inevitable. However, I believe many of us were still unprepared for this event. There were looks of horror and disbelief on my classmates’ faces. I tried to remain as composed as I could._

Ryosen: [Holding others back] Back up! I said, BACK UP! No one touch the body!

Takehiro: And who are **you** to order us around?

Ryosen: I’m sure you all know by now that though I am called a physician, my true area of expertise is as a surgeon. I can preform an autopsy.

Uei: But what if you’re the culprit and you give us a false report?

Kyouka: Isn’t the culprit obvious?

_Kyouka motioned towards Emi. My chest tightened and I bit my lip. Given the situation we found her in, it is only natural that she’s the prime suspect. I hate to say it, but my initial thoughts about Sentarou’s death are not good for Emi…_

Emi: [Quivering] N-No… please… It wasn’t me! I don’t know how this happened!

Kyouka: How do you not know? You were just in here, weren’t you!?

Emi: Th-That… I-I don’t know! I just don’t know! The last thing I remember is opening the garden door last night… after that is just a big blank.

Mezon: Sorry darling, but you are not being very convincing.

Yuuji: Guess this’ll be a pretty quick trial.

Emi: [Sobbing] Wh-What? No, no… Everyone, please…

Takehiro: [Sneers] I always knew you were a traitorous bitch.

_I stepped in between Emi and Takehiro and glared at him intently. Now isn’t the time to think. I said I would support her, and so I will._

Nozomi: It is **much** too early to blame everything on Emi. Hold your accusations until after our investigation.

Takehiro: Pfft! We don’t need an investigation! The answer is cle-

Yomi: Nozomi is right. We cannot be hasty in our judgments.

Uei: Yeah… If you think about it, wouldn’t Emi being the culprit be super boring? There wouldn’t be any twists to this case if that were true.

Nenosuke: That is not an accurate way to determine the culprit… but I agree that we must be thorough.

Shouko: So, what are we supposed to do about the investigation?

_As if on cue, Monokuma appeared from seemingly nowhere._

Monokuma: Hellooooooooo everyone! I’m so excited! It finally happened! One of you finally became the murderer I knew you could be! [Sniffs] I’m so proud of you! And hey, the victim wasn’t the victim of the day! You know what that means? A class trial is going to happen!

Nenosuke: Great. He’s back.

Monokuma: [Paw to ear] Now, did I hear things right? Were some of you arguing over the culprit or worried about the investigation? Well, have no fear! I know you guys aren’t super detectives or anything, so I made you all a nice, compact file you can view on your ElectroIDs! Just open them up and go to the new tab listed as “Truth Bullets”! As you will see, there is already an item called the Monokuma File in it!

Vivian: [Looking at ElectoID] My! It really is there.

Monokuma: Monokuma Files will contain important details about the state of the victim. It’s there to get you guys going on the right path. There is another handy feature about the Truth Bullets tab! It also acts as a personal note taker! If you come across something interesting while investigating, write it down in your Truth Bullets! They will undoubtedly be useful during the class trial! Well then, the rest is up to you! [Laughing] Use the time you have left wisely…

_He left as quick as he came._

Takehiro: Pfft. I don’t need this tomfoolery. The culprit is obvious. I’m going back to my room.

_No one tried to stop him. Good riddance, I say._

Shougetsu: …We should decide how to handle the body. Ryosen volunteered to do an autopsy, but I don’t think we should leave him unsupervised. At least two people should be in charge of the body at all times.

Yuuji: I’ll watch him… I just gotta stand there, yeah? I can do that.

Ryosen: I would actually request one more. I will perform an autopsy, but I wish to check other areas during the investigation. Is there another volunteer to watch the body in my place?

Yomi: I’ll do it. I’ve conducted many debates, but never an investigation. I’m sure the rest of you can find evidence just as well or better than I could.

Shougetsu: Then that’s settled. The rest of us will investigate all we can.

_Yeah… we don’t have a choice. We must investigate. As it stands now, Emi will be selected as the culprit. But if that’s wrong, then all of us except the culprit will get punished. I need to find the truth behind this case… even if it ends with Emi being guilty. It would pain me to sacrifice one of my closest pieces so soon. I hope the evidence I find tells a different story…_

 

* * *

  **INVESTIGATION START**

* * *

 

_First thing to do is check the Monokuma File to see what it says. Let me just bring it up…_

 

**Monokuma File 1 added to Truth Bullets!**

**Monokuma File 1:** The victim is Sentarou Tetsuka, the Ultimate Weightlifter. The victim was killed by a pierce wound to the back of the head. This wound damaged the brain and death was instant. The time of death was approximately midnight.

 

_The time of death was midnight? Emi went to the garden at around 10:30. What happened in between that time?_

Emi: Um… hey, Nozomi?

Nozomi: Yes, Emi?

Emi: Th-Thank you for standing up for me back there. I… I must have looked so pathetic…

Nozomi: [Crosses arms] If you are going to continue degrading yourself, I don’t want to hear it. What happened, happened. We now have to deal with the consequences of you being a prime suspect. So, are you going to investigate with me or not?

Emi: [Hands over mouth] Wh-What? Can I really?

Nozomi: Of course. How can you clear your name if you don’t investigate?

Emi: Right. Y-Yeah, you’re right. [Deep breath, pumps a fist] Okay, let’s get to it!

Nozomi: Of course, if we are to prove your innocence, I first need to know your side of the story. Tell me everything you remember about last night.

Emi: Got it. [Hand to chin, thinking] So, after I left your room last night, I went straight to the garden. I didn’t think anything would happened because as you know, it’s a very short walk. You can even see the doors to the dorms from the garden door. I didn’t encounter anyone in the girls’ hall, entrance hall, or outside the garden. I opened the door to the garden, and…

Nozomi: And…?

Emi: [Hands to head, gritting teeth] Pain. Just, my whole body in pain. There was… like a wooshing sound or something, and then my body just… I don’t know. I must have fell unconscious, because that’s the last thing I remember before waking up.

Nozomi: What were things like when you woke up?

Emi: [Rubbing head] I actually woke up on one of the benches at the back of the garden. I felt… wet. [Hands over mouth, blushing] Ah, not that kind of wet! Like, I had been sweating or sprayed with a spray bottle or something! That’s what I meant.

Nozomi: Um… Yeah. That’s what I had thought. What else could you mean?

Emi: [Stunned, mouth open] …Er, forget it. Anyway, I woke up and was confused. My body still hurt and I had a massive headache. Then I noticed Sentarou in the middle of the garden. As I got closer and realized he was… [Gulps] dead… I panicked. I ran to the garden door, but it was blocked by a log! I tried pushing it as hard as I could and managed to get it out of the way just enough to open the door. Then I ran out… and there everyone was.

Nozomi: I see. Thank you for telling me.

 

**Emi’s Testimony added to Truth Bullets!**

**Emi’s Testimony:** She did not encounter anyone on her walk to the garden. She claims to have been unconscious since arriving at the garden last night. She says she woke up and felt wet, like she was sprayed with a spray bottle. A log was blocking the door when she tried to exit.

 

Nozomi: Now then, let’s begin searching the garden for clues.

Emi: Of course. I’ll follow your lead.

_There are a few notable things for us to search in the garden. First is the body, of course. There is a sledgehammer on the ground close by the body, probably from the tool shed. That means the tool shed is another area of interest. The garden door is also an important place to check to see how it was locked. There are a pair of conspicuous metal shapes sticking out of the walls near the entrance. The log Emi pushed aside is also by the entrance, and I see at least one rope attached to it. A few students also remain in the garden, doing their own searches. I should ask around to see if anyone knows anything. Ryosen is inspecting the body, with Yuuji and Yomi watching over him. Shouko is hanging out around the tool shed. Uei is near one of the trees. Kyouka and Mezon are near the entrance of the garden. Now, what to investigate first…_

[Examine Sentarou’s Body / Talk to Ryosen.]

Ryosen: Excuse me. Please do not interrupt me while I am working. You may take a photo if you wish, but I cannot allow you to touch the body just yet.

Emi: [Holds up camera] Th-This seems cruel, but I guess I should take a photo for the sake of reference in the trial. Sorry, Sentarou…

_Emi snapped a photo, and we let Ryosen get back to work._

[Talk to Yuuji]

Yuuji: [Grips hat, holds it over his eyes] Senny… Maybe I shoulda stopped him last night…

Nozomi: Last night? What was he doing?

Yuuji: Well, I dunno… But I saw him leave the dorms at 9:30. Come nighttime, he still hadn’t returned.

Nozomi: How do you know that? Were you in the entrance hall that whole time?

Yuuji: [Yawns] Yuuuuup. Chattin’ with Ryo from 9 to nighttime. We saw everyone return to their dorm rooms at that time. In fact, everyone was in their own room by 9:30. ‘Cept Senny, of course. Ask Ryo if you don’t believe me…

_So Sentarou was the only one who was not in the dorms at the start of nighttime… This could be useful information._

 

**Yuuji’s Testimony added to Truth Bullets!**

**Yuuji’s Testimony:** Yuuji was in the dorm entrance hall talking with Ryosen from 9p.m. until nighttime. He watched everyone return to their rooms before 9:30. Sentarou left at 9:30 and had not returned by nighttime.

 

Nozomi: Thank you, Yuuji.

Yuuji: Sure, I guess…

[Talk to Yomi]

Yomi: [Looking around] The garden seems to be quite a bit messier than I remember.

Nozomi: Hm? What do you mean?

Emi: Huh? You can’t tell, Nozomi?

Nozomi: Um… Well, one of the trees is cut down, and a few of the flowers have been trampled over. Is that what you mean?

Emi: Yes, that is part of it. Also, a few spots in the ground appear to be… dented. Like they were struck by something with great force.

Yomi: That is most likely it. You’re quite astute to notice something like that, Emi.

Emi: [Blushing] Ehehehe… I have been told that I have an eye for details.

_Hm. So parts of the ground show marks of an impact? I wonder what caused them…_

[Examine Hammer]

_There’s a sledgehammer set on the floor fairly close to Sentarou’s body._

Emi: Oh, is this from the tool shed? I think that place had a few hammers. And look at its head! This hammer looks like it has seen a lot of use.

_As she was talking, Emi took photos of the hammer from multiple angles. She even dropped to her stomach and took a photo while prone._

Nozomi: I find it a bit odd that it was just left out in the open like this. Regardless, I think we should check the tool shed at some point.

_The cause of death is a pierce wound, so this cannot be the murder weapon. Moreover, it has no blood on it, just small bits of dirt and grass. What exactly was this hammer used for? I should at least make a note of this._

 

**Hammer added to Truth Bullets!**

**Hammer:** A sledgehammer found near Sentarou’s body. It appears to have been used greatly.

 

[Examine Tool Shed]

Nozomi: Hm? It’s locked.

Shouko: Oh, yeah. The tool shed actually does have a lock, unlike the garden door. The key was inside last time I checked.

_It might be a problem if we can’t access the tool shed by the end of the investigation. If worst comes to worst, we could try to break the door down._

 

**Locked Tool Shed added to Truth Bullets!**

**Locked Tool Shed:** The tool shed was locked prior to the investigation.

 

[Talk to Shouko]

Shouko: The garden’s different than it was last night, huh?

Nozomi: Oh? Were you in the garden last night?

Shouko: Yeah. I find myself at peace in here. I was just singing to myself around 9 last night. Though something weird happened, so I left.

Nozomi: What was the weird thing that happened?

Shouko: [Points to ceiling] Mist just started spraying down from the pipes on the ceiling! It made everything damp. It was quite beautiful, actually. [Looking around, smiling] It had me entranced, and I spent a few minutes just taking in the garden's beauty... Oh, then Uei entered the garden looking for me. He told me I looked a bit damp, and I realized that I should probably change and take a shower. We returned to the dorms together.

Nozomi: I see. And you said the garden looks different today, correct?

Shouko: Yeah. The garden was the same as it ever was last night. That tree hadn't been cut down yet.

_This is actually quite useful information to me. What she said about the mist coincides with how Emi said she woke up. I feel safer in trusting Emi now. In addition, if the garden was the same at 9p.m., then that narrows the time frame for the set up of this crime._

Nozomi: Can I count on both you and Uei to testify that?

Shouko: [Kind smile] Certainly!

 

**Shouko’s Testimony added to Truth Bullets!**

**Shouko’s Testimony:** Last night, Shouko was singing in the garden about an hour before nighttime. Suddenly, mist began to fall from the pipes near the ceiling. It made the entire garden damp, so she left. Nothing else was out of the ordinary.

 

Nozomi: Thank you for your time, Shouko.

Shouko: [Smiles] No problem!

[Talk to Uei]

Uei: Hey, I found something near the base of that tree by the entrance. Check it out for yourself.

[Examine Rope Tied Around Tree]

_A sturdy rope with three main threads is tied around the base of a tree. The end of the rope is quite short. I inspected it and found that two of the threads look like they have been cut. The last thread looks blackened… like it has been burned. I should see if there is some other rope that has similar characteristics._

[Examine Fire Pit]

_Near the base of the tree with the rope tied around it is a fire pit._ _It looks completely burned out. All the branches used in the fire are charred all over. One branch stands taller than the rest. Emi walked in a circle around it to try and get the best shot._

Uei: Pretty interesting huh? This definitely was used somehow.

Nozomi: [Hand over mouth, thinking] Yes, I agree. I’m beginning to form a theory on how the garden could have been locked from someone outside…

Uei: I’m looking forward to hearing it. I think there’s more to this fire pit than it seems at first glance, so I’m gonna hang around. Something about one of the branches interests me. Do what you gotta do.

 

**Fire Pit added to Truth Bullets!**

**Fire Pit:** There is a small fire pit near the base of one of the trees. The branches in the pit appear to be all burned out. One branch appears taller than the rest and is slightly curved.

 

[Examine Stump]

_A tree was cut down here and is now a log hanging around the entrance of the garden. I should examine the log to see what I can find._

[Examine Pile of Branches]

_The branches were stripped from the tree that was cut down and are now laying in a pile. I should be thorough and go through this pile._

Emi: [Pointing] Oh! Look at that!

Nozomi: What is it, Emi?

Emi: [Focuses camera on branch pile] At the very bottom, these look like… shavings? [Snaps photo] Yeah. Branch shavings. There are comparatively few, but they’re there.

Nozomi: I see. Do you see any shaved branches?

Emi: …Nope. Huh. That’s strange.

_So someone shaved a branch, but only the shavings were found. Where did the shaved branch go? Moreover, shaving a branch seems pointless if the goal was to just strip the branches to turn the tree into a log. Something else must be going on here._

 

**Pile of Branches and Shavings added to Truth Bullets!**

**Pile of Branches and Shavings:** A pile of branches was found, likely removed from the log that was blocking the door. Among the plentiful branches, there are only a few branch shavings.

 

[Talk to Kyouka]

Kyouka: [Hand to forehead, gritting teeth] Dammit Sentarou… Why’d you have to go and leave me all alone like this?

[Talk to Mezon]

Mezon: Something about the ropes on the log interests me… I may try testing something out later.

[Examine Log]

_The log is slanted on its side and being supported by one of the metal shapes. Two ropes are tied around the log; one in the center and one on the side. I should investigate the ropes afterward._

Nozomi: This log was in the way of the door when you woke up, correct?

Emi: [Nods] Yeah. It was a little difficult to push, but was actually somewhat lighter than I expected. I guess it couldn’t be too heavy, or the weight would break the pipes on the ceiling the center rope is hanging from.

 

**Log Blocking the Door added to Truth Bullets!**

**Log Blocking the Door:** There was a log blocking the garden door from the inside. There were two ropes attached to it; one in the center and one on the side. The center rope was tied around the pipes near the ceiling of the garden. The side rope was sprawled out on the floor.

 

[Examine Center Rope]

_The main support of the log. It is tied around a pipe directly above the garden entrance._

[Examine Side Rope]

_A rope tied to one side of the log that is sprawled out on the floor. I followed the rope to its end. Let’s see here… two threads look cut, and the last one looks burned. Interesting…_

Emi: Oh, this rope… It looks similar to the one tied around the base of that tree.

Nozomi: [Confident Smile] Indeed. This is good for my theory.

Emi: Have you figured something out, Nozomi? You look satisfied.

Nozomi: Think about it, Emi. The side rope was cut and singed in the same way that the rope around the base of the tree was. Near the base of the tree we found a fire pit.

Emi: So, it has something to do with the fire pit…?

Nozomi: I’ll let you keep thinking about it on your own.

 

**Side Rope added to Truth Bullets!**

**Side Rope:** A rope that was attached to one end of the log that blocked the door. The rope is singed at one of its three thread’s ends. The other two threads appear to have been cut. A rope with similar features is tied around the trunk of a nearby tree. The fire pit is close by.

 

[Examine Metal Shapes]

_Two metal things are impaled in the walls on either side of the garden door. They are curved upwards in sort of a half-circle shape._

Emi: These things were holding the log in place when I woke up.

Nozomi: I see. So when we on the outside tried to push the door open, it would push the log, but would get caught on these metal things.

Emi: Yeah. That means that the garden was definitely locked… [Droops shoulders] from the inside. Oooooh, this doesn’t look good for me.

 

**Metal Rings Near Entrance added to Truth Bullets!**

**Metal Rings Near Entrance** : Near the entrance of the garden are metal rings forcibly stuck into the wall. They are not full circles, as they are missing much of their upper halves.

 

Nozomi: What truly matters is where the culprit was when the garden was locked.

Emi: Huh? What do you mean?

Nozomi: …Let’s move on. We should try to find where these things came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Investigation time! Not everything is revealed yet, but any theories so far? I think it's interesting to hear them and compare them to my own thought process when trying to make this case. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Inves) P2

_I believe we have sufficiently searched the garden. Oh, it looks like something is happening with Ryosen and company over by the body. They seem to have managed to take Sentarou’s armor off, so he’s topless now. I’m not certain what the point of that is. Ryosen has called Uei and Shouko over, and they are inspecting something in Ryosen’s hand. Ryosen has turned towards us now, and is motioning us over. Hopefully he has good news to share._

Ryosen: Emi. You have not yet left the garden, correct?

Emi: [Nods] Yeah. Why?

Ryosen: [Hand over his face scar] That’s good. Nozomi, Shouko, I need a favor. I need you two to search Emi thoroughly.

Emi: [Blushing] Wh-What? Why?

Ryosen: You’re the prime suspect, after all. [Glances at Nozomi] We all need to know if you’re hiding something.

_That look he gave me makes me think he was trying to tell me something. For now, I’ll play along with this._

Nozomi: I must agree, Emi. If you aren’t hiding anything, then it shouldn’t be a problem.

Emi: [Playing with fingers] W-Well, I guess… If this will help clear my name, I’ll do it.

Ryosen: …I see. That is good. [Hands key to Nozomi] This is the key to the tool shed. You may search her in there for some privacy.

Nozomi: Where did you find the key?

Ryosen: It was inside of Sentarou’s armor.

Shouko: Makes it seem like Sentarou was the one who locked the tool shed.

Yuuji: [Hand on neck] Ya sure, Sho? Couldn’t the culprit have planted it?

Ryosen: [Adjusts glasses] Unlikely. That armor was difficult to take off. If the culprit didn’t want it to be found, they could have just taken it with them. That would have been much easier than taking off Sentarou’s armor and putting it back on. Sentarou is the only one I can think of who would benefit by doing this.

Nozomi: I see. That is quite interesting.

 

**Locked Tool Shed updated!**

**Locked Tool Shed:** The tool shed was initially locked. The key was found inside Sentarou’s armor. It is unlikely anyone except Sentarou put it there.

 

Shouko: Alright then! Let’s head to the tool shed.

_Shouko, Emi, and I unlocked the tool shed and entered. Not much was different inside, except for a busted barrel and a missing hammer._

Nozomi: Emi, I know that this might be a bit awkward, but-

Emi: [Smile] It’s okay. It’s better than being falsely convicted.

Shouko: You can just watch if you’re uncomfortable, Nozomi. I’ll have this done in a jiffy!

_It’s true… I’m not very comfortable with this. I am very hesitant with physical interactions other than simple handshakes. But at the same time, I feel like I should be doing the searching since Emi is_ _**my** _ _buddy… While I was pondering, Shouko began the search. She had Emi stand with her arms horizontally out to the sides and her feet shoulder-length apart. Shouko pressed her palms swiftly and smoothly across Emi’s entire body multiple times from various angles. She hummed as she did so, and Emi appeared docile._

Shouko: Alright, almost done. Last thing is to take your shoes off.

Emi: Sure. [Reaches for feet] …Huh?

Nozomi: Is something wrong?

Emi: [Waves over] Come take a look at this. My shoelace is scuffed. It wasn’t like that last night. How about this one? [Tries to untie shoelace] It’s… wet. Very wet. A lot wetter than the rest of me.

Nozomi: That is quite odd. I’m not sure of the significance, but we should remember this just to be safe.

 

**Emi’s Shoelaces added to Truth Bullets!**

**Emi’s Shoelaces:** One of Emi’s shoelaces is still noticeable damper than the rest of her. The other has been scuffed up slightly near the ends of the string.

 

_Emi took her shoes off and handed them to Shouko. After examining them for a moment, Shouko handed them back. Emi put them back on._

Shouko: [Smile] You’re good, Emi. We didn’t find what Ryosen was looking for.

Emi: [Sigh of relief] That’s good… So, what **was** he looking for?

Shouko: You can ask him yourself, he has something to show you.

Nozomi: One more thing, Shouko. You seemed like you knew what you were doing while searching her… have you searched people before?

Shouko: [Holds a hand out] Well, not exactly, but… [Flicks wrist, a sewing needle appears] I just know a bit about concealed weapons, that’s all.

_That… is actually quite concerning to me. Unfortunately, I don’t think I can spare the time to ask everything I want to of her right now. What baffles me the most is how willing she was to tell us that. In this situation, carrying concealed weapons just makes her seem suspicious… I’m not sure what to think of Shouko right now._

Emi: [Giggles] Wow, that’s pretty cool, Shouko! Do you, like, moonlight as a vigilante or something?

Shouko: [Blushes] M-Me? Please… It’s just a cheap parlor trick I know. Anyone can do it with enough practice.

_I’m not so sure. I will have to remember this and inquire further about it later. Right now, there are more pressing matters at hand._

[Examine Barrel]

_This barrel is broken down and is missing its… metal rings. I see. Connecting how the rings were used and where this barrel was found leads us to…_

Nozomi: Emi, what do you think of this barrel?

Emi: [Taking photo] Well, it’s probably where the metal rings near the entrance came from.

Nozomi: What was the purpose of those rings near the entrance?

Emi: [Lowers camera] Um, to hold the log in place?

Nozomi: [Nods] Right. In other words, to lock the garden door. And who could enter the tool shed?

Emi: [Scratches head] Well, whoever had the key, I gue- [Shocked expression] W-Wait. That can’t be right…

Shouko: What can’t be right?

Emi: [Finger to chin] There must be some mistake here. Was the key planted after all?

Shouko: Didn’t Ryosen say that was very unlikely?

Nozomi: We’ll have time to discuss theories in the class trial. Let’s note this and move on.

 

**Metal Rings Near Entrance updated!**

**Metal Rings Near Entrance:** Near the entrance of the garden are metal rings forcibly stuck into the wall. They are not full circles, as they are missing much of their upper halves. A barrel in the tool shed was found missing its metal rings.

 

Nozomi: I’ve seen all that I wanted to of the tool shed, and we shouldn’t keep Ryosen waiting. Let’s go.

_Emi and Shouko followed me out. We walked back over to the body, where Ryosen was waiting with Uei, Yuuji, and Yomi._

Shouko: We didn’t find anything, Ryosen.

Ryosen: [Hand to scar] Yeah… I thought so. [Closed eyes, concentrating] Hmmmmm… [Opens eyes] Okay. I believe in your innocence, Emi.

Emi: [Bouncing] R-Really!? That’s good news!

Ryosen: Take a look at this.

_He pointed to a cloth placed near the head injury. We knelt down to get a better look. On top of the cloth were many black specks._

Ryosen: These were inside of Sentarou’s head injury. Uei believes them to be-

Emi: Obsidian, right?

Ryosen: [Curious look] Why, yes. Since both you and Uei say so, these are likely obsidian fragments. How could you tell?

Emi: The color and the way they reflect light. Also, they probably came from something sharp, since they were found inside of Sentarou’s injury. I can’t think of anything other than obsidian. [Finger to chin] Still, some force would be required to lodge a shard inside his skull…

Nozomi: I see. So he was most likely killed by an obsidian shard. Some fragments remained inside when the shard was pulled out.

 

**Obsidian Fragments added to Truth Bullets!**

**Obsidian Fragments:** Small obsidian fragments were found lodged deep in Sentarou’s head.

 

Ryosen: I wanted to see if Emi either had the shard or fragments on her person. Granted, I don’t think it would have proven anything, since the true culprit could have planted it on her. I had Uei and Yuuji check the trash bins and Yomi assisted me with the body. We weren’t able to find anything else anywhere. It’s like the shard just disappeared.

Nozomi: …I see. So that means…

Emi: Is something wrong, Nozomi?

Nozomi: [Smiles, folds arms] No. In fact, I think things are going well for us.

Ryosen: Other than that, the wound matches what was described in the Monokuma File. I didn’t find any other external injuries to speak of. He looks the same as when I performed a check-up on him yesterday.

Nozomi: I see. Thank you, Ryosen. [Motions for Emi to follow] Let’s go, Emi.

Yomi: Everyone, there is one more thing I think you should look at. [Holds out a rock] This was found under the body.

Uei: Oh, is that…?

Yuuji: Huh? Ain’t it just a rock?

_Yomi knelt down beside Sentarou’s armor. She looked us each in the eye to make sure she had our attention, then struck the armor with the rock. Her striking produced a noticeable spark._

Uei: [Grins] Thought so! That’s flint, isn’t it? Quite a handy rock for starting fires!

Yomi: I thought it might be important since it was hidden from view.

 

**Flint Rock added to Truth Bullets!**

**Flint Rock:** A piece of flint was discovered under Sentarou’s body.

 

Ryosen: Perhaps. But is flint naturally found in this garden? If so, it would not be that strange to find it lying around.

Yomi: I do not know. We should consult someone who frequents the garden.

Shouko: [Scratches head] Eh, sorry guys. Though I go here often, I don’t know rocks well enough to distinguish that kind from others. You’ll have to ask someone else.

Nozomi: That is fine. I have someone else in mind who might be able to tell us that.

Ryosen: You are planning to leave the garden now, correct? May I accompany you? I wish to go somewhere as well.

Nozomi: Yes, you mentioned that at the beginning. You are welcome to join us, but allow me to talk to someone first.

Ryosen: Very well.

[Talk to Kyouka]

Nozomi: Kyouka, I wish to ask you something.

Kyouka: Hm? Shoot.

Nozomi: Have you ever encountered flint or obsidian in this garden?

Kyouka: [Raised eyebrow] Huh? I’m pretty sure all of the rocks in this garden are slate. Don’t think I’ve seen obsidian or flint.

 

**Flint Rock updated!**

**Flint Rock:** A piece of flint was discovered under Sentarou’s body. Apparently, both flint and obsidian do not naturally occur in this garden.

 

Nozomi: [Hand over mouth, closed eyes] …Checkmate.

Emi: Did you figure something out, Nozomi?

Nozomi: …I believe so. Thank you, Kyouka. That’s all I needed to know.

Kyouka: You’re welcome, I guess. Don’t think I did much, though.

[Exit Garden]

Nozomi: So Ryosen, where to?

Ryosen: I’d like to check the dorms. [Holds up an ElectroID] Specifically, Sentarou’s room.

Nozomi: I see. We can access his room with his ElectroID.

Ryosen: Are there any places you would like to visit?

Nozomi: I’d like to see if we are able to find everyone else, but I believe searching Sentarou’s room takes precedence.

[Move to Boys’ Dorm Hall]

_We found Nenosuke and Yoriko in the boys’ dorm hall by Takehiro’s room._

Yoriko: [Pressing buzzer] Takehiro! Please come out! Takehirooooo!

Nenosuke: [Sighs] He will not come out. Continuing this will not get you anywhere.

Yoriko: [Pouts] Takehiro… Stupid poopy-headed jerk!

Ryosen: Hello Nenosuke and Yoriko. It appears talking with Takehiro is futile.

Nenosuke: That is what I have been telling her from the start.

Ryosen: [Unlocks Sentarou’s door] We will be searching Sentarou’s room. You may join us if you wish.

Nenosuke: I will.

Yoriko: Hey. Don’t leave me all alone, you jerk.

Nenosuke: Then come with us. It will surely be more productive than trying to talk to Takehiro.

[Move to Sentarou’s Room]

_Sentarou’s room… as expected, it looks almost the same as my own. The layout is identical. It doesn’t look like there is much to find here._

[Examine Notepad]

Nozomi: It looks like some pages have been torn off of the provided notepad.

[Examine Trash Bin]

_There are some crumpled up pieces of paper in the trash bin. Are they from the notepad? Yoriko came over and dug her hands through the papers. She unfolded one, glanced at it, then tossed it aside. She continued to do so for the other papers and ended up with two piles._

Nozomi: Yoriko, what are you doing?

Yoriko: Separating the nonsense from the legible. [Hands Nozomi one of the papers] Here, read this one. This one is the most complete, I think.

_I took the paper and read it to myself. “I’ll be going to the garden at 9:30. If I don’t write back by 10:30, please come get me.” At the bottom of the paper is Sentarou’s name, but it is crossed out._

Yoriko: All of them… say similar things.

Nozomi: [Hand on chin] I see… Then it wasn’t a coincidence. It appears Sentarou lured someone to the garden at 10:30. But he didn’t want them to know it was him who wrote the letter.

Emi: What makes you say that?

Nozomi: His name is crossed out. This was in the trash, so he clearly threw it out. Everything else on this note is legible, so the only mistake has to be his name.

Emi: Oh, yeah. I guess that makes sense.

 

**Sentarou’s Note added to Truth Bullets!**

**Sentarou’s Note:** A note Yoriko found in the trash bin of Sentarou’s room. It reads, “I’ll be going to the garden at 9:30. If I don’t write back by 10:30, please come get me.” Sentarou’s name is signed at the bottom, but it is crossed out.

 

Ryosen: …I think this is enough. I am ready to leave whenever you guys are.

Nozomi: Is there any other place you wish to visit?

Ryosen: [Shakes head] Nowhere in particular. But I agree with your earlier desire to locate everyone else before we head back to the garden.

Yoriko: I think I’ll stay here…

Nenosuke: I’ll stay with her. I don’t think it’s a good idea for one to be alone at the moment. Emi, Nozomi… good luck in the trial.

Nozomi: Thank you, but luck won’t have anything to do with this trial.

[Exit Dorms. Enter Kitchen.]

_So here is where the rest of us were. Vivian, Shougetsu, and Mitsuyoshi are all sitting at a table, and they are eating steaks. I’m not sure if this is an appropriate time for that._

[Talk to Mitsuyoshi]

Mitsuyoshi: [Jittery] H-Hi Nozomi! How’re you doing?

Nozomi: Fine. My investigation is going well. What about you? You do not appear well.

Mitsuyoshi: [Deep breath] I-I just… that was the first time I’ve seen a real dead body. I mean, I’ve seen a lot of depictions of death in card art and all, but seeing it up close in person… I’m just a bit unsettled.

Nozomi: That is understandable. But you **do** realize our lives are on the line, correct?

Mitsuyoshi: [Shrinks in seat] Of course I know that… [Hands on head] Aaaaagh! Why now of all times do I have to show my wimpy side?

[Talk to Shougetsu]

Nozomi: Shougetsu, what are you doing here? Lazing about while others do all the investigating… that doesn’t seem very leader-like.

Shougetsu: [Nods] Yes, I know. But it seems you’ve picked things up in regards to that!

Nozomi: [Cold stare] …What?

Shougetsu: [Picks at teeth] By the way, there’s something that’s been bothering me. Why is Emi still alive?

Emi: [Flinches] H-Huh? You think I should be dead?

Shougetsu: You might’ve misunderstood me. I don’t **want** you dead. But considering the motive and the situation we found you in, you’re the one who **should** be dead. Don’t you agree, Nozomi?

… _It’s true. She was the victim of the day. If she had been knocked unconscious, why was Sentarou killed and not her? I began to mull it over in my head… Then it hit me. I think I understand the motives behind this case now. But if I’m right, then that means… I have no choice. I cannot regret this. All other pieces are worthless compared to the King. That’s right… I have to protect my King—myself—at all costs._

Nozomi: …Yes, I agree. Also… [Bows] I am sorry I implied that you were lazy, Shougetsu.

Shougetsu: [Shrugs] That’s not really something you should apologize for, but whatever.

[Talk to Vivian]

Nozomi: You have time to cook steak in a situation like this, Vivian?

Vivian: [Polite smile] Of course! Mitsuyoshi is a bit shaken by the corpse, and it seems Shougetsu has had some stress built up in him as well. Would you like me to make you something? I’m sure the investigation has you stressed. I am at your service!

Nozomi: No, thank you. I should get back to work.

Vivian: Are you concerned about my performance in the trial? I am no slouch when it comes to reasoning, Nozomi. I think you will find my performance to be adequate.

Nozomi: Adequate? Not perfect?

Vivian: [Polite smile] …I will not make any mistakes. You can decide if that constitutes as perfect or not.

[Exit Kitchen. Enter Garden.]

_Emi, Ryosen, and I returned to the garden door. Ryosen opened it and took a step inside, when…_

**CRASH**

_Ryosen did not have any time to react. A log came swinging down from the side and clobbered him right in front of us. He went flying to the side of the garden. We rushed inside and over to his body. I knelt beside his body and tried to stir him awake._

Kyouka: Shit! I didn’t mean for that to happen! Don’t you dare be dead, asshole!

Emi: Wh-What in the world just happened?!

Mezon: [Hand over mouth] Goodness! What poor timing. Kyouka was just trying to understand the purpose of the log better by messing with the ropes.

Kyouka: Tch! Don’t try to pin this all on me!

Mezon: Hm? But you **were** the one holding the rope, yes?

Kyouka: [Snarls] Shut up! You were helping me!

_Ryosen wasn’t moving. I checked his pulse to be sure._

Nozomi: …Relax. He is just unconscious.

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: Well now, well now, well now. Investigation time is over and trial time is fast approaching. Everyone, please go through the stone door near the infirmary. Also, it has come to my attention that one of you idiots has knocked another one of you idiots unconscious by accident. It’s whatever, but Ryosen will not be able to participate in this trial because of this. Drop him in one of the infirmary rooms. Or just leave him there. Who cares, really? See the rest of you kiddos soon.

**CLICK**

Emi: O-Oh no… poor Ryosen.

Kyouka: I-It’s fine! Monokuma said it’s fine! Let’s just drop him off and head to the trial.

Nozomi: Yeah. Nothing else for us to do now.

_Still, I think I should make note of this occurrence._

 

**Ryosen Knocked Unconscious added to Truth Bullets!**

**Ryosen Knocked Unconscious:** Right before the trial started, Ryosen was knocked unconscious by the log swinging down and hitting him as he entered the garden. Kyouka and Mezon had been messing with the ropes, and happened to let go as Ryosen entered.

 

_Yuuji and Kyouka carried Ryosen to the infirmary, then followed the rest of us into the stone door. We found ourselves in a small room with a mechanical lift at the back. The gates in front of the lift opened, inviting us inside._

[Talk to Emi]

Emi: I’m scared… but I know we have to do this. You believed in me, Nozomi. So, I will do the same for you.

[Talk to Nenosuke]

Nenosuke: …I hope your investigation was fruitful.

[Talk to Yoriko]

Yoriko: [Looking down] …So cruel…

[Talk to Uei]

Uei: [Smiles] I think I found something interesting while you were out! Wait ‘til I bring it up in the trial!

[Talk to Shouko]

Shouko: Uei seems happy about something. Good. Seeing him like that makes me happy, too.

[Talk to Kyouka]

Kyouka: Damn… this is really happening, huh?

[Talk to Takehiro]

Takehiro: [Smug grin] I hope you’re ready to part ways with your dear traitorous Emi.

… _I am very glad we did not run into him during the investigation._

[Talk to Yuuji]

Yuuji: Kinda sucks about Ryo…

[Talk to Mezon]

Mezon: I wonder what the trial will be like.

[Talk to Vivian]

Vivian: I have confidence that we will come out of this trial alive.

[Talk to Shougetsu]

Shougetsu: [Thumbs up] No need to feel nervous. You’ll do just fine.

[Talk to Mitsuyoshi]

Mitsuyoshi: A-All I gotta do is believe in the cards, hahaha…

[Talk to Yomi]

Yomi: …Let’s go.

[Enter Lift]

_One by one, the other students passed through the gate and onto the lift. I held Emi back for a moment._

Nozomi: Emi. Do you have any clue about who the culprit is?

Emi: Um… not really, no. But **you** do, don’t you?

Nozomi: [Nods] I do. But I believe you should attempt to solve this one on your own. Especially the **why** behind this incident. Who did it is obviously important, but I believe the why to be integral to this case.

_Emi stayed silent, appearing to be lost in thought. We entered the lift, and the gates closed behind us. The lift descended ever so slowly, making creaking noises with every rotation of its gears. After a while in the crowded lift, it came to an abrupt halt. The gates opened, revealing to us a circular room with stone walls and 16 podiums in the middle. One of the podiums had a stand with Sentarou's picture blacked out and a cross in red over it. Monokuma sat at the back of the room on a throne of sorts. We each exited the lift and took a place at a podium, with the seat in front of Monokuma empty for Ryosen. This is it. This is the first trial in this crazy university. A university where we have to commit a murder and indirectly kill the others to leave. We now live under these conditions, and there is no escape. I will believe in Emi, believe in my reasoning, and guide this trial to its end._

 

**Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Investigation) – END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the truth bullets are loaded now. Who will they be aimed at and who will they indict? Until next time!


	11. Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Trial) P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the first trial. It features Nonstop Debates etc. like in the actual games, with the solutions put a bit below the phases. There should be enough space so you don't immediately see the answers, but I still advise against scrolling too quickly. Here is the order the students are arranged in the circle of podiums (with Nozomi at the top and going clockwise):
> 
> Nozomi (Directly across from Monokuma)  
> Emi  
> Sentarou  
> Kyouka  
> Mezon  
> Shougetsu  
> Uei  
> Yomi  
> Ryosen (In front of Monokuma)  
> Nenosuke  
> Shouko  
> Yuuji  
> Yoriko  
> Vivian  
> Mitsuyoshi  
> Takehiro

**Truth & Lie Bullets!**

**Monokuma File 1** : The victim is Sentarou Tetsuka, the Ultimate Weightlifter. The victim was killed by a pierce wound to the back of the head. This wound damaged the brain and death was instant. The time of death was approximately midnight.

**Lie** : The Monokuma file contains incorrect information.

**Emi’s Testimony** : She did not encounter anyone on her walk to the garden. She claims to have been unconscious since arriving at the garden last night. She says she woke up and felt wet, like she was sprayed with a spray bottle. A log was blocking the door when she tried to exit.

**Lie** : Emi saw someone on her way to the garden.

**Yuuji’s Testimony** : Yuuji was in the dorm entrance hall talking with Ryosen from 9p.m. until nighttime. He watched everyone return to their rooms before 9:30. Sentarou left at 9:30 and had not returned by nighttime.

**Lie** : Sentarou had returned by nighttime.

**Hammer** : A sledgehammer found near Sentarou’s body. It appears to have been used greatly.

**Lie** : The hammer was bloody.

**Locked Tool Shed** : The tool shed was initially locked. The key was found inside Sentarou’s armor. It is unlikely anyone except Sentarou put it there.

**Lie** : The tool shed was not locked.

**Shouko’s Testimony** : Last night, Shouko was singing in the garden about an hour before nighttime. Suddenly, mist began to fall from the pipes near the ceiling. It made the entire garden damp, so she left. Nothing else was out of the ordinary.

**Lie** : The log trap had already been set at 9 last night.

**Fire Pit** : There is a small fire pit near the base of one of the trees. The branches in the pit appear to be all burned out. One branch appears taller than the rest and is slightly curved.

**Lie** : None of the branches were burned.

**Emi’s Shoelaces** : One of Emi’s shoelaces is still noticeable damper than the rest of her. The other has been scuffed up slightly near the ends of the string.

**Lie** : Emi's shoelaces were completely normal.

**Pile of Branches and Shavings** : A pile of branches was found, likely removed from the log that was blocking the door. Among the plentiful branches, there are only a few branch shavings.

**Lie** : No branch shavings were found.

**Log Blocking the Door** : There was a log blocking the garden door from the inside. There were two ropes attached to it; one in the center and one on the side. The center rope was tied around the pipes near the ceiling of the garden. The side rope was sprawled out on the floor.

**Lie** : Nothing was blocking the garden door.

**Side Rope** : A rope that was attached to one end of the log that blocked the door. The rope is singed at one of its three thread’s ends. The other two threads appear to have been cut. A rope with similar features is tied around the trunk of a nearby tree. The fire pit is close by.

**Lie** : The side rope was completely intact.

**Metal Rings Near Entrance** : Near the entrance of the garden are metal rings forcibly stuck into the wall. They are not full circles, as they are missing much of their upper halves. A barrel in the tool shed was found missing its metal rings.

**Lie** : Nothing that indicates where they came from was found.

**Obsidian Fragments** : Small obsidian fragments were found lodged deep in Sentarou’s head.

**Lie** : Nothing was found in Sentarou's head.

**Flint Rock** : A piece of flint was discovered under Sentarou’s body. Apparently, both flint and obsidian do not naturally occur in this garden.

**Lie** : The garden has plenty of flint and obsidian.

**Sentarou’s Note** : A note Yoriko found in the trash bin of Sentarou’s room. It reads, “I’ll be going to the garden at 9:30. If I don’t write back by 10:30, please come get me.” Sentarou’s name is signed at the bottom, but it is crossed out.

**Lie** : Sentarou's name is written clearly at the bottom.

**Ryosen Knocked Unconscious** : Right before the trial started, Ryosen was knocked unconscious by the log swinging down and hitting him as he entered the garden. Kyouka and Mezon had been messing with the ropes, and happened to let go as Ryosen entered.

**Lie** : Ryosen is just pretending to be unconscious.

* * *

  

**Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Class Trial)**

 

Monokuma: Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. You will discuss who you think the blackened killer is. We will then hold a vote in which you make your decision! If the majority vote is correct, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if the vote is incorrect… Then I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened! The blackened will graduate from UtoUni!

Emi: Before we begin, I’d like to ask… Is the killer really one of us?

Takehiro: Whatever are you suggesting? Of course they are! [Dramatic point] It’s you!

Emi: [Hands up, wincing] Wh-What?! How can you decide that so early?

Takehiro: It’s obvious! We caught you red-handed! How can you possibly refute-

Yomi: [Slams podium] That’s enough, Takehiro!

Takehiro: Hm?

Yomi: [Piercing gaze] You spent the entire investigation in your room. You barely looked at the crime scene.

Takehiro: I only needed a brief look to-

Yomi: [Hand over face, snarling] I don’t appreciate arrogant blowhards like you who fancy themselves superior to others, yet won’t bother to do any actual legwork. As the Ultimate Debater, I will ensure this trial runs smoothly and fairly. I will not stand for harsh accusations without reasoning or evidence.

Takehiro: There’s plenty of evidence that-

Yomi: In due time. First, **we** will begin by discussing the state of the victim when he was found. That way, people like **you** , who barely glanced at the scene, will be up to speed. Any objections, Takehiro?

Takehiro: Tch! Grr…

_...Yomi completely shut him down. I suppose a setting like this is where she is able to shine. Regardless, it appears we will begin by getting our facts straight. This should be easy._

 

* * *

* * *

**Nonstop Debate**

Everyone talks in succession. Statements you can argue with will appear {in curly braces}. This is the first one, so there will be only one {argue statement} and one **Truth Bullet**.

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File 1**

* * *

Yomi: The victim in this case is Sentarou Tetsuka

Shougetsu: He was killed by an injury to the back of the head

Shouko: He probably didn’t even see it coming

Mitsuyoshi: So, the culprit snuck up on him, then?

Takehiro: Indeed. The devious villain came up from behind him and…

Takehiro: Clobbered him in the back of the head {with the hammer}!

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Monokuma File 1** - > {with the hammer}

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: Takehiro… Did you happen to completely ignore the Monokuma File?

Takehiro: [Disgusted look] What? Is this slander!? Are you accusing me of being illiterate? I will not stand for-

Yomi: She’s right. Anyone who read the Monokuma File or even just inspected the body closely would have known Sentarou was not struck with the hammer.

Nozomi: The Monokuma File states that Sentarou was killed by a **pierce** wound to the back of the head. A hammer would not have created such a wound.

Takehiro: [Flustered] Wh- I-I knew that! I was just testing you morons to see if **you** knew that!

Uei: I vote to completely ignore Takehiro from now on. He clearly has no idea what’s going on. He also is too incompetent to be the culprit.

Shouko: Second!

Mitsuyoshi: Second!

Mezon: Second!

Nenosuke: This suggestion is acceptable.

Yomi: Now, now. **Everyone** deserves their fair chance to speak. Consider this a warning, Takehiro. Make another idiotic move like that, and I **will** ban you from this discussion. Got it?

Takehiro: [Balled fists, fuming] You…! You… miserable! Worthless! Steaming piles of… pus…!

Yomi: I’ll take that as you understood. Now then, let’s move on. Sentarou clearly wasn’t killed by the hammer. What **was** he killed with?

_We found something during the investigation that shows what he was killed with. This one should also be pretty basic._

 

* * *

* * *

**Nonstop Debate**

There are now multiple {argue statements} and **Truth Bullets**. You must find the correct statement to argue with the correct bullet.

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File 1, Obsidian Fragments, Flint Rock**

* * *

Shouko: What was Sentarou killed with?

Vivian: It had to have been a {sharp object}

Mitsuyoshi: The tool shed had {plenty of weapony-stuff}!

Mitsuyoshi: They probably got something from there!

Mezon: Is deciding the exact weapon really important?

Mezon: A sharp object {pierced his skull}! Do we need more?

Kyouka: Since {no evidence was left behind}...

Kyouka: It’d be impossible to find the weapon, right?

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Obsidian Fragments** - > {no evidence was left behind}

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: Actually there **was** some evidence left behind. While Ryosen was examining the body, he found small obsidian fragments located within Sentarou’s brain.

Mitsuyoshi: [Shocked] Inside his brain!?

Shougetsu: [Hand to chin, concerned] Ryosen… actually dug around in Sentarou’s brain?

Yuuji: [Shrugs] The dude’s surely been around a few corpses in his time. This isn’t too surprising.

Emi: Yuuji, you’re quite… um, nevermind.

Nozomi: This means that an obsidian shard was likely forced into his head. It was removed, but some of the fragments remained.

Takehiro: [Chin raised, looking down] So what?

Nozomi: Hm?

Takehiro: So. What. Congratulations, you found the rock that killed him. What difference does it make if he was killed by a pebble or a blade? It still stands that… [Dramatic point] Emi is the only one who could have killed him!

Emi: [Shirks] Wh-What!?

Takehiro: The garden door was locked. You and Sentarou were the only ones inside. Therefore, it could only be you!

Uei: Takehiro brings up a valid point for once! As long as it’s a locked room, it can only be Emi. [Wry smile] So, all we gotta do is show how it could be possible to lock it from the outside!

Takehiro: Are you that confident?

Uei: Mmmmm… [Shrugs] This really isn’t about confidence. I just really hate you, Takehiro. And I want to prove you wrong.

Takehiro: P-Purely out of spite!? You worthless-

Uei: [Cold stare] I hate you. I **hate** you, **loathe** you, **despise** you and everything you stand for.

Takehiro: [Taken aback] Wh… Wha…?

Shouko: …Um, Uei? Are you okay?

Uei: [Giddy] Right as rain! Now, let’s offer up some theories!

 

* * *

* * *

**Nonstop Debate**

Statements you can agree with will be underlined. In this phase, only agree statements will appear. In the future, both agree and argue statements will appear and you must find the correct statement to argue or agree with the correct bullet.

**Truth Bullets: Hammer, Locked Tool Shed, Side Rope**

* * *

Takehiro: A-As long as the garden was locked…

Takehiro: The culprit can only be Emi!

Uei: What if there was a hidden escape route?

Yoriko: The culprit… could’ve…

Yoriko: Set up an… automated mechanism…

Mezon: Aha, I’ve got it!

Mezon: The culprit might’ve stayed hidden in the garden until it was unlocked!

Nenosuke: I’m 100% certain we were all outside except Emi and Sentarou.

Takehiro: Which means! Emi is the culprit!

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Side Rope** - > automated mechanism

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: Yoriko is correct. I believe the culprit set up an automated mechanism that would have locked the door without requiring the culprit’s presence. First, let us recall how the garden door was locked.

 

* * *

**Present Evidence!**

**How was the garden door locked?**

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Log Blocking the Door**

* * *

 

Nozomi: It was locked by the log blocking the entrance to the garden.

Emi: Right. It was fairly heavy. I had a bit of trouble trying to move it, but I managed.

Nozomi: The log had two ropes connected to it. One was tied around the middle, and the other around one of the sides. Let’s focus on the second rope: the one tied around the side. It was tied with a three strand rope. Two of the strands were cut, and the last one was singed.

Mitsuyoshi: [Curious] Singed? You mean, burned? Was there a fire there?

Nozomi: Yes there was. I have proof of it.

 

* * *

**Present Evidence**

**What proves there was a fire?**

 

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Fire Pit**

* * *

 

Nozomi: The other half of the rope was tied to the base of a nearby tree. And right next to that tree was a fire pit. The culprit cut two of the three strands to weaken the rope, so that only the remaining strand needed to burn. They threw the rope over the pipes of the garden and tied the other end to the tree.

Emi: [Fist on top of flat palm, bright smile] Yeah, I see! That would cause the log to raise up and to the side!

Nozomi: And out of the way of the door. Then, they created the fire pit directly under the cut rope. The fire would slowly singe the last strand of rope until it separated.

Emi: The tension holding the log up would go away, and it would swing down like a pendulum! Eventually, it would return to rest at its center, which is right in front of the garden door!

Nozomi: The culprit only needed a few seconds to escape the garden. This process surely would have given them plenty of time.With this, I believe I’ve adequately presented the possibility of a third party being involved. The true culprit.

**Mituyoshi: You’ve just activated my trap card! [Argue]**

 

* * *

* * *

Mitsuyoshi: That’s quite a miraculous method you’ve got there. But unfortunately, it doesn’t explain everything.

Nozomi: Oh? I’d be happy to try and clear the field of any doubt.

**Rebuttal Showdown**

A one-on-one battle with your opponent trying to break through your reasoning. Find the correct {argue statement} and slash through it with the correct **Truth Blade**. This time, only one statement will appear.

**Truth Blades: Metal Rings Near Entrance, Sentarou’s Note, Ryosen Knocked Unconscious**

* * *

Mitsuyoshi: You may have explained

how the log’s position got to be

in front of the garden door

 

But you haven’t explained

how the log stayed there!

 

Nozomi: How the log stayed there? What do you mean?

 

Mitsuyoshi: What I mean is,

we should have been able

to push it out of the way

 

Emi was able to do it,

so if we pushed against the door,

the log should have been

pushed with it

 

After all, there was

{nothing to stop the log}

from being pushed inward!

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Metal Rings Near Entrance** - > {nothing to stop the log}

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: Wrong, Mitsuyoshi. There **was** something to stop us from pushing the log inward.

Emi: You mean the metal rings stuck into the wall near the entrance? Yeah, the log was being held by them when I woke up.

Nenosuke: [Annoyed] That is certainly something that should have been said earlier.

_Or maybe you should have figured that out yourself. What is with Nenosuke? I thought he would have been on top of this._

Emi: [Droops] I-I’m sorry… I was so caught up with Sentarou’s death, and being accused… Something was bound to slip my mind…

Mitsuyoshi: [Nervous smile] Y-Yeah! That’s totally why I didn’t realize what those were for.

Yoriko: What… were those metal rings? I don’t… recognize them…

Yuuji: Yeah. Where’d they come from?

_Where did they come from? I know the answer. And that answer should shed a little bit of light on this case._

 

* * *

* * *

**Hangman’s Gambit**

Try to find the correct phrase from the letters provided. Note that some letters may not be used and some may be used more than once.

**Where did the rings come from?**

* * *

C D E H L O S T

[] [] [] []   [] [] [] []

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**T O O L   S H E D**

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: In the tool shed, we found a busted barrel with its rings removed. That’s where they came from.

Mezon: But they were rings around a barrel, yes? How could they become so misshapen?

_There was definitely something in the tool shed that could help one shape metal. Let me set things straight here_

 

* * *

**Multiple Choice**

**What could someone use to shape the metal rings?**

The rope | The weapons | The forge | Nothing

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**The forge**

* * *

 

Nozomi: The way someone shaped those rings… [Crosses arms, smiles] Tell them, Emi.

Emi: H-Huh?!

Nozomi: Come on. You know, don’t you? I can’t be the one who explains it all the time. It should be something in the tool shed.

Emi: U-Um… something in the tool shed… Do you mean the forge?

Nozomi: Exactly. The forge in the tool shed was used to shape the rings. Of course, you need a tool to forge with. And the tool that was used was…

 

* * *

**Present Evidence**

**What tool was used with the forge?**

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Hammer**

* * *

 

Nozomi: [Crosses arms, smiles] …Tell them, Emi.

Emi: [Hand over mouth, surprised] Again?! W-Well, I would assume it to be the hammer.

Nozomi: Correct. I believe the hammer was also used to forcibly attach the rings to the wall. This process must have taken awhile. I’d also like to point out that whoever forged the rings most likely cut down the tree and stripped its branches off. This would take even more time.

Emi: [Finger to chin] So they used the forge… with the hammer… in the tool shed…

Nozomi: Let’s take this step-by-step. I’ve presented the possibility of the garden being locked by someone outside, but I’m sure some of you will say that Emi could have still locked the room from inside. Thus, I would like to prove Emi’s testimony to be credible. Allow me to present some witness testimony regarding the events of last night.

Yomi: Go on.

Nozomi: My first witness is… the prime suspect, Emi Nobunaga.

Emi: [Disheartened] P-Prime suspect, huh…

Mitsuyoshi: Wow, this is starting to sound like a real trial!

Nozomi: Emi, please state what you remember about last night.

Emi: Okay. So… I was in my room when the nighttime announcement happened. When I heard I had been picked to be the victim of the day, I panicked a little. I went over to Nozomi’s room, and she helped me calm down. I left just before 10:30. I told Nozomi I would be heading to the garden, since I was thirsty and there’s a water fountain there. The kitchen was closed and I didn’t want to drink the tap water here. I thought I’d just be a minute and it would be no big deal. However, as soon as I entered, I remember feeling terrible pain and I lost consciousness. I woke up around 9 in the morning, because I felt the area get more humid. Then… well, I think everyone knows the rest.

Takehiro: And why should we believe anything Nozomi was not there for? She just happened to fall unconscious? Sounds fishy to me.

Yuuji: [Perks up] …Huh? Fishy? Who’s fishy?

Nozomi: Because I have witness testimony and evidence that corroborates her story.

Yomi: Do tell.

_As for her falling unconscious, that can be explained easily with this._

 

* * *

**Present Evidence**

**What proves Emi could’ve fallen unconscious after entering the garden?**

 

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

 

**Ryosen Knocked Unconscious**

* * *

 

Nozomi: Kyouka. Mezon. Please recall what happened to Ryosen.

Kyouka: [Frowns] Tch, damn! I was hoping you wouldn’t bring that up…

Mezon: [Carefree laugh] Ahahaha! How lucky he didn’t die, right?

Kyouka: [Scowls] Shut it! I already feel bad enough as it is.

Mezon: Sorry. I was trying to lighten the mood, not blame you… It was partially my fault, too.

Nozomi: Kyouka and Mezon were messing with the log that blocked the door during the investigation. They had it raised at one point, and Ryosen happened to walk in with unfortunate timing. The result is his absence from this trial. You all understand, right?

Vivian: My, my! It would appear Emi was knocked out in a similar fashion!

Shouko: That would mean the log trap was set up by 10:30!

Nozomi: It would also mean somebody would have to already be in the garden at that time to hold the rope up. Let’s keep that in mind.

Takehiro: Okay, fine. That **may** be possible. But how can you possibly refute the fact Emi was caught red-handed in the garden in the morning?!

Nozomi: That can be solved with a little testimony and inference. You **do** know how to infer, right?

Takehiro: [Fuming] Shut your mouth-breathing…! Mouth… hole…!

_Emi said she woke up at 9 because the area became humid. Someone else experienced something similar._

 

* * *

**Present Evidence**

**What proves Emi’s humidity explanation possible?**

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Shouko’s Testimony**

* * *

 

Nozomi: My next witness can corroborate Emi’s story about waking up in the morning. Shouko, if you would, please explain what happened while you were in the garden last night.

Shouko: You mean the mist, right? [Friendly smile] Sure thing! So, last night, around 9, I was in the garden singing to myself. Then, all of a sudden, mist began to rain down from the pipes on the ceiling! It made everything damp, so I left.

Nozomi: And please tell, what was the state of the garden at that time?

Shouko: Nothing else out of the ordinary. All the plants and trees were completely fine.

Shougetsu: I see. That puts the set up for this crime past 9p.m.

Nozomi: Right. Now, about the mist. We can infer that it’s...

 

* * *

**Multiple Choice**

**What is the mist?**

A hallucination | The garden’s watering system | Leaks from the pipes | Tears of the damned

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**The garden’s watering system**

* * *

 

Nozomi: The garden’s watering system. It would appear the mist is set to fall at 9a.m. and 9p.m. As such, I think Emi’s explanation is perfectly reasonable.

Shougetsu: This is the first time I’ve heard of this. Maybe we should ask someone who frequents the garden. What do you think, Kyouka?

Kyouka: [Distant stare] …

Mitsuyoshi: Hm? Kyouka, you okay over there?

Kyouka: [Shakes head, waves hand] I-I’m fine. Lay off. Anyway, Nozomi’s right. It’s the garden’s watering system.

Nenosuke: Any particular reason for not mentioning this earlier?

Kyouka: Didn’t think it was relevant.

Nozomi: And now, for my final witness testimony.

Uei: [Chuckling] There’s more? It’s like a bargain sale! Testimonies, 4-for-1 at Nozomi-Mart!

_To finish things off, I’d like to pin down where everyone was at nighttime. Someone here should know about that._

 

* * *

**Present Evidence**

**What can prove where everyone was at the start of nighttime?**

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Yuuji’s Testimony**

* * *

 

Nozomi: Yuuji.

Yuuji: [Hand on neck] Yeah, yeah. I get what you want me to do. Last night from 9p.m. until around the start of nighttime, Ryo and I were in the dorm entrance hall just chatting. During that time, I saw everyone return to their dorm rooms by 9:30. Everyone except Senny. He left around 9:30 and didn’t come back.

Nozomi: Now, if we put all of this together, I think we should get a clearer picture of what happened.

 

* * *

* * *

**Logic Dive**

Multiple related questions will be asked. Choose the correct answers.

* * *

**1\. Who was out of their room at the start of nighttime last night?**

Sentarou | Yuuji | Emi

 

**2\. Where was the person who set up the trap when Emi was knocked unconscious?**

In their room | Outside the garden | Inside the garden

 

**3\. Who must’ve set up the log trap?**

Emi | Sentarou | A third party

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

1\. Sentarou | 2. Inside the garden | 3. Sentarou

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: The garden was normal at 9p.m. Sentarou is the only one who didn’t return by nighttime. The trap must have taken quite a bit of time to set up. The person who set the trap had to have still been in the garden. From all of these facts and testimonies, we can infer… [Dramatic point] The person who originally set the log trap was Sentarou himself!

Takehiro: [Grabbing at hair] Preposterous! He was the victim!

Vivian: [Hand over mouth, surprised] My! So the one who set the trap wound up dead himself.

Kyouka: [Stone-faced] I’m not convinced.

Nozomi: Hm?

Kyouka: It’s true. Maybe he could have. But the culprit could have, too. From what you’ve said before, it’s obvious that the culprit used the log trap to lock the door. Maybe Emi was just knocked out by some other method, like the hammer.

Nozomi: [Questioning look] From that sledge? With Sentarou wielding it? That would have shattered her skull.

Kyouka: He wouldn’t have to swing it full force. Maybe just a tap from the hilt. Can you deny the possibility?

Nenosuke: I agree that there is a non-zero chance.

Yuuji: [Groans] Come oooon. We’ve already got this far riding this train of logic. Let’s see where it ends up.

Takehiro: [Sneers] I would like to get off Nozomi’s wild ride.

Shouko: No way! There are no brakes on the Nozomi Express, right?

Emi: [Cheering] I-I’m with you all the way, Nozomi!

Mezon: But isn’t that because otherwise, you’re the prime suspect? Aha!

Monokuma: Bwahahahahahahaha!

Nenosuke: [Sighs] Oh. Almost forgot you were here. What a pleasant few minutes those were.

Monokuma: Looks like opinions on this matter are split! At times like these, I think a Debate Scrum is in order!

_Debate Scrum? Well, if it will help me finish this…_

Monokuma: Now! I am very proud to present: Utopian University’s morphenomenal trial grounds!

_Monokuma pressed a switch on one of the arms of his throne. Our podiums moved back to the walls of the room and began to mechanically sort us into two lines facing each other._

 

* * *

* * *

**Debate Scrum**

The students will be split into sides of a debate. You and your allies have points they can argue against. You will see the opposition's arguments as a series of statements. Match the correct points to counter the corresponding statements. The solution will have the correct counter-points underlined.

**Who set up the log trap?**

**The Culprit:** Takehiro, Kyouka, Mitsuyoshi, Nenosuke, Mezon, Yoriko, Yomi

**Sentarou:** Nozomi, Emi, Shouko, Yuuji, Shougetsu, Uei, Vivian

* * *

**Nozomi:** **Lie**

**Emi:** **Proof**

**Shouko:** **I** **n the garden**

**Yuuji:** **Nighttime**

**Shougetsu:** **Used**

* * *

Takehiro: There is no definitive proof Sentarou set up the trap!

Kyouka: According to Nozomi, the culprit used the trap!

Mezon: What if someone set it up in the garden beforehand? Then, anyone could’ve done it!

Mitsuyoshi: They also could’ve built it after then and before nighttime!

Nenosuke: Consider the possibility of Emi’s testimony being a lie.

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

Takehiro: There is no definitive  proof Sentarou set up the trap!

Emi: Plenty of  proof suggests that he did, while absolutely none exists for the culprit.

Kyouka: According to Nozomi, the culprit  used the trap!

Shougetsu: Yes, they  used it. That doesn’t mean they built it themselves.

Mezon: What if someone set it up  in the garden beforehand? Then, anyone could’ve done it!

Shouko: I was  in the garden at 9p.m. Nothing was out of the ordinary!

Mitsuyoshi: They also could’ve built it after then and before  nighttime!

Yuuji: I saw everyone except Senny return to their rooms well before the start of  nighttime.

Nenosuke: Consider the possibility of Emi’s testimony being a  lie.

Nozomi: That would be one supreme  lie, seeing as it coincides with every other testimony.

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: [Palm over heart, leaning forward] There’s no reason to doubt Emi and every reason to think Sentarou set the trap. Were any of you actually able to find concrete holes in my argument? The only complaints I’ve heard are, “I’m not convinced,” or, “Can you prove it beyond doubt?” To that I say: can you prove **me** wrong beyond doubt?

Nenosuke: I… I suppose not.

Nozomi: [Left hand extended forward] Then until that happens, there’s no reason to stop with my train of thought. Agreed?

Yomi: [Nods] Yes, I must agree. You are permitted to continue.

Kyouka: [Looking away] …

Takehiro: [Disgusted look] …

Emi: [Cheering] Alright! You did it, Nozomi!

_Okay. Looks like that’s settled for now. Sentarou was definitely the one who set the trap. Now I’m in control of where this debate is heading. I was able to capture quite a number of pieces in my last few moves. Let’s see how the game will play out from here on._

 

* * *

 

**CLASS TRIAL - INTERMISSION  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first trial is underway! I hope everything is clear and easy to follow so far. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Trial) P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter has been updated with Lie Bullets. There is also a hidden back route to find in this trial. Until next time!

**CLASS TRIAL - RESUME**

 

Yomi: It’s agreed that Sentarou set the trap. So, Nozomi, what would you like to discuss now?

_I would like to prove without a doubt the existence of our third party. And the quickest way to do that… Is to lie about Emi’s testimony. I need Emi’s cooperation with this. I’ll make sure she understands the circumstances. After winning the debate scrum, I’m the one steering this debate at the moment. Hopefully, this gives me a bit of leeway._

Nozomi: I will now prove definitively… [Deep breath] the existence of a third party in the garden with Emi and Sentarou.

 

* * *

* * *

**Nonstop Debate**

Sometimes lies will be necessary to proceed.

**Truth Bullets: Emi’s Testimony**

* * *

Yomi: Let’s see the proof of a third party

Takehiro: Ha! Bet you can’t do it!

Emi: You can do it, Nozomi!

Mezon: But I do wonder what kind of proof you would have

Mezon: Because {no one saw anyone} go out at that time

Takehiro: That’s right! It’s impossible, I tell you!

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Emi’s Testimony (lie)** - > {no one saw anyone}

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: …Emi.

Emi: Yes?

Nozomi: Despite all of my efforts, quite a few people here still think of you as the most likely suspect.

Emi: [Droops] Yeah, I know…

Nozomi: It’s important that you understand the situation. I think I can clear this up. I just have to tell everyone what you told me you saw last night.

Emi: [Curious] What I saw...?

Nozomi: It’s okay. I’ll do it. You don’t have to say anything.

Emi: …

Nozomi: Last night, right before she entered the garden, Emi saw the doors to the dorm hall open.

Emi: …Ah!

Nozomi: Since she was the victim of the day, she was a little jumpy. This surprised her and she rushed into the garden, momentarily becoming unaware of her surroundings. This panic is partially what caused her to get hit by the log trap.

Nenosuke: Hold it. I don’t recall Emi saying any of this.

Emi: [Grips podium, shouting] Well that’s your guys’ fault!

_I stood wide-eyed at her sudden outburst._

Emi: [Holds a clenched fist in front of her chest] Ever since I woke up this morning, it’s been accusation after accusation! You all didn’t trust me… You all wouldn’t listen to me… Why should I have even bothered to tell you anything!? No one would have believed me, anyways…

Nozomi: Emi…

Emi: [Tearing up] But Nozomi was there for me! When I was abandoned by everyone else, Nozomi stood by my side! She didn’t give up on me! And that’s why, now, I… [Wipes eyes and straightens herself] What Nozomi says is true! I definitely saw the doors to the dorm hall open last night. After how you’ve all been treating me… after you all wouldn’t listen to me… [Right arm objection pose] You have no right to say, “No, that’s wrong!” at this point!

… _Emi must have been so frustrated. She definitely noticed what I was doing, and wanted to help however she could. And she did help. A lot. But, she’s making me start to realize… the true terror of the situation we’ve found ourselves in at UtoUni._

Mezon: [Clapping] Ahahahahahahahaha! Wonderful! Spectacular! 5… no, 6 stars! A must-see!

Emi: …What?

Mezon: [Peppy] The way you wove your true feelings into your performance… Marvelous! All your frustration… your gratitude… your desperation… It was so exhilarating!

Emi: …Performance?

Mezon: Yes. It was the most heartfelt performance I’ve seen in a loooong time. And performances like that… [Ominous gaze] are what I live for.

Emi: …

Mezon: Don’t get me wrong. I’m not trying to devalue your feelings, and I’m not claiming everything you said was a lie, but… [Coy smile] Well, maybe don’t oversell it so much next time, ‘kay?

Emi: [Flat] You’re getting on my nerves.

Mezon: [Smug shrug] Oh well. You can’t avoid stepping on a few toes sometimes. Let’s move on, shall we? This is getting interesting!

Kyouka: Move on? Wait, so are they telling the truth or not?

Mezon: Hm? [Rapidly nods] Oh, yes, yes! Definitely! Emi’s performance was definitely the truth!

_Her performance, huh? But not her testimony, right? Mezon… She may prove to be a formidable foe in the future. It’s like… she was teasing us._

Shouko: Okay. So, what should we discuss now?

Nozomi: …Well, seeing as there was a third party at least leaving the dorm hall, I think it gives us some insight on why Emi wasn’t killed, even though she was the victim of the day.

Vivian: Oh. That is actually quite curios, indeed.

Nozomi: Sentarou managed to knock her out. Why didn’t he take advantage of the victim of the day perk? I think we will reach a breakthrough if we discuss that.

Yomi: Very well. Let’s begin.

 

* * *

* * *

**Nonstop Debate**

**Truth Bullets: Locked Tool Shed, Fire Pit, Log Blocking the Door, Sentarou’s Note**

* * *

Yomi: Why do you think Sentarou did not kill Emi?

Shougetsu: That’s very odd, considering she was the {victim of the day}

Emi: I-If he had killed me… he could’ve escaped...

Kyouka: Maybe he  never intended to kill 

Nenosuke: The trap and hammer speak otherwise

Shouko: Nozomi suggests there was a third party there, so…

Shouko: What if that {third party stopped Sentarou}?

Mezon: It all seems a little too convenient for this third party…

Mezon: To just randomly head to the garden and witness the scene.

Vivian: It may not have been random. What if...

Vivian: The third party  intended to go to the garden  from the start?

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Sentarou’s Note** - > intended to go to the garden

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: That is correct, Vivian. The third party intended to go to the garden from the start.

Vivian: [Pleased smile] I see. My theory was correct.

Nozomi: In the trash bin of Sentarou’s room, we found a bunch of crumpled up notes that indicated Sentarou wrote to someone before going to the garden. One in particular was nearly complete.

Takehiro: How do we know this isn’t false evidence that you and Emi fabricated?

Yoriko: [Determined look] Because it was me… who found it…

Nozomi: Thank you, Yoriko. Now, Let me read this note… “I’ll be going to the garden at 9:30. If I don’t write back by 10:30, please come get me.” I would like to draw attention to the fact that Sentarou wrote his name on this note, but crossed it out.

Kyouka: [Nervous] And you found this note… In S-Sentarou’s room?

Vivian: My, my. It appears Sentarou wrote to his buddy before his death.

Nozomi: According to Yuuji, Sentarou did indeed leave at 9:30. Emi left for the garden right before 10:30. The recipient of this note would have gone to the garden to look for Sentarou right after Emi arrived!

Takehiro: Then, that person is your third party? The one you claim to be the culprit?

Mitsuyoshi: And Sentarou’s buddy was…

Kyouka: [Scowling] …

Mezon: Ahaha! Looks like Kyouka’s in the hot seat now!

Kyouka: [Fists up, fuming] I-I never received that goddamn note!

Nozomi: [Dismissive] It’s fine, I don’t think it was you. We drifted a little off topic anyway.

Takehiro: [Brash] “Little off topic?” Isn’t this what you wanted?! You have your third party now!

Nozomi: Yes, the person who received a note is the third party. And Kyouka does appear to be a prime candidate. But rather than focus on **who they were** , I want to focus on **what they did**. [Finger to chin] The third party walked in on Emi being knocked unconscious by Sentarou’s trap. What do you think that person did at that point?

Shouko: Um… check on Emi, perhaps?

Nozomi: [Nods] I think so, too. Now, let’s change our perspective to Sentarou’s. Based on the trap and the note, he no doubt had killing intent. His trap worked, though it hit the wrong target and knocked Emi unconscious. All he had to do was kill Emi and he could escape. However, the note’s recipient—his intended victim—just walked in. Now there is a witness. What do you think he would try to do?

Emi: [Sorrowful] He… He would try to kill us both…

Vivian: Just looking at the garden, you can tell some sort of altercation took place.

Emi: The culprit… protected me?

Takehiro: So Sentarou and the culprit fought and it ended with a rock lodged in the back of Sentarou’s head. [Slams podium] What does any of that do for us?! Since you just inexplicably brushed off Kyouka, we’re not any closer to figuring out who that person was!

Yoriko: I have a question about that.

Yomi: Ask.

Yoriko: How did the rock… get lodged so deep? It was deep enough… that Ryosen had to dig for the fragments. There must have been… a certain amount of force.

Uei: [Raises hand, grins] They obviously used some sort of tool! And I have an idea on what that tool was!

 

* * *

* * *

**Nonstop Debate**

**Truth Bullets: Log Blocking the Door, Side Rope, Locked Tool Shed, Pile of Branches and Shavings, Flint Rock**

* * *

Yoriko: You need some force… to lodge the rock that far…

Uei: I have an idea on what they used!

Takehiro: You’d better not say a weapon from the {locked tool shed}

Uei: They took a sturdy, curved branch and carved off some of the inside to fix the curve

Uei: Of course, this  results in some branch shavings 

Uei: Add some notches near the top and bottom of the branches and tie some string around them

Uei: Add some straight branches and sharp rocks

Uei: And viola! You have a {makeshift bow and some some arrows}!

Kyouka: And this all happened while getting chased around by Sentarou…

Kyouka: **And** protecting Emi at the same time?

Kyouka: Who the hell would do that?  That’s way too complicated! 

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Pile of Branches and Shavings** - > results in some branch shavings 

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: There… is some evidence that may prove Uei’s theory correct.

Uei: [Smirking] Yeah, ‘course there is!

Nozomi: Remember that there was a pile of branches found in the garden. Sentarou stripped the tree of its branches to create the log for his log trap. But underneath all of those branches were some branch shavings. For whatever reason, a branch needed to be shaved. And Uei brings up an extremely likely possibility.

Uei: [Confused] …Oh. Yeah, that does help my theory. But when it comes to evidence that proves it, I was actually talking about the fire pit.

Emi: The fire pit? [Checking camera] I took some pictures of that, let’s see here…

Uei: That tall branch that stood above all the others in the fire pit… it had notches in it, and was slightly curved, right? The culprit killed two birds with one stone. They set up the mechanism for locking the garden while burning the evidence! Quite crafty, eh?

Emi: [Hand over mouth] …Oh! Uei is right! Everything he described is shown in the photos I took!

Nozomi: I see. This explains how-

**Yomi: I cannot allow this! [Argue]**

 

* * *

* * *

Nozomi: Yomi? What are you doing? Isn’t this train of logic sound?

Yomi: …Perhaps. But I can’t let this be over yet. As the Ultimate Debater, I must be fully convinced. I will not accept anything less than a unanimous decision. If there is even a shred of doubt left, I will latch on to it, and I will fight for it! Prepare yourself, Nozomi!

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Fire Pit, Emi’s Shoelaces, Flint Rock, Locked Tool Shed**

* * *

Yomi: You say that

a bow was

used to

kill Sentarou

 

And while many

of the bow’s

parts have

been found…

 

You’re still

missing a

very vital

piece!

 

Nozomi: What is the vital piece you’re talking about?

 

Yomi: It’s the

bowstring,

obviously

 

You can’t

shoot a

bow without

any {tension}

 

There would be

no tension

without a bowstring

 

And nothing

at the scene

could be

{used as a bowstring}!

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Emi’s Shoelaces - >** {used as bowstring}

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: Emi’s shoelaces were used as bowstring.

Yomi: Her shoelaces?

Emi: [Finger raised] Oh, that’s right! One of my laces is a little scuffed up. It must have been from being tied to the bow and used as a bowstring!

Nozomi: Exactly. The other one was very damp, like it had been washed thoroughly. It may have gotten blood on it during the scuffle.

Yomi: [Nods] I see… no further objections.

… _So here we are. All of the secrets are nearly exposed. If we follow the logic of this case, we can arrive at one conclusion…_

 

* * *

* * *

**Logic Dive**

* * *

**1\. What did the culprit need to shave the branch?**

A knife | A gun | A camera

 

**What else did the culprit need to escape the garden?**

The watering system | The hammer | Fire

 

**Where could the culprit have gotten the tools to escape?**

Their person | The tool shed | The kitchen

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

1\. A knife | 2. Fire | 3. Their person

* * *

* * *

 

_The culprit needed something sharp to shave the branch and something to start a fire to lock the garden door. The tool shed and kitchen were both locked, so they had to use resources they had on them to perform this crime. As expected… the culprit could only be_ _**that person**_ _!_

 

**SELECT PERSON!**


	13. Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game (Trial) P3

_The culprit needed something sharp to shave the branch and something to start a fire to lock the garden door. The tool shed and kitchen were both locked, so they had to use resources they had on them to perform this crime. As expected… the culprit could only be_ _**that person** _ _!_

 

* * *

**SELECT PERSON!**

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Shougetsu Ookami!**

* * *

 

Nozomi: …Have you figured out the culprit behind this case, Emi?

Emi: I… I think so.

Nozomi: Take me through your logic.

Emi: [Hesitant] The… The culprit needed to have something sharp to shave the branch and cut two strands of the rope. They also needed a fire starter to make the garden a locked room. While the tool shed and kitchen may have tools for this, they were both locked at the time. They had to… use what they had on them.

Nozomi: I agree. So, who is it? Who had the tools on them to do this?

Emi: The person who killed Sentarou… and wh-who saved my life… [Pointing] is you, Shougetsu Ookami. You carry around a survival knife and things to start a fire.

Mitsuyoshi: Sh-Shougetsu? Really?!

Mezon: [Smug grin] Aha, the hot potato has been passed… Whatcha gonna do, Shougetsu?

Shougetsu: [Folds arms] …Haaaaah. I thought it might come to this. Then tell me. What about Kyouka? She was Sentarou’s buddy, after all. And I think she’s proven badass enough to handle herself. Kyouka was in a corner, yet that line of questioning was dropped. How come?

Nozomi: I dropped that line of questioning for two reasons. One, because I believe that note to be misleading evidence. And two, because Kyouka did something she would not have done if she were the culprit. For my first point, let’s take a look at the note again. There is something about it that makes it easily mistakable.

 

* * *

**Multiple Choice**

**What makes the note easily mistakable?**

The name | Sentarou himself | The notepad | The bad handwriting

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**The name**

* * *

 

Nozomi: Sentarou crossed out his name. He didn’t want the recipient to know he wrote it. In addition, it does not say who it is written to. He could have slipped his note under any door, and the recipient would most likely think it was their buddy who wrote the note.

Shougetsu: Yes, good point. That means it could be anyone, not just Kyouka.

Kyouka: [Finger scratching cheek] Tch! Guess I should thank you, Nozomi…

Nozomi: Think nothing of it. After all, you provided me the fact I needed to pinpoint the culprit. My second point: Kyouka did something the culprit would never have done. And that was-

Shougetsu: Nozomi, you can claim all you want that it was me. But you just can’t be sure. Why couldn’t someone else have something sharp on them, or use something in the garden to start a fire? There’s just no evidence that it was me.

Nozomi: Actually, there is. I was just getting to that.

Shougetsu: [Intimidating gaze] … **No** , there **isn’t**.

_That won’t work, Shougetsu. I’ve come too far to just back down now._

Nozomi: [Determined] There **is**.

Shougetsu: [Barring teeth] Show me then! Show me everything you’ve got!

Nozomi: …I understand, Shougetsu. [Left arm objection pose] Allow me to present definitive proof that you are the culprit!

 

* * *

* * *

**Argument Armament**

A few phases of choosing the right answer, then rearrange four phrase segments to form a complete phrase.

* * *

Shougetsu: Bring it on!

Anyone could have done it!

You’ve got nothing!

That’s too weak!

* * *

**Which piece of evidence connects Shougetsu to the crime?**

Emi's Testimony | Flint Rock | Hammer | Metal Rings Near Entrance

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Flint Rock**

* * *

Shougetsu: Grrrrr!

Defend your reasoning!

Show me proof!

Not strong enough!

* * *

**What is it about the evidence that connects him?**

Its size | Its color | Its location | Its quantity

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Its location**

* * *

Shougetsu: Awooooo!

I will survive!

Not here… not now!

Come on… Come on!

* * *

{Anyone could have done it! Why are you so sure it was me!?}

Body | Sentarou’s | Flint Rock | Discovered Under

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Flint Rock Discovered Under Sentarou’s Body**

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: Kyouka told me flint and obsidian do not naturally occur in the garden. However, obsidian was found inside Sentarou’s wound and a flint rock was found under his body. If Kyouka were the culprit, she would have told me they naturally occur there, rendering those pieces of evidence inconclusive. But she didn’t. Which means they had to have come from somewhere. [Accusatory glare] Shougetsu… you carry flint and obsidian with you, don’t you?

Shougetsu: H-Huh?

Kyouka: [Hand on back of head] Oh… I see now. Flint is a handy rock for starting fires… and obsidian is useful for making improvised weapons, such as arrowheads… Both are things a survivalist would likely carry around.

Emi: [Finger to chin] I imagine the flint got under the body when Sentarou fell… Some flint could have been dropped or thrown or something during the fight. And when Sentarou died… he fell on top of it, obscuring it from view.

Nenosuke: So the flint and obsidian had to have come from some **where** … Or, some **one**.

Nozomi: Correct. So, Shougetsu. Are you willing to submit yourself to a-

Shougetsu: [Hanging head low] A search isn’t necessary. I… yield.

_Shougetsu pulled out a piece of flint from one of his pockets. So I was right. But if everything we’ve found is true, that means he spent an hour and a half protecting Emi. And even after he had killed Sentarou, he spared her. She was the victim of the day, and yet…_

Shougetsu: [Somber] I’m sure there are some things you’re still wondering about, Nozomi. It’s okay. I’ll tell you everything after. But first, why don’t you go over this incident from the beginning?

Nozomi: Yeah… I’ll do that.

 

* * *

* * *

**Climax Reasoning**

Match the correct answers to the questions. Note that some answers may be left unused and correct answers may not be reused.

* * *

1\. What did Sentarou do before heading to the garden?

2\. What did Sentarou do while in the garden?

3\. Who headed to the garden at 10:30?

4\. What happened to that person?

5\. Who arrived at the scene right after?

6\. What weapon did the culprit use to kill Sentarou?

7\. How did the culprit get rid of the weapon?

8\. What did the culprit use to lock the garden?

Sentarou | Emi | The culprit | Bow | Knife | Sentarou's Trap | Set the trap | Left a note | Knocked unconscious | Fire pit

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**1\. Left a note | 2. Set the trap | 3. Emi | 4. Knocked unconscious | 5. The culprit | 6. Bow | 7. Fire pit | 8. Sentarou's trap**

* * *

 Nozomi: Let’s look back over the entire case one more time, starting from the beginning. Last evening, before 9:30, Sentarou slipped a note under someone’s door. That someone… is the culprit of this incident. The note said Sentarou would go to the garden at 9:30, and requested the recipient to come looking for him if he did not write back within an hour. Sentarou exited the dorm entrance hall at 9:30, past where Yuuji and Ryosen were chatting. The “Victim of the Day” announcement was then made along with the nighttime announcement. The new victim of the day, effective starting immediately for 24 hours, was Emi Nobunaga. In a panic, she rushed over to my room to talk about it. It took some time, but I managed to calm her down. Just before 10:30, she told me she would go to the garden to get a drink of water. This decision ended up getting her tangled in this murder scheme. All the while, Sentarou had been making preparations in the garden. He cut down a tree and stripped its branches to create a log. He used the forge in the tool shed to mold the rings of a barrel into holsters for the log. Using rope to hold the log up, he made his very own swinging log trap by the entrance of the garden! He hid the tool shed key in his armor and waited by the entrance. His intended target was the one he wrote the letter to, but Emi happened to enter the garden first. Sentarou released his grip on the rope, swinging the log down and clobbering Emi. Luckily for her, it only knocked her unconscious. Only moments after, Sentarou’s intended target entered the garden. It was past 10:30 at this point, and that person came looking as instructed. What they found was Emi unconscious and I imagine a furious Sentarou. The culprit quickly pieced together what had happened at the scene, and a struggle ensued. For a grueling hour and a half, the culprit had to protect Emi and avoid Sentarou within the garden. But our culprit was crafty. Using resources within the garden and on their person, they were able to create a makeshift bow. The culprit eventually was able to get behind Sentarou, or distract him in some way. What followed was a fatal arrow strike to the back of Sentarou’s head. The fight was over, and our culprit began to clean up their tracks. Unfortunately for them, Sentarou fell onto some flint rock that the culprit had brought with them to the scene. It was not noticed, so it was never cleaned up. The culprit then devised a plan to make the garden a locked room. They reset the log trap Sentarou had built, but tied one end of the rope to the base of a nearby tree. They weakened the rope by cutting a few threads, and created a fire underneath the weakened rope. The makeshift bow they had created was burned in this fire, getting rid of the murder weapon while contributing to the culprit’s locked room plan. The culprit fled the scene, leaving behind the still unconscious Emi. The weakened rope, slowly being singed by the fire, would soon separate. The log would swing, eventually coming to rest in front of the garden door and held in place by the metal holsters Sentarou had created. The culprit’s locked room was complete, leaving Emi inside as the prime suspect of this case. And the one who really killed Sentarou… the one who locked the garden with Emi still inside… Considering what the culprit used, and what they were able to do, there’s only one person it could be… It can only be you, Shougetsu Ookami, the Ultimate Survivalist!

* * *

* * *

 

Nozomi: Well? Any objections?

Emi: Shougetsu… Is this really true?

Shougetsu: [Exhales] …Yeah. It happened pretty much as Nozomi described…

Emi: Then… you saved my life! [One hand gripping podium, other over her heart] And you’re supposed to be punished for this?! This isn’t right!

Mezon: [Ominous gaze] But he **did** try to deceive us all, did he not? Does that not warrant execution?

Emi: Exe…! [Leaning forward, pleading] NO! It doesn’t! That’s not his fault at all! This wasn’t Sentarou’s fault either! It’s all that dumb bear’s fault! Him and his stupid game and his stupid rules! Neither of them would’ve ended up like this if it weren’t for him!

Yomi: I’m uncertain what the ruling would be in a real court, but with Monokuma’s rules, killing for whatever reason will result in a class trial and punishment.

Emi: You… You guys! No! This is wrong! Don’t you all agree!?

Nozomi: [Left arm objection pose] It doesn’t matter what we think is wrong or right, Emi!

Emi: Huh?!

Nozomi: [Eyes closed, gritting teeth] We need to accept the reality of this situation. We are captives here. If we want to live another day, we have to follow the rules. I don’t want to do this to Shougetsu, either! But, we **have** to in order to survive…

Shougetsu: [Nodding] She’s right, Emi. I could have fled from Sentarou with you and told everyone in the morning… but I instead decided to stay and fight him.

Emi: [Shaking head, trembling] N-No… Why!? Why did you do that!?

Monokuma: [Hands raised, angry] Oh, cry me a river! Enough with the waterworks, over there! It looks like you’ve reached a decision, so let’s start Voting Time!

Emi: V-Voting Time?

Monokuma: [Hands over belly] Yup! Take a look at the screen in front of you and select who you think the culprit is! Oh, and Emi. Unless you want to be punished as well, you should vote for someone. You wouldn’t want to be punished for something so trivial, right? Puhuhuhuhuhu!

Emi: …!

_The dashboard of our podiums revealed to us a screen with all of our names and faces. A timer at the top of the screen counted down from 30 seconds. I held my breath as I selected Shougetsu. I glanced over at Emi, who had not moved at all. There were only two seconds left when she finally voted. A monitor came down from behind Monokuma and displayed the results. 14 votes for Shougetsu Ookami._

Monokuma: Well, would you look at that! You guys were right! The one who killed Sentarou Tetsuka… was Shougetsu Ookami! Congratulations!

Emi: Gh…!

Shougetsu: [Hands on hips, lowered head] …Whaddya know? You guys did it.

Emi: [Quivering] How… How are you still so calm?

Shougetsu: I have no regrets… for the most part. I should have come clean in the morning before the trial started… but I just couldn’t.

Nozomi: …Why not?

Shougetsu: [Lowered head] My biggest weakness… is my pride as a survivalist. When I came upon Sentarou in the garden, I knew immediately a fight would ensue… and it excited me. I did give him fair warning, but he ignored it like I thought he would. I of course wanted to protect Emi too, but the thrill of hunting Sentarou pushed me to stay and fight instead of run. [Running hand through hair] If I could survive that ordeal while protecting Emi, then go on to survive the class trial… I truly **would** be the Ultimate Survivalist, wouldn’t you say?

_It hurts me that I can understand his thought process._

Takehiro: [Sneering] And that desire pushed you to almost get the rest of us executed, did it?

Shougetsu: …I suppose it did, didn’t it? I had a feeling I would be found out, but I clung to that thin thread of hope that maybe, just maybe, I could get away with it. [Shaking head] I know… it’s terrible, isn’t it? To be willing to sacrifice you all for my ego… I let you all down. What a failure I am…

Takehrio: What a failure indee-

Emi: [Slams podium] That’s not true!

Shougetsu: …Heh. Really?

Emi: [Hand over heart] Yes, really! You can say whatever you want, but I believe in you, Shougetsu! You saved my life, after all! If you didn’t care what happened to us and just wanted to escape, you would have just killed me! So, I believe in you! I believe in the kind Shougetsu who looked out for us and stood up to Monokuma! I believe in the Shougetsu who called us his pack and wished for all of us to escape together! And I believe in the Shougetsu who protected me from Sentarou when he tried to kill me!

Shougetsu: …Heh. That’s silly.

Mitsuyoshi: [Arms swung wide] I also believe in you, my buddy Shougetsu! You were always looking out for me and kept me calm multiple times! Even when I was panicking when the body was found, you treated me to some delicious steak!

Shougetsu: [Shaking head] That… I just wanted to leave the crime scene…

Shouko: I believe in the Shougetsu who trusted us enough to come out, even when he was the victim of the day!

Shougetsu: You guys… please stop…

_This… is a bit sappy for my tastes. But at the same time… I’m a bit tempted to join in…_

Nozomi: Shougetsu… may I ask you one more thing?

Shougetsu: …Sure.

Nozomi: Do you know why Sentarou targeted you in particular? If he wanted to kill someone, why pick a survivalist over physically weaker people?

Shougetsu: …I can only tell you what he told me.

 

* * *

[Garden, 10:30p.m. previous night]

Sentarou: [Devious grin] Hehehe… Grahaha! Just my luck! The victim of the day just happened to walk into my trap!

Shougetsu: [Stern] Sentarou… Stand down. Stop this.

Sentarou: [Twisted frown] Step aside, wolf boy. You’re not involved in this anymore. Just leave now and we’ll never have to deal with each other again.

Shougetsu: Why are you doing this? I didn’t think you would give up so soon.

Sentarou: Soon? Ha! It’s been more than three days! You're clinging to a false hope if you believe people are still coming to rescue us or something! I can’t be cooped up in here any longer! I’ve got the world to take on! Face it, this is the only means of escape!

Shougetsu: …There’s no way to convince you, then? Tell me one more thing… why did you target me?

Sentarou: Heh. You were the victim of the day yesterday. And no one would expect the previous victim to wind up dead, would they? They’d all be completely blindsided! I’m sure it’d give me a few laughs before I leave. But since today’s victim is within my reach, I can speed up the process a bit. Just stay out of my way.

Shougetsu: [Reaching towards pockets] …There is no way I am letting you kill Emi. This is your last chance to just walk away.

Sentarou: Don’t give me that, wolfy. I can tell you’re itching for a fight, too. [Swinging hammer around] Bring it on then! I’ll kill both of ya and be done with this horrid place!

Shougetsu: …That was a fatal mistake, Sentarou.

* * *

 

[Class Trial]

Shougetsu: I couldn’t land a close range attack effectively with him wielding that sledge and armor. That was the reason for the bow. Does that answer everything?

Nozomi: Hm. I’m still a bit dissatisfied with Sentarou’s reasoning… but I suppose I just never understood him in general.

Shougetsu: …Hey, Nozomi.

Nozomi: Hm?

Shougetsu: [Kind smile] …Guess my gut feeling about you was right. I always thought you were pretty cool. You took the reigns of this trial and guided it to a correct conclusion, even with the odds stacked against your buddy Emi. It was quite amazing to watch.

Nozomi: Please, it wasn’t that amazing. I just paid attention to the evidence.

Mezon: [Staring at Takehiro] Yes. That is something certain people here could learn to do better.

Takehiro: …Pfft.

Nozomi: But… thank you for the compliment, Shougetsu. [Small blush] I, um… also thought… that you were pretty cool… I envied your leadership skills.

Shougetsu: [Confident smile] Nozomi… you have nothing to worry about. You will be just fine. I believe in you.

Nozomi: That means a lot to me. I also beli-

Monokuma: SNOOOOOOOOOORE! SNOOOOOOOOOORE! [Hands raised, angry] You drama queens have been at this too long! Let’s get to the exciting part already!

Mezon: [Fingers to lips] Really? I thought this exchange was exciting as it is…

Monokuma: Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Survivalist, Shougetsu Ookami!

Emi: [Frantic] W-Wait! No, please!

Shougetsu: [Lowered head] …Guess this is it, guys. Thank you for still believing in me. It’s too late for me, but don’t give up… You can all still make it out together. [Waving] Good luck, and goodbye…

Emi: Don’t say that! You’re not gonna die… there’s no way you’re gonna die! This is crazy!

Monokuma: Let’s give it everything we’ve got! IIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIME!

Emi: [Crying] Shougetsu!

 

* * *

**Punishment – A Caged Rat**

 

_A mechanical claw shot out from the portion of the wall behind Shougetsu. It wrapped around his neck and began dragging him back. Emi reached toward him, but I held her back. Shougetsu was dragged into a 5-meter cube cage. The cage was in the center of a coliseum-like structure, with us on the first tier overlooking the cage on the ground floor. The ceiling of the cage reached to about the height of our tier. Monokuma sat high above us dressed in a robe and with a laurel wreath on his head. A myriad of mechanical animals fashioned in the same style as Monokuma—half-white and half-black with one red lightning eye—appeared from the walls of the coliseum. They consisted of rabbits, lions, snakes, horses, and many others. They stalked closer to the cage and hacked away at the bars. Shougetsu no longer had the claw around his neck, but the animals had surrounded the cage and there was no escape. He gripped his survival knife in preparation for the onslaught. A mechanical dog was the first to break through a bar and slip into the cage. It lunged at Shougetsu, but he sliced it apart with ease. Other animals began slipping in from multiple directions, with many landing scratches or bites on him before being sliced apart. Shougetsu was never completely overwhelmed, but it was clear that he was becoming exhausted. He had cleared most of the animals, and was facing off against a lion. As he struggled against it, a snake wrapped around and bit his leg, causing him to drop to one knee. The lion bit into his shoulder, and Shougetsu let out a painful howl. He found the strength to stab his knife into and tear across the lion, then smashed his leg along with the snake into the floor until the animal was crushed to pieces. He turned over to lay on his back amidst a pile of scrap metal. He was breathing heavily and bleeding prominently from his shoulder and leg, along with other minor injuries he sustained. Shougetsu gave out a chuckle as he stared at the ceiling of the cage, then closed his eyes. Monokuma held out his hand and gave a thumbs-down. A metal sound coming from the damaged bars of the cage echoed through the coliseum, and in the next moment, the bars collapsed. The ceiling of the cage came crashing down and crushed Shougetsu, along with the pile of scrap metal. Some of the scrap and a bit of blood flew out on the moment of impact, and the rest slowly began to ooze out of the collapsed cage._

* * *

 

… _What? …How? How was something like that… even possible? Just what are we dealing with here?_

Emi: [Kneeling, sobbing] I… I… No… This… can’t be…

Vivian: [Hands clasped, looking down] How… needlessly cruel…

Mitsuyoshi: [One hand over mouth, other over stomach] I’m… I’m gonna puke…

Yuuji: [Pulling hat brim down] Getsu…

Takehiro: [Stoic] So this is punishment, is it?

Monokuma: [Hands over stomach, laughing] BWA-HAHAHA! Wasn’t that just sooooo exciting!? I could just feel-

Nenosuke: [Steps forward] Where did you acquire the resources to do that!?

Monokuma: Rude. It’s impolite to-

Nenosuke: [Swings arm down] Shut up and answer me!

_I haven’t seen Nenosuke this aggravated before._

Monokuma: [Back turned] Hmph. What a killjoy you are. I don’t owe you anything.

Nenosuke: [Cold stare] Who am I, Monokuma?

Monokuma: [Paw to mouth, head tilted] Wha-whaaaaa? What kinda question is that? You got amnesia or something?

Nenosuke: …Let’s say for a moment that I did. Who am I, Monokuma?

Monokuma: Yeesh, Nenosuke. I knew you were a weirdo, but this is on another level!

Nenosuke: So I am Nenosuke, then?

Monokuma: That’s what I said, ain’t it?

Nenosuke: Are you going to answer my other question?

Monokuma: [Back turned] Like I said, I don’t owe you anything. I was gonna stay a little longer and gloat, but you’ve killed my vibe, Nenosuke. You all can ride the lift back up. I’ll catch you bastards later.

_Monokuma disappeared in a flash. We were left in disarray and despair. A haunting silence filled the room. I put a hand over my mouth and closed my eyes, blocking the others out of my thoughts. The silence lasted a while, and enough time passed that I feel like I should have been able to organize my thoughts, but I made no progress. My mind was just a void of confusion. Then, the silence shattered and I snapped back to reality._

Shouko: So what now, Nozomi?

Nozomi: …Hm?

_Shouko was the one that asked, but I realized that most eyes had turned to me. Everyone looked so… lost. I, too, felt quite lost. But I couldn’t tell them that. I think I understand… With Shougetsu gone and my performance in the trial, they have turned to me. I am not completely sure that I want this role… I am afraid of failing and ending up dead or worse. But this group needs someone strong and confident right now. I can show no weakness._

Nozomi: [Hand to chin] We must rest for now. I’m sure this incident has exhausted and stressed everyone. Please use the lift to go up and return to your rooms to get some rest. [Pointing] Except for you, Nenosuke. Stay down here with me for a moment.

Nenosuke: Understood.

_Everyone else began to shuffle into the lift. Emi passed by me, and while she was still teary and clearly upset, she forced a smile._

Emi: [Teary-eyed] Thank you, Nozomi. For everything. See you tomorrow.

Nozomi: [Nods] Yeah… get some well-needed rest.

_Emi stepped on the lift, leaving me alone with Nenosuke. I waited for the lift to rise out of sight before speaking._

Nozomi: [Questioning look] Care to tell me what that was all about?

Nenosuke: I was just testing something with Monokuma. I think it is important to note that he knew who I was.

Nozomi: If I had to guess, I would say you were trying to find out if he was automated. And judging from his response, you have concluded he is not, correct?

Nenosuke: [Closes eyes, nods] I have concluded that he was not… for this trial.

Nozomi: So you think he was for another portion of time?

Nenosuke: …Don’t take everything I say as fact. These are merely my own deductions. You should come up with your own. I know Emi has plenty of footage to sift through.

Nozomi: …Even if I did for our past conversations with him, I doubt there would be anything concrete either way.

Nenosuke: [Shakes head] Of course not. It’s never that easy.

_We then stood in silence, waiting for the lift to return. It finally did, and we began to ride it back up together._

Nozomi: …Could you explain your actions during the investigation and trial?

Nenosuke: What do you mean?

Nozomi: I thought you were our ally, but you did not help us during the investigation and even opposed us during the trial. What was your thought process?

Nenosuke: …You cannot take everything immediately as fact, Nozomi. There was absolutely nothing concrete to prove Emi’s testimony.

Nozomi: [Exhales] Of course I know that, Nenosuke. That is why I compared it to the rest of the facts during the investigation. I determined that I could trust her, and I was prepared for the possibility that she was lying.

Nenosuke: [Suspecting look] Really? You were so prepared for that possibility that you lied to protect her?

Nozomi: [Stern] I lied to steer the trial in my favor. Is that so difficult to understand?

Nenosuke: [Shakes head] …No, it is not. You are prepared for the possibilities that things go your way. [Determined stare] I am prepared for the possibilities that they do not.

_We held our stares for a few seconds. I was not happy with him, but there was a certain resolve in his eyes. I broke eye contact and we continued in silence. When the lift reached the dorm floor, Nenosuke motioned for me to follow._

Nenosuke: Come, let us visit the garden.

Nozomi: …Not a bad idea.

_I followed him to the garden—the scene of the crime. I assumed he wanted to see if it had been cleaned up at all. We entered to find Sentarou’s body, the log, and the metal holsters gone. However, one could still tell a fight had taken place. Trampled flowers and dents in the ground remained as they were. Sitting on the stump next to the pile of branches and shavings was Shouko with a notepad on her lap_ _and a pencil in her hand._

Shouko: [Standing up] Oh! Funny seeing you guys here.

Nenosuke: [Observing surroundings] …They are giving us little to work with.

Nozomi: …Don’t mind him, Shouko. It is good to see you.

Nenosuke: I’ll be returning to my room. See you tomorrow, Nozomi.

_Nenosuke left us. I wanted to say something to stop him, but I felt that it would not lead anywhere. In addition, there was something I wanted to talk to Shouko in private about._

Shouko: [Scratching cheek] I don’t exactly blame him for acting the way he does, but…

Nozomi: [Crosses arms] Hmph. I know that sentiment well.

Shouko: Well, it could be worse. He could have closed himself off to everyone. [Cheerful smile] At least he seems to have taken a liking to you!

Nozomi: …Taken a liking to me?

Shouko: Yeah! Well, that’s how I see it. He didn’t even acknowledge me, but called you by name when he left. I think he holds you highly.

Nozomi: [Folds arms] Hm. Anyway, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.

Shouko: Sure! Shoot.

Nozomi: [Questioning look] Why do you know about concealed weapons? That doesn’t seem like something a singer would normally come across. And the fact that you showed us so willingly during the investigation… I am just a bit concerned.

Shouko: …Concerned about me, or concerned **about** me? [Flipping through notepad, writing] Hm… maybe I could use some wordplay like that in a lyric somewhere…

Nozomi: Both. Now please answer my question.

Shouko: [Places notepad and pencil on stump] …I have had a bit of a fixation on hidden weapons ever since I was… [Tightly grips her right wrist, shakily exhales] Forgive me, Nozomi. I’m not ready to tell you that yet. But… I promise I will.

_I don’t think I should push any further for now._

Nozomi: Very well. So… what were you doing here with that notepad?

Shouko: Oh, just thinking of some lyrics and melodies… I want write a song to remember Sentarou and Shougetsu by. [Somber] I didn’t really know either of them very well, but I don’t think either of them were necessarily bad people. Even if they did plot to or actually kill someone, those actions were a result of circumstance and not by nature… or so I’d like to believe.

Nozomi: …Yes. I understand. I don’t really have much musical experience… but I hope you write a nice song.

Shouko: [Giggles] I’ll keep working on it. I’d like to sing it for you all when I’m done.

Nozomi: [Smiles] I’d like that, too. I think I shall retire for the day. See you later, Shouko.

Shouko: Yeah. Later, Nozomi.

_I returned to my dorm room and fell onto my bed. I hadn’t realized how exhausted I had become. There is a lot to think about, but I don’t want to think right now. I just want to drift away, even if just for a moment, to someplace… anyplace else._

 

**Chapter 1: A Most Dangerous Game – END**

 

...

 

**Back Route!**

 

* * *

* * *

**Nonstop Debate**

**Truth Bullets: Log Blocking the Door, Side Rope, Locked Tool Shed, Pile of Branches and Shavings, Flint Rock**

* * *

Yoriko: You need some force… to lodge the rock that far…

Uei: I have an idea on what they used!

Takehiro: You’d better not say a weapon from the {locked tool shed}

Uei: They took a sturdy, curved branch and carved off some of the inside to fix the curve

Uei: Of course, this  results in some branch shavings 

Uei: Add some notches near the top and bottom of the branches and tie some string around them

Uei: Add some straight branches and sharp rocks

Uei: And viola! You have a {makeshift bow and some some arrows}!

Kyouka: And this all happened while getting chased around by Sentarou…

Kyouka: **And** protecting Emi at the same time?

Kyouka: Who the hell would do that?  That’s way too complicated! 

* * *

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

**Locked Tool Shed (Lie)** -> {locked tool shed}

* * *

* * *

 

… _What did Takehiro just say? He’s correct, but…_

Nozomi: [Stern] Hold on a moment. I would like to ask Takehiro and only Takehiro a question.

Takehiro: What now?

Nozomi: Why couldn’t the culprit have used something from the tool shed again?

Takehiro: [Disgusted] Are you deaf? I just said because it was locked.

Nenosuke: …Noted.

Mezon: [Surprised] …Ah!

Nozomi: No, it wasn’t.

Takehiro: What do you mean? The tool shed was clearly locked. There are surely others who can attest to that!

Yuuji: Wait, what’s-

Nenosuke: Hush, please. Let this be between Nozomi and Takehiro.

_Thank you, Nenosuke. He noticed too… that Takehiro knows something he shouldn’t._

Nozomi: I attest the tool shed wasn’t locked. If you want to claim that it **was,** can you tell me when you found out?

Takehiro: That’s easy, during the inves… [Wide-eyed, cautious] investigation. Ryosen slipped me a note under my door explaining the situation. Apparently he thought it was only fair for me to know that and the state of the body, etc. Ask him when he wakes if you don’t believe me.

_Ryosen? That sounds like a lie made up on the spot. His reaction was especially suspicious. But what if Ryosen really does corroborate his story? What would that mean? There is undeniably something fishy going on. If he received a memo about the state of the body as well, he should have known from the beginning Sentarou wasn’t killed by a hammer. Things just aren’t adding up, but I have no proof to call him on it._

Nozomi: Very well. You are correct, the tool shed was indeed locked.

Uei: [Shrugs] Anyway, guess I’ll continue with my makeshift bow theory. Remember the fire pit?

Emi: The fire pit? [Checking camera] I took some pictures of that, let’s see here…

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you've read this far, thank you! I was a bit worried this story would completely fall through the cracks, but it's gotten a decent amount of attention considering I am extremely new to this. I appreciate it greatly and am glad that people are enjoying this. I'd like to take a little time to say a few things about the future of this fic. I definitely intend to finish it. At this point in writing, I have all the victims/culprits set in stone and the basic outlines for all of the cases. For this first chapter, I actually wrote out the trial before finishing the daily life sections, and I imagine it will be the same from here on out. So, there will probably be a long period of time without an update after each trial. And with those things said, we've reached the end of the first chapter! If you have thoughts on what has happened, theories on what will happen, FTE requests, suggestions, etc., I'd like to hear them. Until next time!


	14. Chapter 2: Taste of Freedom (Daily) P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after longer than I had expected, sorry about that. I had much less free time during the summer than I had anticipated. I am unfortunately not as far along in writing as I want to be at the moment, so updates may come slower than the first chapter. I am planning to make a floor map for clarity, which will probably come with the next update. This chapter is a bit longer than regular, and I would suggest at least skimming the first trial and post-trial for a refresher. Well, I believe that's it for now. Until next time!

**Chapter 2: Taste of Freedom (Daily Life)**

 

…

**DING DONG**

…

**DING DONG**

…

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**

_I was rudely awoken from my slumber by a flurry of doorbell rings. I saw the light on the buzzer near my bed blinking. I glanced at the clock to see that it was… 1 in the morning. Unless this is urgent, I will have a few choice words for the person who is doing this. I sluggishly rolled over to press the buzzer._

Nozomi: [Grumbling] Who and why?

Nenosuke: Nenosuke. Get up, this is important.

_Nenosuke… I am still a bit mad at him, but he does not seem like the type to do something like this unless it was something urgent. Very well… I shall give this a chance. I took a few moments to clean myself up and opened the door._

Nozomi: What is so important that you must wake me at 1 in the morning?

Nenosuke: The gate blocking the stairs down has been lifted. We must explore it immediately.

_That’s a decent reason, I suppose. But…_

Nozomi: [Questioning look] I see. But why the need to wake me? Couldn’t you explore it by yourself?

Nenosuke: [Blinking] …

Nozomi: Well, if there isn’t a suitable reason, then I-

Nenosuke: [Steps a foot forward] Wait. Two people can cover more ground than one. And… [Exhales, determined stare] we are allies. I trust you.

_There is that look in his eyes again. If he is telling the truth, then perhaps he really does hold me highly. But just in case…_

Nozomi: Fine, I’ll come along. However, this will mean we will be exploring the next floor alone in the middle of the night. I request to let my buddy Emi know about this via note in case something happens to one of us.

Nenosuke: [Steps back] Very well.

_I wrote a quick note to Emi and slipped it under her door. Nenosuke and I turned toward the entrance hall and began walking. However, only moments passed before a door behind us flew open._

Emi: [Pleading] Let me come with you!!

Nenosuke: [Hand to forehead] Emi, what are you doing awake at this time?

Emi: [Heated] I couldn’t sleep, okay?! I was just so full of regret after the trial! I know that there was nothing I could do, but still! I need to get out and do something, or I’m just gonna continue mentally beating myself up! Please, let me come with you!

Nozomi: [Shrug] Why not? She is our ally too, right?

_Nenosuke glared at me. I couldn’t help but smile back._

Nenosuke: [Sighs] …Fine. Come along, Emi.

Emi: [Big smile, bows] Thank you! Let’s get going!

_The three of us headed off toward the stairs going down. It was as Nenosuke said; the gate blocking the stairs had been lifted. I peered down the stairs and saw… Mezon, sitting on one of the stairs before a landing. She slowly raised her head to look toward us. Her expression was… unusual, for her. Mezon is normally so expressive, but she appeared very subdued and docile sitting there._

Mezon: Oh… greetings.

Nenosuke: [Pinching bridge of nose] Mezon, what are you doing here?

Mezon: [Stands up] Just contemplating. Though I’ve only been here a minute, perhaps less. How about you guys? [Smug grin] Out for a midnight rendezvous, perhaps? Aha!

_I am actually a bit relieved to see Mezon’s expressiveness return. Seeing her like that was quite unsettling for some reason._

Emi: [Cold stare] Nothing of the sort. You should go to bed.

Mezon: [Fingers to lips] Hmmmmm? Emi, are you holding a grudge against me? Are you still mad that I nearly called out your lie during the trial?

Emi: …

Nozomi: [Steps forward] We just want to explore whatever is down here. May I ask why you were just sitting there?

Mezon: [Sits back down] Like I said, just contemplating. I saw that the gate was lifted and decided to try exploring a little… Though truth be told, I am scared to go alone.

Nenosuke: That sounds-

Mezon: [Snaps head back] Suspicious? I know. You have a habit of suspecting everyone, don’t you? Well, I admit that my presence here **is** a bit strange to come across… but from my perspective, the same could be said of the three of you. [Stands up] So… whose idea was it to go exploring the next floor?

Nenosuke: …Mine.

Mezon: [Blinking] Yours? But that would mean instead of exploring it yourself first, you sought out Noz… [Smug grin] Ohoho! I see how it is! Taken quite a liking to Nozomi, have you? I don’t blame you; she **is** quite alluring, isn’t she?

Nenosuke: [Stern] Stop it. She is a very capable ally… Emi, too.

Mezon: Your hesitation with Emi tells me inviting her wasn’t your original plan… [Smug grin] So you **did** want to be alone with Nozomi, didn’t you?

Nozomi: [Steps forward] Regardless of intentions, we are here now and you are here now. You know that we plan to explore the second floor and there is nothing we can do about that. So come with us if you will, or go to bed if you won’t.

Mezon: [Bubbly] Ooh! So direct and commanding! [Back of hand to forehead, swoons] Why, I might fall for you just as Nenosuke has!

Emi: [Pushing Mezon out of the way] Let’s go. We’re wasting time.

_Nenosuke glanced at me, then Mezon. He proceeded to follow Emi past the landing and down the rest of the stairs._

Mezon: [Pouting] Poo! You guys are no fun!

Nozomi: I’m sure you know why they are giving you the cold shoulder. Come with us if you will, and try to keep your prodding to a minimum.

Mezon: [Saluting] Yes, ma’am!

[Move to BF2]

_I followed after Emi and Nenosuke with Mezon trailing behind me. I was quite surprised to find the second floor tonally different from the first. While the first floor looked like a warehouse, the second floor was a stretch of city street. The ceiling and walls were screens that displayed a constant downpour of rain. Speakers at the intersections of the ceiling and walls provided the ambient patter of raindrops and occasional dull booms of distant thunder. There was enough room for most of the buildings to be two stories tall. The floor was poorly lit and relied on sparse street lamps and lights from the windows of the buildings on either side of the street. The street itself appeared dilapidated, with cracks and odd bumps running through the street and sidewalk. Abandoned cars in no better shape were scattered around the floor._

Emi: [Adjusting her camera lens] Huh? Did we just walk into a post-apocalyptic zombie drama? Or perhaps the remains of a city wrecked by a kaiju? This floor reeks of gloom and despair.

Monokuma: [Popping out from the floor] Did somebody say despaaaaaiiiiir?

Emi: Eek!

_Emi instinctively retracted herself and latched onto my shoulder. I was a bit taken aback, but let her cling to me. She briefly looked up at me and then released her tight grip._

Emi: [Bowing] S-Sorry about that! I was just s-startled…

Mezon: [Giggling] Hm-hm-hm… Interesting. Nevertheless, to what do we owe the pleasure of you gracing our presence this fine morning?

Monokuma: [Yawning] Awww, nothing really… I was waiting here to congratulate you guys for surviving a class trial! I expected everyone to come together just after you bastards met up for breakfast, but then Nenny-boy over there went meddling on his own. [Turns his back] Oh well. Can’t expect everything to go exactly as planned all the time.

Nenosuke: [Demanding] What else?

Monokuma: [Paw to mouth, tilted head] Hm?

Nenosuke: I don’t believe you were waiting here for just that. What else do you want to tell us?

Monokuma: [Turns his back] Man, Nenny-boy. Why do ya always gotta ruin my vibe? I think I’ll just sulk on back to my cave without telling you anything else now. Bye.

Emi: [Steps forward, arm extended] W-Wait! Can’t you tell us what the deal with this floor is first? Uh… Please?

Monokuma: Hmph. There’s nothing to tell you about this floor. It’s just the second floor of UtoUni, that’s all.

Emi: B-But it’s just so strange to go from a somewhat normal first floor to… this depressing place.

Monokuma: [Hands up, angry] Who cares!? That’s just how this school was designed! Don’t ask me why they made it that way!

Nenosuke: [Finger to chin] Hm…? Who are “they”?

Monokuma: [Sweating] H-Huh? Er, well… [Hands up, angry] You bastards! Y’all ain’t gettin’ any more from me! Scram! [Disappears]

Mezon: [Fingers to lips] Ahaha! He told us to scram, yet he is the one who left. It appears you flustered him into divulging some information he didn’t mean too… [Ominous gaze] Though, perhaps he is simply trying to mislead us.

Nozomi: It appears whoever is controlling him did not build this place themselves…

Nenosuke: That’s only a possibility, but we should keep it in mind. Emi, make a note of what he said.

Emi: H-Huh? Me?

Nenosuke: Yes, you. You’re the one who always carries a camera and notepad in that little camera pack you have, correct?

Emi: [Scratching back of head] Oh, yeah… I guess I could make note of that.

_Emi quickly scribbled a note that read, “Monokuma implied he did not build this school. He said something to the effect of, ‘Don’t ask me why they made it that way!’”_

Nenosuke: Let’s spread out. I just want to do a cursory search. Perhaps to find a way out, no matter how unlikely.

 _Since there were only four of us and this floor was entirely new, I didn’t particularly object to the idea. There was no time to plan a murder and even if one did happen, the list of suspects would be extremely small. In addition, I was sleepy and wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. Neither Emi nor Mezon had any qualms, and so we all explored as we pleased. I headed to the closest building_ _on the right side of the street_ _, which was a sleek black building that had neon lights in the shape of billiard balls being knocked around above the entrance._

[Move to Pool Hall]

_A dimly lit area with a bar front that had various beverages behind it. The black-carpeted floor was populated by many pool tables, each with a bright light hung low over them to illuminate the entire table. A staircase near the entrance led to a second floor._

Mezon: [Popping out from behind the bar counter] Greetings! What would you like? Perhaps you’d like to try one of our signature cocktails!

Nozomi: [Vexed] N-No thanks… I do not have a taste for alcohol.

Mezon: Oh? I thought for sure you’d berate me, saying how we’re too young to drink. [Leaning forward] But since you say you don’t have a taste for it, that must mean you’ve tried some kind of drink before, right?

Nozomi: [Folds arms] Yes, my father fancied himself a drink from time to time. He has offered my brother and I small amounts of various drinks in private over the years. While I could tolerate some of the wines and sakes he has given me, the taste of alcohol is just something I could never get over.

Mezon: Oh? Oh, oh? [Giddy] What kind of father do you have? What kind of brother, huh?

Nozomi: Hmph. Why are you so interested?

Mezon: I’m curious, that’s all. You just don’t seem like the type to open up so easily.

Nozomi: I am not. I just did not want you to get the wrong impression of me and alcohol.

Mezon: [Fingers to lips] Ahaha! Why, I’d never! Shall we stop dilly-dallying and search this building now?

[Examine Bar]

Nozomi: Various drinks line the walls… None of them particularly appealing.

[Examine Pool Tables]

Mezon: Up for some billiards?

Nozomi: I do not think now is a good time.

Mezon: That’s okay. I’ve never even played before, aha!

[Examine Lights]

Nozomi: The lights are hung low and are blindingly bright up close.

Mezon: Yes. [Reaches a hand out] These lights are so very bright, yet destined to burn out in this dreary prison one by one. Even if one were to last longer than the others, it too will eventually burn out and we will all be consumed by total darkness.

Nozomi: [Perplexed] …Um…

Mezon: [Guileless smile] Ahahaha! That look of confusion is so adorable! It never gets old!

_I take it she says weird things like that often._

[Move to Pool Hall 2F]

_Smaller game tables were set up on the second floor. There were tables set up for Mahjong, Shogi, various card games, and the Diamond Game variant of Stern-Halma._

[Examine Game Tables]

Mezon: [Looking around] Hm-hm-hm… Quite a selection here. Oh, Shogi? That reminds me. Why did you pursue Chess and not Shogi, Nozomi? Shogi is way more popular around here, and there haven’t even been any Chess Grandmasters originating from Japan. Seems kind of an odd choice, if you ask me.

Nozomi: [Sighs] I suppose… It was just a matter of my circumstances.

Mezon: [Quizzical look] Really? What does that mean?

Nozomi: My father is an avid Shogi fan and began teaching it to my older brother and I at a young age. We both took to it fairly well, but I always lagged behind a bit compared to my brother. My mother works in the tourism industry, and one day she brought over a foreign family with a child close to our age. The child taught us Chess and we taught her Shogi. At the end of the day, I simply gravitated to it more than I did to Shogi.

Mezon: [Nodding] Mm-hm, mm-hm. I bet it was a big moment for you, wasn’t it? [Mischievous grin] When you beat your brother, I mean.

Nozomi: [Hand over mouth, looking away] I… never said I beat him…

Mezon: Ahaha! You didn't have to, darling! It's written all over your face. [Leaning forward] The frustration you felt for lagging in Shogi combined with the cathartic release after besting your main rival in this new game lead you with a fairly easy choice, I’d say! From that day forward, you vowed to get better and better so that you would never lose to your brother. It didn’t matter how small it seemed at the time, it was a matter of pride for you. There’s no reason to feel ashamed! I think your reasons are perfectly valid.

 _I should just keep my mouth shut around Mezon. She spins things in ways that make me uncomfortable. Not because the things she says are lies… perhaps_ _**because** _ _they aren’t lies._

Nozomi: I… think I’ve seen everything I wanted to here.

Mezon: Yes, let us head our separate ways. [Guileless smile] But I’d just like you to know that if you ever need to talk, I’m more than willing. I’m sure I could help you sort your feelings out!

Nozomi: I’ll… keep that in mind.

[Exit Pool Hall. Enter Love Hotel.]

 _A somewhat discreet, windowless building with a single sign stood across_ _the street_ _from the Pool Hall. From what I could tell, it was some sort of hotel. I entered the lobby without much thought. It was not much of a lobby; there was only a front desk and it lacked any notable decorations, including chairs. Behind and to the left of the front desk were stairs that lead to a second floor. Emi stood in the center, though she seemed concerned about something._

Emi: Ah, Nozomi! [Fidgeting] I-I was just searching around.

Nozomi: Of course, that is what we are doing. [Observing surroundings] This place appears to be a minimalist hotel of some sort.

Emi: [Blushing, scratching cheek] W-Well, this type of hotel is… Do you really not know, Nozomi?

_I looked around the room once more, then back at her with a blank stare._

Emi: W-Well, there’s a reason this place appears so discreet… It’s where people go to, uh… do discreet things… discreetly.

Nozomi: That is still quite vague.

Emi: [Clenched fists, full blush] It’s a Love Hotel! People come here to have sex!

Nozomi: Oh… really? What makes you so sure this is specifically a Love Hotel?

Emi: Just… the atmosphere, you know? It’s got that kind of feel.

_I must have given her a look that signaled to her that I had little to no clue what she was referring to._

Emi: [Defensive] Th-The-! The-the-the! The discreetness! You know! Y-You see how it tries to stand out the least amount possible! And! And-and-and! [Raised finger] The windows! Of course! Wh-What sort of normal hotel doesn’t have any windows? Obviously, this place is deliberately trying to keep intruding eyes out. [Relieved smile] So, you see? That’s how I could tell. This place is **definitely** a Love Hotel.

… _I understand her reasoning, but I feel like I missed something in her ramblings. I think it will be faster to just let it go and move on._

Nozomi: Well, I suppose that makes sense.

Emi: [Twiddling fingers] S-Sorry, I am just a bit concerned with the implications of Monokuma or whoever putting this here. This **is** supposed to be some sort of academic institution, right?

Nozomi: Who can tell? This floor seems to have little in common with the first. Any logic to the design of this place is not apparent at the moment.

Emi: Yeah. It’s probably not something we should think too deeply about. We should look around now, I guess.

[Examine Front Desk]

_This is where one would pay and get a room key. Must be awkward dealing with a receptionist at a place like this._

[Examine White Board]

_There is a whiteboard behind the front desk, but it is currently blank._

[Examine Map]

_The layout of this building is detailed here. It looks like there are eight rooms on both floors._

[Examine Keys]

_Each room has two card keys that open their corresponding door. There is also a master key that can open all of them._

Emi: [Zoned out] Eh-heh… Heh-heh…

Nozomi: Are you al-

Emi: [Startled] HUH!? Y-Yeah! I’m fine, toooootally fine! [Scratching back of head, blushing] I just… may have been… fantasizing a little…

Nozomi: I see. I think I will check one of the rooms now.

Emi: Oh, r-right. I’ll come with- er, follow you.

[Enter Hotel Room 01]

_I took a card key for the first room and entered it with Emi. A heart-shaped bed with fluffy pillows colored in reds, pinks, and whites occupied the center of the room. A TV on a cabinet was placed against the wall opposite the bed. There was a private bathroom, a closet, and a desk with a phone on top of it._

[Examine Bed]

Nozomi: I can’t help but feel this heart shape is a bit… gaudy.

Emi: W-Well, this is supposed to be a fairly romantic place, so it fits right in. [Biting thumb, looking away] Though I suppose some non-romantic things happen here, too…

[Examine Desk]

_Nothing too important here. There is a phone, I assume to let the occupants know when their time is up. There is also a note that reads, “Call the front desk (#00) to request an item. We shall provide it if available.”_

[Examine TV]

Emi: Hm… I wonder if…

_Emi opened the cabinet beneath the TV. It was filled with various DVDs and videos. She shut it quickly, though I was able to see that the cabinet was completely filled with no room for more._

Emi: Let’s… not check those out. I’m sure you can guess what type of videos those are.

Nozomi: I think I’ve seen enough. I am going to move on to the next place now.

Emi: Y-Yeah, go ahead. I think I’ll check out the other rooms here. J-Just to be sure, you know?

[Exit Love Hotel. Enter Maid Cafe.]

_I left the hotel and entered some type of cafe next to it. Nenosuke was standing near one of the tables in the corner. It seemed like a fairly standard cafe, hosting tables and a counter with work space behind it. There was a peculiar machine that Nenosuke was investigating placed against the wall._

Nenosuke: Ah, Nozomi. Come take a look at this.

Nozomi: What is it?

_I made my way to him and the machine. It appeared to be a dispenser of some sort, and it had a screen displaying a welcome message above what appeared to be the dispensing area._

Nenosuke: Some sort of candy dispensing machine. Here…

_He tapped the screen and the message changed to “Make A Selection!” There were four options: “Custom”, “Specialty”, “Top Flavors”, and “Enter Code”. Nenosuke selected “Custom” and many different flavor options popped up._

Nenosuke: [Choosing various options] Here you can choose your flavor and texture. They have a surprisingly wide range of flavors. However, the textures are limited to only five. Soft like cake, gooey like fudge, chewy like taffy, crumbly like a cookie, or hard like a lollipop.

Nozomi: I did not think you would be so enthusiastic about candy.

Nenosuke: I am just stating the facts about this machine. Try this one. It is the most basic option: vanilla, soft, no sprinkles.

_He pressed a final button and the machine made a few mechanical noises. A small, featureless white orb rolled out of the machine. He handed it to me, and I accepted it. As he said, it was vanilla with a soft texture and no sprinkles inside. As I ate, he choose five more options and five more featureless orbs were created._

Nozomi: [Chewing] Interesting.

Nenosuke: They all come out as a white sphere, regardless of flavor or texture. I cannot explain it very well, but I do find this machine fascinating.

Nozomi: What is the “Specialty” option?

Nenosuke: It creates an assorted pack of about 20 or so of these sweets. They appear to be predetermined. [Handing over candies] Please take these. I’ve already eaten too much.

_He handed me the five new candies he had made. For some reason, he was quite meticulous about the order in which he gave them to me. I put the first one in my mouth. Another vanilla… this time gooey._

Nenosuke: The “Top Flavors” displays the top ten flavors on this machine. I am not certain of the practical purpose of this list.

_I took a look at the list as I popped the second candy into my mouth, which was gooey strawberry. From first to tenth, the flavors were vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, peanut butter, green tea, butterscotch, caramel, mint, lemon, and marshmallow. I ate the third candy, which was crumbly peanut butter._

Nenosuke: “Enter Code” brings up a screen to input a message… though I cannot tell what occurs if one enters a correct code.

_I put the final two candies in my mouth in succession. The first was chewy lemon, and the second was hard strawberry with sprinkles._

Nozomi: I see. Have you taken a look around the rest of this cafe?

Nenosuke: …No.

Nozomi: Then that is what I will do.

[Examine Menu]

_The menu for this cafe. Various drinks, pastries, and other baked goods are listed._

[Examine Behind Counter]

_I checked behind the counter, and it appeared to be a simple kitchen work space. A set of stairs led to a second floor. There also appeared to be a dressing room for some reason. I entered the dressing room and saw a plethora of maid costumes within._

Nenosuke: So, a maid cafe…

_I was a bit startled by how abruptly he appeared behind me._

Nozomi: Y-Yes, that appears so.

Nenosuke: [Finger to temple] The more I explore this floor, the more likely it seems…

Nozomi: Have a thought you want to share?

_Nenosuke eyed me skeptically. He put two fingers to his temple and his thumb on his cheekbone._

Nenosuke: From earlier, we can infer that the person controlling Monokuma was not the one who designed this place. Adding to that, the themes of this floor clash harshly with the University theme Monokuma appears to want. Theses two pieces of information suggest that we were not the ones intended for this floor. Let’s extract a little more from Monokuma not being the same person who designed this place. I cannot believe that if Monokuma **did** hire someone to build this place for him, he would have no input or progress reports.

Nozomi: [Finger to chin] Mmhm… So if Monokuma did not design nor hire someone to design this place, he must not be the original owner. And as you said earlier, we are possibly not the intended occupants.

Nenosuke: Exactly my train of thought. So, how did Monokuma acquire such a place? The odds of him just stumbling into owning such a vast and advanced structure are astronomically low.

Nozomi: I agree. But I do not think we can say anything for certain at this point.

Nenosuke: [Straightens collar] True, but consider this… [Deep breath] We might be years into the future.

Nozomi: …What makes you say that?

Nenosuke: We have no idea how much time has passed since we were kidnapped. Some of us were kidnapped months before the others. How could all of our memories just cutoff at our point of kidnap? Perhaps some form of suspended animation, such as cryogenic sleep. And if that’s true… There is no telling how much time has passed.

Nozomi: [Hand over mouth] …A disturbing thought, to be sure.

Nenosuke: [Nods] Yes, but right now, that is all it is. Just a thought. You have heard of Schrodinger’s cat, yes? Or at least the idea behind it?

Nozomi: Of course. If you put an object in an isolated system, then until that system is opened, the object exists in multiple states at once.

Nenosuke: In our situation, that isolated system is the entire outside world. It exits in ruin and prosperity, past and future, scarce and abundance at the same time. Until we escape, there are infinite possibilities and states the world could be in.

Nozomi: …Right.

_An odd silence came between us. This silence felt different… It was heavier than the other times we have been silent around each other._

Nenosuke: [Scratching temple] Do you… want to do some karaoke?

Nozomi: …Huh?

Nenosuke: Upstairs. There are karaoke setups on the second floor.

Nozomi: Oh, um… No thank you. I am feeling tired and honestly a bit dour at the moment.

Nenosuke: Ah. Of course. Excuse me.

 _He left the dressing room. Was it just my imagination, or_ _was that his_ _attempt_ _at_ _lighten_ _ing_ _the mood? It wasn’t the best try, but I think I appreciate the gesture._

[Move to Karoake Lounge]

_The second floor is like Nenosuke said. There were about eight private rooms to perform karaoke in. Each room had a karaoke set and couches to lounge on. A circular table was placed in the middle of each room with the same menu as the downstairs. I found nothing particularly interesting, so I moved back downstairs. Nenosuke was no longer around, so I decided to leave the building._

[Exit Maid Cafe. Enter Electronics Store.]

_Across from the maid cafe was the brightest building on the street. It appeared to sell various electronic equipment. After entering, I found Emi digging through some of the merchandise._

Emi: [Excited] Oh! Hi Nozomi! Just looking for some equipment.

Nozomi: What kind of equipment?

Emi: [Comparing merchandise] Like camera add-ons and stuff. I already found a flashlight add-on that should be pretty useful for this floor, seeing how dark it is. [Turns around with camera ready] Check it out!

_Emi walked to the entrance of the store and pressed a button on the flashlight add-on. A bright light shone out into the street. Thought not extremely powerful, it did make a noticeable difference._

Nozomi: [Smiles] Nice. You seem very happy about this.

Emi: [Bouncing] Of course! They’ve got a lot of options for cameras here! Of course, they sell other stuff like TVs and game systems here, too. And the best part is that I’m pretty sure they’re all free! I mean, not like anyone else is using them, right?

Nozomi: Right, I suppose not.

Emi: [Twinkling eyes] And the upstairs! Nozomi, you **have** to see it! Follow me!

_She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the staircase. I didn’t resist, but I was a bit surprised at her enthusiasm. We arrived at the second floor, which held what appeared to be… figurines and models. Boxes containing model robots and monsters lined the shelves completely. Emi’s childish glee was a bit infectious. Although I don’t particularly care for such things, seeing her so excited made me feel content. As I glanced around, I saw Nenosuke standing in the corner of the room._

Emi: [Gleeful] They have pretty much everything here! All the big classic and modern mechas and kaijus! Some of them I don’t think I’ve even seen before! [Scratching cheek] Oh, s-sorry. Am I overwhelming you?

Nozomi: [Smiling] No, not at all. I am just a bit surprised. I did not know you were a fan of such things.

Emi: [Puffing chest, hands on her hips] Well, of course I am! It’s pretty much all I watched as a kid and what got me into cinematography. [Twinkling eyes] Seeing such grand scale robots and monsters duking it out! I’ve always wanted to direct my own old-school kaiju movie! Did you know that many old-school kaijus where actually just actors in suits going around destroying miniature model towns? And if they needed to be in an open plain, they could just go to a park or something. A small hill could become an enormous mountain! Other techniques such as stop-motion-

Nenosuke: Ahem!

Emi: [Flinching] Eep! Nenosuke! S-Sorry. I didn’t even know you were there!

Nenosuke: I also apologize for interrupting, but I must ask something, as you appear quite knowledgeable on this subject.

Emi: Oh, oh? Certainly! Ask me anything!

Nenosuke: [Hand to chin] You said there are there are models and figurines for all the classic and modern mechas and kaijus, correct? Do they also have any obscure ones in stock?

_Emi searched the shelves and quickly returned._

Emi: Yup! Some of them I recognize as having only one cameo appearance!

Nenosuke: [Furrowed brow] Yet… you also said there are some that you don’t recognize…

_I think I see where Nenosuke’s thoughts are headed. The fact that Emi does not recognize some of them supports his theory that we may be in the future. I cannot quite explain it, but being able to read him so openly made me feel… satisfied._

Nenosuke: [Straightens self] Hm! There is one more thing I wanted to ask the both of you. It is about Mezon.

Emi: [Droops] Oh.

Nenosuke: I saw that the gate was lifted earlier this morning and peered down the stairs. No one was there. I immediately traveled to the girls’ dorm hall, where you two joined me. If she wasn’t in the girls’ dorm hall, where could Mezon have been before then? Don’t you find that suspicious?

Emi: …Yeah. Do you think she was the one who unlocked the second floor? Since Nenosuke went to the girls’ dorm hall, she couldn’t return without looking suspicious. If she did, then wouldn’t she be Monokuma!?

Nozomi: [Folded arms] But that doesn’t make sense, Emi. She looked suspicious sitting there on the stairs, so if her intention was to hide, she could have easily done so somewhere close by, such as the garden.

Nenosuke: Also, Monokuma’s interaction with us upon our arrival of this floor did not appear scripted. Someone was controlling him. As such, she could not possibly be Monokuma.

Emi: [Disappointed] …Oh.

Nenosuke: [Finger to temple] It is still possible she may be working with him, though. It is possible for any of us to be. Ultimately, her sitting there meant absolutely **nothing**. Since there are possibilities within reason for her to have been there, we cannot say anything concrete about it. Emi, I understand you do not like her. I am not fond of her, myself. But do not let your personal biases cloud your judgment.

_I felt a pang of anger rise within me against Nenosuke. He was being a bit harsh on Emi, yet I could not argue against him. He was right; Emi had let her biases take hold of her thoughts. Silence ensued. Emi was pouting, and I saw a look of concern on Nenosuke’s face. And in that look of concern, I could read him and his thoughts. He was thinking about apologizing to Emi. What prevented him from doing so was his thought that apologizing would undermine his intended message. I was absolutely positive that is what he was thinking. I do not know what made me so certain, but I was._

Nenosuke: …There are still places to explore. Do not slack off, you two.

_Nenosuke left us to ourselves. Emi solemnly approached one of the models and began inspecting it._

Emi: …Hmph. I think I’ll stay here a bit longer.

Nozomi: …Okay. I’m going to move on.

[Exit Electronics Store. Enter Bathhouse]

_I exited the building and observed what was left to search. There was one more building across the street that had kanji above its entrance which signified it was a bathhouse. At the end of the street was a junkyard that had high fences to its sides. I first entered the bathhouse and found Nenosuke and Mezon in its entrance._

Mezon: [Chipper] Oh, hellooooo, Nozomi! Here to take a dip?

Nozomi: No, just exploring.

Mezon: Well, here is just a fairly normal bathhouse! Though this one does not seem to separate based on gender and is completely communal. There are shoe lockers and the front desk in the entrance, of course. The baths should be past the changing room, and it appears we even get access to a sauna here, too!

Nenosuke: [Shaking head] Public bathing… what is the point of this if we have our own personal bathrooms?

Mezon: Ahaha! For the experience, of course! [Mischievous smile] Why don’t we all jump in together? Get a little skinship going, hm?

_Both Nenosuke and I remained silent._

Mezon: [Pouting] You guys are such killjoys! Why couldn’t Mitsuyoshi or Shouko have come along? I bet **they** would’ve at least humored me!

Nenosuke: [Closes eyes, shaking head] Too bad. You are stuck with us, and we are stuck with you.

_Mezon moved swiftly as Nenosuke’s eyes were closed. She slid behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist and the other across his shoulder._

Nenosuke: [Struggling] Wh-What are you-

Mezon: [Seductive] Heeeeey… Relax… You sure you don’t wanna take a bath with me? See everything that I have to bear? It might be your only opportunity…

Nenosuke: M-Mezon! Nozomi, do something!

_I couldn’t help but snicker at him._

Nenosuke: [Pleading] Nozomi! I’m serious!

Mezon: [Patronizing] Awww, poor you. Looks like Nozomi has gone and abandoned you. I’m all you have left… I’m sorry I’m not your first choice, Nenosuke…

_Nenosuke began struggling harder, and at that point, Mezon released her grip and quickly backed away to the entrance. Nenosuke stumbled to the front desk._

Mezon: [Waving] Welp, that was fun! I’m glad to see that you have a sense of humor, Nozomi. Even if it **was** just to spite Nenosuke! See you two later! Feel free to use the bath together without me! [Runs out]

Nenosuke: [Huffing] She has… a surprisingly tight grip. [Glaring] You know… I think I will explore elsewhere.

Nozomi: Suit yourself.

_He left, appearing less collected than usual._

[Examine Shoe Lockers]

_A place to store your shoes while bathing. Since there should not be anyone bathing right now, I do not think anyone will mind if I walk in with my shoes on._

[Examine Front Desk]

_Towels and various toiletries are in stock behind here._

[Examine Changing Room]

_A shared changing room with a few wooden lockers to store belongings._

[Examine Baths]

_Three long baths are past the changing room. To the sides of the baths are seats with removable shower heads to wash off more precisely._

[Examine Sauna]

_The sauna is at the very end of the building. I imagine it could get very steamy in there._

[Exit Bathhouse. Enter Junkyard.]

_I entered the final notable place on the second floor. To the right of the entrance to the junkyard I found another set of stairs blocked by a gate. It appears we may be able to progress further, though I fear the price to be paid for it. Beyond the fences of the junkyard I found piles of scrap and garbage. By the back there was an operating crane near a conveyor belt and two huge contraptions. One appeared to be an incinerator and the other a car compactor. In the middle of the junkyard I found Emi and Mezon staring each other down._

Mezon: [Guileless smile] You **do** realize how silly it is to be mad at me, right? I recognized your performance as a lie, and in our situation, I surely should have called it out. But no, I let you slip through, as I thought you two had a plan. And what do you know? You did. It all worked out in the end. [Back of hand to forhead, swaying] But alas, here we are! You see me as trash! Unforgivable trash! Why, I should throw myself in that incinerator right now and spare you all from my irredeemable presence!

Emi: [Trembling] Sh-Shut up, Mezon! I know! I know, okay! I know in the end, you actually helped us! But that doesn’t mean I have to like you. It doesn’t mean you don’t get under my skin. You’re so carefree and casual about this all. Do you even care what happened to Shougetsu? To Sentarou?

Mezon: [Fingers to lips] …Try to understand, darling. Just because I don’t show doesn’t mean I don’t feel. [Deep sigh] You know, being a famous young star… I have lived a fairly fulfilling life up to this point. What regrets could I have? I’ve had the opportunity to experience so much in my short lifetime, perhaps more than some people get to experience in their entire lives. I’ve thought about how lucky I am. And I believe that if I die here… it wouldn’t be so bad.

Emi: [Clasped hands, intent stare] W-Well isn’t that just peachy for you? Sentarou tried to escape because he felt there was more in life he could accomplish. Shougetsu thought that he could do something great just **by** escaping. But you waltz around, gleeful yet resigned to this d-depressing fate. [Balled fists, trembling] Y-You are s-such a waste of talent! You are such a w-waste of l-life! And if you r-really think dying here isn’t so bad, then you… you… Maybe you really sh-should just kill yourself!

_A dull boom of thunder echoed as Emi finished her sentence. Emi fell to her knees and huddled herself. Mezon appeared unfazed by her comments. Slowly, Mezon approached Emi and knelt down beside her._

Mezon: [Gentle] It’s okay, Emi. It’s not your fault. There was nothing you could do for Sentarou and Shougetsu.

_Emi looked up at Mezon with an expression of surprise. Mezon wrapped her arms around Emi._

Mezon: It’s not your fault. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I know it’s not fair. I know how frustrating it can be. But I’m here for you, you understand? I know what it’s like to be where you are now…

_Emi hesitated, but she soon returned the hug and let her weight fall onto Mezon. I was certain that Emi had started crying. After standing in awkwardness for a few moments, I carefully approached the duo. Mezon lifted herself and Emi up to their feet._

Emi: [Crying] I… I’m so sorry, Mezon… I said something horrible to you…

Mezon: It’s okay. Trust me, I understand. Emotions can make you say things you don’t mean.

Emi: [Wiping away tears] Oooooh… I’m pathetic… I’m sorry you two have to see this…

Mezon: I’ll get some tissues or something from the bathhouse. Be right back.

_Mezon passed by me and gave me a somewhat bittersweet smile. She leaned in closer to me…_

Mezon: [Hushed] You know, I was serious about my offer earlier. If you ever need to sort your feelings out, you can come to me. Perhaps you have this perception of me where I just like to mess with people—which is not entirely false, I do enjoy it. But I can tell when people are serious and need some TLC, too. Keep that in mind.

_She rushed off to the bathhouse after a parting smile._

Emi: [Sniffling] L-Let’s follow her… I just wanna go to bed now…

_We slowly walked in Mezon’s footsteps. We arrived at the bathroom and Mezon provided some tissue for Emi to blow her nose and dry her tears. After a few minutes, she had calmed down. The three of us returned to the entrance of the floor, where Nenosuke had been waiting._

Nenosuke: So, I take it no one found a way out?

Nozomi: There is another staircase leading down, but it is blocked by a gate.

Nenosuke: I see. It appears this venture was fruitless.

Mezon: [Giggles] Oh, I don’t think I would call it fruitless.

Nenosuke: Oh? Did you find something?

Emi: [Exhausted] No, nothing that you would be interested in. Let’s just get some sleep.

_Nenosuke appeared skeptical, but ultimately let it go. We all climbed the staircase and returned to our respective rooms. At last, we all received some well-needed sleep._


	15. Chapter 2: Taste of Freedom (Daily) P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry about the long delay. In addition to life taking precedence, I had my laptop crash and set me back quite a ways for this chapter. Of course I'm mostly doing this for fun and have no set schedule, but two months for a single update seems pretty ridiculous. Anyway, here we are back at UtoUni at the break of daytime after the first trial!

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: Gooooood Morning! Let’s make this another exciting day!

**CLICK**

… _I was not able to get much sleep last night because of our exploration. But I have to get up. Today’s morning meeting is very important. Everyone is likely still affected by Sentarou and Shougetsu’s deaths. How should I act? I cannot just pretend that yesterday did not happen. No matter the case, I must appear confident. But I wonder… what is my endgame? If our captors have gone to this much trouble, I doubt they conveniently left some escape route available to us. Outside, I should vouch for the stability of this group, but inside… I must plan ahead. I need to ensure my survival if it comes down to it. Rule 8 states that the final 4 people can graduate if only they remain and 24 hours pass without a killing. Which means 10 more of us must die… A hefty cost, but in the end, this is a game… A killing game with strangers. Every ounce of trust is a risk as anyone could be waiting to stab me in the back. How should I go about this…? With a few lingering thoughts in my mind, I cleaned myself up and exited my room._

[Exit Nozomi’s Room. Talk to Kyouka.]

Nozomi: Ah, good morning Kyouka.

_Kyouka appeared before me scowling and looking away with her hands on her hips. She did not respond to my greeting. I suppose she must still be upset about yesterday. I quietly excused myself and began to leave._

Kyouka: [Hand to forehead, gritting teeth] Augh, I didn’t mean to be rude to you or anything, Nozomi. I’m just… frustrated. I feel like punching something. Just give me a few minutes to myself.

Nozomi: I understand. If you ever need to talk, I am available.

Kyouka: Tch, talking hasn’t really helped me all that much in the past.

[Exit Dorms]

_I found Nenosuke standing with folded arms in front of the stairs leading down._

Nozomi: Good morning, Nenosuke. Here to stop people from proceeding to the second floor?

Nenosuke: Of course. I know they might be curious, but I believe we should all attend today’s morning meeting.

_As I thought. There is nothing else I wish to talk to him about at the moment._

[Enter Cafeteria]

_I entered the cafeteria at around 8:10. Yomi, Shouko, and Uei were the only ones there. Yomi was sitting by herself at the far left table while Shouko and Uei were standing next to each other near the front right table… and appeared to be doing vocal exercises._

Uei: [Shrinking back] Ack. C’mon, let’s stop. People are starting to arrive. This is embarrassing.

Shouko: [Hands on hips, frown] No! This is for your benefit, after all.

Uei: [Looking down, scratching head] Yeah, well… maybe we’ll disturb the others?

Shouko: Ha! What a weak comeback! That was a weak comeback, right Yomi?

Yomi: [Sighs] …Yes. Very weak. It would have been torn to pieces in an instant. There was no support or conviction behind it.

Shouko: [Wagging finger] That’s right! Where did all that bravado from yesterday against Takehiro disappear to?

Uei: Th-This is different. I don’t have a good singing voice…

Shouko: But you have rhythm! Hm, maybe I should teach you how to dance, too…

Uei: [Fidgeting] S-Stop! No matter how much you make me practice, it won’t make my singing voice any better. You can’t teach talent.

Shouko: [Folded arms, stern] I’m not trying to. I’m teaching you how to put effort into things again! Or was what you told me last night about yourself a lie?

Uei: [Blushing] Sh-Shouko! Don’t talk about last night when other people are around!

_I saw a mischievous, almost devilish grin flash across Shouko’s face._

Shouko: Sorry, what about **last night** did you not want me to talk about? About how you were on the **verge of tears** ? About how the **stress** of this situation was getting to you? About how I basically had to **coddle** you in order to get you to calm down?

_As Shouko loudly rambled against a panicking Uei, Mezon had entered the cafeteria. She viewed Shouko and Uei with a self-satisfied smile as she took a seat. The kitchen door creaked open and Yoriko stepped out. She was wearing a more casual set of clothes and an apron rather than her usual brown jacket. She was not wearing her cap, showing off her short,_ _messy brown_ _hair._

Yoriko: What’s the commotion…? Are you two… fighting?

Shouko: [Kind smile] Oh no, not at all. I’m just exposing Uei to something a bit outside his comfort zone.

Uei: [Frantic] She’s saying things other people don’t need to hear!

Yoriko: … [Puppy dog eyes] S-so it was an argument… Please don’t fight anymore… Fighting between us is not good… Please…?

Uei: Ah, no! It wasn’t like that. We’re not fighting, I promise.

Yoriko: [Wiping eyes] …Promise?

Uei: [Reassuring smile] Of course. Promise.

Yoriko: …Good.

_Yoriko motioned to grab her cap, forgetting that she was not wearing it. Instead of grabbing its brim, she lightly hit herself on the head. Realizing this, she flushed a bright red and hurried back into the kitchen._

Shouko: [Disgruntled glare] …Heh, well **she** certainly changed your tune, didn’t she?

Uei: [Carefree grin] Of course! Yoriko is just so cute! I can’t disappoint a pretty little lady like her, now can I?

_Shouko, for just a moment, looked furious. She took a deep breath, and she regained a cheerful demeanor… though something still felt a bit off. Uei’s dopey grin did not change._

Shouko: [Wry smile] …Hah. Hahaha! You sly dog! You’re trying to play me, aren’t you? I almost fell for it, too. [Finger to lips, winking] But if you think you’re getting away scot-free, I’ll let you know that I have a little something special planned for you later today…

Uei: [Nervous laughter] Ha-haha-ha… I’ll be l-looking forward to it.

_The two then sat down next to each other and proceeded to exchange notes, like they were in class at school… Well, I suppose they_ _**are** _ _still in high school._

Yomi: [Elbow on table, hand to cheek] …Nozomi.

Nozomi: Yomi. Good morning.

Yomi: [Halfheartedly motions to chair] Take a seat.

_I pulled out the chair across from Yomi and sat down._

Nozomi: …Was it like this with them before I arrived?

Yomi: [Shrugs] …You could say that. [Staring at Shouko] Shouko at first seemed to be the same as I remembered. But I saw a flash of anger and jealousy in her for a moment. That’s a side of her I’ve never seen before. It’s… interesting, to say the least.

Nozomi: …You speak as if you knew her well once. Come to think of it, she told me that she thought she recognized you.

Yomi: [Clicks tongue] Well, she was right.

Nozomi: …Is that all you have to say about that?

Yomi: [Piercing glare] As people grow older, they naturally grow apart without a common interest tying them together. She’s practically a stranger to me now. How many kids do remember playing in a sandbox with? How many are you still close to today?

… _I had no response to that._

Nozomi: [Hand to chin] I… see your point. What about Yoriko? Do you know why she was in the kitchen and dressed differently?

Yomi: She wanted to bake some stuff, I guess. She recruited Vivian and Mitsuyoshi to help her, so the both of them are in the kitchen with her.

Nozomi: Vivian I understand, but why Mitsuyoshi?

Yomi: [Deep sigh] Who knows?

_Mezon slid up to our table and sat down next to Yomi._

Mezon: [Bright Smile] Good morning, you two! Seems like something happened with Uei and Shouko, huh?

Yomi: [Looking away] Sure. None of our business, though.

Mezon: So, Yomi. Why aren’t you in the kitchen with Vivian? I thought—since you are her buddy and all—that she would’ve invited you.

Yomi: She did. I wasn’t interested.

Mezon: [Disappointed look] Hmmm. Y’know, Yoriko and Vivian seem to have been getting along well lately. I’ve gotten a little jealous that Yoriko has been turning to Vivian so often instead of me, her own buddy.

Yomi: Buddies were decided one day in, when we barely knew each other. Now that it has been a few days, more natural friendships are starting to form.

Mezon: [Guileless smile] Yet it appears **you** haven’t really formed any, aha!

Yomi: …Yeah. You’re right. I’m fine with that. This way, it won’t hurt as much when I’m inevitably betrayed.

_Mezon made a face of disapproval and opened her mouth to speak, but the door to the cafeteria opened at that moment. Our attention turned to the door and we saw Emi walk in. She sheepishly waved to us and scurried over to take the final seat at the table next to me._

Emi: [Melancholic] Good morning…

Mezon: [Chipper] Why, hello Emi! We were just having a friendly conversation about backstabbing and betrayal!

Emi: [Wincing] Listen, Mezon. I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier and know that I haven’t been treating you fairly. But could you stop acting so jovial around such depressing topics? It’s unsettling to me and I’m not comfortable with it.

Mezon: [Twitching] A…ha? Aha… Ahahaha! [Biting lip] That may be… difficult for me. You see, this is just how I cope. It’s how I always have. Asking me to stop is like asking me to fundamentally rewrite who I am. No easy task, to be sure… But I suppose I could try to keep my mouth shut around you.

Yomi: [Sneers] If it’s so difficult for you, don’t bother. Some people just won’t get along, no matter the compromise.

Mezon: [Guileless smile] You mean like you and everyone?

Yomi: I get along fine with Vivian and Nozomi.

Mezon: [Ominous gaze] But you don’t really **know** them, do you? Besides, you only say you get along with Vivian because you two are buddies. And Nozomi? What, do you respect her now for verbally kicking your ass in the trial?

Yomi: [Piercing gaze] I was doing my job.

_I was beginning to tire of Mezon’s prodding. She had done the same thing repeatedly_ _earlier_ _this morning. It appeared that when Emi asked her directly to stop in a matter-of-fact manner, Mezon found it difficult to respond in her usual manner._

Nozomi: Mezon, you are acting provocatively again. It is only building unwanted tension between us. Please stop it at once.

Mezon: [Hand over mouth, wide-eyed] …V-Very well.

_At that moment, Takehiro swung open the cafeteria door and stood with his hands on his hips. He scanned the room for a moment,_ _grunted_ _, and promptly left._

Yomi: …If one of us **has** to die for some reason, I hope it will be him.

Mezon: [Hand over mouth] What a bold statement! …Though I can’t say I disagree.

_The four of us chatted for a bit longer. After a few minutes, Yuuji entered the kitchen, looking a bit irritated._

Yuuji: [Furrowed brows] Hey, you guys. We got a bit of a situation here.

Shouko: [Jumping up from her seat] What’s wrong? Is it serious?!

Yuuji: No, no, not really… But I guess Nenny and Kyo got into some sort of disagreement. Kyo got particularly… puffed and punched him square in the face. It seems she was acting pretty… cutthroat. Ryo is with Nenny in the infirmary right now, if you want to check on him. But he seemed fine to me.

Shouko: And Kyouka? Where is she?!

Yuuji: [Shrugs] Dunno… prob’ly the garden.

_Shouko bolted out of the room with incredible speed._

Mezon: Hm? Why is Shouko up in a tizzy about that?

Uei: [Rises from seat] I… should follow her.

Mezon: Have fun, aha!

_Uei grimaced at Mezon, then left the cafeteria._

Yuuji: …So? Any takers to see Nenny? You can check on Ryo too, since he was absent for the trial…

Nozomi: [Sighs] Well, I suppose I should.

Mezon: [Mischievous grin] You “should”, huh? Why do you feel obligated to him, Nozomi?

_I shot her a disapproving glare. She smiled and motioned to zip her lips._

Emi: Um, I’ll go too, if that’s okay.

Yomi: Guess Mezon and I are staying. We’ll explain the situation to Yoriko and the others if they finish before everyone gets back.

_Emi and I left with Yuuji and headed to the infirmary. After entering, we spotted Ryosen in one of the patient rooms and approached him. Nenosuke was sitting on the bed in the room with an ice pack on his cheek._

Ryosen: Ah, hello. Nenosuke is fine, other than a bit of swelling and minor bleeding on the inside of his mouth.

Nozomi: Good to know. It is good to see that you are doing well, Ryosen.

Ryosen: [Smirks] Heh. It’s a bit embarrassing, honestly. Moreover, I didn’t get to witness what this “Class Trial” is all about. [Hand to chin, side glance] Though Yuuji did tell me the consequences of it. The loss of Shougetsu will greatly affect us as a group…

Nenosuke: …Hrmph.

Nozomi: Do you have something you want to say there, Nenosuke?

Nenosuke: …What Ryosen said just now is effectively what I said to Kyouka. She then turned hostile for no apparent reason.

Emi: …What did you say after that?

Nenosuke: …Hrm?

Emi: [Tilted head, finger to chin] I just don’t think Kyouka became hostile for **no** reason. I think you may have said something that upset her. You used “effectively”, but could you tell us **exactly** what you said to her when she got upset?

Nenosuke: …After talking about Shougetsu, she mentioned Sentarou. I told her I did not think his death would affect us much, which is when she turned hostile. She punched me when I told her he was an impetuous moron.

Emi: [Frowns] I see. And you really can’t put two and two together?

_Nenosuke stared at Emi blankly for a few moments. After blinking a few times, he let out a diminutive huff and turned his head away._

Yuuji: [Scratching neck] Welp. Nenny is still Nenny, I guess.

Nenosuke: …Don’t act like you know me.

_I felt a_ _my fists clench and a_ _burst of heat rise within me when he said that. I am uncertain why it had made me so angry. Before I knew it, I was standing over him as he sat on the bed looking up at me._

Nozomi: Nenosuke. You may act aloof all you like. In fact, I appreciate your pragmatism. [Leans in] But you are being needlessly rude and unfriendly about it. Do you not realize the potential rift you have created? This behavior will only set us back from our goal of escape. Do you understand?

_The door to the infirmary creaked open. In walked Kyouka and Shouko. Kyouka had her hands clasped and was looking down at them; Shouko had a calm, reassuring smile. I turned my attention back to Nenosuke._

Nozomi: [Smug grin] Perfect timing. At least listen to what Kyouka has to say.

_I stepped back out of the way as Shouko led Kyouka to the room we were in. Kyouka’s eyes darted around for a few moments, avoiding the people in the room. Shouko gave her a gentle pat on the back, and Kyouka stepped forward toward Nenosuke._

Kyouka: [Hand on back of her head, looking away] …Hey. I’m uh… sorry for hittin’ ya like that and just running off. It was… probably uncalled for. [Gritting teeth, blushing] I’m just… frustrated, and I lashed out at you because of it. Sentarou wasn’t a dumbass… well, okay, he was, but that’s not **all** he was. I was pissed beyond belief when it was suggested that he was the one who set the trap yesterday . I just couldn’t believe it… I **didn’t** want to believe it. [Deep breath, somber] But when the truth came out, there was nothing I could do. After spending time with him gardening and sparring, I thought he got me, y’know? I thought we were becoming friends. But now… now it’s nothing but doubt. Did he actually care about me, or was he just interested in the garden for his murder plan? [Fists clenched in front of her] He seemed sincere, but I have no idea what to feel now. I’m frustrated and confused and… and I’m sorry. S-So, uh… [Sticks hand out] No hard feelings?

_Nenosuke placed the ice pack down and stood up. He stared at her for a few moments, then returned the handshake._

Nenosuke: …No hard feelings. Let us put this behind us.

Shouko: [Satisfied smile] Great! Now that everything is settled, why don’t we return to the cafeteria and have some breakfast together? Yoriko and the others are surely done by now. We don’t want to keep them waiting!

Ryosen: That sounds delightful. Let us be off.

Yuuji: [Sighing] Whew, finally. What a pain this has been.

Nozomi: May I speak with Shouko and Kyouka before you two leave? The rest of you can head out.

Shouko: Sure, I don’t mind.

Kyouka: Yeah. ‘Course.

_The others left us three in the infirmary._

Nozomi: [Questioning look] Shouko, you got Kyouka to calm down fairly quickly, it would seem. What exactly happened?

Kyouka: [Hands on hips] Tch!

Shouko: [Giggles] Well, I found her in the garden, of course. While there, we just made a little bet. [Rasied finger] Ah, speaking of which! Kyouka, why don’t we invite Nozomi along for our session tonight? I think it will do all of us some good!

Kyouka: [Huffs] Pfft. I doubt Nozomi has any fighting experience.

Nozomi: …Fighting?

Shouko: That’s why I’m suggesting it! [Turns to Nozomi] I mean, a leader has to be strong, right?

Nozomi: Well, I-

Shouko: [Arms raised, cheers] Then it’s settled! We’ll meet you at your room at the break of nighttime, Nozomi!

Kyouka: [Sighs] We shouldn’t fight her on this. Believe me, you don’t want to get on her bad side. If you don’t enjoy our sparring session tonight, just tell her upfront, I guess.

Nozomi: …Sparring session? [Shakes head] Wait, wait. Shouko wants the three of us to spar together? Like, actually fist fight?

Kyouka: [Smirks] Y’know, Nozomi. It’s funny to see you flustered like this. Proves to me you’re not actually a robot.

_There was too much to process at the moment, and I was not sure what to address first. I tried to think of anything to say to get me out of this situation._

Nozomi: Wh-What does that mean? Now hold on! Shouko, I’m not good at anything physical.

Shouko: Which is exactly why you **should** join us! Just this once, at the very least. [Pumps fist] Don’t worry, I’ll ease you out of your comfort zone!

Nozomi: L-Like you were doing to Uei this morning? [Widens eyes] Ah! Speaking of which, Uei chased after you. What happened to him?

Shouko: I told him I had it covered. He should be back at the cafeteria. Now, c’mon. Again, we don’t want to keep everyone waiting!

_Shouko and Kyouka began walking toward the exit. I began moving too, but I was still perplexed by what had just happened. Apparently Shouko made a bet and won… but what kind of bet would calm Kyouka down like that? I would imagine Kyouka would have just became even more irritable for losing. And now they want me to spar with them tonight? What should I do…? We returned to the cafeteria as I was lost in thought. Various plates of cookies and cupcakes were set out on the tables. Vivian, Yoriko, and Mitsuyoshi were also there in aprons. The only two who were not in the cafeteria were Takehiro and Uei._

Mitsuyoshi: [Waving] Ah, Kyouka! So glad you showed up! I have something for you, just wait here.

_Mitsuyoshi scurried into the kitchen. Kyouka glanced at some of the others with confusion. Soon, he came back out with a tray of half a dozen cupcakes. Each were decorated in the pattern of blossoming flowers._

Mitsuyoshi: [Toothy grin] Well? What do you think of our little creations? Go on, try one!

Kyouka: [Cautiously takes one] …Huh? You made these… for me?

Mitsuyoshi: [Swings arms wide] Why, of course! [Stares at open palm] I felt awful about the events yesterday. Shougetsu made me feel safe, and then to learn that he killed someone… was quite a blow. I wallowed in self-pity for a while… But then realized that perhaps you may be feeling worse. At least with Shougetsu, he was able to explain himself a bit and we could get some form of closure. With Sentarou… there’s no way to tell. [Closes fist, chuckles] I know a few cupcakes won’t fix everything. But it’s the least I can do to… try and make you understand that you’re not alone with your sentiments. I don’t think there’s a whole lot that you and I have in common, but as your new buddy… [Thumbs up, cheesy grin] I want you to know that you can rely on me!

_Silence filled the room. Kyouka’s face was frozen and stayed that way for many seconds. Then, her nose began to twitch and she lowered her face._

Mitsuyoshi: U-Uh… Kyo-

_Kyouka’s body lurched backwards and she began laughing uncontrollably. She stagger forward and put and arm over Mitsuyoshi._

Kyouka: BAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOODNESS! MI… MITSU… WOW! BAHAHA! You are… You are so, so, LAME! Holy crap I think I’m gonna piss myself! BAHAHAHAHA!

_Kyouka wiped a few tears away from her eyes in the middle of her hysterics. I had a sneaking suspicion that they were not all tears of laughter._

Kyouka: [Spurting laughter] Oh geez, man! I didn’t know anyone could be this lame! You’re so lame, it’s turned around to endearing!

Mitsuyoshi: U-Um, so… you like the cupcakes?

Kyouka: [Rubbing fist through Mitsuyoshi’s hair] Like them? Ha! I love them, ya knucklehead!

Mitsuyoshi: [Goofy grin] Ehehe… Glad to hear it!

_Kyouka continued to laugh for a few moments before sitting down with Mitsuyoshi. There was a general air of joviality after her laughter. This morning did not start out promising. But at the moment… everything feels like it will be okay. This warm moment in our dire situation will be fleeting, but it is a nice comfort. We can forget about this ludicrous game and share a few small moments together over some sweets. Which reminds me, I have not eaten yet. I should return to my seat and take-_

**BAM!**

_The cafeteria door had been forcefully kicked open._

Takehiro: [Flailing] Unhand me! Unhand me, I say!

Uei: [Disdainful look] Like it or not—believe me, I don’t—we really can’t have you absent from our morning meetings. Who knows what kind of trickery you could be up to?

Yoriko: [Rushing over] Takehiro! Where have you been!?

Takehiro: None of your business!

_Uei released his grip from Takehiro’s collar and left him in the care of Yoriko. Uei stormed over and took a seat next to Shouko._

Yoriko: [Pouting] Hmmmph! You’re not allowed to be late anymore, Takehiro! I **will** see to it that you arrive on time in the mornings!

Takehiro: But-

Yoriko: No! You **will** be on time!

_Takehiro grumbled to himself, but gave up arguing._

Mezon: Ahahaha! Takehiro really lights a fire under you, doesn’t he, Yoriko? You suddenly get serious as opposed to your usual mousy demeanor when it comes to him. You wouldn’t happen to have a thing for jerks like him, would you?

Yoriko: [Frowning] Urgh. Why must it always be likes and dislikes with you…? I’m just trying… to keep us all together. It’s not like… I’m specifically targeting Takehiro or anything.

Mezon: [Approaches Yoriko] Ahahaha! Now I see where you get your namesake from! Your really are just a little Tsun-Nezumi, aren’t you? A tsundere mouse, aha!

Yoriko: [Flushed red] Sh-Shut up… You big meanie!

Mezon: How absolutely adorable, aha!

… _Despite the abrupt entrance of Takehiro and Uei, the jovial atmosphere returned. I took a seat and proceeded to eat some of the cookies and cupcakes Vivian, Yoriko, and Mitsuyoshi had prepared. Idle chatter and compliments to the chefs were frequently made. Slowly, the noise began to fade. During a quiet period, Nenosuke cleared his throat and stood up._

Nenosuke: May I have everyone’s attention? I have an important announcement to make. The gate blocking the stairs down has been lifted. We are free to explore the second floor of this structure.

Takehiro: [Sneers] “Free to explore”… Pfft. Is that why you were guarding the stairs this morning?

Nenosuke: I would like to explain that Nozomi, Emi, Mezon and I conducted a cursory search of the floor if you would allow it.

_He proceeded to explain the general atmosphere and the types of locations found on the second floor. He finished by mentioning how there is another set of stairs going down, similarly being blocked by another gate._

Yomi: No exit and another set of stairs. This bodes poorly.

Yuuji: Guess it couldn’t get much worse, though…

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: Ahem! Hello, hello! Congratulations on surviving the first Class Trial! I was considering giving you guys a day’s reprieve, but why do that when we can keep this ball rolling? I’m sure you’re all enjoying your time together right about now, but everyone can expect a pleasant gift from me when you return to your dorm rooms! No worries, nothing malicious at all! Just a simple button that you have until nighttime tonight to decide whether to push it or not. What happens when you push the button? Weeeeell, that all depends on whether or not your buddy pushes it as well! It’s one-a those whatchamacallits. A prostitutes dilemma! Yeah, that sounds about right. Neither of you pushes the button, nothing happens. Simple and boring. If **you** press the button and your buddy doesn’t, then **you** get to keep both you and your partner’s videos! If **both** of you push the button, then I air **both** of your dirty laundry for everyone here to see! Now, what are in the contents of these videos? By now, you’ve figured out at least a few months have passed since your “enrollment” here at UtoUni. Naturally, either your family or the police may be curious as to what suddenly made you decide to come to this boarding institution. So, you’ll be hearing a little bit of what those close to you have to say about your disappearance! Choose wisely, an opportunity like this will never come again… Now, get to it, you prostitutes!

**CLICK**

Yomi: …What a sham. There’s no reason to believe what he has to say.

Yuuji: [Deadpan] I’m pressing that button.

Ryosen: Hm? Are you certain?

Yuuji: [Nods] Yeah… I have my reasons. It doesn’t matter or not if it’s fake. It’ll be worth it for me to see for myself.

Shouko: [Hand to chest] I, um… also want to press it. I hope you’re okay with that, Uei.

Uei: Yeah. I’ve got nothing to hide.

Yomi: [Massaging forehead] No, you guys. You don’t get it. It’s obviously the motive.

Nenosuke: [Hand to chin] Perhaps, but I believe it to be worth it. It is true there may be a motive to escape in these videos. But there may be clues to narrow down the circumstances of our predicament as well. That is what we must be focusing on.

Yomi: [Rises from seat] Fine. But if another murder happens because of this, I’ll be there to tell you how wrong you guys were.

Takehiro: For once, I agree with Miss Debater here. This will not help us escape. It is a dreadful waste of time.

Nenosuke: You may go ahead and look for escape all you like. I guarantee that there is none to be found yet.

… _I had been thinking all the while how to address and diffuse the situation. I was unsure how to feel, myself. It is clear that Monokuma wants to give us motive to escape and try to create another murder. But those videos_ _ **could**_ _potentially hold something useful. What should my goal here be? To try and discover more about our situation? To try and stop any more killings from happening? To try and outplay and outlast the others? Regardless of what I decide, I must put up a front of leadership and propose a reasonable solution._

Nozomi: [Stands up] As Monokuma tried to say earlier, this is a Prisoner’s Dilemma. We’ll assume that pressing the button is equivalent to betraying your buddy. By pressing the button, you ensure that you will be able to watch your own video, in addition to possibly receiving your buddy’s video. The risk is that your video may be publicly shown if your buddy also pushes their button. The safest option in this scenario is to not push the button, for which the outcome is nothing. However, some of us actually **do** want to acquire our videos, as it might help us understand our situation further. In addition, some of us have already declared their intent to push their buttons. And that is fine, you may talk it out with your buddy. But at the break of nighttime tonight, everyone’s dorm room door **must** remain open. **No one** watches their video without anyone else knowing. Upon receiving the videos from Monokuma, you will submit them to me immediately.

Mitsuyoshi: That doesn’t seem very fair…

Nozomi: I am trying to remove the trust and betrayal aspects of this motive. Going further, doing this will also lower suspicion and doubt of others. You will never wonder if your partner has your video or not. And as for fairness, I will not be doing this alone. Shouko, Uei, Yuuji, Ryosen… will you assist me by going around to gather everyone’s videos?

Yuuji: Huh? Sure, I guess…

Ryosen: [Nodding] Ah, I see. As Yuuji and Shouko have expressed interest in pressing their buttons, everyone knows that either they will receive videos or have their videos shown by Monokuma. The four of us will have nothing to hide.

Nozomi: Correct. And I am not saying you will not be able to watch your videos; we will return them after analyzing them for any clues.

Takehiro: [Sneers] Bah! Who died and made you queen?

Nozomi: [Cold stare] Shougetsu did. Now kindly back off, seeing as you have no interest in the videos in the first place.

_Takehiro’s face froze in shock and disgust. I felt an intense rush of vindication._

Mezon: [Pointing] A-haha! Get owned, Takehiro!

Nozomi: So… any questions or concerns? If not, I think we can wrap this meeting up and move on with our day.

Emi: [Raises hand] U-Uh, um…

Nozomi: What is it, Emi?

Emi: [Shakes head] N-No, it’s nothing, really. I just… don’t think this is really right. It feels a little bit like an invasion of privacy.

Nozomi: If that is how you feel, know that Monokuma has already invaded all of our privacy by preparing these videos. Besides, we ourselves do not know if these videos even contain private information. Monokuma simply said we would be hearing from those close to us about our disappearances. [Determined stare] I truly believe this to be the safest solution while also giving us some clues. If some people think I am being invasive, then so be it.

Emi: [Shrinking in seat] I-I guess…

_No one else had anything to add. The morning meeting came to a close, and everyone began to head off and go about their day. Many expressed intent of exploring the second floor. After I had finished eating, I returned to my dorm. As Monokuma had said, there was a big red button placed on the table in my room. I would prefer if my video was not shown, but I do wish to watch it myself. I will have to talk with Emi later. I am a bit tired, so I will take a quick rest. After that, I will have some free time before nighttime. We will see how I spend it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some free time and the conclusion to the day in the next update. I'll also probably be going back over the next week or so to make some minor edits in addition to adding that floor map I said I would last update. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 2: Taste of Freedom (Daily) P3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. The holidays and end of the semester were rough on my schedule. I hope to update more frequently, but we'll just have to wait and see. I'm still set on finishing this, even though there's still a lot left. I hope you'll continue to stick with me moving forward. Until next time!

_I wandered around the second floor for a while. Even though the rain and thunder were just projections, I still felt the need to get inside. I encountered Yoriko in the Maid Cafe, who appeared lost in thought._

Nozomi: Are you alright, Yoriko?

Yoriko: [Straightens up] …Yeah. Doing fine… You… want to talk?

Nozomi: If you are willing.

_I talked with Yoriko for a few minutes. Though to be honest, not many words were exchanged and there were periods of silence between us._

Nozomi: Yoriko, how much experience with chess or other board games do you have?

Yoriko: [Tugging cap] Um… I know the rules of chess and stuff… I do like board games… but not so much chess.

Nozomi: [Quizzical look] Oh? Why not?

Yoriko: War games with direct competition like chess… are just not my style… I prefer collaborative board games, or ones where you build things…

_Yes, those types of games do sound like Yoriko’s type._

Yoriko: [Face brightens] …You know, I knew someone who tried to get me into games like chess before… When he noticed I wasn’t enjoying it so much, we decided to change the rules up a bit.

Nozomi: Oh? How so?

Yoriko: Well, we decided to change the goal. Instead of capturing each other’s pieces, we worked together to position our pieces in a certain way.

Nozomi: That is an interesting way to go about it.

Yoriko: [Smiling] So, we tried to get all of the pieces to the edge of the board. The kings and queens would occupy the center four spaces. Of course, the pawns would cause problems, since they can only occupy their initial column. [Sparkling eyes] So, so! We decided to rotate the board 90 degrees after every full turn! It was kinda tricky to work out, but I really enjoyed it!

_She is talking a lot more freely now. It is quite endearing to hear her like this. However, she suddenly stopped talking and looked down. Her enthusiasm was replaced by melancholy._

Yoriko: …I’m never going to see him again…

Nozomi: …Sorry?

Yoriko: [Tugging cap down] That friend of mine I played with… I’ll never see him again.

Nozomi: Do not say that. We can still escape.

Yoriko: [Shaking head] That’s not what I meant. He’s gone. Even if we all escape together, he will still be gone… I’ll never see him again…

… _I was not sure what I could say. She is being a bit vague, but I do not think I should pry when she is like this._

Yoriko: [Absent-minded stare] …Sorry for bringing the mood down. I need a moment to myself…

Nozomi: Very well. I hope to talk to you again.

Yoriko: Yeah… Until next time.

_I left Yoriko to herself and returned to my room, where I rested for a while._

 

* * *

 

**DING DONG**

_Around the middle of the day, there was an unexpected ring of my doorbell. I opened it to see Yomi and Mezon. Yomi had her arms folded and her face appeared annoyed. Mezon was as chipper as usual._

Mezon: Hello, Nozomi! Mind if we intrude for a moment?

Nozomi: I suppose not. I have nothing urgent at the moment.

_Yomi curtly stepped into the room and took a seat at the table. She then let out a heavy sigh. Mezon closed the door behind her as she entered._

Mezon: Ahaha! Yomi just needs a little bit of a break from the others. [Finger to cheek] Particularly, the rest of the girls besides you.

Yomi: [Scowling] That includes you, Mezon.

Mezon: [Fingers to lips] Ahaha, nonsense! I promise not to be a nuisance to you, Yomi.

Nozomi: …What happened?

Mezon: Well, it seems Yoriko was enamored by the outfits in the Maid Cafe downstairs. She went to try them on with Vivian, and well… one thing led to another, and they pretty much roped all the girls into participating, as well. [Pouting] Yoriko didn’t seem too pleased when I arrived, though.

Nozomi: I see. And I suppose you were not keen on participating, Yomi?

Yomi: [Clicking tongue] Of course not. I’d never do something so embarrassing. I can’t believe how easily they all went along with it.

Mezon: [Wide smile] Ahaha! Why wouldn’t they? Of course Vivian would indulge Yoriko. Shouko is pretty gung-ho about group activities, no matter the subject. Emi was embarrassed too, but I think she secretly wanted to try the maid outfits on. And I could tell Kyouka was just there to humor Yoriko and Shouko. I think it’s pretty telling that such a hothead like her has more of a sense of humor than you do, Yomi.

Yomi: [Scoffing] Whatever. I can’t believe they’re doing something so silly at a time like this.

Mezon: [Earnest] Yeah, how dare they have fun!

_Yomi shot Mezon a menacing glare. Mezon’s smile did not fade in the slightest._

Nozomi: …Okay, I think I understand. But why did you two come to my room for this?

Mezon: [Finger to cheek] Oh, I just wanted your opinion on some things, and wanted to see if you would like to join the others downstairs. So, do you?

Nozomi: …No, not particularly.

Mezon: Aha! Didn’t think so. So then… [Guileless smile] What do you think of Yoriko? Is she perhaps overindulging? Is Yomi right and what the rest of the girls are doing right now silly and unwarranted?

Nozomi: [Furrowed brow] I feel like your questions are a bit roundabout. What in particular do you want from me?

Mezon: [Hands in front of self] Like I said, just your opinion. You don’t have to give it to me if you don’t want to. But for my two cents, I think it’s a good thing. It’s something to take our minds off of this depressing situation. It’s okay to take a break once in a while. [Lowered head] Though, you shouldn’t take too many, or else you’ll lose focus on your goal. Yoriko in particular concerns me a bit. Maybe that’s just because she’s my buddy and I feel like I’m being ignored, though.

Nozomi: …Your viewpoint is certainly valid.

Mezon: [Chuckles] …Not gonna share, huh? That’s fine. What about you, Yomi? Well, I guess you’ve already made your opinion known.

_Yomi just grumbled to herself._

Mezon: [Hands on hips] Geez. You need to loosen up a bit.

Yomi: [Sneers] Thanks, but I’d rather not be as loose as you are.

Mezon: [Hand over mouth] Oh? Have I just been zinged? That was pretty good! Any more where that came from?

Yomi: [Looking away] …No. I just want to be left alone.

Mezon: Well, if you say so. By the way, Nozomi. I thought I saw Nenosuke heading toward the Maid Cafe as Yomi and I were leaving. [Coy] Perhaps he has an interest, hmmm?

_I thought back to when we first explored the second floor. I remembered that Nenosuke was oddly fixated on that candy machine that produced blank candies of various flavors and textures._

Nozomi: Perhaps. He could also just have a sweet tooth.

Mezon: [Pouting] Hmph. I like my version better. I would leave now, but it would be remiss of me to let you two just sit in silence. So, how about a little game?

_Mezon pulled from out of nowhere a small case. I instantly recognized what it was. A portable chess set, with the case folding out to form the board._

Mezon: [Bright smile] Found this gem on the second floor of the Pool Hall! So, how about it? Interested, Yomi? You and I can go at it first, then the winner can take on the Iron Queen herself!

Yomi: [Sideways glance] …Fine. Could be interesting.

_The three of us gathered around the table. Mezon set up the board, and it was decided that Yomi would go first. To be honest, I was a bit excited. I was looking forward to examining how they both played. Yomi opened by moving her pawn to e4… a common opening. Mezon chose to respond with pawn to d6. The Pirc Defense… controlling the center spaces is essential in chess, but this move relinquishes the center to the opponent, with the intention of making it a target for attack later. Is Mezon aware of that, or is she just playing however she wants? …After a few moves, Yomi had moved out her king-side bishop and knight, and castled her king. A sound defensive strategy. Mezon began playing erratically; when I thought she was going to commit to a plan of action, she would suddenly focus on entirely different pieces. Late into the game, Yomi had taken the lead._

Mezon: [Grinning] Hm-hm-hm… What would you say about this position, Nozomi?

… _Ah. I see. Mezon is in position for a swindle. But this type of swindle will result in a stalemate. Was she planning this from the start? Mezon seemed satisfied from my expression, and moved her piece. It’s Yomi’s turn… she fell for it._

Mezon: [Smug] Oh, dearie dearie me. Looks like I can’t make a legal move.

Yomi: Mmhm… [Furrowed brow] Wait a moment…

Nozomi: This is a stalemate. Though you might have the advantage in pieces, Yomi, this counts as a draw.

Yomi: [Crosses arms and turns head] Seriously? Why is that even allowed? I clearly have her beat.

Mezon: Ahaha! Don’t worry, we can count it as your win. Go ahead and play Nozomi! Though, I’d like to play her afterwards as well. Is that okay with you?

_I nodded and proceeded to reset the board for my game with Yomi. This time, she began with pawn to d4. I responded with knight to f6. She then moved her white bishop to d6. Her bishop is threatening my third pawn. Not a bad idea. The third pawn is the weakest, as in the starting positions, only the king is able to take a piece that moves into that pawn’s space. However, she really should have spent her turn covering her d4 pawn. My knight is in position to take it without being threatened itself. And even if she decides to take my pawn, she has nothing to back up her initial attack. We continued playing, and she made similar misplays that left some of her pieces open. I won quite handily. Mezon reset the board for our game. She stared at me directly in the eyes as she picked up her pawn and placed it down to e4 with authority. After making my move, she immediately picked up her white bishop and slammed it down to c4. Her gaze did not break away from my eyes for a moment. Her lips curved into a grin that gave a small glimpse of her teeth. Her face appeared motionless and unnatural… almost like I was looking at a mannequin. I believe she is just trying to unnerve me. Very well, Mezon. Let’s play. All I need to see is the board. It does not matter who you are. You will bow before the Queen. I made my next move, keeping my eyes glued to the board. After a few more moves passed…_

Mezon: [Throws hands up, bright smile] I forfeit!

Nozomi: …Huh? Why?

Mezon: Because I’ve already lost.

Nozomi: [Quizzical look] No you have not. Our pieces and board position are still fairly even.

Mezon: [Pouting] You really don’t get it, Nozomi? I don’t stand a chance against you now. I have no idea how to play chess!

_That has to be a lie. No beginner could be completely aware of the swindle she pulled off._

Mezon: [Shakes head] Don’t look at me like that! Sure, I know the rules and a few scenarios. But in terms of how to actually **play** chess, I don’t know any strategies. I stand no chance at the rate we are going.

Nozomi: [Irritated] You are the one who wanted to play me.

Mezon: I know! And I learned what I wanted. Well, Yomi? Shall we get going? We don’t want to take up all of Nozomi’s time.

Yomi: [Sighs] Okay. I’ve calmed down now. We can go.

Mezon: [Standing up] Well, that was fun! I’ll return this to the Pool Hall. We’ll see you some other time, Nozomi!

_Mezon and Yomi left my room. There still is some time left in the day. What should I do now?_

 

* * *

 

_I decided to explore the second floor again. While in the entrance of the Bathhouse, I saw Yuuji come out from the changing rooms._

Yuuji: [Sighs] The water here is too hot and steamy… nothin’ like back home. No fish in there, either.

Nozomi: Well, they are baths. The water is supposed to be clean.

Yuuji: I know… I’m just disappointed.

_I chatted with Yuuji for a little bit. He mostly complained about the water._

Nozomi: So, what got you into fishing?

Yuuji: [Rolls neck] Family biz… Grew up in a pretty small fishing village. Lots of lakes and ponds and stuff. Right by the ocean, too. My family has apparently been fishing there for generations.

Nozomi: I see. You have your tradition to uphold.

Yuuji: [Shrugs] I guezzo… I just think it suits me, anyway. When I travel out of my village… the world seems to be moving so fast.

Nozomi: Fast? Do you mean in terms of technology?

Yuuji: Yeah. The bright lights of the city don’t suit me. And in terms o’fishing, for a while now people have been able to go out to sea on bigger boats and net enough fish to feed my village for months. Meanwhile, I’m still building wooden traps in the shallows for small fries. [Exhales and flaps lips] Whatevs, tho… I’d prefer to be at my own pace anyway.

Nozomi: Wooden traps?

Yuuji: [Scratches cheek] Wha? Didja think poles and lures are all there are to fishing? I mean, I do that too, but traps are pretty convenient. Ya just need to check’em every once in a while instead of constantly handling a pole.

_I guess that does suit Yuuji’s style more._

Yuuji: [Subtle smile] And like I told ya before, since you don’t have to be around them all the time, traps can be even more ef-fish-ient.

Nozomi: [Folds arms, nods] Yes, well it seems you have more of a range than I thought. Perhaps your knowledge in a variety of fishing traps and techniques is why you were bestowed the title of the Ultimate Fisherman.

Yuuji: [Deadpan] …Izzat right? Well, I am a pro-fish-onal.

Nozomi: Yes, I would say so too.

Yuuji: [Lowers brim of hat] …Hah. I’ll talk to ya later, Nozzy.

Nozomi: [Curious look] Oh, well, okay. Talk to you later.

_He cut off our conversation somewhat abruptly. I wonder why? Well, I suppose Yuuji likes to go at his own pace. With nothing else particularly in mind, I returned to my room._

 

* * *

 

_Nighttime is approaching swiftly. Emi knocked on my door at about 9:30._

Emi: [Fidgeting] H-Hey Nozomi. I’ve… decided to push the button.

Nozomi: Thank you for letting me know. I would rather not have my video shown publicly, so I will not press mine. Could I ask another favor? I would like you to record all of the videos Monokuma will show tonight.

Emi: Sure thing. I think I will stay in my room, since I imagine Monokuma will broadcast them on the monitors.

_Emi went back to her room and kept her door open. I exited my room, also leaving my door open, and checked that all of the girls had done the same. I then walked to the Entrance Hall; Yuuji, Uei, and Shouko were already waiting there. I greeted them, and soon Ryosen returned from the Boys’ Hall after performing a check there. And so we waited._

Shouko: [Cheery] You should’ve been there, Nozomi! It was like a little dress-up party! We all had a lot of fun!

Nozomi: Perhaps next time. I had some fun of my own by playing chess with Mezon and Yomi.

Shouko: Oh, really? I’d like to try next next time.

Nozomi: [Smile] Of course. I would be glad to play you.

_A large monitor descended from the ceiling near the back wall of the Entrance Hall._

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: Hey there, kiddos! It’s now nighttime, and decision time is over. Puhuhu… We got a good range of results from this! Let’s get right into the video showcase for the buddies who both pressed their buttons! Maybe you’ll learn some things about your classmates!

_The monitor switched to static for a moment. The image then changed to a picture of what looked like Uei, albeit a bit younger. He was sitting at a desk in a regular classroom, looking particularly bored. His hair was shorter, no longer having the bangs that covered his left eye. Monokuma’s voice began a narration._

Monokuma: Uei Shikata! The Ultimate Prankster! But, you weren’t always known that way, were you? In fact, your reputation is quite recent! It wasn’t until your high school years that pranks had any role in your life. Near the end of an uneventful first year of high school, you decided to do something on a whim! Something you remember that your father once did during his high school days. I’ll spare you the details, since I’m sure you know what I’m talking about. But the difference is, your father had help. [Angry] Seriously, you did all that by yourself?! How the hell did you even manage that without getting caught?! [Deep Breath] Ah, well. I guess that’s why you’ve earned the title of Ultimate. Another key difference is that your prank had unintentional ramifications! Due to the state of the baseball field after your prank, the big game with your rival school was unable to be played.

_The image on the screen changed to an older man being detained by the police._

This set into motion a whole series of events that eventually led to the coach of your school’s baseball team being outed for embezzlement and abuse! What a shocker, right? You had no idea! I bet it was hilarious to find out! Of course, everyone knew it was you who did it—Especially your dad, ha! But aside from helping fix the state of the field, you weren’t really reprimanded. They couldn’t definitively prove it, and you uncovered a bit of corruption within the school. Everyone thought it was intentional, too! While many students were grateful, the perception of you changed a bit. Now, you were a bit of a troublemaker, especially in the eyes of authority. It was a perception you didn’t particularly care for, but were willing to play to. Now then, let’s shift gears, shall we?

_Video playback began. A bespectacled high school boy in a school hallway was being interviewed._

Boy: Things aren’t really the same without Uei around. The mood here has just become so much more… depressing. He was never the most talkative person, but the enthusiasm he showed when chatting about games or shows he liked was unmatched. And when one of his pranks went according to plan—which was always—people always seemed happier afterward. I can’t recall him ever doing anything malicious… to anyone who didn’t deserve it, of course. The baseball incident and the peach incident and I’m sure there’s at least one I’m forgetting all exposed some kind of shady activity. [Chuckling] Man, how did he even do all that? I wish I could pull off what he could. I don’t think he realizes how much people miss him here and how many people he made happier. [Sighs] Uei… come back, dude.

_A girl wearing the same school uniform as the boy was sitting on a staircase, and she was similarly being interviewed. She had two low pigtails that fell forward over her shoulders._

Girl: Thinking back on all the things Uei has done… I don’t think he got enough credit, really. People would often just brush him off as a trouble-making prankster. I mean, if you really think about all the effort he had to put into all of the stunts he pulled off… Like, who else would be willing to do that? [Blushes] Haaaaah… I remember what he pulled on White Day, despite not receiving anything on Valentine’s Day. The Chocolate Marshmallow Explosion was something to behold! I was planning to give him something this Valentine’s, but then he up and disappeared! [Holds up a small basket] I still have his gift for when he comes back, of course. I feel like he’s planning something even now. It must be really serious if he’s missing this much school, haha.

_The video changed once again. This time it showed a middle-aged man on a sofa. I assumed it was Uei’s father in his home._

Uei’s Father: He was kidnapped, definitely. I know my son. He wouldn’t just run away. No matter how tough it looks, I know that he is tougher. He may not look it, but the resolve in him is one of the strongest I’ve ever seen. If he is still alive now… he will definitely make it back. Definitely.

_The video cut there, and static followed for a few moments._

Uei: [Lowered head] Geez… Way to put on the pressure.

_An Image flashed onto the screen again. Shouko appeared on a stage in a frilly costume and her flowing hair tied to one side. Despite looking completely different from her current homely appearance, her bright smile remained._

Monokuma: Shouko Oyamoto! The Ultimate Singer! Retiring after only a brief yet successful stint as a pop idol. You’re mostly known nowadays for being a flash in the pan, though you still release music through self-recordings on the internet. But, what cut your reign short? Well, it appears that your meteoric rise attracted the envious eyes of a few influential parties within the industry. **Especially** after you so harshly turned down their contract offers.

_I heard a bitter scoff come from Shouko._

Monokuma: Which of course, lead to **this** happening one day! Let’s take a look!

_A video of Shouko at what appeared to be a fan signing began playing. It was shot with a phone by someone in the line. Shouko was sitting at a table with many copies of her CDs. The video showed the next ten or so people in the line, but I imagine it extended far beyond that. After Shouko had signed a few things for her fans, the next person in line approached. This person wore a hooded sweater, so I could not tell much about them. As Shouko looked down to sign the fan’s CD, the fan took out a knife from a pocket and thrust it at Shouko. Shouko reacted quickly enough to cover her face, but the knife buried itself in her arm. The person jumped the table and repeatedly attempted to stab Shouko. Whoever was filming it began to run away. I noticed Shouko beside me gripping her right arm tightly. The image changed to Monokuma sitting at a chair in his room full of monitors._

Monokuma: Puhuhu… Bwahahaha! Brings back fond memories, don’t it? This event caused a little bit of a stir in the pop world. And suspiciously, a certain producer was soon apprehended and admitted to planning that assault, along with other shady dealings. How that happened is a story for another time. With the threat gone, you could’ve made an astounding comeback! So, why didn’t you? Could it possibly be because of your parents? You see, when I went around to collect testimonies, it became very evident… [Laughing] That your parents don’t give a shit about you! Showing what they had to say wouldn’t get you to want to go back! Knowing what I know about you, you’d be able to spot every insincerity in their words. [Paw to chin] It was quite clearly aaaaall about the money with them. Even for me, it was pretty messed up. [Shrugs] Oh well, whatcha gonna do? Guess this one is a dud.

_The video cut to static. Uei frantically approached Shouko. He hovered his hands around her arms. Now that I think about it, I have not seen her without that long-sleeved patched hoodie she wears._

Uei: Sh-Shouko! Are you okay!?

Shouko: [Waving hands] Ah, no! I mean, yes! Don’t worry about me, I’m fine! It was over a year ago now. That part wasn’t really what I was concerned about. [Drooping] I just… wanted to see what my parents had to say. I thought maybe my parents would show some concern for my disappearance, but according to Monokuma, they’re the same as ever…

Ryosen: [Adjusting glasses] Well, that’s just it. It was Monokuma who said so. We never saw your actual parents. He could just be lying.

Shouko: [Melancholic] Yeah, but… compared to Uei’s video, it makes sense. If he’s trying to motivate us to leave, there’s no reason for him to include it. Uei had his classmates and dad. But for me, I…

Yuuji: Yer telling me that ya don’t have a single fan that’s concerned with your disappearance? I don’t buy that. Plus, that video seemed a lot more mean spirited than Uei’s.

… _I had been thinking that, too. Uei’s video made it seem like people wanted him back. Shouko’s video made it seem like no one wanted her back. If I had not been kidnapped with her, I certainly would have wanted her back. She definitely has an audience. Her video seemed more like a personal attack than anything. I am not sure what to make of this. A new image suddenly appeared on the monitor. It was a picture of Yuuji relaxing in a small rowboat on a lake. A fishing rod was held lazily in one hand and the line extended off the side of the boat. The brim of his hat was pulled over his eyes._

Monokuma: Yuuji Zenda! The Ultimate Fisherman! The newest generation in a family of fishermen going waaaaay back! From your birth, you practically breathed, ate, and slept fish! But otherwise, your life has been pretty uneventful. Not that you minded; you actually took quite a liking to it. It looked like your venerable family business would go on another generation! But alas, a tragedy has struck your family with your disappearance! Why don’t we take a look?

_The video changed to a couple—presumably Yuuji’s parents—in a shabby looking living room. The woman had a darker complexion and wore more humble clothes. She was nearly in tears. The man wore more formal clothing and appeared more collected._

Yuuji’s Mother: Yuuji darlin’, where’d ya go? Ya could’nta just left us fer nothin’! That ain’t my Yuuji! Poor li’l Waru, too! She was just recoverin’ with yer help, but with ya gone… Oh, I can’t imagine how tough it is for her! She’s gone catatonic! She needs ya, Yuuji!

Yuuji’s Father: …There have been a fair share of missing people reports lately. I know this isn’t just a coincidence. I’m having a few old pals look into it. I wanted to ask Waru too, but it doesn’t seem like she is ready to communicate just yet. But she did come back, so I know there is hope for Yuuji, too. Please come back safe like she did.

_The video cut off there. That one was shorter than the others. Yuuji tilted the brim of his hat down. Ryosen tapped him on the shoulder, then began to make hand gestures at him. Yuuji responded with similar gestures. Ryosen noticed my curious stare._

Ryosen: …Sign Language.

Nozomi: Oh, you both know it? That is a surprise.

Yuuji: [Rubbing forehead] Eh… Iznot something I woulda picked up if not necessary. Anyway, I guess I can tell ya that Waru is my girlfriend. I was hoping to see her in my video, but it doesn’t sound good. I don’t really feel like ‘splaining the rest right now…

_Awkward silence filled the air. The static on the screen then changed to an image of Ryosen. He was in a dark room with a surgical mask on. He stood over a much larger body, which appeared badly bruised and bleeding in many places._

Monokuma: Ryosen Chihara! The Ultimate Physician! Aka, the surgeon of the underworld! Willing to do all sorts of shady services on the down low! Why, you may ask? For money, of course! That cold, hard, cash! Not because you’re greedy, though. It was to support your family! Awww, how touching, huh? Having to support your younger brother, sister, and terminally ill mother… must be tough, huh? Trying to be a role model for your younger siblings… studying to further your medical career… trying to make that extra dough just to make it by… what a tough life, huh? But it’s all worth it the end! At least, that’s what you tell yourself. Why don’t we hear what your siblings have to say?

_The video changed to the interior of a hospital with presumably Ryosen’s siblings sitting down in a waiting room. They both appeared to be in the later grades of middle school._

Ryosen’s Sister: [Wiping eyes] Hey, Ryosen… is it true what they are saying? Are you really a bad guy? You can’t be, right?

Ryosen’s Brother: [Stands up, pumps fists] Ryosen, we don’t care about that! You’re our bro, no matter what! We know you do a lot for us. But you should’ve told us how much you were struggling! We want to help out anyway we can, too!

Ryosen’s Sister: R-Right. I know you want the best for us, but you shouldn’t shoulder everything by yourself. Oh, that reminds me, mom got a huge deposit from an unknown source recently. [Twiddles thumbs] You must’ve done something big before disappearing, huh? It’s nice that you’re still looking out for us, but we really just want you back.

Ryosen’s Brother: Yeah, we can take care of ourselves now! We just want to know you’re okay, bro. I’ll never forgive you if you don’t come back! Honestly, just disappearing without a word… I won’t accept it! [Pointing at the camera] So get your butt back here, **now**!

_The video cut there._

Ryosen: [Shaking head] How troublesome this has become…

_Yuuji began signing at Ryosen, and Ryosen gestured back. I guess those two are consoling each other in private. Suddenly, the image changed again. This time, it was a picture of Mezon on what looked like a movie set. She appeared quite younger, and was having a friendly conversation with an older person on the set. So, Mezon and Yoriko’s videos will also be shown?_

Monokuma: Mezon Kanou! The Ultimate Actress! Ever since you were young, people called you so beautiful! So precocious! Destined for the stars! And that precociousness continued on into your teen years! Nearly everything thrown your way, you excelled at! You were the very definition of talent! But who wants to study, amirite? [Cheeky] Acting is where it’s at! You put half as much effort in and get twice as much back, right Mezon? Huh? Huh!? Am I right, Mezon!? Everyone just loooooved you, huh? But the show must go on, even without you. While you’re cooped up in here, your roles are being replaced. The world is slowly forgetting about you, Mezon. What a shame it would be for someone so talented to waste away in a place like this, huh? Oh, who am I kidding? I doubt anything **I** say could get you to want to leave. So, why don’t we hear from someone else?

_The video switched to a girl around our age with braided twintails and glasses. She appeared very meek and modest, contrasting heavily with Mezon._

Girl: U-Um, hello? H-Hi. I’ve been friends with Mezon since childhood. She’s always been a great help to me. I’ve never been as talented as her, so I really appreciated her constant support. Sh-She’d probably berate me for saying that I wasn’t very talented. Mezon always insisted that I was very talented, more talented than her, but my lack of confidence was holding me back. Not sure I believe it, but I always treasured our friendship. Despite her getting so massively popular, she never abandoned me and insisted that I was her very best friend. She said it was because I never treated her differently after her rise. I mean, why would I? She’s the same Mezon that I knew when we were 5. I-I’m sorry. Am I being a downer? Mezon would know what to say to lighten my mood right now. It’s tough without her. I feel like… I’m missing a part of myself without her. The thought that she would leave me for better things was always in the back of my mind, but… Oh! I know it’s probably not by her choice. I was just… prepared for this. But now that she’s really gone, I… I… [Tearing up] M-Mezon…

_The video turned to static. Having to be separated from such a close friend like that… it must be difficult for Mezon, too. I began to think of a particular friend of my own. The screen quickly changed to a picture of a younger Yoriko. She was tinkering with some mechanical contraption on a desk with only a desk lamp illuminating the room._

Monokuma: Yoriko Tsunezumi! The Ultimate Engineer! Working so hard, day in and day out, trying to please your dear ol’ daddy. His old contraptions weren’t so successful, and his dream of becoming an engineer petered out over the years. But when you started to show interest and promise, he couldn’t have been more proud! [Sniffs] Why, it just brings a tear to my eye. I have a very special video message for you, Yoriko. Are you watching closely? Here it is!

_The feed changed to static for a few moments. It slowly faded back in, showing a shadowy figure sitting down. It was an older man from what I could tell._

Man: Yoriko… My dear. My greatest pride and joy. You’re going to do great things one day. I know it. You’re going to be greater than I could ever be. I can’t believe how someone so talented could be born to someone so… **useless**. You make me unimaginably happy. I know you’ve sacrificed many opportunities to please me. I’m so grateful that you’ve stuck with me through the hard times.

_The man stood up and slowly walked towards the camera and into dim light. He had gray streaks in his brown hair and bags under his eyes. There were streaks of tears running down his face. As he began to talk again, static slowly filled the screen._

Man: Yoriko… I love you. My life is nothing without you. My precious daughter… please stay safe, wherever you may be…

_Static completely overtook the screen. After a few moments, Monokuma reappeared on the feed._

Monokuma: Welp, that’s a wrap for our video showcase tonight! For those who will be receiving their videos, check under you pillows! See you kids later!

**CLICK**

_We stood in silence for a few moments. I am not completely aware of Yoriko’s circumstances, but seeing her father like that depressed me quite a bit. Suddenly, A shriek came from Emi’s room. She dashed into the Entrance Hall._

Emi: [Flustered] Nozomi, there’s a problem!

Nozomi: Hm? What’s wrong?

_Nenosuke appeared from the Boy’s Hall._

Nenosuke: [Shaking Head] Your plan to confiscate the videos has been foiled.

Emi: [Showing a note] Monokuma didn’t deliver our videos directly! We have to search for them! See? The note says that our videos are in the Love Hotel’s seventh room in the drawers under the TV!

Nozomi: Then we shall just take the notes and search the locations they specify.

Nenosuke: That will not work.

Nozomi: [Quizzical look] Oh? Why not? Care to tell me something?

Nenosuke: …Goodnight, Nozomi.

_Nenosuke dashed away and slammed his door shut. Something odd is going on. Why wouldn’t Nenosuke tell me anything? The rest of us in the Entrance Hall went around to check with everyone else, but apparently only Emi received a note. I found that difficult to believe, but even searches of everyone’s rooms and persons did not turn up with anything. What in the world is going on? This is incredibly frustrating. I just_ _**know** _ _Emi was not the only other one to press the button. Nenosuke must have, too. The way he was acting suggested he knew something. This must be the fault of Monokuma, but what did he do? As I passed through the Girls’ Hall, Yoriko approached me._

Yoriko: [Looking down] Um… Nozomi…

Nozomi: Hm? What is it, Yoriko?

Yoriko: You… [Looks up, determined stare] You can’t trust those videos.

Nozomi: …Why not? Was that not your father?

Yoriko: It was, but… That’s just it. My father… he’s… [Tugging cap down] dead. He couldn’t have made that video. No way.

Nozomi: Dead? How? Is there no way he could have faked it somehow?

_In that moment, I saw Yoriko make the most pained expression I have seen since arriving here at UtoUni. It seemed she was struggling just to speak._

Yoriko: [Tearing up] Im… possible. He died right in front of me… Because of me… I couldn’t stop my invention… And he…

Nozomi: I see… I’m sorry to hear that.

Yoriko: [Sniffling] It… it doesn’t make sense. He absolutely could **not** have made that video.

Nozomi: Is there no way he could have recorded it before his death?

Yoriko: That’s… **too** perfect. He didn’t commit suicide or anything… Why would he make such a video…? Encouragement? The tone of the video was so melancholic… It just wasn’t like him to do something like that… [Determined stare] Nozomi. Those videos are untrustworthy. If mine has been altered… then they all could be. We should not believe them.

_Yoriko is very convinced that the videos cannot be trusted. This possibility always existed, but I do not know what to believe at this point._

Nozomi: I have yet to see my video, but I will keep that in mind.

Yoriko: Please do.

_After turning up with nothing, Emi and I decided to head to the Love Hotel to search for our videos. We found them exactly where the note specified: In the drawers under the TV of the seventh room. They were DVDs with our names written on the disks._

Emi: So, uh… should we put them in? We could watch them right here.

Nozomi: I suppose. It does not look like we will be able to retrieve anyone else’s video.

Emi: Okay. Mine or your first?

Nozomi: …Mine.

_Emi placed my DVD in the tray of the player connected to the TV. I felt restless in the moments before the video began playing. As it switched to an image of myself at a chess tournament, I could feel my heart pound all throughout my body. I remember this photo… it is pretty recent. It was taken at a youth regional qualifier. It was the last game of the event. The top two with the highest scores would move on to a national level. My position at the top was already secured, but my opponent needed to win in order to clench second. Unfortunately, he was too cautious with his moves and ended up running out of time. It was a disappointing ending for everyone involved._

Monokuma: Nozomi Kageyu! The Ultimate Chess Player! The “Iron Queen”, as they call you! A nationally recognized rising chess star! You were practically a shoo-in for Japan’s candidate in the World Girls U-20 Championship. But you didn’t want to stop there, you wanted in on the general World U-20 Championship, too. What a shame they wouldn’t give you the spot. “This way, we can send more than one candidate!” What a BS excuse, huh? Oh well, not that it matters. You know, Nozomi… I had difficulty finding people that would well and truly miss you. Besides your parents, I mean. Sure, I could get some chess officials or some of your frequent opponents to chime in, but those options felt like they lacked sincerity. None of them really “knew” you, you get me? So, I went the extra mile, as it were. Enjoooooy~

_The way he said that unnerved me. The screen changed to my parents sitting on the couch in our living room. I was quite relieved to see them again, even if just in video form. They looked just how I remember them. My father was staring downward._

Nozomi’s Mother: There’s nothing we wouldn’t give to have our daughter back. I’ve tried looking into missing person reports of this nature, but… there is no discernible pattern for who comes back and who doesn’t. What we do know is that she was kidnapped. Her room was a mess and her possessions were untouched. She would not have just left without taking anything or leaving a message. It is extremely frustrating that we can’t do more about this.

_My father looked up. His eyes looked red._

Nozomi’s Father: Please be alright, Nozomi… we cannot lose you, too…

_I am sure my parents_ _**do** _ _miss me, but I must be cautious about this. Yoriko warned me that the videos may not be entirely true. As I contemplated the matter, the screen switched. It displayed a girl around my age that I new very well. A world slipped from my mouth during the initial shock of seeing her._

Nozomi: Rina…

Girl: Nozomi. Do you remember our promise? We said one of us would win the World U-20 Championship. There are few years left for us to do this. I do not know what has happened. But I believe it to not be your fault. I know you would not abandon our dream. Your determination helped raise me in times of doubt. We pushed each other to greater heights. I do not think I would be where I am today if not for you. I do not know what struggles you are facing now, but I want you to know that you will always have my support. You are my best friend, and I could not imagine that I might never see you again. Please come back safe, Nozomi.

_The video ended there. I was still shocked to have seen her.  
_

Emi: [Gentle] D-Do you mind if I ask who she was? She didn’t appear Japanese, and she spoke kinda weird.

Nozomi: [Unfocused] H-huh? Oh, right. That was my old friend, Ekaterina. She was the one who introduced me to chess. We have kept in touch ever since we met when we were kids.

Emi: [Looks down at lap] Oh. Having a friend you’ve known since childhood like that must be nice.

Nozomi: …Yeah.

_I was not sure what else to say. I needed a moment to process this._

Emi: U-Um, one more question, if you don’t mind. Your dad said, “too” at the end of his sentence.

Nozomi: …Ah. My older brother disappeared some time ago. We do not know what became of him.

Emi: …Oh. It must be rough… I’m an only child, so I can’t imagine what losing a sibling must be like.

Nozomi: …Are you ready to watch your video?

Emi: Yeah, I think so.

_Emi swapped my DVD for hers. She put my DVD in its case and handed it back to me. Her video began playing, and displayed a picture of Emi riding in the co-pilot seat of a helicopter. A laptop was in her lap, and she was looking into it intently. It took me by surprise to see her in such a shot._

Monokuma: Emi Nobunaga! The Ultimate Cinematographer! You get to be near such cool stuff! Film such cool stuff! Do such cool stuff! You really live a blessed life, don’t ya? And who is it all thanks to? I know it’s a bit of an unspoken thing between you and her, but I’m dropping all pretenses! It’s because of your sellout whore of a mother! Let’s not kid ourselves, here. “Model” my ass, your mom is basically a glorified prostitute. It doesn’t reeeaaally matter, though. I’m sure talent such as yourself would make a name for yourself one way or the other. If not through cinematography, then perhaps by following in your mother’s footsteps. Puhuhu! Now then, let’s take a look at what kind of effect your disappearance has had.

_The video showed a woman on the streets during the evening handing out missing person fliers. It was snowing, and she dressed appropriately. The video appeared to be shot on a phone. The person holding the phone approached the woman._

Woman: …Who are you? Do you know something, or are you just here to make fun of me?

???: I just want to ask some questions about your missing daughter.

Woman: Why are you recording this? …You’re smiling. This isn’t something to smile about! You’re just taunting me, aren’t you!? Give me that!

_The woman swiped at the phone and after a few moments, she had wrested control of it._

Woman: Now you listen to me, whoever you are! You know something about what happened to Emi, don’t you!? She had **better** be returned to me! And if even a single hair on her head is harmed… I swear! I don’t care who you are, what organization you are with, whatever! I WILL-

_The video cut off and ended there. I turned to Emi. She had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were deep red. Her fists clenched and trembled in front of her. She looked ready to explode._

Emi: M… Monokumaaaaa! How **dare** you! M-My mom… works so goddamn hard… sacrifices so much for me… and you… you…!

Nozomi: [Placing hand on Emi’s back] Emi, calm down. He is deliberately trying to agitate you.

Emi: I don’t…! He…!

_I wrapped my other arm around her in a tight hug. It felt like the right thing to do in that situation. After a moment, she returned the hug and began to wail. I held her tight as she let out her cries. A few moments passed before she broke away to wipe her tears._

Emi: [Sniffling] Oooooh! Monokuma will **definitely** regret making fun of her! Going so far as to kick her while she is down… I won’t let him get away with this!

Nozomi: [Comforting] Emi…

Emi: [Deep breath] I’m sorry for my outburst, Nozomi. I knew my video would be something like that, but I didn’t realize Monokuma would be so mean about it. My mom really does work hard and really does care for me. I know she also goes out and does… things… but…

Nozomi: It is okay, Emi. Like I said, Monokuma was just trying to agitate you. It was quite clear that your mother cares for you deeply.

Emi: [Small smile] …Ha. Yeah, I guess she showed that well.

Nozomi: …It is getting late, and there does not seem to be anything we can do about the undelivered videos. Let’s return to our rooms.

Emi: Yeah, Let’s.

_Emi took her video from the player, and we walked back to the dorms together. As we entered the Entrance Hall, I saw Kyouka and Shouko chatting together. Shouko waved and Kyouka nodded to me. I became a bit nervous as I remembered they wanted to spar with me tonight. I doubt Shouko would let me off so easily, so I said goodnight to Emi and returned to the Entrance Hall._

Shouko: [Cheery] Oh, Nozomi! Glad you’re willing to join us!

Nozomi: Yes, well… you seemed very enthusiastic about this.

Shouko: You don’t happen to have some more comfortable clothes, do you? [Gesturing] What you’re wearing now probably won’t be too comfortable.

_I briefly looked at my dress shirt, skirt, and dress shoes._

Nozomi: I guess not, but I do not have anything else. The spare outfit I was given is practically the same.

Shouko: No worries! I thought that might be the case, so you can use the spare clothes I was given. I already put them in the garden, so let’s head over.

_Upon arriving in the garden, Shouko led me to the tool shed. On our walk there, I noticed two conspicuous mounds of dirt near the back of the garden. Both had a rock with hiragana written on them. One read “Sentarou” and the other read “Shougetsu”._

Shouko: Alright, change into the clothes I put inside. It may not seem like much, but it’s all you’ll need. Also, take off your shoes and socks.

Nozomi: …We are going barefoot?

Shouko: Yup! Kyouka and I have already cleared away any rocks or stuff that could seriously hurt our feet.

Nozomi: Well, if you say so…

_I entered the tool shed and found a camisole and bloomers. I thought what in the world was I doing here. Why am I going along with this? Shouko did not give much justification. I guess… it might be her infectious enthusiasm. I am also curious as to how she was able to calm Kyouka down so easily this morning. I exchanged my clothes for Shouko’s, and found the camisole to be slightly too small. Shouko is smaller than I, so it makes sense, but is exposes a bit more skin than I would like. I exited the tool shed and found that Shouko and Kyouka had also changed. Shouko wore a similar camisole and bloomers, and her long hair was tied up behind her head in a bun with sticks in it. Kyouka kept her bandanna, but her flowery dress was gone. She had a sarashi wrapped around her chest and wore ripped denim shorts. Her top and bottom did not quite match, but I also felt that it fit Kyouka well. As I got closer to them, I noticed scars on Shouko’s arms. They were mostly healed, but still apparent._

Shouko: [Pumps fists] Alright, Nozomi! We’re just gonna start with a little warm-up.

_Shouko first had us do a few push-ups and sit-ups. The other two were done quickly, but I lagged behind them. Shouko came over and adjusted my posture. It did not make things easier, but she said I would gain more from proper technique. We then jogged around the perimeter of the garden. Shouko and Kyouka stayed alongside me, though I am certain they could run much faster if they wanted. I was out of breath by the end, but neither of them appeared to break a sweat._

Shouko: Not bad, Nozomi. Endurance will come with practice. You can take a moment to catch your breath. Next up, I’ll teach you some basic punches and kicks.

_Shouko demonstrated the stance and punch she wanted to teach me first. I imitated her afterward, and she corrected me if I had something wrong. She went on to teach me a few other punches and a kick from the same stance. She was very thorough with her explanations, and made sure I understood everything._

Kyouka: Alright, Nozomi. Come at me with some of those moves. I’ll only be blocking, so you don’t need to worry.

Nozomi: Is there no protective padding or anything around here? Couldn’t you get hurt?

Kyouka: If I do, that’s my own fault. Now, come at me!

_I practiced my moves with Kyouka for a few minutes. Afterward, she taught me basic blocks for the attacks Shouko had shown. Kyouka then had me on the defensive against her attacks. She was very careful with her movements as to not accidentally hit me. Meanwhile, Shouko drew a circle of about a 3-meter radius on one of the dirt paths. She got down on both knees at one end of the circle, facing the center of it. Her jacket was just behind her, outside of the circle. She did not move a muscle, and her tranquility was oddly calming to me._

Kyouka: …Alright, let’s stop here. I think Shouko wants you for something.

_I stepped in the circle and faced Shouko. She opened her eyes and gave me a peaceful smile._

Shouko: We’ve been at this for a while and it’s getting a bit late, but there’s one more thing I want to do before calling it in for the night. You were right about padding; it would be a bit dangerous for us to actually spar without it. So instead, we’re going to play a short, simple game that will give you a taste of what I will teach you tomorrow. If you’re still interested, of course.

… _Despite not enjoying physical exercise that much, I did not have a bad time tonight. In fact, I actually thought it was… fun. Shouko and Kyouka were very helpful and supportive of me. They made me forget, just for a few moments, the despair here at UtoUni. It felt like… I was just hanging out with friends. I did not have many close friends to hang out with in person, so this is somewhat knew to me._

Nozomi: Yes, I would like to do this tomorrow as well.

Shouko: [Nods] Great, that’s good to hear. Now, we’ll play a short game of tag, with modified rules. The goal is for you to tag me with your hands anywhere on my body. If you do, you win. I will be disqualified if my feet leave this circle, or if I attempt to punch or kick you. There is no time limit, but either one of us can submit at any time. Are the rules clear?

… _The rules are incredibly stacked in my favor. Why do I suddenly have a foreboding feeling? Maybe it is just to go easy on me, since she knows I am not good at this. But… shouldn’t this be_ _ **too**_ _easy?_

Nozomi: …Yes, the rules are clear.

Shouko: Okay then. [Long, deep breath] …BEGIN!

… _She has not even stood up yet. What is she planning? It cannot be so simple as going up and touching her… can it?_

Shouko: [Giggles] You’re thinking too much about this. I can tell just by your face.

_Perhaps I am overthinking this. But I cannot just rush at her. That has to be a trap. I began to slowly approach her. As I was about halfway to her, she leaned herself forward and slammed a hand to the ground in front of her. I instinctively jumped back and put my hands up in a fighting stance._

Shouko: [Coy smile] Why are you so afraid of me, Nozomi? You know I can’t attack you. All you have to do is touch me anywhere with your hands. Just one finger will count.

… _Is this just some sort of psychological exercise? Is she just trying to frighten me into not approaching? She said that it would have something to do with what she wants to teach next time. And since she said sparring would be dangerous, it probably is not anything physical. The rules make it so she cannot punch or kick. This has to be a mental exercise of some sort. I still think rushing is a bad idea, since I have infinite time. All I have to do is tag her. I approached her, moving slightly faster than last time. As I got only a few steps away, she suddenly flung something at me! It covered my face and arms. Her jacket!? She must have reached behind her with her other hand when she slammed the floor. I was so distracted, I didn’t even notice! As I tried to throw the jacket off of me, I felt something wrap around one of my legs and lift it up. I was thrown off balance and fell on my bottom. I finally tossed the jacket off of my head and hands. Just as I could finally see again, I felt both of my arms being pulled back. I fell backwards, but the back of my head hit something soft before the ground. I soon realized that Shouko had wrapped her arms around my left arm and her legs around my right arm, and my head was laying against her chest. Her grip did not give me an inch. There was no way for my hands to touch her like this._

Shouko: I haven’t punched or kicked you, and my feet never left the circle. I doubt you can escape this hold, Nozomi. By the way, this is similar to the bet I made with Kyouka this morning.

_I should have seen something like this coming. I struggled to try and break free, and she would tighten her grip in response. Even with the rules in my favor, I couldn’t…! I should not be too upset since she clearly has much more experience. If even Kyouka lost to this, what chance do I have? Still, I_ _**hate** _ _to admit that I have lost._

Nozomi: I… I submit.

_She released her grip and sat down next to me. Kyouka joined us._

Kyouka: Are you surprised by Shouko? I certainly was.

Nozomi: [Sitting up] …Yeah. I would never have guessed that she would be so athletic.

Shouko: Oh, you’d be surprised how fit performing makes you. I’ve also been more focused on making sure I can fight in a pinch… [Holds up arm] ever since the incident.

Kyouka: [Somber] …Yeah, I understand.

Nozomi: …Has something similar happened to you, Kyouka?

Kyouka: [Shrugging] I guess you could say that. I didn’t grow up in the best environment. You had to be strong. Know how to fight. Always be watching your back. It wasn’t fun, but it was how I lived.

… _These two have been through some pretty rough times in their lives. I cannot say that I relate._

Kyouka: Gardening was just a hobby I had. I always liked plants and flowers. They don’t fight back or conspire to betray you. They depend on you. And the more care you put in, there more beautiful the blossoms and the more tasty the fruit. I jumped at the first chance I got to get outta my hellhole home. But as you can prob’ly tell, I’m still a bit rough with people.

Nozomi: [Chuckles] You’re telling me. The first time we met, you were going on about how you would torture our captors.

Kyouka: [Smirks] Ha! And I still plan to when we get outta here.

Shouko: Well, I had a good time tonight. Glad you both joined me.

Nozomi: Despite myself, I enjoyed it, too.

Shouko: Cool. So tomorrow, grapples. I’ll teach you a few holds and we’ll practice them together.

Nozomi: I’ll be looking forward to it.

Shouko: Good. And you can keep the clothes. I’m fine with just one pair. I’m never caught casually without my hoodie and pants, anyway.

Nozomi: If you say so… thank you.

Kyouka: [Stands up and dusts off] Alright then. I guess it’s time for a quick shower, then sleep.

_I returned to the tool shed and collected my regular clothes. Shouko and Kyouka also carried their clothes with them. None of us changed back, as I assumed we were all planning to take a shower back in our rooms. Shouko took the sticks out of her hair, and I saw that they had sewing needles at the end of them. We returned to the dorms and entered our respective rooms. I entered the shower in my bathroom. The hot water felt amazing on my skin. It was one of the best showers I have ever had in my life. I had forgotten my worries in that moment. I did not care about the missing videos, or the omnipresent threat of death here at UtoUni. I fell asleep that night feeling extremely satisfied._

 

* * *

 

[Monokuma Theater 4]

Monokuma: Have you ever forgot something like your glasses or keys, then spend a lot of time looking for them? Then, you find out they were in your hands the entire time! So embarrassing, right? But I wouldn’t know, cuz I’ve never ever done that! No sirree, not me. Only stupid people would overlook something so obvious. If you’ve ever made a mistake like that, then you’re stupid! Smart people like me would never even dream of doing something so stupid. Anyone who has ever made a mistake like that is a stupid idiot who will get nowhere in life and also I hate them forever. Your achievements before and after don’t matter, that one mistake makes you an irredeemable idiot for all of eternity. Smart people like me are the only ones you can really trust. **I never forget, and I never make a mistake! Um… what was my point again?**


	17. Chapter 2: Taste of Freedom (Daily) P4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been over a year since I started, but really doesn't feel that long. I took a little break from writing, but I got back into recently and really enjoyed it! The next updates to the end of Chapter 2 should come faster then the current pace.

**BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BWEEEEEeeeooow…**

… _Wha? What was that loud noise? It sounded like something was just shut off. What time is it? Wait… it is completely dark. What in the world is going on? After a few seconds…_

**MAIN POWER SOURCE HAS BEEN SHUT OFF. ENTERING EMERGENCY POWER MODE.**

_Main power source? Could someone have found it? Yoriko did mention shutting off the power to this place early on. But it sounds like there is a backup power source, so it does not seem like a feasible chance for escape. Still, I should check the top floor, just in case. Unfortunately, my room is still in complete darkness. I cautiously felt around the walls of my room to navigate to the door. I opened it and entered the hallway to find that the area was illuminated by a dim red light in which I could barely see. I felt a bit of urgency, so I rushed toward the stairs heading to the top floor. The first floor outside of the dorms was lit with a similar dim red light. I climbed up the stairs to the top floor, which was completely dark._

Takehiro: Hm? Who’s there?

_I could not see him, but that pompous voice was definitely Takehiro’s. So he had the same idea?_

Nozomi: Takehiro? This is Nozomi.

Takehiro: Here attempting to escape? Don’t bother. The lasers are shut off, but the door is still locked tight. It’s solid steel, so there’s no way we could break it down.

Nozomi: I assume that you have already tried.

Takehiro: Of course. But feel free to try it yourself if you don’t believe me. I’m sure you’ll have just as much fun as I did stumbling over yourself in this darkness. I’m leaving.

 _I heard his footsteps get farther away down the stairs. I stood still for a few moments. I really_ _**should** _ _check the door, but… I am scared. Not being able to see anything, not knowing how far away I am… I know there is nothing in this room, but I am frightened stiff. I tried using my ElectroID, but it did not provide nearly enough light for me to be comfortable. I cautiously extended my hand to one of the walls, and began inching my way around the perimeter of the room. Dammit! I’m moving at such a slow pace! Why can’t I move faster!? I need to be able to see! I absolutely_ _**need** _ _to! Just then, a light shone from behind me. I turned around to see Emi run up the stairs with her camera and the flashlight add-on._

Emi: [Surprised] Ah, Nozomi! You’re here, too.

Nozomi: [Relieved] Emi! Thank goodness!

Emi: [Pouting] What, did you think I caused the blackout? I know I got into trouble before, but not everything is my fault, you know…

Nozomi: That’s not it, I just… [Deep breath] Well, I am glad we are both safe for now.

Emi: …I suppose you are right. Something bad could have happened.

Nozomi: Could you shine your light through this room? I just want to confirm something.

Emi: You want to check the door, right? I had that idea, too.

_With Emi’s light, we were able to approach the door safely. Unfortunately, it was just as Takehiro said. Locked tight, and no way to bust it down. After concluding it was futile, we left the top floor and returned to the first floor. Vivian noticed us as we were coming down._

Vivian: [Hands clasped] Oh, Emi! Your light! We could use it to explore the second floor!

Emi: [Curious] Is something wrong with the second floor?

Vivian: Yes, I am afraid. It is completely dark.

Nozomi: [Hand to chin] Just like the top floor… Emi, let’s hurry.

 _The three of us rushed to the stairs leading down. Yoriko, Mezon, and Nenosuke were already waiting there._ _Emi led the way down, and the rest of us followed. The second floor was dark, just as Vivian said. The speakers and monitors had also completely shut off. As we traveled further into the second floor, we spotted a faint red glow coming from inside the electronics store. As Emi prepared to open the store doors, the streetlights suddenly came back on. The screens on the walls resumed their downpour, and the speakers boomed with thunder._

**bwoooOOOEEEP!**

**MAIN POWER RESTORED. ENJOY YOUR STAY.**

Vivian: Oh my. It appears the problem has been fixed.

_As we were distracted by the power coming back on, the doors to the electronics store flung open and Uei bolted out, directly into Emi. He appeared unkempt, and the bag under his right eye suggested he stayed up all night long. A brown eyepatch covered his left eye. Has he always worn that? Normally his bangs cover the left side of his face, and the color of the eyepatch blends in with his hair, so I was unable to tell._

Emi: [Bracing] Kyaaa!

Uei: [Panicking] Bwaaaaah!

_He tackled her to the ground, though neither were seriously hurt. Emi’s face flushed a deep red as Uei was lying on top off her. Uei paused for a moment, looking confused at what had just occurred. He then sprung up and lifted Emi with him by her arm._

Uei: [Flustered] Sorry! No time for embarrassing shenanigans at the moment! H-He’s not here, is he? Please tell me he’s not here.

Vivian: Who?

_From inside the store, we heard a familiar voice._

Monokuma: [Furious] **UUUUUEEEEEIIIII!!!**

Uei: [Jumping back] GAAAAAH! NO!

_As Uei jumped back, he latched on to the nearest person, which again was Emi. Her tiny frame struggled to support the much bigger Uei._

Emi: [Shaking] U-Uei! Please… let go!

Mezon: [Hand over mouth] Oh dear, Uei’s gotten quite frisky… perhaps I should let Shouko know.

_Monokuma stormed out of the electronics store on his stubby legs. Despite appearing absolutely ridiculous, he was radiating fury._

Monokuma: [Brandishing claws] Uei Shikata! You’ve broken one of the sacred rules of this esteemed institution! You know what that means, don’t you?

Uei: [Shaking head] No, no, no! It was an accident, I swear!

Monokuma: [Arms raised in anger] Violators must be punished! Those are the rules of this place! I hope you’ve made peace with yourself!

Uei: A-A-Accident! [Raised finger] Wait! The rules!

Monokuma: [Hands on belly, open mouth] Let’s give it everything we’ve got! IIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TI-

Uei: [Presenting ElectroID] H-Hold it! Check the rules again, Monokuma! Rule #2!

 

**RULE 2**

**INTENTIONAL DAMAGE TO ANY SURVEILLANCE EQUIPMENT IS PROHIBITED. THIS INCLUDES HIDDEN CAMERAS AND MONOKUMA, AMONG OTHER THINGS.**

 

Uei: [Nervous smile] Y-You see? Intentional! I didn’t think it would shut off the power to the whole facility, just the electronics store! How could I have known what it would do?! I didn’t cause any damage on purpose, so I haven’t broken any of the rules!

Monokuma: [Blank stare] … [Turns back] Tch! Saved by a freakin’ technicality! And here I was, all excited to carry out another punishment.

Nenosuke: [Shakes head] In truth, you are fine with this outcome, are you not? Having a random punishment like this would be anticlimactic, no?

Monokuma: [Paw to chin] Listen, Nenny-boy. You like to run your mouth to me a lot, don’tcha? Maybe I should go ahead and punish you, instead.

Nenosuke: [Folded arms] And what rule have I broken? None. You cannot touch me.

Monokuma: [Brandishing claws] It is by my mercy that I don’t touch you! You should be grateful!

Yoriko: Um, excuse me.

Monokuma: [Curious] Yeeeeesss?

Yoriko: What exactly did Uei do?

Monokuma: [Angry] What do you think, genius? He shut the power off to this whole place!

Yoriko: So the main power source to this whole facility is in the Electronics Store?

Monokuma: … [Hands raised] Fine! Ya got me! It’s in there! But you can’t access it normally! Only through a certain pattern of actions would you be able to find the hidden back room! By coincidence, Uei was able to find it! [Turns back] Pfft, freakin’ Uei… I’m beginning to think you’ve been able to pull your stunts off through sheer luck.

Uei: [Groaning] This wasn’t one of my “stunts”, Monokuma. Why is the way to access the power so arbitrary anyway? Why not lock and key?

Monokuma: LIKE. I. SAID. No one is supposed to be able to access the room normally. Only if you know the secret should you be able to get to it.

Uei: [Pointing at Monokuma] Well it’s a pretty shoddy “secret”, then. You just input only the **most famous** code in all of gaming on the controller display on the floor.

Monokuma: [Blank stare] …

Uei: [Coarse chuckle] Oh, come on! You can’t possibly tell me that wasn’t intentional. Did you think I randomly decided to put in some arbitrary sequence? I did it cuz I thought there might be an Easter Egg or something, y’know? And in a way, I was right.

Monokuma: [Arms up, angry] Alright! That’s enough outta you! I don’t want anyone else messing with the power source, so I’m stationing an extra eye here to watch out for potential troublemakers! And Uei, I don’t want you sharing that sequence with anyone else!

Uei: [Sneering] Oh yeah? How’re you gonna make sure I don’t?

Monokuma: [Brandishing claws] Because if you do, I’ll count it as intentional sabotage to surveillance equipment! Remember that I have eyes and ears everywhere! Be glad I chose to spare you this time! There will be no mercy for any other “accidents”!

Uei: [Disgruntled] …That’s a stretch if I’ve ever heard one.

Monokuma: [Stomping] Shut yer yap! What I say goes around here! And I say, SCRAM!

_Monokuma disappeared in an instant. Yoriko silently entered the electronics store._

Nenosuke: [Shaking head] Once again telling us to scram, yet himself being the one to leave.

Emi: I don’t really understand we he is even worried about people messing with the power source. Nozomi and I tried the upstairs room, but it was still shut tight.

Vivian: [Tilted head, fingers interlocked] My, my. And did the announcement not mention a backup power source? It would appears sabotaging this power source would not lead us anywhere.

Nozomi: Uei. Could you tell us what exactly happened? What made you accidentally shut off the power?

Uei: [Scratching back of head] U-Uh, oh… well… I was up all night in the electronics store playing some games. I just thought, y’know… since they’re here and all…

Yoriko: [Surprised] Ah! Uei!

_Yoriko dashed out of the electronics store. Her quick movements and tone of voice suggested something urgent._

Yoriko: Uei, you… you… [Looks up, sparkling eyes] you play Labyrinthium, too?!

Uei: Huh? [Scratching cheek] O-Oh, yeah. It’s one of my favorites! It’s kinda niche, so I’m a bit surprised.

Yoriko: [Bouncing] Me too! I didn’t think I would meet anyone else who played it! What’s your favorite team comp?! Dungeon?! Boss battle?!

Uei: [Smiling, small blush] Well, I’m quite partial to-

Nozomi: [Crossed arms] A-hem! Uei, if you could please finish answering my questions first.

Uei: [Sighs] Oh, right… Here, let’s head into the store.

_We all followed Uei inside. At the back left corner in front of a shelf of electronics, a Monokuma with a siren light on its head stood vacantly. So it appears Monokuma has potential copies and variants, then. The siren Monokuma’s eyes followed us as we passed by it. Uei led us to the back right corner, where most of the games were held. On the floor in front of the shelves was a zoomed-in image of a controller from some game system. Against the wall in between shelves sat a fairly standard TV, with a system plugged into it. On it displayed the title of a game, “Labyrinthium”. I guess Yoriko got curious and checked what Uei was playing._

Uei: So as you probably guessed, I stepped on certain buttons of the controller printed on the floor in a specific order. [Eyes siren Monokuma] I’m afraid I don’t want to risk punishment, so I won’t show it to you guys. But I guess I can tell you that the wall behind where that Monokuma is stationed turned sideways, leading to a secret path. At the end of it was a switch, which had on and off settings.

Mezon: [Giggling] Aha, and your first instinct was to flip the switch?

Uei: [Rubbing forehead] Look, I was tired, and thought that since no one else was using it, I could turn off the power to conserve energy. I didn’t think it would cut the power of the entire building!

Nenosuke: Did the secret passageway not tip you off? And why bother to conserve energy? We are not the ones paying for it.

Uei: [Clenched fists] Like I said, I…! [Sighs, relaxes] I was tired, and still am. Haven’t slept since… 8 in the morning yesterday, I think? I really need some sleep. Yoriko, we can talk more when I wake up, right?

Yoriko: [Sparkling eyes] O-Oh! Yes, of course!

Uei: Good. Oh, and Emi. [Scratching back of head] I’m, uh… sorry for running into and latching on to you like that earlier. I’ll make it up to you during dinner time.

Emi: [Perks up] O-Oh, well, you don’t have to. It was just an accident, after all.

Uei: [Large yawn] Yeah, but… I kinda wanna try something. Do you like ice cream floats? I like ice cream floats. Hmmm… Let’s see what I’ll do this time…

_Uei left the building while muttering something to himself._

Vivian: …He did not stand out much upon first impressions, but Uei is… a bit of an oddball, isn’t he?

Yoriko: [Finger to chin] Mm? He still seems normal to me.

Mezon: Pardon me, but does anyone know the current time?

Yoriko: It’s… [Looks at TV] 7:23… according to the in-game timer…

Nenosuke: Then there is not much use in trying to go back to sleep. We should go our separate ways, though I suggest waiting outside the cafeteria until the end of nighttime.

_True, there is not much else to do at this time. I would also like to leave this place; that siren Monokuma is a tad unnerving. We all decided to head upstairs, but Yoriko stayed in the electronics store for a while to clean up. While we passed by the Maid Cafe, Nenosuke nudged me._

Nenosuke: [Whispering] Join me in the Maid Cafe for a moment. I have something to tell you.

Nozomi: …Very well.

_We separated from the rest of the group and headed towards the Maid Cafe. Mezon looked back toward us and wore a smug smirk. We entered the cafe and Nenosuke turned to me._

Nenosuke: …Messages on rice paper. That is how he did it.

Nozomi: …Hm?

Nenosuke: How Monokuma foiled your plan to confiscate the videos. Emi was the only one who received a regular note. [Grimacing] He knew. He knew how Emi would react, and how it would shape your expectations on how the videos would be delivered. If Emi received a normal note, then everyone else must have too, correct? But the note that I—and any of the others—received was written on rice paper. It contained instructions on where to find the videos, and that they would be destroyed if we revealed where they were to anyone else before recovering them. That is why… I could not tell you anything last night. I am sorry.

Nozomi: …I see.

 _I had not_ _**forgotten** _ _about the videos… but they were not a concern to me at the moment. After exercising with Shouko and Kyouka in the garden last night, my worries seemed to fade away. But I suppose now is a good time to consider my situation again._

Nozomi: [Questioning look] So… you ate it, then? That is why we could not find anything? But since you are telling me now, that means you have recovered your video, correct?

Nenosuke: [Furtive] …Yes, but… I do not wish to share it. The results were inconclusive, anyway. As was Takehiro’s video.

Nozomi: [Finger to temple] …Fine, I won’t make you show it. I would also prefer not to show mine. But what do you mean by “inconclusive”?

Nenosuke: [Rubbing chin] It means what you would think it means. We cannot determine anything from them. Based on the publicly shown videos, such as Uei’s and Yuuji’s, we can conclude that at least a few weeks have passed. But that just confirms an assumption we already made. Yomi mentioned that our first day was likely in early April, and we were all kidnapped before mid-March. I imagine gathering those videos must have taken quite a bit of time, though I suppose with enough resources, it could be done in a few weeks. [Grimacing] And after watching that execution, I would say Monokuma has—practically speaking—infinite resources.

_I thought back on the videos I have seen, including Emi’s and my own. The things Uei’s classmates, Yuuji’s parents, Emi’s mother, and Ekaterina had said all implied we have been missing for a while. We do not know how deep this structure goes, but based on the first two floors, it could not have been cheap to create. Things are looking… grim._

Nozomi: [Furrowed brow] So what I’m hearing is… this was a dead end.

Nenosuke: [Deep sigh] …Unfortunately, it would seem so. And again, I am sorry that I could not tell you last night. I hope you can continue to put your trust in me.

Nozomi: Well… I suppose in your situation with Monokuma’s stipulations, I would have done the same. I cannot blame you for that.

Nenosuke: That is good, I am glad you understand. Well, shall we head up to the cafeteria?

_We walked together back up to the cafeteria. Yoriko soon joined us and everyone else still awake outside of the cafeteria. At 8, the door unlocked and we went inside. A few minutes passed, and everyone aside from Uei, Takehiro, Shouko, and Yomi had shown up. Yomi was the first one of them to appear. She did not look at anyone, and sat at the most remote seat available._

Vivian: [Polite smile] Good morning, Yomi! How are you feeling today?

Yomi: [Piercing glare] Terrible. Don’t bother me.

Vivian: [Hands to mouth] Oh, my! What has gotten you in such a foul mood? Could it be… that you received and viewed your own video?!

Yomi: [Scoffs] Of course not, I think I made it quite clear that I want nothing to do with this motive. I also said not to bother me.

Vivian: [Drooping] I hope you understand that my perceived pestering is only born of worry for you. You are my buddy, after all.

Yomi: [Tightly gripping folded arms] Well then don’t worry. And enough with this “buddy” business. It will only bring trouble.

Kyouka: [Rises from seat] Now wait just a damn minute, Yomi. Weren’t you one to vouch for the buddy system when Shougetsu suggested it? What gives?

Yomi: I was, but things have changed. Monokuma is taking advantage of it. It’s now a detriment, and we shouldn’t bother with it anymore.

Kyouka: [Approaches Yomi’s table] So it’s cuz of the videos, then?! Well I didn’t see anything worth killing people over!

Yomi: [Sneers] Really? You don’t think Ryosen might value his family more than our lives? Or that Mezon might value her friend over us?

Kyouka: [Slams fists on table] Tch! God, you’re pissing me off!

Yomi: Do you have an actual retort? I doubt it. You know I’m right.

Kyouka: [Raises a fist] Why I oughtta-!

Mitsuyoshi: [Extending hand] Kyouka! Restraint!

Kyouka: [Scowling] Hm?!

Mitsuyoshi: [Pumped fists, determined] I said, restraint! Restrain yourself from pursuing physical action! If you can’t do it yourself, I’ll play a limiter card on you that will force you into a defensive position!

Kyouka: … [Deep exhale] You freakin’ dork. Fine. I’m calm now.

Mitsuyoshi: [Puffed chest] Ha-HA! I knew you could do it!

… _That was a bit odd. I do feel that Kyouka has noticeably mellowed out, but I didn’t think Mitsuyoshi would be able to placate her so easily. I know he made her those cupcakes, but was that really all it took?_

Takehiro: I don’t understand why you’re so riled up about what Miss Debater is saying. She’s right, you know.

_We all turned to the sound of Takehiro’s voice at the entrance. When did he get here?_

Yoriko: Takehiro! How long have you been standing there?

Takehiro: [Monotone] Long enough. I’m here. I’m alive. That’s all you need to know. Was the blackout from this morning all sorted out without further incident?

Yuuji: …Blackout?

Yoriko: [Tugging cap] Uh, yeah… Uei accidentally shut off the power earlier this morning… It was restored without further incident, but now there’s a spare Monokuma monitoring the electronics store…

Takehiro: [Nods] Good, that’s all I needed to know. And my status is all **you** needed to know. Now then, I’ll be off.

Yoriko: [Wide-eyed] Wait! Where are you going!?

Takehiro: [Snarling] Anywhere but here. As Miss Debater was alluding to earlier, it isn’t safe to act all buddy-buddy with each other. I showed up at your request, but I have no reason to stay. No one else wants me here anyway. Goodbye.

Yoriko: Take-

_Before she could finish, Takehiro had exited and slammed the door._

Yoriko: [Tugging cap down] No… don’t do this, Takehiro…

_Vivian approached Yoriko to try and comfort her. While most of everyone’s attention turned to Yoriko, Mezon had approached Yomi._

Mezon: Yomi. You should leave, too.

Yomi: [Deadpan] Why? This is common ground, isn’t it? I need to get food, too.

Mezon: [Leaning in] Can’t you read the atmosphere? You’re free to spout your opinions and beliefs, but when you start bringing other people down, well…

Yomi: [Sharp] Well what? I’m not hearing a good reason.

Mezon: …You know, Yomi. I’m beginning to wonder if you had any friends before coming here.

Yomi: [Shakes head] Friends like the one shown in your video? No, I wouldn’t say that I did.

Mezon: [Anxious stare] Hm? What do you mean by, “like the one shown” in my video?

Yomi: [Shrugs] Close friends from childhood. Like the meek one in your video.

Mezon: …Meek?

Yomi: Yes, meek. You can’t deny that. She seemed to have self-confidence issue-

Mezon: [Slams hands to table, vicious glare] DON’T YOU **DARE** INSULT WAKAMI! I WILL **EVISCERATE** YOU!

_Mezon’s sudden outburst stunned everyone. Their attention was pulled back to her and Yomi. Yomi looked up at Mezon with a perplexed expression._

Mezon: [Stands up straight, folds arms] Wakami is the sweetest person you could ever know! But you don’t know her, so don’t bad-mouth her! I won’t stand for it!

_Yomi looked around to everyone else in the room. No one looked like they wanted to get involved. But something did not feel right to me. I am unsure how much of their conversation everyone else caught, but… I felt like I should say something._

Nozomi: Mezon, don’t you think you are being a bit harsh on her? “Insult” is a tad strong for what Yomi said…

Yomi: [Gets up from seat, heads to exit.] No, it’s fine. I get it. I’ll be off.

_As Yomi opened the door to leave, Shouko walked in._

Shouko: [Surprised] Oh! Good morn-

_Yomi brushed passed her before she could finish speaking._

Mezon: [Huffs] Good morning, Shouko. Apologies for Yomi’s behavior. We both… said some things.

Shouko: [Clenched teeth] Uh-oh. So there was an argument, huh?

Vivian: [Hands clasped downward] I worry how responsive Yomi will be to reconciliation attempts.

Mezon: [Ominous gaze] She won’t be. She’s made it clear that she wants nothing to do with us.

Vivian: [Stern] Some effort could come from your side too, Mezon. Reconciliation comes from a mutual understanding.

Mezon: [Shrugs] Sure… I’ll put in the effort when she does.

Shouko: [Nervous smile] Well, it appears Yomi has given you a bit of trouble. Speaking of trouble, did something happen to Uei? He left me a note saying not to disturb him…

Vivian: There was an incident earlier this morning when he accidentally shut off the power. Thankfully, nothing terrible came of it. Though, Uei mentioned that he had stayed up all night playing games, so I imagine he is resting in his room, which is why he does not wish to be disturbed.

Shouko: [Relieved sigh] Ah, I see. Glad to hear nothing terrible happened. Oh, Yoriko. Uei’s note also mentioned for you to meet him in the junkyard at around 3 in the afternoon.

Yoriko: [Sparkling eyes] Oooooh! Interesting!

Shouko: [Satisfied smile] From his wording, it sounds like you two are really getting along now. That’s good, I’m glad. [Twiddling fingers] I’ve gotten to know him fairly well, and I can tell he’s got a hidden wealth of passion in him. But, he’s a bit of a clam. He really needs friends who share his interests to get him to open up some more.

Yoriko: [Bouncing] Well, if it means I get to talk with him more about Labyrinthium, I don’t mind at all!

_Shouko sat next to Yoriko and they began conversing further. Casual chatter gradually returned. Unfortunately, It appears Yomi has been alienated. As much as I dislike him, Takehiro probably feels the same way. Though, I believe most of his alienation comes from his side. After people had eaten their breakfast, they left the cafeteria to go about the day. What should I do for now?_

 

* * *

_I entered the kitchen. Vivian was washing dishes with a spring in her step._

Vivian: [Clasped hands] Oh, Nozomi! I was just finishing up and about to make myself some tea! Would you care for some?

Nozomi: Sure. That would be nice.

_Vivian prepared some tea and we drank in the cafeteria together._

Nozomi: Vivian, you are an ice skater, correct?

Vivian: [Giggles] I certainly am! [Hand over mouth, lowered gaze] Ms. Perfect, as they call me. Quite a reputation to live up to.

Nozomi: Is it a reputation that you are happy with?

Vivian: [Hand over mouth, lowered gaze] Of course. Anything is better than my trash heap of a sister.

_That was oddly harsh for Vivian. Her hand covering her mouth and odd gaze made it difficult to read her expression._

Nozomi: Ah. I do not really follow celebrity news, so I am unsure what you mean.

Vivian: [Hand over mouth, lowered gaze] It is not important. She is a spoiled, rotten womanchild who only causes suffering. But it is because of that trash bag of a human… [Fingers entwined, polite smile] that such a perfect prize such as myself exists.

… _Seeing this side of Vivian is a bit scary. But I have no idea who her sister is. Is she really deserving of Vivian’s words?_

Vivian: [Polite smile] Do not mistake my words for arrogance, Nozomi. I was born specifically to fulfill a certain role. A role I have practiced day in and day out to achieve. When my role finally ends, and I am claimed as a prize… that will be the day I have waited an eternity for.

Nozomi: Claimed… as a prize?

Vivian: [Leans in] Yes, a prize! We are all prizes to be claimed. You are a prize, too. [Mischeivous grin] Quite a good one, I might add. Even my future husband is a prize. What kind of prize, though, I wonder. I do not ask for much. [Hand over mouth, lowered gaze] But if I find him unsatisfactory, well… [Polite smile] Ah, I should not even think of that. I am sure father will pick out someone suitably as perfect for perfect little me.

Nozomi: [Concerned] O-Oh. An arranged marriage?

Vivian: [Clasped hands] Of course. It will be for political or business reasons, no doubt. But the sooner I am free from the burden of that man and my sister… Oh, I cannot wait! [Hand over mouth, lowered gaze] Father made a mistake raising someone so perfect…

… _She is legitimately unnerving me, though I maintained my composure._

Vivian: [Hands pressed together, cheerful smile] Haaa. This was nice, I had a great time! We should spend more time together!

Nozomi: [Subtle sweat] …Of course. Definitely.

_I learned… more than I wanted to know about Vivian. Yet at the same time, she is an intriguing one. Vivian took care of the tea cups and I left to go about the rest of the day._

 

* * *

_Some time in the afternoon, I was walking around the second floor. I found myself at the end of the road, near the junkyard and gated downward stairs. I reached a hand out and touched one of the gate’s bars. Nothing happened, of course, but it filled me with a sense of foreboding. Just then, I heard a crashing sound come from the junkyard. I gingerly approached the entrance to investigate. I found Uei sliding down one of the junk piles carrying various items towards Yoriko and Shouko on ground level. Uei dropped the stuff he was carrying on the floor. It seems Uei had mostly gathered flexible pipes. There were small electronic fans there too, though they appeared battered. An unopened pack of balloons sat atop the pile._

Uei: [Presenting objects] Alright! I think this is a good haul!

Yoriko: [Inspecting Uei’s pile] Hm… Perhaps some things are extraneous. [Picking things out] This, and this, and this…

Uei: Well, it’s better to have things we don’t need than missing things we do!

Shouko: [Waving] Oh, hi Nozomi!

Nozomi: Hello. What are you guys doing?

Uei: [Proud grin] Oh, just gathering some stuff for dinner time. Hm… soda bottles, tin cans, ice, and other stuff could be found in the kitchen… there’s probably glycerin in the infirmary…

Nozomi: [Raised eyebrow] Not planning anything malicious, are you?

Uei: [Chuckles] Of course not! I take pride in my pranks. Some slapstick is allowed if I’m just pulling a fast one. But I strive to not cause any lasting damage of any kind. At least, to those who don’t deserve it. [Shaking head] Pranks should make people smile or give them something to laugh about. Doing something with harmful intent isn’t pranking, it’s plotting. They aren’t the same thing at all.

Shouko: [Patting Uei on the back] Hey, well said! That’s pretty cool of you.

Uei: O-Oh? [Hand over mouth, blushing] N-Not at all… I didn’t say anything that cool.

Shouko: C’mon! You’re totally cool when you say things with conviction! You should speak with that kind of confidence more often!

Uei: Y-You really think so? Well, I mean…

Yoriko: [Perks up] Okay! I think I’ve sorted out what we needed. Where to next?

Uei: Hm? Oh, right. [Straightens up] I wanted to try getting one more thing on this floor. [Innocent smile] Shouko! Yoriko! Come with me to the Love Hotel!

Shouko: [Taken aback, playing with fingers] H-Huh?! J-Just what are you planning on “getting”, Uei?!

Yoriko: [Nonchalant] Sure thing. Let’s go.

Shouko: [Panicking] Yoriko?! W-Wait, no! I-I can’t let you two go! Because then I… I…

Uei: [Scratching head] You can’t let us check if there’s any rope there? I thought it could be useful for our contraption, and such a place like the Love Hotel might have something we could use. Shougetsu used up the rope in the garden, so…

Yoriko: Yeah, rope would be useful… as would tape. Tape, hm… maybe some electrical tape in the electronics store…

Shouko: … [Rubbing forehead] Uei, you should state your intentions first. You’re denser than lead…

Yoriko: Lead isn’t **that** dense… Tungsten and gold are both denser.

Shouko: [Both hands rubbing forehead] Both of you are so dense… [Shakes head] Anyway, I think I’ll actually go to the bathhouse to try and wash off the smell of junk.

Yoriko: [Twinkle in eye] Oooooh… Actually, a bath sounds nice…

Shouko: [Sighs, smiles] Yeah, sure. You can come with me.

Yoriko: You wanna join us, Uei?

Shouko: [Flinches] Yoriko! You can’t just-

Uei: [Waves hand] Nah. I need to finish preparations. I want to make sure this goes perfectly!

Shouko: [Exhausted sigh] It’s like I’m dealing with two black holes here…

Yoriko: [Sparkling eyes] Yeah, we’re like black holes… ‘cuz nothing escapes our grasp.

Shouko: [Rubbing forehead] So, Nozomi. You haven’t the been in the junkyard too long, so you don’t need a bath, right? Would you mind waiting on the second floor of the Maid Cafe for me? I just need to talk to… someone other than these two.

Nozomi: Sure, I do not mind.

Uei: Yoriko, I’ll be waiting in the kitchen. Head there when you’re done.

Yoriko: Of course.

_Uei headed down the street to the Love Hotel. Shouko and Yoriko made the short trip to the bathhouse. I took a few steps toward exiting the junkyard before I heard a dreadfully familiar voice call out to me from behind._

Monokuma: How… **COULD** you, Nozomi?! I don’t believe it!

Nozomi: [Turning to face Monokuma] Monokuma? Believe what?

Monokuma: [Stomping] You didn’t say a single thing during that entire exchange! You also gave up the opportunity to bathe with Shouko and Yoriko!

Nozomi: Well, I did not need to, so…

Monokuma: [Shaking fists] That’s not the point! This is the springtime of your youth! You need to get out there! Grab life by the balls! Experience tomfoolery and youthful shenanigans before it’s too late! And at UtoUni, any moment could be too late!

Nozomi: [Shaking head] You’re not making any sense…

Monokuma: [Raises fists] RRRGGGHHH! We’ve gotten over a dozen hormone-addled teens here in a seedy environment! This is the perfect recipe for an erotic situation, yet nothing has happened! We barely have enough material to scrape together a fan-service scene! And such a scene would be pointless without **you** in it, anyway!

Nozomi: [Quizzical look] …Me?

Monokuma: [Pointing claw] Yes, **you** ! It was decided after the first trial that we needed to put **you** in a compromising situation!

… _Decided_ _ **after**_ _the first trial? And he keeps using “we”…_

Monokuma: [Paws to mouth] Puhu… Puhuhu… Did I get those gears in your head a-turning? Well, too bad! I ain’t answering any question you may have! And I’m **especially** not gonna give you my opinion on whether or not you should believe anything I just said. Well, I’ve got some plotting to do! See ya around!

… _How annoying. He just came here to rub in my face how little I know about the circumstances of this game. I will keep what he said in mind, but as he implied, it could all just be another dead end. As Shouko had asked, I entered the Maid Cafe and climbed the stairs to the second floor. The Karaoke Lounge… I got a bit curious, and entered one of the rooms. I scrolled through their selection of songs. A few of Shouko’s were on there, mostly from when she was an idol. Her self-released songs had little reason to be on there, but I was still a bit disappointed not to find any. I returned to the stairs and waited for a few minutes. After a while, Shouko climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Her long hair was still wet from the bath water, and she wore her headset around her neck instead of on her head. It was the first time I had really noticed, but the hood on her hoodie looked to be detached in the middle. Her hair fell through the detachment, allowing her to put up her hood without having to mess with her hair too much._

Shouko: Hey, thanks for waiting! Let’s head into one of the rooms.

_We entered the room in which I had browsed the song selection._

Shouko: [Nervous chuckle] I just wanted to talk to someone willing to listen for a moment. I don’t expect advice or encouragement or anything, but…

Nozomi: …It sounds like something has been weighing on your mind.

Shouko: [Exhales] …Yeah. I’ll get this one out of the way, first. I’ve… resigned myself here. I don’t think we can escape. And even if we do escape, I’m not sure if there’s anyplace for me to return to…

_I felt a bit of initial shock from her words. But after having a few moments to process it, what she is saying is not overly surprising. After viewing her video, Shouko’s home life did not appear pleasant. I wanted to interject that it was just Monokuma getting to her, but I do not fully understand her circumstances. It probably is not my place to say anything._

Nozomi: I… I see.

Shouko: [Somber] …Yeah. I’m sorry if that is disappointing or shocking to hear. [Nervous smile] Well, on to the next thing. There are some things that are heavily discouraged when you’re an idol. One of them is, well… have a boyfriend, for various reasons.

_Oh. I… certainly am not the best person to talk about this with. I am sure Mezon would… Scratch that, I completely understand not wanting to talk to Mezon about this._

Shouko: [Twiddling thumbs] To be honest, I had Uei pinned from the start. Shougetsu and Sentarou were too rugged, Nenosuke and Takehiro were too unapproachable, Mitsuyoshi was too enthused, Yuuji was too **un** enthused… And between Ryosen and Uei, well… you know?

Nozomi: I… suppose I can understand. But, why are you telling me this? Why talk about boyfriends if you have resigned yourself here?

Shouko: [Deep blush] I… I want to have… experience… before I die…

“ _Before I die...” The way she said that irritated me. She is acting like her death here is a sure thing. I should not be too upset, though… In fact, this could be good for me. In the end, if it comes down to it, Shouko seems willing to make a sacrifice. That’s right… all pieces other than the king are inconsequential. Shouko has resigned herself, but I refuse to die here. I should try to keep her alive, in case the time for a sacrifice is needed._

Shouko: You… don’t think poorly of me for that, right?

Nozomi: [Reassuring smile] Of course not. While I may not be able to say the same for myself, I do think it is only natural.

Shouko: [Relieved exhale] Thank goodness. I’ve learned quite a bit about Uei since becoming his buddy. While he isn’t quite my ideal partner, I’ve still come to care a lot about him and his well-being. I wasn’t actually sure if I liked him romantically, or if it was just my selfish desire pushing me to be with him. [Side glance] But then… Yoriko…

Nozomi: Ah. You mean how friendly they seem to be now.

Shouko: [Nods] Yes. I’m glad they’ve become fast friends, but at the same time, I’m… jealous. When Uei mentioned the Love Hotel and Yoriko agreed, the thought of them together floated into my mind. [Clenched fists] And I hated it! I didn’t want it to happen! I had no idea that I had such possessiveness within me! [Shakes head] But Yoriko is so sweet. She’s adorable and precocious and I want to see her happy, too. I… I don’t know what to do or make of things anymore.

 _I have little experience dealing with issues like this, so there is not much that I can really say. I thought back to what Monokuma had said earlier. “Springtime of youth” or something like that. I try to keep certain thoughts in the back of my mind, but it is quite disturbing to think that he is monitoring our every_ _word_ _and action._

Shouko: So… [Cheerful smile] That’s why I thought I’d do some karaoke! Try and take my mind off of things for a short while. Whaddya say? Wanna join me?

_Oh, she wants me to sing with her? My voice is nothing spectacular, though I suppose it is passable. Singing along with Shouko Oyamoto, whose CDs I often listen to… Well, I do not think I could pass such an opportunity up._

Nozomi: Sure, I would be glad to.

Shouko: Great! You can choose the song!

_I scrolled through a few of her songs and settled on one simply titled “Rain”. It is my favorite of those available on the karaoke machine. It is a fairly simple and uplifting song about finding pleasure in the rain after getting caught in a sudden downpour. Shouko handed me one of the provided mics and took one for herself. As we sung, I could not help but to glance over at her. She was giving her all to her performance. Her movements and inflections carried a certain energy that I could not hope to replicate. It had then just began to sink in… Shouko had opened quite a lot of her heart to me, and all I could really do is nod and say yes. I thought of how quick her smile was to return after telling me her worries. It must be one of her talents as a performer; always keeping a smile for the audience. I felt a bit of momentary guilt and regret, but in the end, it is like I mentioned earlier… All pieces other than the king are inconsequential. The song had finished, and she placed her mic to her lap. She appeared tranquil, and looked to me with a satisfied smile._

Shouko: Thank you, Nozomi. I feel a lot better now. I’ve also made up my mind. [Pumps fists] Okay, I’ve got some things to do, now! I’ll see you tonight in the garden, right?

Nozomi: Yes, of course.

_Shouko left with newfound determination to do… something. I am by myself again, with a little bit of time before dinner. What should I do?_

 

* * *

_I stayed at the Karaoke Lounge for a little longer. Yomi walked into the room I was staying in. I certainly did not expect her. She kept a neutral expression and sat across the room. We shared a few moments of silence._

Nozomi: Say, Yomi. Despite being a debater, you do not talk very often.

Yomi: [Curt] Don’t need to. Don’t feel like it.

Nozomi: Yes, but I think that-

Yomi: [Sneers] “I think”, bah. [Sighs] You’re free to have your opinions, and I have mine. You won’t change them.

… _Maybe **she** is more fitting to have a nickname with “Iron” in it._

Nozomi: I can understand not wishing to talk. I do not particularly like it, either. But if someone approaches me, the least I can do is try to act cordial.

Yomi: [Shakes head] Well, not me. I just want to be left alone, and I’m not afraid to show it.

_I sighed and left her to herself. Silence returned for a few moments._

Yomi: [Huffs] Hmph. You know what I hate? When people spout their opinions as facts. And it’s all too common nowadays. Everyone is guilty of it. Even you. Even me.

Nozomi: …I can see how you may be infuriated.

Yomi: [Gritting teeth] People parade their subjective convictions on around, attracting those with similar convictions and forming mobs. But if they find a conflicting one, the mob lashes out and grows firmer in their beliefs, seeing the other party as evil. The attacked party responds in kind. The stronger the opinion, the stronger the hostility.

Nozomi: [Confused look] …It would seem to me that a debater would thrive on strong opinions.

Yomi: [Shakes head] Not if they’re ignorant or not backed up by evidence. It’s absolutely infuriating. I swear, strong opinions and convictions will get us all killed one day…

_She left in a dour mood. I do not quite know what is going on with her, but I guess I learned a little more about her and her beliefs._

 

* * *

 

Uei: [Confident grin] Here you are! One melon cream soda float, just for you!

Nozomi: [Stunned] W-Wow. Well, uh… thank you.

_I took the glass and hesitated for a moment, but began to drink it. I do not often treat myself to dessert items. It was nice._

Nozomi: Quite a performance for just one float.

Uei: [Chuckles] Yeah, well serving it normally would be boring, wouldn’t it? This isn’t quite on the level of the Chocolate Marshmallow Explosion, but I had much more time to prepare for that. It also left quite a mess, and I didn’t feel like cleaning up too much.

Nozomi: What if you messed up catching the soda?

Uei: [Shrugs] Well then, I guess it would’ve made a mess, haha!

_I looked up to the contraption on the ceiling, then back to the door. It appears that Uei rigged a rope to be cut when the door opens, untwining the rope and setting things into motion. But that popping sound, was it a balloon? I began inspecting my drink for scraps._

Uei: Ah, you don’t need to worry about any balloon scraps. We put a mesh cover in the funnel, so anything solid would be caught.

 _So the soda_ _**was** _ _held in a balloon above the funnel. I could not tell everything from just looking at it from the floor. Uei climbed on the center table to reset his contraption, getting a new soda-filled balloon. As he was doing that, I continued enjoying the float and observing the room. The source of the fog came from the corners of the room. Flexible pipes came from the top of large tin cans. Holes were poked in the wires, and fog flowed out. I suppose these are some sort of homemade fog machines for atmospheric effect. I casually walked over to the table with Yuuji, Mitsuyoshi, and Shouko. Each of them also had a float._

Mitsuyoshi: [Bright smile] Well, Nozomi? I’d say Uei managed a pretty successful combo move! But I can’t let him win yet!

Yuuji: [Leaning back] He’s already schooled ya three times, I’d say.

Mitsuyoshi: [Frowns] Since when are we keeping track? And it has totally not been three times!

Yuuji: [Holds up finger] One: the ice bucket. Sure, Shouko pulled that one, but Uei was in on it and things played out the way he expected. Two: the chair, just a few moments ago.

Mitsuyoshi: [Shaking head] H-Hey! You don’t need to tell people about that!

Yuuji: [Huffs] Mitsuyoshi tried to pull a fast one on Shouko by loosening a chair earlier in the morning and having her sit on it later in the day, causing it to collapse under her. What he didn’t expect was Uei to rearrange the cafeteria, discover the faulty chair, then turn Mitsuyoshi’s plot against him.

Nozomi: How did he know Mitsuyoshi did that?

Uei: [Fixing rope] I didn’t! He was just the first unfortunate sucker to walk in.

Yuuji: I came in while they were fixing the chair, and heard it from them. [Holds up three fingers] Third and finally: that ridiculous sticky note on yer back.

Mitsuyoshi: [Reaching for his back] What!? Where!?

_Shouko plucked the note from Mitsuyoshi’s back and read it aloud._

Shouko: “Imagine playing Ragentum and losing to a Vyliti deck. This post-it made by the Wealsod gang.”

Mitsuyoshi: [Slams table] What!? AAARRRGGGHHH! Why did he have to remind me of that absolutely shameful match! My opponent was such an anti-metaing bastard! I guessed wrong on every 50-50! They weren’t **even** 50-50s! By all accounts, he should’ve had green cards in his deck, yet he played blue! His composition made no sense! He did not **deserve** that win!

Yuuji: [Sighs, tips hat down] Ya need to chill. Don’t let yer pride lead ya by yer nose.

Mitsuyoshi: Huh?

Yuuji: [Shakes head] You’re at a disadvantage tryna wage a practical joke war on Uei. He seems good at practical stuff. You, on the other hand, are good at the theoretical. Maybe ya should focus on those type o’things instead. And if ya wanna get better at the practical, just ask Uei for help and advice instead o’making him yer enemy.

Mitsuyoshi: [Grunts] But I… I can’t let him have the last laugh!

Yuuji: [Shrugs] He prob’ly feels the same. S’long as your silly prank war doesn’t hurt me, I don’t really care, I guess.

_Mitsuyoshi stayed steaming for a few moments, but sat back down. I looked around the room again, and felt that someone was missing._

Nozomi: [To Shouko] Where is Yoriko? I thought she would be up here with you and Uei.

Shouko: Oh, Ryosen was also in here earlier. Yoriko said she wasn’t feeling well, and wanted him to check up on her.

Nozomi: Was not feeling well? She appeared fine a few hours ago.

Shouko: Maybe it’s just the stress of the situation. I hope it’s nothing serious…

_We continued to make a bit of idle chatter for a few minutes. Then someone unexpected walked through the door—Takehiro. Uei still moved to catch the soda._

Uei: [Presenting, tense] Well, a melon cream soda float. It’s here, if you want it.

Takehiro: … [Reaches for glass] Very well. I thank you.

 _Before Takehiro touched the glass, the door opened behind him, and Ryosen walked in._ _Ryosen and Takehiro paused to look at each other, then Ryosen moved and grabbed the float from Uei._

Ryosen: [Curt] I need that more than you right now, Takehiro. Perhaps you should check the infirmary. You might find what **you** need there.

_Takehiro stared incredulously at Ryosen, then pushed him back. Ryosen moved, but kept his balance. Takehiro stormed out and shot one more menacing glare at Ryosen._

Takehiro: You… **HYPOCRITE**!

_Takehiro slammed the door. Ryosen shook his head and said something under his breath. Shouko got up and approached him._

Shouko: [Worried] Is everything okay?

Ryosen: [Sighs] Yoriko is fine. She just needs some rest. She’s in her room right now.

Shouko: That’s good. What about you? Are you okay?

Ryosen: [Confused] Me? You’re worried about me?

Shouko: [Stern] Of course! You’re part of our group too! Are you taking care of yourself? I get the feeling you’re quite stressed, too.

Ryosen: [Finger to temple] I… I appreciate your concern, but you needn’t worry. Perhaps… I should retire early, too.

Shouko: You can tell us if there’s anything bothering you. You know that, right?

Ryosen: [Lowers head] Hah. Of course. I’ll keep that in mind.

_Ryosen walked out of the room. Yuuji got up and stretched._

Yuuji: He’s always like that. Tryna shoulder everything by himself. He’s prob’ly just worried about his family.

Shouko: [Looks down] Family, huh… I hope Ryosen will be okay…

_A gloomy atmosphere lingered for a while, but that began to fade as more people entered the cafeteria and Uei performed his stunt. Everyone except Ryosen, Takehiro, Yoriko, Yomi, and Nenosuke showed up. I finished my float and needed to use the restroom, so I excused myself. Since he knew I was coming back, Uei left the door open so his contraption would not activate again. As I was walking back to the dorms, I saw Yoriko scurry to the second floor. According to Ryosen, she needed rest. I wonder what she is doing… I should follow her and make sure things are okay. I pursued her to the second floor, and saw her enter the Maid Cafe. I quietly entered a few seconds after her. She stood in the corner near the candy machine. I heard her softly sobbing._

Yoriko: [Sniffling] Alone… all alone, once again… abandoned by those I trusted… Why…

_She pressed a few buttons on the machine and a candy popped out. She chewed on it through her sobs._

Yoriko: Why… Why, papa? Why couldn’t you have just…

… _What should I do? Should I comfort her or leave her be? I do not know how she will respond. Her sobs grew louder, and she fell to her knees. I… I can’t. Anyone else would be better suited than I. I could quickly grab Shouko. Yeah, that it probably for the best. I quietly snuck out of the cafe and ran up the stairs. On the stairs, I passed by Nenosuke, who was heading down. We exchanged a brief greeting, and I continued back to the cafeteria. I entered and went over to Shouko, whispering to her about Yoriko. She nodded and excused herself from the cafeteria. People had begun to finish up their_ _dinner_ _and leave the cafeteria. Uei began to clean up his contraption and fog makers. I stayed to help him rearrange the tables and chairs. I was truly waiting for Shouko to return. She finally did just as we were finishing up._

Shouko: [Frowns] I looked all over the second floor, but couldn’t find her. Then, Nenosuke comes out of nowhere and says she returned to her room. So I returned to the dorms and tried to call her out. She responded, though, so I guess she’s safe.

_That is odd… Did Nenosuke comfort her? I know I thought anyone else would be better suited than I, but Nenosuke… Well, as long as she is safe. After finishing up in the cafeteria, I returned to the dorms. Uei returned to his room with his contraption, appearing quite proud. Time slowly passed. At around 9, I decided to head to the garden a little early. The water had just sprinkled down and covered many plants with shining droplets. It was a pleasant sight and put me at momentary ease. Kyouka soon entered the garden._

Kyouka: Ah, Nozomi. You came here early, too. If that’s the case, you wanna help me tend to some of the plants?

Nozomi: Why not?

Kyouka: Cool. Follow me.

_Kyouka led me to a raised flower bed toward the back of the garden. I had not seen it before. Upon inspection, it appeared to be made from a wooden box from the tool shed. Kyouka probably removed the top of a rectangular box and poured soil into it. The flower bed housed mainly trampled flowers._

Kyouka: [Melancholic] These were damaged during Shougetsu and Sentarou’s fight. Honestly, all the effort he put into helping me, then to go and damage them without a care… pisses me off. But…

_Kyouka trailed off. She shook her head, knelt down beside the flowers, and began inspecting them. I helped her transplant some of the more healthy flowers back to their original places. She hummed to herself as she inspected and moved the flowers. It was a bit odd to see her so calm and pleasant._

Kyouka: [Absent-minded] The more love you put in, the more is returned to you. It’s a real shame people don’t always work that way… [Observing flower bed] Hm… This’ll be it for now. Let’s start warming up. We’ll be ready when Shouko gets here.

_I entered the tool shed and changed into the clothes Shouko had given me. I exited to find Kyouka with her sarashi and shorts on. We did a few exercises, though I still lagged behind her._

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK!**

Monokuma: This is the nighttime announcement! It is now 10p.m.! Make sure to get some rest! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the murder bugs bite!

**CLICK!**

_Shouko appeared already changed soon after the nighttime announcement. She carried herself with the same general upbeat attitude she_ _usually_ _had._ _Shouko began to show us a few holds, one of which was the one she performed on me yesterday. She began by demonstrating on Kyouka, then me, then had both of us perform it on each other as she observed. She moved on to chokeholds from behind. Of course, she held back when applying the holds and we did the same, as we were not actually trying to hurt each other._

Shouko: Chokeholds are nifty, as they don’t require much strength. Even a small kid could do it if they properly apply it! Next up, let’s try the triangle choke! This one is from a ground position.

_Shouko laid on her back and had Kyouka sit over her. Shouko slowly began to demonstrate. With her right arm, she pulled Kyouka’s right arm to the side. As she did that, Shouko tucked in her right leg and cleared Kyouka’s left shoulder with it. She wrapped her right leg around the back of Kyouka’s neck and gripped her ankle with her left arm to secure it. She positioned her left leg over her right ankle and removed her left arm. The choke was secured, with the legs holding the head and right arm restraining the victim’s right arm. Shouko demonstrated a few variations and options, though the principles were the same. I was able to practice in on both of them a few times. While I Shouko was applying the choke to me, a certain dreadful voice echoed through the rooms._

Monokuma: [Cheerful] Oooooh! This looks interesting! Three cute girls in scanty clothing gettin’ physical with each other! Perhaps we need to go lewder, though.

Kyouka: [Balled fist] Tch, the hell do you want?

Monokuma: Nothing at all! Just scoping out potential, is all.

Shouko: [Releasing grip] If you don’t need anything, then leave us alone.

Monokuma: [Hand behind head, bashful] Oh, don’t mind me at all! Go back to spreading your legs for others! You definitely need the practice, Shouko.

Shouko: [Deep blush] Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?!

Kyouka: [Cracks knuckles] Oi, Monokuma. Step off before I do something bad for both of us.

Monokuma: [Raised hand] Pfft, please. You don’t scare me. You touch me and you’re as good as dead! I’ve got plenty of spares, too.

Kyouka: [Fuming] You goddamn asshole! I can’t wait until this is all over! When I get my hands on you…!

Shouko: [Sighs] Let’s end a little early today. Monokuma’s presence has soured my mood.

Monokuma: [Paw to chin] Is that the real reason? Or perhaps you have somewhere to be? Puhuhu… Either way, I’ll catch you gals later!

_He vanished in an instant. As Shouko suggested, we ended early. This time, we all changed back into our regular attire before heading out. We exited the garden together, and upon turning toward the dorms, Takehiro rounded the corner._

Takehiro: [Raised eyebrow] Oh? What are you three doing out this late?

Kyouka: [Frowns] Could ask you the same thing.

Takehiro: [Sighs, looks away] I’m heading to the second floor. Believe it or not, Mezon asked to meet with me at this late hour.

Kyouka: [Hands on hips] Well that ain’t suspicious at all. Didja at least let your buddy Nenosuke know you two were meeting in secret this late?

Takehiro: It’s not a secret. I’m letting you three know now, aren’t I?

Kyouka: But you wouldn’t have if you didn’t run into us.

Takehiro: [Sharp glare] Tell me, you three… Do you know what an oligarchy is?

Kyouka: Nope.

Shouko: Not really.

Nozomi: I’ve heard the term before. How does that relate to what you were saying?

Takehiro: [Relaxes] First I’ll explain. An oligarchy is a system of government in which there is more than one ruling power, though typically still in single digits. These select few make all the decisions, but must compete or cooperate with each other. In economics, we often relate this to something called “game theory”. We analyze one power’s situation to determine the optimal strategy of play for that power.

Kyouka: So it’s like studying decisions?

Takehrio: [Smirks] At it’s core, that what economics is. The study of decision-making given limited resources.

Nozomi: Takehiro.

Takehiro: Yes?

Nozomi: [Questioning look] You sure are talking a lot about actual economics.

_He chuckled to himself and adjusted his glasses. It is true that this is the first time he has actually said anything about economics. He also seems less abrasive and arrogant. I cannot help but feel that something is off. He took off his golden glasses after adjusting them, and gave them a disappointed look before putting them back on._

Takehiro: Don’t act so surprised. There’s a reason I was chosen as an Ultimate, you know. How much have you spoken about chess since coming here? Nothing that I have heard.

_I **have** , but I guess he wouldn’t know that. Fair point._

Takehiro: [Continuing] A simple study of one power’s decisions goes back to the Prisoner’s Dilemma. Typically, one can decide to cooperate or cheat. Suppose there are only two sellers of pizza in a city, both of the same quality. They both agree to sell at the same price, both get the same amount of daily customers, and both have a bit of extra ingredients at the end of the day. One of them can decide to lower their prices, taking customers away from the other and getting rid of any surplus ingredients they would’ve had. Though their prices are lower, the amount they sell is higher and results in a net gain. But, what if the other seller lowers their prices at the same time? With the same amount of customers, they would sell the same stock at a lower price, resulting in a net loss for both of them. The optimal solution is to lower their prices while the competition doesn’t, but that runs the risk of a loss.

Kyouka: [Grunts] Okay, what does this have to do with anything? They can both win by cooperating, and cheating runs the risk of losing for a chance of a bigger payoff. So what?

Takehiro: [Twinkle in eye] Well, we can change the payoff and risk. If the risk is lower, but the payoff is **much** higher, the optimal strategy would be to cheat. If you eliminate the risk, then a rational player would cheat every single time. Eliminating the payoff would have a rational player cooperate every single time.

Nozomi: Takehiro, you still have not given a reason as to why you are explaining all of this.

Takehiro: [Scratching chin] …Perhaps I went off on a tangent. Besides, it was nice to talk about actual economics for once. My point was, it isn’t a secret meeting. Any of you are welcome to join. I don’t mind.

… _Something about him is just off. Red flags are raising in my head._

Takehiro: One more question for you three, and then I’ll be off. What’s more important to you… love or money?

Kyouka: Money.

_That was a quick answer._

Kyouka: [Pointing] And don’t be thinking I’m greedy. I grew up dirt poor in a loveless family. I know what it’s like to hurt for both. But I think I’m doing just fine for myself without the love of other people. My plants are all I need. [Looking down] If I had money, I could… I could… well, I would never go hungry. Let’s put it that way.

Shouko: [Twiddling thumbs] I would actually say love. I’m not bragging, but after my performances and the lawsuit from the assault, I don’t really need to worry about finances ever again. And, well, [Droops] I’m… I’m not really all that happy. I don’t need fancy clothes or a luxurious house. What I want… All I really want…

_Shouko become misty-eyed. Takehiro nodded and put a hand to her shoulder._

Takehiro: [Soft smile] It’s okay. I understand. I’m in a similar situation. Affluent, but unhappy. Though, at the same time… [Turns to Kyouka] Your viewpoint is understandable, too. There are some things in this world only money can accomplish. [Turns to Nozomi] Well? How about you, Nozomi? Love or money?

_He called me by my name instead of “Miss Chess Player”. It was something small, but that was the last straw. Something is definitely not right._

Nozomi: [Folded arms, tense] I’m coming with you to the second floor. You’re acting weird. Something is going on.

Takehiro: Oh? [Smirks] That’s fine. In fact, I appreciate your concern. It’s understandable, given what happened to Emi last time you let someone go out on their own during nighttime.

_I could not tell if that was an insult or not. Nevermind that. I have to monitor him. After saying goodnight to them, we parted ways with Shouko and Kyouka. I followed Takehiro to the second floor down the street to the bathhouse._

Takehiro: [Entering bathhouse] There’s no need to be so apprehensive. Of course, I don’t know the purpose of this meeting either, but I certainly doubt there’s any ill intent.

 _I simply stood against the wall with my arms crossed. We waited… and waited… Takehiro would sometimes check a golden pocket watch_. _After some time..._

Takehiro: [Checking pocket watch] Tch, 11:30. I can’t be bothered any longer. I need some rest. I guess the meeting is canceled.

_I glanced over. It was indeed 11:30 on his pocket watch._

Nozomi: …Very well.

_We returned upstairs and entered the dorm entrance hall. Takehiro went right to the Boys’ Hall. I still do not understand what happened. Takehiro begins acting all weird, then says he has a meeting with Mezon, who did not appear. Was there even a meeting to begin with, or was he making that up? It is impossible to tell. I entered the Girls’ Hall and found Emi sitting at my door. She jumped up when she saw me._

Emi: [Relieved] Nozomi! Thank goodness, I was super worried! I thought maybe something happened to you. Seriously, coming back passed midnight… I was about to go looking.

Nozomi: [Questioning look] Passed midnight? What do you mean?

Emi: [Showing camera] Look! According to my camera, it’s 12:33. I’m sure it was the same as the clock in my room, too.

_Then I guess Takehiro’s pocket watch was wrong. Did he adjust it mistakenly? He does not make any sense right now. But anyway, Emi…_

Nozomi: How did you know I was gone and not asleep?

Emi: I wanted to tell you something earlier, but you didn’t respond. I thought you were asleep, so I was gonna return to my room, but then Kyouka and Shouko appeared. They told me you went with Takehiro to the second floor and would return soon. So I waited… [Shocked expression] But It’s been over an hour! I was seriously worried that something happened! Like maybe Takehiro… did something to you.

Nozomi: Ah. Thank you for your concern. We were actually waiting for Mezon, who supposedly set this meeting up. But she never showed, so we decided just to return to the dorms.

Emi: [Hand over heart] Well, I’m glad everything is alright. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something about the videos. [Furtive look] Specifically about one of them… Yoriko’s video.

Nozomi: [Curious look] Oh? What about it?

Emi: [Hand to chin] I recorded them like you asked me too, and I poured over them for most of the day, mine included. And Yoriko’s is definitely the most odd. The lighting, the angles, the static… all of it feels premeditated. All the others were basic interview style with not much work coming from the camera. Or in the case of my video, literally an on-the-street encounter. But Yoriko’s video… it felt like it was done with intention, y’know? Like her father… or whoever made it… recorded it specifically for this scenario long before it came to be. So, I got to thinking, and the conclusion I’ve reached is… [Dramatic left hand point] Yoriko’s video was tampered with! It’s been doctored!

… _That’s nice, but…_

Emi: [Squeel, bouncing] Eeeee! Haha! I felt like you for a moment! Examining evidence and making deductions and all that! I felt so cool!

Nozomi: …Yoriko already told me that.

Emi: [Sudden stop] …Huh?

Nozomi: [Biting finger] Er, Yoriko told me she had a feeling her video was fake right after it was shown. It makes sense, with her being the most knowledgeable of her own video…

Emi: [Depressed] O...Oh… I guess… that would make sense…

Nozomi: [Forced smile] B-But it’s good to have a second opinion. For all we know, perhaps Yoriko could be in on it.

Emi: [Drooping] R-Right. Y-Yeah, right. [Flustered movements] A-Anyway! I can confirm with her tomorrow! Yeah! So, goodnight!

_She rushed to her own door, nearly running into it. She opened and shut it quickly. The exhaustion of the day was finally catching up to me, and I entered my own room. I plopped on the bed and looked at the clock. Passed midnight, as Emi said. Some strange things happened this passed day. I cannot help but feel a bit of apprehension. I do not know what will happen in the morning. All I know is that I must survive it._

 

* * *

[Monokuma Theater 5]

Monokuma: The best kind of fiction is the kind that is based on reality. Sure, you’ve got your Sci-Fis and Fantasys. In those, anything goes. If you can imagine it, it exists, no matter how grand or miniscule the scale. The rules of reality can bend to your will. But when things are ground in reality? Hoo boy! We have a predetermined set of rules to follow. It’s kinda scary to think about, isn’t it? That the things written could actually be happened somewhere in the world right at that very moment! But, that’s why I find it so exhilarating! And I can’t be the only one, either. **Playing with restrictions breeds fear! …And creativity, I guess.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for sticking with me. If you have any thoughts about the characters, events, future events, etc., I'd like to hear them! Until next time!


	18. Chapter 2: Taste of Freedom (Daily) P5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have spaced the length out for these last two updates better, but oh well! Until next time!

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: Gooooood Morning! Let’s make this another exciting day!

**CLICK**

_Another_ _m_ _orning here at UtoUni. I got myself ready for the day, then headed to the cafeteria. I arrived at around 8:15, but was completely alone. That is strange… It is true our morning meetings do not start until 8:30, but Ryosen, Vivian, and Nenosuke are usually quite punctual. Yomi is, too, but I understand why she might not come this morning. After waiting 5 more minutes, Emi walked in._

Emi: [Confused] Oh? Are you the only one here, Nozomi?

Nozomi: Yes. I do not know what is keeping everyone.

**BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BWEEEEEeeeooow…**

**MAIN POWER SOURCE HAS BEEN SHUT OFF. ENTERING EMERGENCY POWER MODE.**

… _What? Again? Wait, a Monokuma was stationed by the power source. Someone was able to get around that? Will Monokuma count that as breaking the rules? There is no way this power outage was an accident. Which means, best case scenario, someone will still get punished. I must found out what has happened._

Emi: [Urgent] Nozomi! Something bad must’ve happened.

Nozomi: That is what I am afraid of. Let’s hurry and find out. We should start with the power source on the second floor.

Emi: Yes, Let’s go!

_We rushed toward the stairs leading down, Emi in front with the light from her camera. As we progressed further through the pitch-dark second floor, I noticed a different light glowing from the edge of the junkyard… the incinerator?_

Yomi: Hey!

_Yomi’s voice came from above us. She was in the Karaoke Lounge, shouting at us from a window._

Emi: Yomi? What are you doing in the Karaoke Lounge this early?

Yomi: [Winces] N-Nevermind that! Just come up here. I don’t want to try heading downstairs in the dark. Lend me your light.

Emi: Oh, sure thing.

_Emi entered quickly entered the Maid Cafe. I followed after her a few steps_ . _We hurried up the stairs where Yomi waited. The three of us returned outside to the second floor together. We decided our first priority should be to get the power back on, so we rushed to the electronics store. However, when we entered, we could not find any secret passages. The siren Monokuma was nowhere to be found._

Emi: S-So, what do we do? Neither of you know the sequence to find the hidden passage, right?

_We looked at each other blankly._

Nozomi: Then we check out the junkyard. I think the incinerator was on.

_We left the electronics store and entered the junkyard. We were drawn toward the glow of the incinerator’s fire. The opening hatch on the front of the incinerator was transparent and large enough to fit a person through. The incinerator itself was fairly large, a head taller than I and approximately a bit longer than the three of us combined if we laid flat._

Yomi: It couldn’t be burning for no reason. We should turn it off and investigate.

_We searched around the incinerator together. Emi found and pushed a lever up on the right side of the incinerator, which stopped the fire. She opened the hatch and leaned in with her light._

Emi: …Hm? What’s…

_Emi’s body filled the mouth of the incinerator, so I could not see what she was looking at. She leaned in a little further…_

Emi: [Jumping back] KYAAAAA!

Nozomi: [Urgent] Emi! What’s wrong!?

Emi: [Shivering] No, no, no! This can’t be happening!

**bwoooOOOEEEP!**

**MAIN POWER RESTORED. ENJOY YOUR STAY.**

_The power is restored? Who could have done that? Like last time, the screens on the second floor lit up again and the speakers provided the ambient sound of rain and thunder._

Yomi: Nozomi. We should look inside. By the way Emi reacted, we should expect the worst.

_I looked to Emi, who was huddled and shaking on the floor. Unfortunately, she was inconsolable. I agreed with Yomi, and we peered inside the incinerator. There was something large in the middle, but I could not quite tell what it was. Though, I am certain that both Yomi and I had a clue as to what it could be._

Yomi: [Snarls] Ugh! Let’s get this over with! Help me pull whatever that is out!

_We both grabbed a part of it and begin dragging it out of the incinerator and into the light. Our fears were realized not too long after pulling the parts we held onto out._

Yomi: [Raised voice] Don’t think about it! Keep pulling!

_We finally pulled it out. Covered in ash and junk, a mutilated, charred corpse beyond recognition. It had no hair, and certain parts were deflated or had bursted, including the face. I felt nauseous just looking at it._

**DING-DONG-BING-BONG**

**CLICK**

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a period of investigation, A class trial will be held!

**CLICK**

_Yomi knelt down by the face and picked something off of it. The only thing we had hinting us to who the corpse used to be—charred,_ _melted_ _glasses with_ _traces_ _of gold._

 

**Chapter 2: Taste of Freedom (Daily Life) – END**


End file.
